HighSchool Problems
by XbloodlyluvedX
Summary: The Guardians have made it to high school. Things have been pretty calm for the pass years but what happens when a new enemy arises? AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, KUTAU, YAIRI! I suck at summaries.
1. First Encounter

**Here's a new story I'm starting because I'm bored and just incase I go back to wanting to delete my other story.**

**Here are the ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase: 15**

**Kukai and Utau: 16**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Yaya: 14**

**Kairi: 13**

**Hikaru: 11**

**Rika: 12**

**I don't own SC, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

"Mou! Class is finally over!" Amu said as she stretched. She had fallen asleep during her teacher's Math lesson. She knows she's going to fail the lesson the test coming up but right now, all she cares is about that wonderful nap she just took.

"You are so screwed for the test tomorrow," Rima smirked at her pink haired friend.

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

Amu started to spas out while Rima laughed at her friend's forgetful mind. After class, the two walked to the Royal Garden which they still attend to although they graduated middle school and now are sophomores in High School. When they walked into the glass greenhouse, they saw their other friends sitting in their seats, drinking tea, arguing, or something that usually happens when they're together.

Amu's POV

I just love walking into this place, brings back so many memories from middle school.

Rima and I walked up the stairs to the new table we had to get because of the many new members.

Hotori Tadase: He's still the King's Chair and still has his King Chara, Kiseki. They haven't really changed in personality but I think Tadase got more mature than he already was. I finally got over my crush on him and moved on. We're still close friends and I know I can count on him for anything.

Mashiro Rima: Rima still has her place as the Queen's Chair and still has Kusu Kusu at her side. Before she would always have this cold façade but now, she shows it a lot less. Especially around us. Now, she smiles and laughs a lot more and is really smart. She might even be catching up to Nagi's IQ although she still 'hates' him.

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Nagi is still the Jack's Chair and has Rhythm. Nagi's a lot more out-going thanks to Rhythm but he's still his gentleman-self. He and Rima still fight and bicker but I see him smirk at her and tease her. The Jack and Queen, a scandal. Hehehe

Yuiki Yaya: What's to say about Yaya? She's still the Ace's Chair and still wants to be a baby, which means Pepe's still here. As if her nature, she still eats like a truck load of candy.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Because we reached the high school and because Tsukasa-san wanted to keep the Guardians, he asked (forced) Ikuto into joining. So he takes the position of King of Spades. He doesn't work for Easter anymore, still has Yoru, and found his father last year. Yup, he's also still a pervert and still likes to tease me.

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau: Her manager thought it would be a good idea to start school again. When she's here at school, she's Tsukiyomi Utau. She lets her hair down which makes her look like a completely different person. Well not completely but you get the point. Like Ikuto, Tsukasa-san forced Utau into joining the Guardians. So now, she's Queen of Hearts.

Souma Kukai: When Tsukasa-san asked Kukai to be the Guardian's Jack of Diamonds, he accepts on the spot. Kukai still has Diachi and is the captain of the soccer and basketball team (He chose a sport for the summer and winter). He's been getting closer and closer to Utau with their contests which kind of ticks off Ikuto. You know; older brother instincts.

Sanjou Kairi: He transferred back to Seiyou and took the position as Deck with Musashi. Because he's so smart, Kairi skipped a grade and is now in Yaya's freshman class. He and Nagi kicked it off incredibly well and he said he's not in love with me anymore. Although the way he said it so straight forward hurt, it was fine with me.

Rika and Hikaru: They're the apprentices of the Guardians. Rika is so hyperactive and loud, it tires us out to keep up to her. She even got her egg but it hasn't hatched yet. Hikaru has opened up more and smiles a little more.

Hinamori Amu: Yeah, I'm still Joker with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I'm not sure if I changed. I feel like I have but I'm not sure.

"Earth to freakin' Amu!!"

"Huh?"

"What the hell were you thinking about? We've called your name like twenty times." Utau frowned.

"Oops, sorry."

"Thinking about me, _Amu_?" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"S-shut up, Pervert."

"So you were." Damn that smirk Dx.

"I was not!!!"

"Ikuto-nii-san, Amu-chan, can we start?"

"Sure, Tadase."

"We all know that Easter has stopped its x-egg experiments in hopes of finding the Embryo. That they've returned to music production thanks to Ikuto's Odo-san returning and taking over the company." We all nodded. "But unfortuantly, according to Sanjou-kun, he saw a large collection of x-eggs in the sky last night."

"You don't think…" Utau started.

"We're not sure. It's possible that a new company has come up and is using Easter's old methods."

"That would really suck," I sighed. Ever since Easter stopped with its plans, x-eggs only showed up in ones or twos. If we have to go back to a huge group, I am going to get tired just like back then.

"But for now, we'll keep an eye out for anything. Now…"

And from then on, it was the usual, boring Guardians meeting. Fighting a group of x-eggs sounds a lot better than listening to this. -_-.

Rima's POV

"And that ends our meeting."

"Thank God!!" Yaya cheered, jumping out of her seat. She quickly gathered her things and ran out of the Garden. The odd thing was that she dragged Kairi along with her.

"Think they have a date?" _He_ asked.

"It's possible." As I was packing my things, the usual happened. Ikuto would suddenly carry Amu away with her screaming and blushing, telling him to put her down (obviously he didn't). Utau and Kukai would suddenly come up with some random contest and then run out of here, leaving Tadase, Purple-head, and me behind…But not for long.

1…2...3

"I have to go, now. Bye, Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san."

Wait for it. It's not over yet.

"Are you walking home, Rima-chan?" I am psychic bitch! XD "No you're not."

Oops, I said that out loud. "Whatever. Yeah, I have to walk home. Sadly, it has to be with you because everyone else left and I can't walk home alone."

"Then, shall we?"

He bowed down a little, like those gentleman do in those movies. I felt my cheeks heat up a little but I looked away and walked pass him, "Idiot."

That Evening (Utau's POV)

"Ugh!"

"I told you, you shouldn't have eaten so quickly."

"You were eating pretty fast."

"But I've had lots of practice, which sometimes resulted in what you're going through right now."

"Just give me that bottle."

I laughed as I tossed Kukai the Pepto bismol **(A/N: I do not own)** for his disturbed stomach.

We're at my house after we had a ramen eating contest except this one had a twist. The ramen was hot and spicy. And not your mild spicy, I mean like 'your brain will melt' hot and spicy. Kukai had eaten two bowls too fast causing him to run to the bathroom to hurl (maybe even cough up a _little_ blood). His voice was pretty bad afterwards. He sounded like Yaya. I even have his voice recorded. Hahahaha!!

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It can't be noth-"

Suddenly, Diachi, Iru, and Eru flew up to us.

"We sense x-eggs, and lots of them."

Kukai and I looked at each other then nodded. He chugged down around a quarter of the thick pink medicine and then we ran outside. We followed our charas until we reached the park. There were probably around twenty right now, but more were flying in.

"Utau! Look up!"

When I did, I couldn't believe it. Not only were their x-eggs, there were normal heart eggs. "What the hell?"

"Come on!"

"Charanari: Sepharic Charm! Sky Jack!"

Kukai and I flew up into the sky. We were high enough to see someone in a black cloak with the hood up. They were looking up at us but the cloak was hiding her face very well but what I did see was a smile. An evil smile.

* * *

**Cliff hanger xD okay not much of a cliff hanger but whatever.**

**Click the green button for more information on your local 7/11! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. New Pain, New Kid

**Here's chapter two because I'm bored.**

**I don't own anything so yeah xP let's move onto the story.**

* * *

It was a bright morning and the Guardians were in the Royal Garden for their morning meeting but there were two members missing. The Queen of Hearts and the Jack of Diamonds.

"Where are Utau and Kukai?" Tadase asked sitting in his seat next to Rima.

"Probably getting it on," Ikuto smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up, Ikuto." They all looked at the new voice and saw the two people that were late but they noticed something about them.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Geez thanks. We know we look like crap," Kukai rolled his eyes.

Utau had black-and-blues above her left eye and under her chin but it was barely visible with the cover up she put on. Kukai, on the other hand, had a bandage patch on his cheek and gauzes wrapped around his arms. He was wearing a gray sleeved shirt under a green t-shirt to cover them but if you look closely, you can notice them.

They walked up the steps to the table but Utau was having a harder time because she had a bruise going down her side starting from her right shoulder to her thigh. She stopped walking and stood there clutching her side. Everyone stood up from their seats to help but Kukai came to her aid first and helped her up the steps.

Once they got seated, Utau let out a held breath and Kukai handed her two pills from the bottle of pain killers he took out from his bag.

"What happened to you guys?" Amu asked now very concerned.

_Flashback (Kukai's POV)_

_Utau and I had Character Transformed and flew up into the air. Once we were high enough, we looked down to see a person a dark cloak with a hood over their head, hiding their face. The only thing we did see was the person smile an evil smile._

_We saw their mouth move but we couldn't hear what they were saying since we were so high up. The clean heart eggs suddenly turned into x-eggs. They gathered together and formed like these worm things and they all started attacking us. We'd dodge one attack but then another one would come from another angle. We were doing fine until I was hit in the face._

"_Kukai!" I fell off my board but caught the edge before I really fell off. I was pulling myself up when Utau screamed, "Kukai look out!" _

_I didn't even get the chance to look at what was coming at me because it pushed me off and sent me falling through the branches of trees. I landed flat on my back which hurt like hell and undid my transformation with Diachi but I forced myself to get up. When I looked back up, I saw Utau dodging the attacks, trying to use Angel's Cradle but she was never given the chance. I was standing up when I saw an attack coming behind her. "Utau! Behind you!"_

_By the time she looked behind her, it tackled her head on. It was like watching a bird being shot out of the sky. One minute she was flying and the next she was falling out of the sky. She skidded to a landing and undid her transformation but didn't move after that. She was unconscious when I reached her._

"_Utau! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" I shouted as I held her in my arms. I heard the sound of rustling grass. Standing in front of me was the person in the cloak. They still had that evil grin on their face. "Who are you?"_

_They didn't answer. They turned their back and started walking away and then their cloak flew off and they were gone._

_End of Flashback_

"After that, I carried Utau back to my place. She didn't wake up until like three in the morning. She helped treat me after that after I gave her a couple of pain killers."

"Oh my god."

"Why didn't you call us?" Nagihiko asked, handing Utau a glass of water.

Utau drank the water (more liked inhaled) and then said, "Never got the chance."

"So it's official. We have a new enemy."

"And apparently, they can pull out both heart eggs and x-eggs," Rima looked at Amu. "How exactly is that going to work?"

"I don't know but we'll have to figure something out."

"Yes but not now. Class is going to start. Utau-chan, Souma-kun, you two stay here. You're in enough pain. School will only put stress on you."

"Kiddy King's got a point. I'm keeping you in charge, Souma. Make sure Utau stays here."

"Hey! I'm in more pain than him. I'll be staying here all day, don't worry."

"Alright. If anything, just text us. We'll be here in no time."

"Thanks."

In Class (Nagihiko's POV)

"Look, Fujisaki-sama walked in with Mashiro-san. Do you think they're together?"

"No stupid, they just came from a Guardians meeting."

"But usually they'd come in fighting."

I hate the gossip that goes around this school. It gets really annoying.

I have Chemistry with Rima-chan. No, not that kind of chemistry…Sadly. Rima really is a smart girl, sometimes she out smarts me! I never knew that could happen!

"What are you staring at, baka?" she hissed at me.

Great, Nagi. Stare at the girl you like like the idiot you are. "How do you manage that mess you call hair?" I lied.

"Do me a favor?" she asked giving me this adorable smile.

"Sure. What?"

"Go to hell."

Ouch…

_Ring!!!!_

Class started and Sensei took attendance. "Now that I marked everyone here. I'd like to introduce you all to a new student in this class. You may come in." The door opened and the new student walked in and stood at the front of the room next to Sensei. "Class, meet Akane Hanaki-san."

Akane-san had short green hair with her bangs swept to the left. Her eyes were these dull shade of green with black eyeliner on the rim of her eyes. (I'm starting to wonder why she got the name "brilliant red" when she's all green.) The thing about her was that she wasn't wearing the girl's purple uniform. Instead, she was wearing the guy's black uniform. The shirt was unbuttoned, showing the gray t-shirt she was wearing underneath. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets where a silver chain was hanging from the belt hoops on the pants. She wore black converses, silver earrings, and a silver necklace with a pencil charm on it and around her neck was a plain black choker.

"Konichiwa. I'm Hanaki Akane. Please to meet you."

Her attitude was completely different from her appearance. I was expecting her to not introduce herself and just take a seat and not talk. Instead, she wore a kind smile and introduced herself.

"You can sit in the seat in front of Mashiro-san," Sensei said, pointing to the empty seat in front of Rima.

While Akane was walking to her seat, Rhythm floated up to me, "Nagi, I sense a Chara with her."

I looked at Rima and she nodded. Kusu Kusu probably told her about the Chara.

The lesson started and I tried to pay attention but my eyes kept landing on the new student. I wanted to see if her chara will come out at some point and sure enough, she did. She came out of her jacket and looked around curiously. She had long green hair with black streaks and she had the same color eyes as her bearer. She was wearing a gray vest over a purple sleeved shirt that wrapped around her fingers. She also wore a red and black plaid skirt with black jeans underneath and converses. Around her neck was a set of headphones and she had a black shoulder bag too.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and we all headed to our next class.

"You two are Guardians, right?" Rima and I looked at Akane and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm the new Ace of Clovers."

"So you talked to our wacky principle?" Rima rolled her eyes.

Akane gave Rima a confused look. "Ignore her comment. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko and this is Mashiro Rima."

We the three of us walked out of the room and through the halls. "Who's your chara?" Rima asked.

Our charas flew out and smiled at each other. "This is Lila."

"Hi Lila! I'm Kusu Kusu!"

"And I'm Rhythm. Nice to meet cha. Yay!" he said giving her a hug.

"Your Chara's a flirt?"

"Ha! See? Even the new kid thinks so too," Rima laughed.

Out of nowhere, headphones appeared on my neck and my character changed completely. I leaned down close to her face and smirked, "But there's only one girl that I really like flirting with."

She was blushing really hard but she put on her pissed face (still blushing by the way) and then hit my head with her books, "Idiot, you have no idea what you're saying."

She speed walked away, catching up with Amu on the other side of the hall. I was still rubbing my head because she hit me really hard with the chemistry book which is thick as hell.

"You okay?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Um okay. Well, do you know where the art room is?"

"Yeah, down the hall, make right, then a left."

"Thanks. Talk to you later, Fujisaki-kun."

Rima's POV

That _idiot_! I hate him! I can't believe he tried flirting with me in that freakin character change of his. I'll make him pay.

"Rima, why are you blushing?"

"Eh!! I'm not blushing!"

"You're face is defiantly red. Must be because you're thinking of Nagi."

After I kill Nagihiko, I am torturing Amu. Best friend or not! Mwahahaha!

"Uh…Mashiro-san, please stop laughing like a maniac and sit down so I can start the lesson."

"…….IT'S ALL TADASE'S FAULT!" I pointed at Tadase and then ran out of the room laughing.

After school (Normal POV)

The Guardians walked into the Royal Garden laughing with tears in their eyes except for Tadase, who was confused, and Rima, who was trying to steal Amu's phone that had recorded her out-of-character moment in class.

"I never knew you had it in you, Shrimp."

"Shut the hell up, Tsukiyomi! I am the Comedy Queen, of course I can do something like that but THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN IN CLASS!!"

"What exactly were you thinking about that you started laughing like Tadase in a character change?" Nagihiko asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do you really want to know, idiot?" she said giving him this evil smirk, surrounded in dark aura which really scared Nagihiko.

"N-nOh! Look, We're here!"

They all sat in their seats and then noticed something.

"Where's Souma-kun and Hoshina-san?"

"Hey guys. School over already?"

"Where were you just now?" Amu asked.

"Making sure Utau's still asleep."

Ikuto shot out of his seat and grabbed Kukai by the collar of his shirt, "What did you do to her! Huh!"

"N-Nothing! She was tired and didn't want to go to the nurse's office so I placed her in the rose bush garden. Please don't kill me!"

"Oh…okay."

"Brother complex much, Ikuto?"

"Don't start with me, Amu."

"Fine, fine," she giggled.

"Ano…" Everyone turned around to face a girl standing next to Tsukasa-san.

"Minna, say 'hello' to your newest member, the Ace of Clovers."

"Akane. How was your first day here?"

"Probably better off after she left you."

"Now that's just rude."

"It was fine, thanks for asking Fujisaki-kun."

"Uh…You two know her?"

"She's in our chemistry class."

"Oh."

"Hanaki-san moved here from Nagoya. She's very talented and has dealt with x-eggs too."

"I hope I'm of use to you guys."

Tsukasa left and Akane took the empty seat next to Kairi. Nagihiko poured her a cup of tea and Yaya placed a slice of the cake they were having in front of her.

"So where's your chara?" Kukai asked.

She looked at her bag that was hanging on her seat. A black and white egg with a pencil and music note crossing floated up and out popped Lila.

"Hi."

They all started to ask Akane simple questions and the charas talked to Lila. Everything was normal until…

_Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

"Moshi moshi?" The Guardians started to talk among themselves while Akane stood up to take her call. "Ah, Karin-san. I'm still at school and…Hai…Hai." Talking started to fade as they started to pay attention to Akane, they noticed the look on her face as she continued to say 'yes' to the person on the other side of the line. "Hai…Demo--…Hai. I'll be there in fifteen minutes…But then I'll have to run…Wakarimasen. **(A/N: translation - I understand) **Ja ne."

Akane shut her phone and sighed then she noticed how quiet it was and smiled at the Guardians. "I have to go. My stepmother needs me at work."

"You work?"

"Yeah. It's not fun and my stepmother is a real bitch." **(A/N: i do not have a stepmother. just in this story is all. i love my mommy x3)**

"That sucks."

"Yup. Well, see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

**Well that kind of sucked. But whatever.**

**Click the magical green button!! xD it grants wishes!!**

***l***

****l****

*****l*****

******l******

*******l*******

********v********


	3. VDay

**To all you Chinese people out there, Happy Chinese New Year!!**

**(and although it pains me to say this -_-)**

**Happy Valentine's Day People!!! XD**

………

**I need to go wash my mouth now O~O**

**I don't own SC. Peach-Pit does!**

* * *

It's the Valentine's Day at Seiyou High and today, all the students have to wear the code for today. If they we're dating someone they had to wear the color red. If they we're single they had to wear white. If they had a crush on someone, it was optional to wear pink.

But this year…it was odd for the Guardians.

Akane's POV

Stupid Valentine's Day. It's such a stupid day. Who cares if some priest in Rome loved some blind chick and then died. What's even "better" is that the British started a business off the death -__-. **(A/N: if ur English and readin this, I have nothing against u. this is wat I found about V-Day. I'm srry T^T)** So, I protest of this ridiculous day, instead of following the color code for today, I chose to wear black. Hehehe.

"Aka-chan, why don't you give Valentine's Day a chance?" Lila asked looking up from her notebook as she sat on my shoulder.

"Nah, I rather not."

Lila sighed and then went back to writing.

I _just_ stepped passed the school gates an already everyone was staring at me. I had on a bored face and just kept walking. They can stare all they want. See if I care.

"Hanaki-sama." I turned around and came face to face with a couple of girls from one of my classes. The three of them wore pink shirts meaning they were crushing on someone. I feel sorry for them already. "Why are you wearing black?"

"Can't you tell? I'm not dating anyone, I'm not crushing on anyone, and I'm not single. So what could I possibly be?" I said like a smart ass.

"Uh…well…"

"Stop right there. I don't want to ruin this day for you so Imma just go. Ja."

I walked away from them before they could say anything. I _really_ hate this day.

Yaya's POV

"Yay! Come on Amu-chii! Help Yaya put up the decorations."

"Mou, Yaya. Why do you have so many decorations?"

"Because the school has to look extra lovely today!"

She sighed and handed me another decoration I spent hours working on last night. I was hanging up the heart when Amu-chii spoke.

"Ne, Yaya. Who are you crushing on?"

Yup, I was wearing a pink shirt and so was Amu-chii. "Yaya will tell Amu-chi if she tells Yaya who she's crushing on?"

Her face turned bright red like always and she looked away, "Never mind."

Hehehe

"Ohayo, Yaya-chan, Amu-chan."

I looked down from the ladder I was on and say Nagi who was wearing…A Pink Shirt!!??

"Nagi!" I literally jumped off the ladder at Nagi because I knew he'd catch me. When he did, I just clung to him, "Who are YOU crushing on!"

"Umm…well…Must I tell you?"

"YES!"

_Ring!!!!_

"Oh! There's the bell. Gotta run!" He put me down and then ran off.

"Yaya, can I go now? Homeroom's going to start."

"No. I asked Tsukasa-san to excuse us for the day. We have a lot of preparing to do today."

"Kami-sama, save me."

First period (Nagi's POV)

I got to class first so I just sat in my seat. A lot of the girls at school started to go buzerk because I was wearing pink. They either were crying because I was crushing on someone or squealing because they thought I was crushing on them. Yeah, not a chance.

My eyes widen when I saw Rima. "Rima."

"What is it, Fujisaki?"

"You do know that you're wearing a pink shirt, right?"

I saw her eye twitch and she put on this forced smile, "Yes. I realize that. Is that a problem?"

"No, not a problem, just curious. So who are you crushing on?" I teased her.

"Shut up right now or I will cut off your hair."

"Did you do the homework, Rima? I completely forgot about it."

I have a crush on the scariest girl alive. T^T

Rima's POV

Why god! What the fuck did I do to you? Nothing right? So why did this happen to me!

_Flashback_

"_Mama! Did you see my white shirt? The one you bought me."_

"_Yes, I did. I put it to wash the other night. It should be in the dryer now."_

"_Okay." I opened the dryer and took out my white shirt but…it wasn't white anymore. It was pink! "Mama!!!"_

"_What is it?" she popped her head in._

"_It's pink!"_

"_Oh, no!" She examined the shirt and then looked through the rest of the clothes. Everything white was pink now. She pulled out a red sock and held it up for me to see with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Rima, but I accidently put this sock in with the whites."_

_I sighed, trying to keep calm, "It's okay, Mama. I'll just wear this like it is."_

_End of Flashback_

And that's what happened. That's why I'm wearing a pink shirt giving Nagi—I mean the idiot the wrong idea. I'm not crushing on anyone.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he stared off into space. He was wearing a pink shirt. It's obvious he was wearing it because he chose to wear pink as the code for today and not because a stupid red sock accidently got mixed in with the whites. I felt a slight pain in my chest for some reason when I remembered pink means they're crushing on someone.

"Rima, why are you staring at me? Can't resist me?" he asked with that se-STUPID smirk on his face. He hangs out with Ikuto waaay too much.

"You wish, idiot. Why would I stare at you? I was just wondering why you're wearing a pink shirt."

"It's because I'm crushing on someone, Rima. Or did you forget the code already?"

"Uraesai! I didn't know you liked someone."

"Oh. Do you want to know?"

I felt my face heat up when I realized how close he got in just the few minutes we were talking. He had been moving his chair closer and I didn't notice it. His face was just a few inches from mine and I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes. "Were your eyes always like that?" I asked without thinking.

"So now you're staring into my eyes?"

I snapped out of it and pushed him away and put my head down on my desk. I can't believe I just did that! What the hell was that anyways! But really, were his eyes always that…pretty?

"Awww! Not you too!" I looked up and saw Akane standing in front of me with a disappointed face. Then I noticed that she was wearing black.

"Not who too?"

"You, Mashiro-san. I didn't think you'd participate in this today's dress code. You didn't seem like the kind of person that would do that."

"Yeah, uh…I don't know how to respond to that."

"I'm going to guess you're not that up for Valentine's Day."

"Hells to the freakin' no! I didn't even want to show up today but nooo, stupid stepmom made me. I hate this day with a passion."

Tell me about it. -___-

Amu's POV

Kami-sama must love me today TuT.

I was helping Yaya with the decorations when Tsukasa-san said that he wanted me to do a sketch of the orchestra playing. He even got Kairi to take my place.

Since I started taking Art classes in middle school and freshman year, I've gotten _a lot_ better at drawing. Sure Miki helps me every now and then on some touches but I can do fine on my own.

I was walking towards the music room with my sketch pad and pencil case when I heard the orchestra playing already. I quietly opened the door and watched as they played. They had all the string instruments when my eyes started searching through the violin sections and there he was.

The orchestra stopped playing and Sensei turned to me, "You're Hinamori-san, right?"

"Uh..Hai."

"Come on, come on. I hope you can get the sketch done before the period ends. Do you mind if we're playing?"

"Oh no. Be my guest."

Sensei smiled and I sat down in a seat facing the string players. They were a mix of red, white, and pink. But I had focused on certain person wearing pink, Ikuto. It was strange seeing him wear a color as bright as pink and then my face dropped when I thought that he liked someone.

I shook my head and started sketching, to distract myself from Ikuto.

I had picked out a pink shirt too because I've admitted to liking Ikuto. Yup. It took me awhile but hey, better late than never right?

Ikuto's POV

Although I was playing and following the notes on the sheets, I couldn't help but glance at Amu. She looked at ease sketching the orchestra. I loved when she'd stop to put a strand of her hair behind her ear and take a mental picture of us. Sometimes I could feel her eyes stare at me but when I'd look up, she's staring down at her sketch pad.

She's wearing pink so that means she's crushing on someone. I wonder who.

It can't be Kiddy King because she _finally_ got over him.

It can't be girly-boy because the shrimp likes him no matter how much she denies it.

It can't be the nerd because I know for a fact that he's gotten over his 'love' for Amu.

It defiantly isn't soccer boy because he's practically dating my sister.

It could be me…but then again it could be someone else in her grade.

Kami-sama, if it turns out to be me, I promise—I swear that I won't tear up any more of Utau's knitted clothes.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Huh?"

"This is not the time to daydream."

"Oh! Gomen."

I looked at Amu was blushing that cute blush of hers while she covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing. She's so going to get it after school.

Kairi's POV

"Yaya-chan, how much more do we have to put up?"

"We're done."

"Honto!"

"With the school."

"Eh!!"

"To the Royal Garden!" she cheered and started walking out of the school with me following.

How she manages to put up 4 hours worth of decorations all over this school, all three schools in only two periods is beyond me. Now, I have to help decorate the Royal Garden for the party after school. It's a lot of work and its tiring carrying around a giant box but as long as I can hang out with Yaya-chan its fine with me.

"Ne, Kairi, why are you blushing?"

"Uh a-ano, n-no reason."

"Oh…Okay ^^."

I'm such an idiot. -__-'''

Utau's POV

"You sure it's okay for you to be walking around? Doesn't it still hurt?"

"Relax, Ramen Boy. It doesn't hurt as much today. I slept with like seven ice bags on my side for the bruise and I have a bottle of pain killers in my bag. I'm fine."

"Fine, but let me carry your books."

"If it makes you stop worrying, alright."

I placed my text book and binder on his textbooks and notebook and we walked together to our next class. Ever since the fight from the other night, Kukai has been worrying about me because I've been injured badly. It's kind of…sweet.

"So you like someone."

"Huh?"

"You're wearing pink today."

"So are you."

"Touché."

It got kind of awkward after that so we ended up walking in silence. We were reaching our English class when we both spoke, "So…" We stopped and just stared at each other and then laughed.

"What were you going to ask?"

"No you first."

"Fine, so who do you like?"

"I was going to ask that too."

"Well, uh, how about we say it together?"

I think he blushed a little but I'm on a pain killer right now so I could be imagining that. He nodded and we counted down.

"1…"

"…2…"

"…3"

"**You**."

Kukai's POV

We just stood there…Staring at each other. I just told her I like her. She just told me she liked me…So…What now?

I noticed the halls clearing up. I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, we should, get to class before we're late."

"R-Right."

Just great, Kukai. You made things awkward now. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu—Huh? I looked down and saw Utau's hand holding my free hand. She was hiding her eyes under her bangs but I could still see the blush on her face.

I felt myself blush but I smile anyways and lightly squeezed her hand, "Utau."

"Y-yeah?"

"Be my Valentine?"

She looked at me in shock, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red but then she smiled and nodded.

After school in the Royal Garden (Normal POV)

"Congrats, Kukai, Utau!"

The Guardians were celebrating the day of love and congratulating their two friends who confessed to each other.

"Come here, Soccer boy," Ikuto said pulling Kukai by the collar of his shirt almost chocking him, "I trust you with her because you're my friend but hurt her and I swear I'll kill you and feed you to my pet fish."

"Uh…O-Okay."

"Good. ^^"

"Come on Minna, Yaya spent hours working on these decorations and cake. Enjoy!"

"Arigato, Yaya!"

While they were eating cake and talking Tadase stopped and pointed something out.

"Ano, where's Hanaki-san?"

As if on que, they heard Akane's voice.

"If I see _one_ more Valentine decoration, I'm going to kill myself!!" Everyone froze as she stood at the bottom of the steps with her mouth wide open. They could see the life drain right out of her as she stood there. First she closed her mouth and then turned around, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go stab myself to death."

She started walking away but the Guardians chased after her because it sounded like she was going to actually do something to herself.

"Hanaki-san!"

"Aka-chan!!"

"Don't do it!"

"That's what she said!"

* * *

**Well there you go. I honestly do hate V-day and no it's not because I'm single so shut up whoever is thinking that. Yeah, you. **

**But hey, don't let my feelings kill your day. **

**Happy Valentine's Day to the couples out there.**

**Now excuse me as I go clean my mouth again.**

**Click the Button! Please!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Karaoke

**Sorry it took so long to update. If you read Adventure on Chara Island, you'll know that I got a virus in my laptop.**

**So let's move on! xD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Amu's POV

It's been a week since Valentine's Day and Utau and Kukai seem really happy. Although I can't say the same for their fans. That same day, we stopped Akane from stabbing her eyes out because of all the Valentine decorations. She really hated that day.

The meetings lately have been on the mystery X/Pure eggs that have been seen. None of us besides Utau and Kukai have fought with these eggs or the person pulling them out. Plus, we don't have a lead because they didn't see who it was because they were wearing a cloak.

"Hinamori-san!"

"H-hai!"

"Pay attention. Come up and answer the problem."

I hate math T^T. I think my teacher seriously has this thing against me. Why? I have no effing clue!

I walked up to the board and tried solving the problem. 'Prove that the shape is a triangle'…What the hell?? Why do I have to prove this if it looks like a god damn triangle?

~5 minutes later~

"I give up."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Okay, that was so uncalled for. I gave him this strong glare before walking back to my seat.

~Lunch~

"What's wrong Amu?" Rima asked sitting next to me with Nagihiko sitting across from her.

"Do you know Kuru-sensei? **(A/N: I made up the name from the top of my head so shuddup xP)** The geometry teacher?"

"Yeah. I've heard of him. He's your math teacher right?"

"Yup, and the guy hates me for god knows what."

"Let me go talk to him," she said with this fire in her eyes but I pulled her back down and she pouted.

"Now, Rima-chan. You can't go around hurting teachers," Nagihiko laughed.

"I wasn't going to hurt him…that much."

We all started laughing as Tadase and Akane walked up to our table and sat down with their lunches.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Nothing much," Rima shrugged. "What's new with you guys?"

"Just the usual. Stepmother being a real bitch working me hard and crap. Plus my head is pounding. I hate my job." And she looked like she really meant it. There were gray bags under her sharp green eyes and the look in her eyes was filled with so much resentment and hate. "Hey, Amu, you gonna keep staring at me like that? Or do I have to be afraid?"

"O-oh! Sorry. I was just thinking that…uh…Do your eyes glow in the dark?" I blurted out.

They all stared at me like I was crazy before they busted out laughing. All except Akane.

"Actually they kind of do." That got the others to stop laughing. "People from my other town said that when they see me at night, they say my eyes glow like a cats. So they gave me the name Mi-Neko."

"MI-Neko?" Nagi asked.

"Yup. 'Mi' for midori **(A/N: that means green) **and neko for cat," she shrugged and then drank from her milk.

"We learn something new every day."

"What about you Tadase?"

"Actually, Utau suggested we'd all go karaoking tonight."

"That'd be great!" Rima jumped in first which was a big surprise. "I've been trying to think of a way to distract myself from my science project." Of course -_-.

"Rima, that project is dude in two days," Nagi pointed out. "Did you even start it?" She stared blankly at him as her response. "You are so going to fail."

"Hey, I'm passing the class so far. The stupid project is just gonna bring my grade down to a three. Big whoop."

"If she's passing, I don't see why she has to care."

"See! Even Akane agrees with me."

"You didn't do it either did you?"

"Hey! I work 'til 11 in the evening. I have no time for a god damn project. I _have_ an excuse."

"So does that mean you can't come with us?"

"Nope, I can go over. I'm off today ^^."

^^'''''''

Akane's POV ~After School~

School finally! ended for the day so we all got together to walk to karaoke. And this is what's going on as we walk:

-Ikuto keeps harassing Amu and she keeps turning into a tomato.

-Kukai and Utau are holding hands and laughing at the Blue-Pink-hair-not-yet-couple.

-Rima is explaining to Nagihiko why she didn't want to do the science project.

-Yaya is eating a bag of candy while Kairi eats some with her. (I never took him for the type of guy to even eat sweets.)

-And Tadase was walking next to me as we watched Lila sketch Kiseki's profile.

Then we finally reached the place. We walked up to the room that Utau reserved for us. We ordered drinks first and then Utau went up to the mic first.

Normal's POV

Utau took the mic and she picked the song.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

She started dancing the moves that she remembered from the music video._I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

She continued to sing and dance but she pointed Amu, Rima, and Akane to come up and dance with her. They smiled at her and ran up to her side and started dancing in sync with her.

_  
__Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_  
_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_  
_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_  
_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
_(Call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_Let's go_  
_Let me see what you can do_  
_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_  
_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

The music stopped and the girls posed. The guys went wild, doing wolf whistles and cheering (obviously not Kairi and Tadase).

"That was so much fun," Rima laughed.

"Good, cause your next."

"Eh??"

Utau handed her the mic and the girl sat down as the petit blond chose the next song.

_I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind  
The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride  
I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me  
If I use my heart, I can see your face  
You show me the real me_

_It's You that I search for_  
_It is You I can't live without_  
_Your hope is what I long for_  
_When nothing's left in me_  
_It's You_

_This world is always trying to take a piece of me_  
_But You are always there to make me feel complete_  
_If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me_  
_I will face the truth and never look away_  
_You'll show me the real me_

_It's You that I search for_  
_It is You I can't live without_  
_Your hope is what I long for_  
_When nothing's left in me_  
_It's You_

_When I have nowhere else to go_  
_And I can't find my way out_  
_Your light it comes to guide me_  
_I can't hide_  
_You show me the real_

_It's You that I search for_  
_It is You I can't live without_  
_Your hope is what I long for_  
_When nothing's left in me_

_It's You that I search for__  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You_

"Wow, Rima, who knew you had a voice," Utau clapped.

"Thanks?"

"Was that song for a special someone?" Ikuto teased.

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi. So who's next?"

"Let Kairi go! Let Kairi go!"

"Here you go," Rima said, handing Kairi the mic.

"Yaya-chan, I really can't sing. Why not you King?"

"Huh?? I don't know a lot of songs. Souma-kun, why not you?"

"Ugh, fine. Since you two won't."

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend, mix tape of her favorite bands_  
_Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb_  
_Blowing up I'll take you down_  
_Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_Shake down on a Saturday_  
_Sit back gotta catch my breath_  
_'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude_  
_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_  
_Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me_  
_I know she's glitter and gold_  
_And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name_  
_She's slipping away_

_She works for the weekend, mix tape of her favorite bands_  
_Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

"Yes!! My boyfriend can sing!!!"

"The hell is that suppose to mean, Utau??"

"Uh…Nothing ^^."

Kukai gives her this look but she returns it by making a heart with her hands as she giggles.

"Who's next?" He threw up the mic into the air and the others reached for it before it hit the ground. The one who caught it: Amu. "Looks like you're next Hinamori."

"That was a dirty trick, Kukai."

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_  
_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_  
_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

The song ended and Amu was blushing a light shade of pink on her cheeks unlike her usual tomato face. Her friends clapped for her but her eyes landed on Ikuto who was smiling. Not smirking. Smiling.

"Uh. S-So who's next?"

"Let Nagihiko go," Utau suggested.

"Sure."

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_

"Aww, he sang that for Rima, didn't he?" Akane smiled innocently.

"What??"

"Uh…N-No I didn't."

"It's amazing what stuttering can prove."

Rima pouted with a red face as Nagihiko handed the mic to Ikuto, "Then you sing, oh smart one."

"Be glad too."

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs_  
_your love is like wine_  
_Feel you comin' on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' to get me high_  
_You're better than drugs_  
_Addicted for life_  
_Feel you comin' on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

_Feel you when I'm restless_  
_Feel you when I cannot cope_  
_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote_  
_You kill the poison_  
_Ease the suffering_  
_Calm the rage when I'm afraid_  
_To feel again_  
_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_You're the strength of my life_

_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you come to get me high_

"Was that a confession?" Nagihiko asked.

"Just maybe," Ikuto smirked and winked at Amu who went from a blush of pink to fire engine red. "Who's left?"

"Yaya and Akane."

"Yaya wants to go first!"

Ikuto gently tossed her the mic which she caught and went up.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._  
_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you_  
_Uh huh_  
_Yeah_

"Oooh, and who can this person be, Yaya?" Rima gave her The look.

"Uh…N-No O-one."

"Riiggghhhtt."

"Last one up, Akane."

"Uh, I don't think I should. I uh need to go."

"Oh, no you don't. You are getting up there and singing," Utau said, pulling her off the couch and making her stand up front.

"But--."

"No 'buts'. Just sing."

She sighed and chose a song.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_  
_A world of fragile things_  
_Look for me in the white forest_  
_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_  
_I know you hear me_  
_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_  
_You pray your dreams will leave you here_  
_But still you wake and know the truth_  
_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

The others stared at Akane, amazed how different her voice was when singing. But Akane didn't look too happy.

"I have to go."

She picked up her bag and ran out of the building with her chara. Soon after she left, all charas floated up, "Minna, we sense x-eggs…and heart eggs?"

* * *

**Sorry if the lyrics took up most of the Chapter.**

**Songs are: Circus - Britney Spears**

**It's You - Fireflight**

**Lost in Stereo - All Time Low**

**My Heart - Paramore**

**Thunder - Boys Like Girls**

**Better Than Drugs - Skillet**

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift**

**My Last Breath - Evanescene**

**Click the Button Please!!**

**l**

**l**

**Please!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. March 3rd

**Yay!!! Hey peoples! I'd like to say first that today my little sister is now officially a stupid teenager! XD lol**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter blackinu12!!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara because if I did, my sister would have forced me to make the show all about Rima and Nagi. **

* * *

The Guardians ran out of the building, following their charas. As they were getting closer, they saw x-eggs and heart eggs gathering in the sky.

"Minna, this is the same place Utau and I fought the last time!"

They all stopped at where all the eggs had gathered and standing far away from them was the person in the black cloak.

"Who are you?" Tadase shouted.

The person only answered with an evil grin appearing on their face. They held up her hand and the eggs became at the ready.

"Minna!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm! Beat Jumper! Platinum Royale! Clown Drop! Amulet Heart! Black Lynx! Sky Jack! Dear Baby! Samurai Soul!"

The eggs then split formed into five worm-like things and started to attack.

Kairi's POV

The eggs started attacking and they had incredible speed. After we dodged one, another would come up from a different angle. Hinamori-san, Souma-senpai, Fujisaki-san, and Yaya-chan were up in the air trying to dodge from the air but they were having just as much of a problem with them like we are down on the ground.

"Ah!!"

"Amu!"

Tsukiyomi-senpai ran over to catch Hinamori-san who was hit and was now falling out of the sky.

"Kairi! Watch out!"

I turned around only to be rammed by the eggs and tossed over at Mashiro-san. The impact was so painful; Mashiro-san and I gave out a scream of pain.

"Holy Crown!" Hotori-kun was protecting Mashiro-san and I with his Holy Crown as we tried to get up.

"Golden Victory Kick!"

"Blaze Shoot!"

Souma-senpai's and Fujisaki-san's attack headed straight for the person in the cloak. They just stood there; they haven't moved an inch since the fight started. Suddenly, a wall of eggs protected the person and then shattered.

Everything stopped…The attacking eggs stopped and the rest of us were just frozen as we stared at where the wall of eggs was.

They just destroyed a large number of heart and x-eggs…

"Beautiful Words!"

Out of nowhere, a stream of words wrapped around all the worms **(A/N: I'm just gonna call them that -_-)** and broke them all into eggs.

"Someone purify them! Now!"

Hinamori-san stepped out of Tsukiyomi-senpai's arms and purified some of the eggs while Hoshina-san purified the others. All the eggs floated away and we turned to deal with the person in the cloak but they were gone.

"Are you guys okay?"

We looked to see, "Hanaki-san?"

Hanaki-san was in her Character Transformation. Her short green hair was now long, reaching past her waist, with black streaks. She wore a purple v-neck sleeved shirt that wrapped around her fingers with a gray vest, black skinny jeans with a black and red plaid skirt, black converses, headphones around her neck, and a black shoulder bag.

"Aka-chan's charanari is so kakkoii!" Yaya-chan said, clinging onto her.

"Thanks, Yaya."

"You destroyed those worms in one move?" Hotori-kun asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"What's your point?"

"Never mind."

We all undid our transformations but then Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san, and I fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"My body hurts like hell," Mashiro-san said.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Ha! Feel my pain!" Hoshina-san laughed.

Hotori-kun and Yaya-chan helped me up by putting my arms around their shoulders. Tsukiyomi-senpai picked up Hinamori-san bridal style and Fujisaki-kun let Mashiro-san crawl onto his back.

We all started walking, when Hanaki-san spoke, "Hey, uh, do you think it's alright if I use the Royal Garden for a birthday party tomorrow?"

Yaya-chan's eyes lit up, "Birthday party?"

"Yeah, it's my little sister's birthday. She's turning thirteen. Please! It's just gonna be us, my sister and brother."

"Alright, you can use it."

"Thank you so much! I gotta go shopping now. Bye guys. See you tomorrow."

We watched her run off in the direction of the mall then disappear.

"Who knew she had a sister and brother," Mashiro-san broke the silence.

"Right?"

~Next Day~ Amu's POV

I should've just stayed home but how I was I suppose to tell my parents that I couldn't go to school today without showing the giant bruise going up my chest. _Sigh_.

"What's with the sad face?" I jumped back from the surprise but then cringed at the sudden movement. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

Long arms wrapped around my waist and the smell of boys' cologne was suddenly really strong. I looked up to look into the sapphire eyes I love, "Ikuto?"

"You don't look to good. Why didn't you stay home?"

"Because I couldn't find an excuse for the giant bruise on my chest."

"Did you put ice on it?"

"Yeah but it didn't do much."

"Come on."

He literally swept me off my feet and ran towards the school, "H-hey! Put me down! People are looking!"

"No can do, Princess."

We, more like he, reached the Royal Garden where Akane, Nagi, Rima, and Tadase were already at. Nagi and Tadase were helping Akane put up some decorations while Rima sat at her seat with an ice pack pressed to her head.

"Hey, Girly-boy, where's the ice?"

I heard Nagi mutter something under his breath then say, "Freezer. I already made a pack for Amu and Kairi just in case. Take one."

"Thanks."

He set me down in my chair and went to get the pack of ice. I looked around at the decorations. There were blue, black, and white streamers with some balloons.

"Why blue, black, and white?"

"My sister's favorite colors."

"Does she go to Seiyou?"

"Yup, she's in the middle school. I told her to come here after her clubs. Gives me enough time to go pick up my brother."

"How old is your brother?"

"Seven."

"Having siblings must be fun," Rima said.

"They can be annoying but yeah, I guess. You don't have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"What about you guys and the others?"

"I have a little sister, Ami, Nagi has a twin sister, Nadeshiko, Tadase I kind of like Ikuto's and Utau's little brother in a sense, Kukai has four older brothers, Kairi's older sister is Utau's manager, and Yaya has a baby brother."

"Wait, Utau and Ikuto are siblings?"

"Someone talking about me?" Ikuto smirked as he handed me the ice pack.

"Utau's your sister?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Ikuto went to help with the decorations, leaving me to press the pack to my chest. I watched as Rima held her pack to her head and sometimes to the side of her face although I didn't see a bruise or anything.

Nagi finished putting up the 'HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" sign with Ikuto and walked over to Rima. He crouched down next to her, "Any better?"

"Not really. I still have a killer headache. Got any aspirin?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Give me like ten."

He chuckled then went to get Rima her aspirin.

~After School~ **(A/N: I don't care about the school for today! Nothing happened lol XD)**

We all gathered at the Garden afterschool except for Akane who went to pick up her little brother. Nagi was in the kitchen baking a cake with Rima's help. Akane gave him an idea what the cake should be like. Utau and Kukai were having their…moments. Tadase and Yaya were making sure that Kairi was feeling okay. I don't know what Ikuto's doing but I'm just in the rose bush, lying down with a new ice pack resting in the middle of my chest.

"Still hurts?"

I opened my eyes but had to close them a little because of the bright sun but I can still make out Ikuto's lean figure hovering above me. "Yeah." He sat down next to me and lifted the pack off my chest and replaced it with his head. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing!"

"This spot on your chest is freezing now."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

We just lied there like that but it was actually really comfortable. His arms were wrapped around me and his breathing was even with mine. Unconsciously, I brought my hand up to his head and petted his head. His hair felt soft like fur, just like that time years ago when he rested his head on my lap in that alley.

"Amu…"

"I'm back!"

"Looks like Akane's back."

We sat up and then he stood up and brushed off the grass off him. "Hey, Ikuto." He looked down at me with those amazing sapphire eyes. "What were you about to me?"

He stared at me for a bit before sighing and holding out his hand for me, "Maybe I'll tell you another time. Come on. I'm curious to see what Akane's siblings look like."

Nagihiko's POV

I stared down at the little seven year old that walked in with Akane. I couldn't see a resemblance what so ever.

"Minna, this is my little brother, Daigo."

Daigo-kun stood nervously behind her older sister's leg. He had blue hair with matching eyes but they were like a sky blue shade unlike Ikuto's midnight shade. He had the same pale skin like Akane and wore the Seiyou Elementary school uniform. He was really short, well that's expected from a seven year old. He also had a patch on his left cheek.

"What happened to his cheek?" Kukai asked.

"Karate class. He accidently got hit in the face without his gear on."

"Karate? Nice."

"So, Nagihiko, you got the cake done?"

"Yup."

We went around fixing anything that needed to be fix while we waited for Akane's sister. I looked over at Daigo-kun who was hanging out with Rima and Kukai. He was testing some karate moves on Kukai who was laughing and smiling his goofy grin. But I noticed the way that Rima watched Daigo-kun. She was smiling this sad smile as she watched Diago-kun run over to Akane and hug her around the waist.

I walked behind chair and rest my arms on the back of her chair, my face inches from her head. I could smell her perfume from here. Raspberries.

"You okay?"

She turned her head a little to look at me. I expected her to frown and tell her to mind my business but inside, she kept that sad smile and said, "Did you know I've always wanted an older brother?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told you about my parents." Oh yeah, how her parents were always fighting. "I wanted an older brother to go to when they fight, someone to laugh with me, someone to annoy, you know?"

"I know how you feel but my reasons are kind of different. A lot of times I wish I actually had a sister name Nadeshiko so that I didn't have to cross-dress and lie to Amu and the others."

I stared into her honey color eyes and started to lean in but stopped when Akane shouted, "She's coming!"

We heard the Garden doors opened and footsteps, "Hello? Akane-nee-san?"

The girl came into view and again, I saw no family resemblance.

"Happy Birthday, Aoi!"

"Happy Birthday, Aoi-nee-chan!"

So her name's Aoi? Well, I can kind of see why. Aoi-chan had long blue-green, wavy hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had matching color eyes and wore the Seiyou Middle School uniform. She was very pretty but I can't really find any resemblance between the three siblings.

"You three look nothing alike," Amu stated.

"Well, neither does Utau and Ikuto," Rima pointed out.

"But they have somewhat the same personality."

"Good point."

"Anyways, Aoi, these are the Guardians, the group I've been telling you about. They helped me put together this party for you."

"Arigatou minna."

"Alright! Let's eat cake!" Yaya cheered. She grabbed onto Aoi-chan's arm and pulled her to the table, "Nagi makes the best deserts, just like Nade-chan."

The party went on and everyone was having fun and everyone enjoyed the cake, especially Yaya-chan. It was great but then Akane's cell phone started ringing.

"Mushi mushi?...Oh, hi." Her brows knitted together and a frown replaced her happy smile. She put her plate of cake down and walked away a little. I saw how Aoi-chan's face turned sad all of a sudden and Daigo-kun started picking at his cake. "But I'm at a party…It's Aoi's birthday party…Keep the pay, see if I care…No, I don't want that…Fine, I'll be right there." She hung up and walked back with a sigh. "Sorry guys, but my stepmother wants me at work."

"Now? It's late."

"Yeah, well, I told you she's a bitch. Sorry I can't help clean up but I can't be late. Can someone walk home with Aoi and Daigo? I don't want them to go home alone."

"I can get my mom to drive them home," Amu offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks so much. I'll see you guys at home."

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the Garden.

"Is your stepmother really that bad?" Utau asked.

"I rather not talk about her. The cake was great, Nagihiko-senpai."

"You're welcome."

"I'll call my mom."

* * *

**Sorry if it was kind of depressing in a way but I had to keep to the story.**

**Anyways, Happy B-day blackinu12!**

**Click the Green Button!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. Garden Scent

**Sorry it took so long. Here's Chapter 6. It continues from where we left off in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

"So Aoi-chan, how long ago did you move here?" Nagihiko asked he started to clean the table with the new teenager.

"A few weeks ago? I don't even remember."

Rima walked towards the table to take back some of the plates to the kitchen when she jumped into the conversation, "But you're doing well in school, right?"

"Yeah. The classes are easy and the clubs are fun. I made a couple of friends already so I'm not really lonely."

"What about your brother?" Kairi walked up to them.

They all looked over at the blue hair boy who was kicking a ball around with Kukai.

"He's doing okay. He doesn't like doing homework which pisses me off more than it does Akane but still okay. He's made friends too and the karate keeps him in place."

"That's good but if you have any problems, you can always count on us if anything," Amu walked up and gave Aoi a wink.

They finished cleaning everything up and then sat down, waiting for Amu's mom to pick up her, Aoi, and Daigo. They were talking about school and such while the radio played a station that Aoi recommended.

"And we're back from commercial. And here's our new idol, Kasumi, with her latest hit 'Everybody's Fool'" **(A/N: I don't own)**

The Guardians listened to the opening guitars but noticed how stiff Aoi was and how Daigo stopped playing and stood still.

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**  
**Have you no shame don't you see me**  
**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look here she comes now**  
**Bow down and stare in wonder**  
**Oh how we love you**  
**No flaws when you're pretending**  
**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**  
**You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask where will you hide**  
**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**  
**I know who you are**  
**And I don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be**  
**You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**  
**You're not real and you can't save me**  
**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

The song came to an end.

"Well that was depressing," Utau stated.

"But still good," Ikuto smirked.

"Minna!" The Guardians turned to their charas but not enough for Aoi to notice them. "We sense x-eggs! And heart eggs too!"

"Whoa! Charas!" Daigo pointed out in excitement.

"You can see them?" Kukai asked.

"Obviously. Daigo is still little and Nee-chan has charas too. We know what they are."

The Guardians stared at the two siblings but Tadase broke it, "Minna, there's not much time. We have to go."

They all ran out of the Garden, following there charas but what they didn't know was that Aoi and Daigo were following them. They came to the same park as the other day. Kairi, Rima, and Amu flinched at the painful memories of the blows they received yesterday. They found the same cloaked figure standing a far distance from them with the same evil smile on their face.

"Charanari! Amulet Spade! Black Lynx! Beat Jumper! Clown Drop! Samurai Soul! Dear Baby! Platinum Royale! Seraphic Charm! Sky Jack!"

"Whoa…" was all Daigo managed to say.

The eggs in the sky fused together but instead of the worm forms they took, they became three giant x-eggs. The cloaked person slowly raised their hand and the eggs attacked, sending gusts of negative energy.

"Aoi! Daigo!"

Kukai flew over to them and grabbed Daigo off the ground and onto his board while Amu grabbed Aoi onto her brush.

"What are you two doing here? You should've stayed back at the Garden. It's too dangerous here."

"I understand that but…"

Aoi didn't finish what she was saying from the sudden gust of energy that blew past them.

Amu managed to get the brush to fly straight while Aoi held her by the waist. Looking down at the fight, Tadase used his Holy Crown to hold one of the giant eggs in place but he was having a hard time holding it since it was struggling. Ikuto was using Slash Claw to get the eggs to separate but it wasn't working. While they were holding off that egg, Rima used Tight Rope Dancer to hold the egg down with Kairi and Nagihiko helping her hold it down as she used Juggling Party. Yaya was using her Merry Merry attack as many times as possible but it only drowsed the egg but it was enough for Utau to use White Wing and Angel's Cradle.

"This is the second time we fought these and we haven't gotten anywhere," Amu said under her breath.

The cloaked person raised their hand again and slowly closed it into a fist. As her fingers closed, the eggs started to struggle more and more until they finally got lose. Utau was knocked out of the sky but was caught quickly by Kukai. Nagihiko and Kairi were flung across the park but Nagihiko caught himself in the air before hitting the ground and somehow managed to catch Kairi. Tadase was almost crushed by the egg if it weren't for Amu who flew down in time.

They were all distracted by saving their friends that they didn't notice that the eggs separated and flew in the same direction that the cloaked person disappeared to. They all huddled together around Ikuto who was holding the cloak of the mystery person.

~Next Day in the Royal Garden~ Amu's POV

Oh my god! I'm exhausted!

I sat down in my seat and let my head fall on the table, startling Rima and Kairi who were falling asleep in their seats.

"Kusu Kusu did it!!"

"…Wow, Rima. Blaming your chara. Wake up like that in class and people will think you're crazy," Nagi said walking in with Tadase-kun.

"Not in the mood, Nagi."

"You must not be. You just called me 'Nagi'."

We all stared wide-eyed at Rima who didn't look much like she cared, "Whatever."

"I don't wanna go to class today," Utau groaned as she dragged herself up the stairs.

"Already taken care of. I told Tsukasa-san what happened last night and he excused all of us from class today. That we can rest here until we feel ready to go to class."

"Which will be never," Ikuto yawned.

Yaya soon walked in looking _very_ cranky.

"Who took your candy this morning?" Ikuto teased but it sounded dead.

"Yaya couldn't sleep last night. Yaya was thinking about how we lost and wondering who the person was."

We all shared a glance with each other because that's basically why we're all tired. We all stayed up late sulking about our lost and who the person in the cloak could possibly be.

Soon after Yaya sat down, Kukai came walking in. He didn't look _tired_ like us but he was tired.

"Morning guys. I just got finished talking to Aoi. Turns out Hanaki won't be in school today."

"Why not?"

"Dunno. All Aoi said was that she didn't get any sleep last night after coming home from work."

"That must suck."

"Are you kidding me! She gets to stay home and sleep!"

"We get to stay in the garden."

"Sanctuary!!!!"

~1 hour later~ Utau's POV

We were so lucky that the Garden was large and soft enough for all of us to sleep. The order was: Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, Me, and Kukai.

Ikuto had found his way to Amu's stomach so that's where he laid his head but Amu was so asleep she didn't bother with it and actually placed her hand on his head. It was cute. Tadase looked fuckin' dead. He was lying on his back with his hands folded on his chest. How the fuck does someone sleep like that?? Yaya had this goofy grin on her face while facing Kairi who was also facing her and their hands were inches from touching. Nagihiko and Rima were kind of like Ikuto and Amu. Rima had unconsciously cuddled up against Nagihiko and he was holding her close to him. It was cuter than Ikuto and Amu. As for me, I couldn't really sleep with the sun in my eyes so I'm sitting up, staring at the others. Kukai was facing me, dead asleep (No, not like Tadase). He was sleeping peacefully on his side, his rust color hair falling into his eyes but it didn't seem to bother him.

They were all sleeping like nothing happened last night. Like we didn't just lose another large batch of x and heart eggs to a complete unknown enemy. We have no whether this person is a girl or a boy. We don't know how they're controlling the eggs. We don't know how they managed to get both x and heart eggs out. We don't know who they're working for. We don't know what their goal is. We have no clue what so ever. No lead. No nothing. Just a black cloak that the person left us after disappearing just like they always do.

But then a thought came to mind.

I quietly stood up and went to get the cloak from last night. Ikuto brought it back with us and left it in the closet. I took it out and examined ever inch of the fabric. It was soft silk fabric with a hood and strings hanging off the edge of the hoods; the reasons why the cloak managed to stay on.

I was hoping to find like a strand of hair or something but I found nothing to my disappointment.

"Utau?" I spun around and bumped into a firm chest. My hands were placed flat on the person's well tone chest, the smell of men's cologne filling my nose. I looked up at the person's face. Kukai. "What are you doing? Aren't you tired?"

I felt my face heat up as I took my hands off his chest and turned back to the cloak, "I couldn't sleep. The sun was shining in my eyes."

"So you decide to look at the cloak…"

"I wanted to see if I could find anything on it to give us at least one clue. We have nothing on this person and we already lost three times to this person and we still don't know if it's a girl or a guy."

"You have a point. It's apparently bothering all of us since none of us got sleep last night…Do you think Fujisaki made tea?"

"Most likely. Serve me some?"

"Sure."

He walked away, messing his hair up with grass falling out of his hair. I went and sat at the table with the cloak and then noticed something. It wasn't visible but it was there. I didn't notice it before because I was holding it so close to me and because Kukai showed up.

The cloak had a scent and I recognize this scent.

A teacup was placed in front of me with hot tea. Kukai sat down next to me in Kairi's seat and took a sip from his.

"I found something."

"You did?" he said surprised.

"The cloak…It smells like a girl."

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little boring.**

**I'll try updating as soon as possible again but I can't say the same for Adventure On Chara Island. I'm still having a hard time thinking of a new Chapter for that story.**

**Anyways, **

**Click the Button and all your wishes will come true!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Maybe her?

**Here's the next chapter. For those who read my other story, Adventure on Chara Island, you probably know it kind of sucks so, I promise this one will be better.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kukai's POV

"Guys." No one responded to Utau. She kicked Ikuto's foot but all he did was curl up closer to Hinamori. "Guys!" Still nothing. "That's it. Cover your ears, Kukai."

Afraid of what she was going to do. I covered my ears. I saw her take in a deep breath and then letting it out in a high pitched scream that even I heard through my hands. Everyone woke up in a shock, especially Ikuto. He jumped up on his feet and was like "Wha'! Utau! What's wrong! Who's attacking!"

Utau and I just laughed at him and then at the reactions that Nagihiko and Rima had when they woke up in each other's arms. That was funny. XD

"What the hell, Utau! I was enjoying sleeping."

"Of course you did, why wouldn't you? all cuddled up with Amu." Our famous Tomato head showed up but before she can spaz out like she usually does, Utau went on, "I have a small lead as to who's the mystery person."

"Really?"

"Who?"

She tossed the cloak over at Tadase, "It smells like a girl."

Tadase raised the cloak up to his face and smelled it, "It does."

"So the person's a girl. What's that gonna help us with?" Ikuto asked, obviously still pissed about waking him.

"Shut up and let me finish. Last night, we were listening to that new artist's song, Everybody's Fool, before the attack. Right?"

"You don't think she's the one pulling out all those heart eggs, do you?," Nagihiko said, plucking grass out of Rima's hair, while she pulled grass out of his.

"That's exactly what I think. Maybe this Kasumi girl is after the Embryo just like Easter was."

"But it can't be Easter. Dad's running the company. Plus, he hasn't contracted any new people named Kasumi."

"Kairi."

"Already on it." We gathered around Kairi who was already on his laptop at the table. He was typing away on a search engine about Kasumi. 10,000 and more links showed up and he clicked on the first link. It was the website of Osaka's newspaper, an article on the day Kasumi became famous. " 'Age 16, Miura Kasumi, was found to have beautiful singing talent at her school talent show. The new rising company The Stones offered her a contracted before any of the other recording companies could get to her. She moved with her family to the town of Osaka to be closer to the company's headquarters for easy recording."

I tapped Kairi's shoulder, "Check for her next concert. We can go and see if it really is her or not."

He looked up her concert dates, "She's having a concert in town at the end of the week."

"And we'll be there."

"We _are_ back, baby!" I cheered.

~Next Day~ (Kairi's POV)

I was walking to school with Hotori-san as usual but today we were talking about our plans for the end of the week.

"Utau-nee will probably get us the tickets to go."

"And transportation?"

"I think Ikuto-nii can drive us as long as he keeps his license long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always getting his license revoked about every two weeks so Aruto-jii-san has to take him out to get his license back," he chuckled.

"Oh wow."

"Tadase-kun! Kairi-kun!" We stopped and turned around to see Yaya-chan running towards us with PePe trying to catch up. "Morning minna."

"Morning, Yuiki-san."

"Morning, Yaya-chan."

"I can't wait until the end of the week! Can you believe that we're back? The real Guardians? With all the Charanari and problems!"

"I have to admit that I missed those days. It's been very boring around here."

"And now I can be around and help, this time."

We continued on our way to school when we saw the Hanaki siblings. Daigo-kun was holding Aoi-chan's hand while skipping, hyper so early in the morning but he stopped skipping when Aoi-chan started talking to Akane. They both had on a serious face as they spoke. I wondered about what they were talking about when Yaya shouted, "Aka-chan! Aoi-chi! Diago-kun!"

The three of them turned around. They all smiled at us but I noticed the bags under Akane's eyes even with the cover up she was wearing.

"Up late, Hanaki-san?" Tadase asked her.

"You bet cha," she said rubbing her eyes, "Stupid stepmother had me working late hours."

"Eat some candy! It wakes me up all the time."

"You should really lay off the candy, Yaya. You could get diabetes."

"Di-a-be-tes?"

……Woooow.

Rima's POV

I was in homeroom, doing homework I didn't feel like doing when I got home. I was distracted, okay? I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.

I felt my face heat up as I remembered waking up hugging Nagihiko and him hugging me back. I felt so warm next to him and his arms were so inviting! If that makes any sense. It was so much fun plucking grass from his hair because…I don't know, it just was.

"Rima!!!"

"Huh?"

"'Bout time." I looked up to see Amu with her hands on her hips, "What were thinking about?"

"N-Nothing."

She looked down at my desk and took my homework from under my pencil and arm. I saw how her eyes scanned the paper, "Uh, Rima?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, what were you thinking about?" she smirked as she showed me my own homework.

My face? It could compete against Amu's tomato face. I had written Nagihiko's name in all the fill in the blanks. And to make things worse, I WROTE HIS NICKNAME!

"Rima, is there something you want to tell me?"

I snatched the paper out of her hands and viciously started to erase all my 'Answers', "Yeah, I do. I can see into the future and your future involves being married to the perverted cat with four blue and pink haired kids."

"R-Rima!"

Hehe, payback is sweet.

* * *

**So that last part was kind of random but hey, whatever.**

**Click it! I mean it!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. The Concert

**I want to apologize again to those who liked Adventure On Chara Island. I hope you like High School Problems better.**

**I don't own Shugo-Chara.**

* * *

~Friday After School~

"Ikuto-nii, you still have your license right?"

"Psh, course I do," the older teenager said with a smirk, "I didn't do anything stupid this week."

"Watch him lose it _as_ we're getting to the concert," Utau rolled her eyes.

"Can someone please explain what I missed the day I was out? 'Cause I'm really lost. What concert?"

Amu went on to explain to Akane the clues Utau found on the person in the cloak and their suspect, "So we're going to Kasumi's concert tomorrow to check it out. To see if she's the one pulling out all the eggs."

"Did you say 'tomorrow'?"

"Is there a problem, Hanaki-san?"

"Yeah, I have work that day."

"Again?" Rima raised a blond brow at the sleep-deprived girl. "Doesn't she ever give you a break?"

"Rima-chan's right. You're falling asleep in class and you have bags under your eyes, not to mention that you _just_ woke up from a nap here in the garden."

Akane rubbed her eyes, blinked a couple of times, but her eyes were only half open, "Yeah, well, she's a royal pain and won't give me a break."

"Why don't you quit and get a different job?" Kukai suggested.

"I have my reasons."

~Saturday Night. 2 hours before the concert~ Ikuto's POV

"Utau! Come on! Don't forget we have to pick up the others!"

"I'm coming!"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I walked into the living room where Kukai was, "Girls. They take forever to get dressed."

"Defiantly."

I was wearing black skinny jeans, blue and black vans, a dark blue t-shirt and my usual silver cross. Kukai sat on the coach with his head tossed back wearing a green t-shirt over a grey sleeved shirt, beige cargo pants, and white sneakers.

"Come on, let's go."

I turned around and saw Utau dressed up. Instead of her pigtails, she let her hair out. She wore a white tube top with a black short jacket over it, black skinny capris with a black chain hanging from the belt hoops, black converses, and silver hoop earrings.

"It took you forever to put _that_ on?"

"What? It takes time to put together a good outfit. Right, Kukai?"

"Uh…huh…Wa.."

"See?"

"What I see is that you're boyfriend is a babbling idiot."

"Hey! I am not!"

We walked outside and jumped into the family car since mine is too small for all of us to fit in. Utau sat in the passenger seat with Kukai in the back. It was quiet on the way to Amu's house with the radio on commercial.

I pulled up to Amu's house and let Utau get out of the car and call her out. She waited at the door for her to open it and soon the door did open with my favorite pink haired girl. Before she closed the door, I could hear her father yell something about no boys and 'Is that Hoshina Utau?' but I could've heard wrong.

Utau opened the back door for Amu and slid into the passenger seat again. Amu was wearing a hot pink t-shirt under a black tube dress that had frills at the ends. She wore black and pink checkered converses and a pink fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Looking good, _Amu_," I complimented her with a smirk.

Looking in the rear view mirror, I saw that her face was bright red, "U-urasai!"

Leaving her house, we picked up Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi. Everyone was in the car. We drove down to the concert with the radio playing Utau's song, _Blue Moon_.

"It's too bad Akane-chan, couldn't come with," Nagihiko sighed.

"Her step-mom seems to be working her hard. She needs proper rest," Kairi pushes his glasses up his nose, "She can get sick if she doesn't. She's already getting this sick look to her."

"Kairi-kun's right. When Yaya was going to the nurse's office to get a band-aid, Yaya saw Aka-chan sleeping and Aka-chan looked even stressed sleeping."

"You know," Amu cut in, "She never told us what she works as.

There was a silence in the car as we realized that Amu had a point. We have no idea what Akane's step-mom puts her through…Why does this sound familiar?

"We're here!"

~After Parking~ Normal POV

The nine teenagers walked into the stadium where the concert was held and found their seats not that far from the stage. Utau had gotten them backstage passes in case they needed to 'interrogate' Kasumi after the show. Lights were getting for the show while everyone was packing into the large building.

"Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," Tadase shouted over the loud voices of the anxious audience.

Suddenly, the lights started flashing and spinning in different directions, signaling the start of the show. They all stood up to see over the audience that were jumping while screaming and cheering, some with posters up. The lights then settled to the center of the stage where fog was coming up. Then, out from the darkness behind the lights, Kasumi walked out holding a microphone. She had long white hair that was curled and fell down her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were a dark shade of gray, and her skin was a cream white color. She wore a white Lolita dress with a large bow in the middle with lots of black lace **(A/N: pic on profile)**. She looked like a doll.

When she stepped out of the darkness and into the spot light, a piano was softly playing as the audience grew quiet. **(A/N: Listen along: My Immortal by Evanescence)**

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
**_

"Sugoi," Rima whispered, "Her voice."

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Kasumi moved her arms gracefully along with the words.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**_

She held her hand to her heart while the piano played again. She walked over to the left of the stage as she sang.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Kasumi had made it over to the right side of the stage and back to the center.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

Her singing got louder and forceful, it almost looked like she was about to cry when guitars and drums started to play.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.**_

The music played out and the audience went wild, even the Guardians stood up to clap for the singer.

"That was amazing," Utau clapped.

The clapping and cheering fell to a hush as the next song started. **(A/N: Our Truth by Lacuna Coil)**

_**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**_

The audience went into a frenzy as Kasumi sang into the mic and the lights blew up to show the band playing and the back-up vocals.

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Clock is ticking while I'm killing time**  
**Spinning all around**  
**Nothing else you can do to turn it back**

**Making partnership in this crime**  
**Ripping off the best**  
**Condescending smile**

She gave an evil smile to the audience when she sang 'Condescending smile' that had the Guardians at the edge of their seats.

_**Trying to forget (wasting my time)  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget (telling more lies)  
Erasing our truth  
Go on and tease me**_

**Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time**  
**Can't you turn it back?**  
**Stop the cycle**  
**Let it free and run away**

**Silent sneaking along my path**  
**Rugged the road**  
**But we feel it like we're flying (feel it like we're flying)**

**Trying to forget (wasting my time)**  
**We're falling right through**  
**Lying to forget (telling more lies)**  
**Erasing our truth**

There was a drum solo then a guitar solo that the audience took the chance to cheer.

_**Trying to forget (wasting my time)  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget (telling more lies)  
Erasing our truth**_

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

~Few songs later~

The Guardians were having a good time listening to the new artist sing but they were still focused on the reason they went to the concert in the first place.

"Alright everyone! Did you have a good time!" Everyone in the stadium cheered in response, even Kukai, Amu, and Yaya cheered. "That's good. Here's the last song for the night."

The familiar melody from the other night filled the stadium that made the Guardians on full alert of the show.

_**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**_

**Never was and never will be**  
**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**  
**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look here she comes now**  
**Bow down and stare in wonder**  
**Oh how we love you**  
**No flaws when you're pretending**

She sang with a sweet voice at the first line but then sang bitterly after words.

_**But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

**Without the mask**  
**Where will you hide?**  
**I can't find yourself**  
**Lost in your lie**

Her voice had softened to a lull but Kairi noticed how only half of the stadium was cheering. He tapped Tadase's shoulder and down the line until they all noticed.

_**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
**_

Heart eggs started to float out of the bodies of the audience and some, x-eggs.

_**It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

**It never was and never will be**  
**You're not real and you can't save me**  
**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

The song ended and Kasumi shifted her eyes upwards at the ceiling where all the eggs were floating then she put on a fake smile that Nagihiko and Utau saw right through, "Thanks everyone for coming tonight! Drive home safely!" And with that the lights went out turning the entire stadium pitch black until a moment later all the lights came on but the stage was completely empty.

"Minna! We have to hurry and catch her!" Tadase shouted and they were all soon jumping over people's legs and chairs.

They ran towards the stairs to go backstage but security stopped them for passes. They pulled out their passes then ran pass the obese guy, almost knocking him over, and headed towards Kasumi's dressing room.

Utau being the person she is, pounded on the door with her fist, "Kasumi! Get out here right now you white hair bitch!"

Kukai held her back with Ikuto but she was trying to force her way out of their grasp, still calling out Kasumi. But the door never opened.

"Excuse me, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

They all turned around to see a woman probably in her early thirties with brown hair that was tightly pulled back in a bun, wearing black slacks, black heels, a white dress shirt, and a black suit jacket, and a stern face.

"I'm going to guess, you're Kasumi-san's manager," Amu stated nervously.

"Yes, I am. Now, answer my question before I call security," she crossed her arms and glaring at them.

"We're looking for Kasumi-san," Ikuto casually said even with Utau still thrashing against his hold.

"Well, she left already. You just missed her."

Utau stopped fighting against her boyfriend and brother as they all shared the same look that said the same, 'Dammit.'

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Click plz!**

**l**

**V**


	9. Iru's gone, Eru's left

**I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Amu's POV

We all walked out of the arena and back to Ikuto's car. We missed Kasumi but now we know who's pulling out all those eggs but the question is Why is she doing this? and How is she pulling out both x-eggs and heart eggs?

We got to the car but none of us got in. We just leaned against it or stood. I noticed Kairi looking somewhere else, "What are you looking at, Kairi?"

"Take a look at the crowd coming out." We looked in the direction that most of the crowd was coming out of. "What do you notice?"

I don't know what he was talking about. They all looked fine to me. A lot of them were admiring Kasumi's singing and songs…OH!!

"Aren't they a little too happy for people who had their heart eggs pulled out?" Nagihiko raised one of his violet brows.

"Exactly."

"Minna, mitte!"

We looked up at the sky as Yaya pointed upward. There were all the eggs from tonight's performance and they were still a mix of heart and x-eggs. The heart eggs haven't changed yet.

"Ikuto, open the car!"

He unlocked the car and we all quickly jumped in. Not even waiting for us, Ikuto hit the accelerator and next thing we know, we're going at lightning speed. I grabbed onto that handle thing on the ceiling of car by the doors while the others held onto something too as Ikuto dodged other cars and made an incredibly sharp turn onto an exit to catch the eggs.

"We're going to die!!" Yaya cried as she held onto Kairi.

"Ikuto! Slow the fuck down!" I screamed at him but of course he didn't listen.

"Where are the god damn cops when you need them!?" Kukai shouted.

"Useless bastards!!!" I just wanted to laugh at Rima's comment if it weren't for the fact that Ikuto was going 100mph and more.

I failed to notice that we were already back in town until Ikuto parked like they do those action movies and saw that we were at the park from where we usually found the controlled eggs.

We all stumbled out of the car after Ikuto turned off the car. While Kukai and Yaya kissed the ground and Kairi, Tadase, and Rima tried to hold down their lunch, I went over to Ikuto to whack him hard on the head.

"Ow! The hell was that for!"

"For almost killing us!"

Before he could say anything else, we heard a girlish giggle. Standing in the same place as before, was the person in the black cloak but this time they had the hood down but we already knew who it was.

"Kasumi…"

"You Guardians really are funny, not to mention slow." She smirked evilly as a group of eggs floated around her from behind her. "You know? I've learned about you all from old files that Easter had during its Embryo Plan. But you guys aren't so tough, not once have any of you made a blow to me let alone attack me. Easter was weak, a kid's game, and so are you."

Utau's POV

Me!? Weak!? Who the hell does this bitch think she is?!

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm! Nightmare Trident!" My black trident appeared in my hands then I ran at her.

"Utau!" Kukai called out to me but I took my charge.

Suddenly, I stopped running and not because of Kukai but the melody that Kasumi was humming. It was my song, Glorious Happiness, but the way she was humming it, it sounded so dark, so evil it scared it. She continued to hum the song as she stared at me with this soft look on her face but her eyes just screamed evil.

"Utau! Oi! Don't just stand there! Dammit, why can't I make you move?" Iru spoke inside me. I couldn't move at all and there was this feeling in my chest. I don't know what it was but Iru gave out a cry. "AHH! Utau, snap out of it! Utau?! Utau!? Utau!!"

Ikuto's POV

"Utau! Get out of there!"

We were all trying to call Utau back to us but she wouldn't respond, she just continued to stand there in the middle of the field in front of Kasumi. Then, Utau let her trident fall out of her hand and her transformation was undone. Suddenly, Iru's egg flew out of her chest and floated in front of Utau as we waited, confused, for what would happen next.

One minute Iru's egg was magenta with a black lace design on the bottom and the next, its black with an x on it and Utau collapsed on the ground.

"UTAU!"

Kairi's POV

Souma-kun and Tsukiyomi-san ran over to Utau and held her up, shouting her name. Kasumi-san was staring at them like it was entertainment as she tossed Iru's x egged in her hand.

"This isn't a fight with Easter, Guardians," Kasumi frowned, "You're dealing with some really serious people, especially me. Don't under estimate me. I will get my wish even if it means killing you."

And just like that, she through her cloak off and she disappeared mysteriously. After she was gone, we all rushed over to Hoshina-san's side as her boyfriend and brother kept shouting her name.

~Monday Morning~ Nagihiko's POV

I walked into the Royal Garden with Rima (since we walk to school together), Yaya, and Kairi (who we met up with on the way here) to see Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Amu at the table. Ikuto was resting his elbows on the table with his hand gripping his hair with Amu standing behind him with her arms around his neck in a hug. Kukai had his head down on the table with Tadase talking to him with a worried expression.

With the way they all looked, I was afraid to find out what put them like that.

"Ohiayo…" Rima whispered, also afraid of the depressing aura.

"Yaya doesn't like look on your faces."

"What happened?" Kairi asked, biting his lip which he never does.

"It's Utau," Amu answered looking over at the kitchen of the Garden.

"What about Utau?" I asked.

"She's not…herself," Tadase sighed.

As if on que, Utau skipped in, and I really mean skipped, and smiled brightly at all of us, "Ohiayo, minna! I made some tea and biscuits if you'd like some."

"…You mean ramen, right?" Rima questioned her.

"Ramen? Why would I make ramen so early?" she cocked her head in an innocent manner.

We all stared at her in shocked. This was not the Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau we all knew. This Utau had The Sparkle Attack and the Utau we knew did not have The Sparkle Attack.

"Who the hell are you?" I accidently asked.

"Aww, Nagi doesn't remember me," she pouted.

Shocking us all, Kukai stood up and pounded his fist on the table; his bangs were hiding his eyes. He pushed his chair so hard it flew against the wall then he ran out of the Garden. I also noticed when Kukai pounded his fist on the table; Ikuto reached his hand up to hold Amu's hand.

"Kukai?" Utau watched as he ran out. She looked confused and sad but expression turned back into a happy one. "I think I'll head to homeroom now."

She walked out the Garden, the opposite door that Kukai left from, and was soon gone. We looked over at Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto and asked for an explanation.

Rima's POV

Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and I sat down and waited for the others to start explaining.

"Utau woke up Sunday morning," Ikuto sighed, "she was so happy and what not. Not like her usual character. She's not Utau. I've had to deal with it and it's depressing."

"But how can she not be Utau?" Nagihiko asked.

"Remember when Kasumi-san pulled out Iru from Utau's chest?" We nodded and Tadase continued, "I think when she pulled her out, she also pulled out all of Utau's personality related to Iru."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know, Shrimp, you tell me?" Ikuto glared at Rima, "My sister isn't her demonic-self trying to kill or nag me. Instead, she's off somewhere giving someone her Sparkle Attack that was copyrighted off of Kiddy King."

"Ikuto!"

"Look here Tsukiyomi, it was just a question. You don't have to go off on me like that. I'm just as worried over your sister as you so shut the hell up and handle this situation like a man!"

"Rima," Nagihiko spoke softly as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Ikuto stared at me before giving off another sigh, "Shrimp's right. I really shouldn't be like this. Besides, I think it's Kukai who has it harder…You should've seen his face when he came over to check on Utau."

Kukai's POV

I was lying down on the bench of the gazebo that the school has, just staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the situation but no matter how hard I try, I can't. This is Utau that's in trouble. My girlfriend. The girl I love.

_Flashback to Sunday_

_I ended up staying up all night, worrying over Utau. Ikuto told me to go home and sleep but i couldnt. So, I quickly showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth and then ran out of the house without breakfast. I ran all the way to Utau's house and rang the bell like 15 times before Ikuto threw the door open causing the door knob to dent the wall._

_"Stop. With the God. Damn. Doorbell."_

_"Uh, sorry, I'm just really worried about Utau. Did she wake up?"_

_When i mentioned Utau, the color drained from his tan face giving me a bad feeling, "Kukai, I dont know how to tell you but--"_

_"Ikuto~! Who's at the door?"_

_I smiled when i heard Utau's voice but then it disappeared when i realized the tone she was using. It was...preppy and childish. Defiantly not Utau. She appeared wearing the clothes from yesterday since neither of us wanted to change her, smiling like there was no tomorrow with Eru floating on her shoulder looking at her worried._

_"Kukai~! Hi! Why are you here so early?" Stop smiling like that. "Oh, my god. Your eyes are red, did you get any sleep?" Stop talking like that. "Sleeps good for you, Kukai-koi." Glare at me, hit me, smirk. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?" _

_This...isnt Utau. She's not Utau..._

_I did the only logical thing that came to mind, I left._

_End of Flashback_

I felt horrible staring at that girl. She's not Utau but at the same time she's the kind and caring Utau that likes to hide behind a facade. I want to run away from this. But I can't just ignore something like this but something in me wants to so badly.

**It's because you know that girl isn't really the girl you fell for.**

Who the hell was that?

**I'm your conscious, stupid.**

Oh. Okay. So uh, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN MOST OF MY LIFE!?

**Hmmm…Dunno.**

-____-

**Anyways, the reason why you want to ignore the situation is because that Utau is only half of Utau and you know it. You miss the competitive, ramen eating, and devilish side of her.**

……Yeah.

**Then get off your lazy ass and go back to your friends so you guys can think of a solution!**

You're right!

**Of course I am. ;D**

I sat up and ran back to the Garden. I burst through the doors to scare the guys a little.

"We need to find a way to get Utau back to herself!"

"Jee, we never thought of that," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Now, we know that Kasumi has Iru so we have to get her back and Amu has to purify her."

"Well we have that part of the plan done. All we need left is a way to get to Kasumi without getting ourselves killed," Nagihiko stated.

"You don't think she'll really try to kill us…do you?" Amu asked a bit frightened.

"With everything she's done so far, she's obviously serious," Kairi nodded.

"'I will get my wish even if it means killing you'. She wants the embryo." Rima pointed out.

"She must want it pretty badly if she has to stoop down to murder," I shook my head.

"But what does she want?"

"Hey, guys, where's Hanaki-san?"

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't shown up."

"She had work yesterday didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"That would explain it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Question to readers:**

**Does anyone know if there's going to be another season of Shugo Chara because I really want to know! T^T**

**Please Respond**

** Click the Green Button if you love Utau!**

**l**

**l**

**(And to answer my Q ^^)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Guardians Promise to a Sister

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

All the Guardians dragged themselves into the Garden except for two people, Yaya and Utau who were keeping up a conversation at lightning speed. They all looked over their shoulders at the hyper girls then gave out a heavy sigh.

"Can you two SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!?!" Rima shouted, finally reaching the edge of her patience.

Yaya and Utau stared at the aggravated girl in fear as they try to hide behind each other, away from the evil daggers from the petite blond. Kukai watched from the steps up to the table as Utau hide from Rima's glare.

_She wouldn't have hid. She would've glared back, _he thought then sighed again when a hand was placed onto his shoulder. He looked up to see the older brother of her girlfriend. He also looked tired, probably more than Kukai looked himself. The older boy had dark bags under his eyes that gave him a sick look compared to his tan skin. His shoulders sagged as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Did sleep?"

He shook his head, "Utau was up all night talking to Yaya over the phone and she was so _loud_. We need to get Iru back and quick. It's only been three days since she woke up like this. I don't know how much longer I can deal with her."

"It's alright man. We'll get Iru back. We just have to find our way to Kasumi."

"Hey guys." Everyone, even the lecturing Utau who was trying to tell Rima that glaring at people isn't very nice, turned towards the doors of the Garden to see Akane but she looked just as beat as they all were.

"Hey, you look horrible."

"Thanks, Amu, I know I look like crap," Akane sent a pitiful glare at her pinkette friend.

"But shouldn't you be a little better after taking yesterday off?" Tadase asked.

"I wish but I managed to sleep throughout the entire morning and part of the afternoon until my stepmom had me go to work again. I got home late so I'm tired again."

"By the way, Akane," Nagihiko caught her attention, "what does your stepmom work as?"

The tired girl opened her mouth to speak when an out of breath Hikaru and Riika burst through the doors.

"Amu-senpai! Amu-senpai!"

"What's wrong Riika?"

"There's a fight, out by the front gates," Hikaru panted.

"Who's fighting?" Kukai asked curiously as they all got up to go stop the fight.

"A middle school girl against two other middle schoolers."

"I think they said her name was Aoi."

The next thing they know, Akane gained all the energy in the world and ran off towards the gates ahead of everyone.

Amu's POV

After Akane ran off ahead of us, we tried to catch up with her. The only ones who managed to catch up with her were Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi but somehow she still ran ahead. When we reached the gates, a crowd of students were surrounding the fight trying to get a look.

"What's the little girl gonna do? Cry?" Those harsh words were followed by pompous laugher.

We pushed through everyone and saw Aoi-chan on the ground picking up her books. A girl with long curly black hair stood next to her, her hands balled up in fists and another girl helping Aoi with straight silver hair. I assumed they were her friends.

"Maybe she's gonna cry to her momma or papa. Oh, wait, she has none. Just her stupid older sister!"

I could see how the girl with black hair was going to kick the other girls' ass but Akane suddenly materialized in front of them with her hand held up, red hand marks on their cheeks and shocked looks on their faces.

"Don't you _Ever_ talk to my little sister like that or so help me, I will have you both expelled. Now get to class!" When the girls didn't move but just stand there staring, Akane raised her voice louder (if that's even possible) "Now!" With their tails between their legs, they ran off holding their cheeks.

"Alright, everyone, get to homeroom. There's nothing to see here," Nagihiko politely said.

But they only started to walk away slowly Rima took charge, "You heard him! Go get!"

Scared off Rima's flaming person, they ran off except for Aoi and her two friends who were kneeling down next to her. Akane still stood in the same spot with her hands hanging from her sides. She didn't move of anything but before any of us could ask if she was alright she spoke, "Aoi, are you okay?"

"Yeah…Just fine."

"And Daigo?"

"He's in class."

"Good."

Suddenly Akane's body swayed before falling onto the ground.

"Akane-nee!" Aoi cried out as she rushed to her side.

"Someone get the nurse!" the silver haired girl shouted.

I turned on my heel and ran into the school. I ran down the halls shouting "Out of the way!" "Move it!" as I ran pass students and would run into the walls just to push myself off to turn down a hall. Finally, I found the nurses office. I slammed open the door, "We need a bed out there quick. A student collapsed!"

Yaya's POV

We all stood in the infirmary with Aoi-chi who sat by Aka-chan's bed. After she collapsed, Amu-chi called for help and they carried Aka-chan here.

_Flashback_

"_Is Akane-nee going to be okay?" Aoi-chi asked sitting down in the chair by the bed Aka-chi slept in._

"_Your sister needs rest. She doesn't seem to be getting a lot of it. She's constantly in here. Is there something going on at home that's causing her lack of sleep?"_

_We all waited for Aoi-chi to answer the nurse, "She's just working a lot. Her job keeps calling her in."_

_The nurse nodded her head, "I see. In that case," She pulled out a large notepad and a pen from her drawer and started to write in pretty writing then handed it to Aoi-chi, "here's a note for work so she can get some days off to catch up on sleep. This is very unhealthy for a girl especially with school."_

_Aoi-chi nodded her head then the nurse left us alone._

_End of Flashback_

"I told her she should've stayed home," we heard Aoi-chi say under her breath.

"Hanaki-chan, why does your stepmother always call Hanaki-sama to work so often?" Kairi-kun asked.

"It's complicated but…" she looked up at us with pleading eyes, "I need you all to promise me something."

"We'll do whatever we can," Tadase-kun nodded.

"If my sister says she's going to work, if on the days she's suppose to have off or the days she doesn't, promise me that you'll follow her and stop her. Please."

"We promise," Amu-chi smiled.

There was a silence floating around the room until Utau broke it, "So who wants to sing a song so Akane can wake up faster! XD"

* * *

**Oh, Utau, how weird you are now.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Click the button!**

**l**

**l**

**Please!**

**V**


	11. New Employee?

Rima's POV

I sat in Science class staring at Akane's empty seat. I bit the end of my pencil as I started to wonder about that promise Aoi-chan made us take.

_Flashback_

"_I need you all to promise me something."_

"_We'll do whatever we can," Tadase nodded._

"_If my sister says she's going to work, if on the days she's suppose to have off or the days she doesn't, promise me you'll follow her and stop her. Please."_

"_We promise," Amu smiled._

_End of Flashback_

What the hell does Akane's stepmom make her do that so important that she has to always call her to work and cause this to her health. The girl is sleep deprived and she's getting a sick, pale color to her.

"Rima!"

"Wha'?"

"Beautiful response."

Stupid Purple-Head. "What do you want? We'll get in trouble for talking," I whispered/hissed at him.

"I guess you were too busy day dreaming about god knows what that you didn't hear that Sensei had to go out and gave the rest of the period to us."

"Thank you!"

"So, what were you so deep in thought about?"

I sighed, "About the promise we made to Aoi-chan. Will Akane really go to work even in her state?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe seeing how she's been doing that lately." I looked down at my desk and felt sorry for Akane as I started to randomly draw a music note. "Rima, I'm just as worried about Akane but I think I'm more worried about Aoi-chan. She seems to be affected a lot by her sister's health."

"You're right." When I looked up at Nagihiko, his eyes were wide from…shock? "What?"

"You just said I was right."

Ah shit. "S-so what if I did? W-what? A g-girl can't agree to something now?"

"Uh, no, that's not it…"

"Alright then." The bell (my savior) finally rang and I quickly collected my things. "I'll see you in the Garden, Nagi. Bye."

Before either one of us could register what I just called him, I had already ran out of the room.

Ikuto's POV

I was walking down the halls to get to my next class when I saw Kukai and Utau down an empty hallway.

"Why are you always avoiding me?" Utau whined.

"I'm not avoiding you…"

"Stop lying. You don't talk to me anymore. We don't hang out anymore. We don't go out on dates. Do you hate me?"

"N-no! That's not it."

"You do hate me. If that's how it's going to be, I hate you too!" Utau screamed with tears in her eyes, "We're threw, Kukai."

She ran away from him sobbing. I walked down the hall where Kukai had pressed against the wall and sat on the floor with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Soccer boy?"

"Tsukiyomi, I'm sorry, I made your sister cry. You're probably gonna kick my ass now."

I sighed, dropped my books on the floor and sat next to him, "No I'm not. Not with that attitude. I know that you really care about my sister but now that she's only half-herself you can't really accept her as…her."

"But I made her _cry_," He said through clenched teeth, "Of all things."

I watched as he continued to mumble to himself with his fist hitting his forehead with a light tap but I bet he wanted to do some real damage. So, before he could give himself brain damage, I grabbed his wrist, "Listen up, you stop sulking and start finding a way to find Kasumi to get Utau back to normal because I don't see you doing anything and I'll take that as a reason to kick your ass."

"But what about Utau? She just went off crying."

"She probably ran to one of the girls. They'll talk to her and calm her down and you can get back together with her after we get Iru back."

He nodded, "Alright. Thanks, Ikuto."

"No problem, Soccer boy, but if you make Utau cry after she gets Iru back I _will_ kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned.

Amu's POV

I sat on the bench of the school's gazebo with Utau crying on my shoulder. I was rubbing her shoulder to calm her down while Rima handed her tissues, and Yaya sat on the ground looking up at us and held Utau's hand.

"Utau…"

"Come on, Utau-chan, cheer up," Yaya smiled.

"H-how can I? I just broke up with Kukai. He doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's obvious," she said in between sobs.

"That's not true, Utau," Rima cooed.

"Rima's right. Kukai loves you. He wants to be with you."

"Oh yeah? Then why does he keep avoiding me? We haven't gone out on a date since the concert."

_That was three days ago -__-'''_, I thought.

I looked at Rima and Yaya. We knew why Kukai was avoiding Utau. I'm not saying we approve of it but it's understandable. I would probably do the same if Ikuto suddenly became a none-pervert and what—WHAT THE FUCK!? Did I just think that? O.O

"Amu, why are you blushing?" Utau asked, her face inches from mine.

"N-no r-reason."

She blinked a few times before ignoring me and going back to crying. I really do miss the old Utau but now that I think about it, this is the Utau that she finds from everyone. If Kukai and her were to really break up, she would be crushed.

"I think I'm going to skip this period and stay in the Garden for awhile."

"You sure? Do you want one of us to come with you?" Rima asked.

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway."

She stood up and brushed off the bottom of her skirt before walked towards the Garden. I turned to Rima and Yaya and they were watching her go too.

"You know, I've always wondered what Utau was like underneath that tough girl she usually is…I never thought she would be like this."

Yaya and I nodded.

~After School in the Garden~ Normal POV

Utau sat in her chair in the Royal Garden with a cup of tea in front of her and a teapot of it in the middle with teacups ready. She had been sitting in that same seat since the middle of the school day thinking about Kukai and wondering why he was avoiding her. She was thinking about it so hard that she didn't notice that the school day had ended and all the Guardians had entered the greenhouse.

"If you feel like you're gonna collapse, tell us okay?" Amu held onto Akane's arm.

"Amu, I told you already, I'm fine now. I just needed sleep."

Utau picked her head up to look at her friends coming in when he violet eyes met emerald. She saw how his smile fell quickly into a frown and his eyes suddenly found an interest in the flowers growing by the fountain.

"Did we miss something?" Nagihiko asked, questioning the depressing aura coming from Utau and Kukai.

"Utau broke up with Kukai 'cause he was avoiding her and such," Rima whispered in his ear (of course he had to crotch a little).

There was an awkward silence between everyone until Akane's cell phone saved them.

_Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

_Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi_

"Moshi, moshi?" Her face fell completely, her eye brows knitting together and her teeth making a scraping sound inside her mouth, "I'm sorry, but I can't." She walked with everyone up the stairs and set their bags on the table. "I said I ca—" They all turned their attention to Akane by the way she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Fine, I'll go." She shut her phone and sighed heavily, "Sorry guys, but I gotta go-AH!" Akane fell backwards onto the ground with Yaya and Amu sitting on top of her. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Keeping you from going to work!"

"Work? Who said I was going to work?" she asked sitting up, making the other two girls to fall off her.

"Well…we kind of assumed you were because of the phone call," Amu rubbed her back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about. It is work related but I just have to hand a co-worker the work from yesterday and they said that they had to tell me something."

"But its still work."

Everyone searched for the owner of the voice and found Aoi standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Well, duh."

"You're not going."

Akane's eyes narrowed at her younger sister, "What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

Aoi didn't flinch at her sister's glare or her cold tone; instead she kept her ground and glared back, "The nurse said you _need_ rest. Unless you want to collapse again."

"That was nothing. It won't happen again."

"You're right…Because you're not going to work until you've gotten a week's of rest."

"A WEEK!?"

"She's got you," Ikuto said under his breath and only Amu heard as she stifled a laugh.

"I'm not taking a week off! Are you insane?"

"I'm perfectly sane."

There was so much tension between the two sisters that Guardians were inching away from the lightening forming between them.

"Hey! They stole that from me and Nagihiko!" Rima called in the background.

"I'm going."

Akane stood up and grabbed her bag and walked towards the doors when Aoi called out to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the pleading look in her younger sister's blue-green eyes and sighed. "How about this. I'll go to hand them the papers from yesterday, they tell me what they have to tell me, and then I'll ask for a week off. Will that make you happy?"

"Very."

"Alright then. I'll see you at home."

Akane walked out leaving everyone a bit shocked at the sister's argument/truce. Without saying anything else, Aoi walked out the same door as Akane to go get Daigo.

"Well…that was odd."

~The Stones Headquarters~ Kasumi's POV **(Oooo, a new POV lol)**

"God damn assholes calling me while I was busy," I said to Yuka.

"You know they don't care," she shook her tiny head.

Yuka is my chara. She has long curly gray hair with black eyes. She wore baggy black jeans with a white button up shirt that was open showing a gray tank top and a belt that hanged on her hips with a skull buckle and gray school shoes.

"What do you think they called me here for?"

"You're being fired?" she gasped in excitement.

"As if, they're constantly telling me how much they need me. Firing me would be their mistake. But I wouldn't mind it if it weren't for the fact that it would make getting the Embryo for myself so much harder."

"True, true."

I came to the double doors to the Director's office and knocked on them.

"Come in." I turned the knob and walked into the dark room lit only by the afternoon light coming in slits through the blinds. I walked into the lit part of the room, in front of the Director's desk where we was facing the windows. "I'm glad you can make it."

"Like I had a choice."

"So true. Anyways," he turned around to face me, "We've hired a new… 'employee'."

"And?"

"_And_ I'm assigning you to make sure he knows his place in this company."

I sucked my teeth at him, "Like anyone knew their place in this company. You hypnotized them all."

"You are such a smart girl but remember, I still have you and you _know_ where _your_ place is."

"Why, if I weren't invisible to him and as tiny as a mouse, I would've beat his wacked up self," Yuka punched her palm trying to vent her anger.

"So who's the sorry guy?"

There was a knock at the door, "That must be him. Come on."

I heard the person's footsteps come forward from the dark into the lit park of the room, next to where I stood. He had spiked out blond hair with black eyes. He wore a blue hoody with a black skull in the center of it, split in half by the zipper, red skull wrist bands on both wrists, black jeans and white vans.

"Kasumi, these is Raiden. We found him in Osaka just like you."

Raiden turned his body towards me and held his hand out towards me. I stared at him weirdly until he said, "I'm Raiden."

After a few seconds of processing what he was doing, I took his hand, "Kasumi." Just as I finished saying my name, there was this tingling feeling running up my hand and made my heart skip a beat. I quickly pulled my hand away, shocking Raiden a little. "Excuse me. I have to go." I kept from looking at Raiden or the Director (especially Raiden) as I quickly walked out of the office and ran to my dressing room. I pressed the door shut with my back and fell to the floor and stared at my hand. The warmth from Raiden's hand was still on my skin and that tingling feeling was still making my heart beat fast.

"Kasumi? Are you okay?"

"I agreed to leave because…I never wanted to feel any of this again."

I clutched my fist and rested my head on my knees and felt hot tears well up. This can't happen again...I don't want it to happen again.

* * *

**Click if you're wondering what Raiden is doing working for The Stones! XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Akane's POV

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Akane's POV

I checked my phone for the time...5:38pm. Good. I walked into my house to the sound of cartoons coming from the Tv. Sitting on the couch was Diago in white t-shirt and jeans. His blue hair was spiking up from a shower. At the table was Aoi doing homework. She had her hair tied over her shoulder with her favorite lace ribbon our parents gave her when she was little. She wore an orange tanktop with a white skirt. It's klnd of hard to wear clothes that can fit you (color wise) when you have color hair like ours.

When I opened the door, they looked up and smiled at my presence and Daigo tackled me with a hug.

"You're early...Really early."

"Yeah, well, I just went up to the Director and said 'Hey, give me a week off or else I'll get my sister on you' and he gave it to me."

Aoi crossed her arms and smirked, "Stop lying and tell me what really happened."

I laughed and walked (waddled) over to her with Daigo still clinging to my leg, "I asked for a week off but he _really _didn't want to give it to me so I begged and I even threat him. _Then_ he gave me the week."

"Good."

"So..."

"She's not home. She's still out."

"Awesome. I thought she would be here already since I didnt see her while I was leaving. So in that case, how about I go take a shower, change, and we go out and have some fun!"

"Yeah!!!!"

I giggled at their reactions and then went upstairs and hopped into the shower. Scrubbing down my body and washing my hair, I stepped out and wrapped a towl around myself and made my way to my room. I was greeted by LiLa floating up to me, "You're home!"

"Yup, sorry I left you home so long."

"Are you kidding me, Akane? Today was short compared to all the other days you left me home."

"And I'm still sorry about those days."

"That's okay. I understand." I smiled at my chara and looked at my red painted room with different color paint splatter on it. "And you know I'm still sorry about your room."

I glared at her playfully and thought back to how my room ended up like this. LiLa pulled a character change on me when I was having writer's block for one of my books. So she thought it would be a good idea to paint but she went crazy and threw paint all over my room.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a teal plaid button down shit, a balck tanktop, black skinny jeans and black sandals. I got dressed then put on a set of earrings, braclet, and necklace my grandmother gave me when I was little. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and checked if I had enough money as I walked down the stairs. When I looked up I swear my blood started to boil in my vains.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I glared back at the She-Devil, "Out. With Daigo and Aoi."

She held her head up a little higher in a way that gave her already profesional and strict appearance, a look of authority, "The Director told me how he _gave_ you the rest of the week off."

"Really, now. That's good. So you'll leave me alone this week. Come on guys."

Daigo and Aoi quickly stood up from the table where they were sitting with their heads hanging in disappointment. They walked pass the She-Devil and headed to the door and I followed but froze with the knob in my hand when she spoke, "What would you're parents think about this? Taking a week of work? A week that you need to get to your goal. Or did you decide that you don't care about them anymore?"

"Shut up! You nothing! I will get what I want and when I do, I'll make sure you go down with all of this."

"I'd like to see that happen."

"Oh, it will." I grabbed the door knob and slammed the door behind me and tried to calm down.

"Akane..." I looked Aoi who was looking down at the ground, "You know, you didnt have to go through the trouble of getting the week off."

I sighed, "We have a a goal and I'm aiming for it." I crotched down to Daigo's height and smiled at him and then up at Aoi, "But I can't do that if I get sick, Right? So don't worry. I've got it all covered."

"Alright."

"Good. Come on, let's get this night started."

~The Park~

We made our way to the park and on the swings were Aoi's friends Junko and Kamiko. Aoi ran towards them and they started playing around and laughing. On the play ground set were Daigo's friends Arata, Jiro, and Kei with their mother's watching them a bench. They waved at me and I walked over to them to be polite and greet them.

"When I saw Daigo, I was hoping to meet his mother. It's so nice of you and your sister to take him out," said Kei's mother.

"Yeah, I'm taking them out today to spend some time since I got a week of work."

"But don't you spend time with them at home?" Arata's mother asked.

"It's....complicated."

"Well, I'd like to meet your parents some day to make a play date for the boys," Jiro's mother smiled.

"Anyday is fine, really. Aoi is the one who picks him up from the school since I have these 'Student Council' meetings everyday afterschool. Whenever you want, just tell her and he can go."

"Is it really alright? What about your parents?"

"My parents would agree. I know them. Trust me."

~Few Hours Later~

The bell rang as I pushed open the door to the cafe and let Aoi and Daigo walk in, then it rang again when i let the door go. They slide into one side of the booth and I slid in across them. Their cheeks were still red from running around and having fun back at the park. But I was putting on a fake smile while I lost myself in my own thoughts of our parents.

It's been seven months now and I havent made it any closer to my goal: getting them back.

"Akane!"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just a little tired from watching you two running around like crazy. Dear god," I laughed and so did they.

"Are you guys ready to order?" came the waiter. "I'll have bubble tea and he wants the chocolate cake," Aoi ordred.

"And what about you?" he looked at me.

"I'll have the raspberry shortburt."

"Ill be back in a bit."

He walked away and I looked at Aoi and Daigo who were doing nothing. The bell rang again and I heard familiar voices walk in.

"Shut up, okay? You owe me and thats it. So you're going to pay the bill."

"I said I was sorry. I can't believe your reacticing like this over ice-cream."

I looked over the booth and saw "Amu! Ikuto!"

They turned their heads in our direction and Amu waved and pulled Ikuto over.

"Hey, Akane. What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be at a cafe?" I raised my eyebrow at her and she started studdering. "I'm just kidding. I'm here hanging out with Aoi and Daigo. What about you two? Could you two possibly be on a date~?"

"N-No! O-of course not!"

"Aww, Amu, you're being so cold," Ikuto whined, pulling her against his chest.

"L-Let m-m-me go!"

""You know you like it, Amu," I teased her.

"U-URASEI!"

~20 minutes later~

"So that's the story."

"Yes. He does this all the time."

"He _always_ kidnaps you from your _room_?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, Ikuto, you've reached the standards of a pedophile," I laughed.

"She's 15, I'm 18. I am not a pedophile."

"Yeah but soon you'll be 21, an adult, and she'll only be 18. Knowing you, you'll still stalk her."

"Nope. By then, Amu would be willingly in my bed having--"

"That's enoug out you! There are kids here!" Amu pointed at Daigo as she blushed brightly.

"Aoi-nee, what are they talking about?"

"You _dont _want to know."

"Anyways, since Ikuto owes me from making me drop my ice-cream, I'm making him pay my and your bill for, Akane."

"What!?"

"He doesnt have to do that, Amu. I'm fine paying my own bill."

"No, really. I want to torture him by burning his wallet. So please?"

"Say no! Say no!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"You hate me don't you?"

"Oh, stop your complaining. Your father owns a company, your rich. Cheapsceat."

"Shut up."

Amu and I laughed at Ikuto as he paid both bills and then left. It was getting late so Ikuto and Amu offered to walk us home so that's where we're walking right now.

"Kukai stayed over my house for a while after he dashed me home. He's really upset about Utau."

"I could imagine," I said and Ikuto nodded.

"We really need a way to get Iru back so Amu can purify her and she can go back to Utau."

"But how?"

"This is my house, you guys," I pointed to the upcoming house

Amu's POV

We walked Akane, Aoi, and Daigo up to the front door of their house. We were saying our good-night when their door opened.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your phone for the pass four hours!"

"And I told you already, the Director gave me the week, so fuck off!"

Ikuto and I stared at Akane as she glared that the woman in front of her. The same woman we encountered at Kasumi's concert.

"Y-You're Kasmi's manager."

She turned her glare from Akane to me, making me back up into Ikuto, "I remember you. You were with that deranged girl that was kicking at Kasumi's dressing room. Get off my porch!"

"You can't tell my friends what to do! How about _you _go back inside and leave _us _the hell alone?" Akane shouted.

"You will lower your voice and treat me with respect!"

" 'Respect' my ass!"

The woman sucked her teeth at Akane then slammed the door in her face.

I stared shocked at what just happened but also at the new revealtion.

"Akane...Why didn't you tell us your stepmom was Kasumi's manager?"

She still had her back towards us and Aoi and Daigo thought it safe to go inside. The tension in the night silence between the three of us was so strong, it made me shiver.

"Akane, you could help us get Iru back for Utau," Ikuto spoke.

She didnt say anything. Instead, she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. I looked at Ikuto for an answer to what just happened, but he looked just as upset and confused as me.

* * *

**This was my tribute to Mother's Day. The Hanaki siblings love for their missing parents.**

**Happy Mother's Day everyone.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Plz reivew**


	13. Kasumi and Raiden

________

__

**Hope everyone had a good Mother's Day =)**

**On to the story!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

~At the Royal Garden~

"What!?" Kukai stood frozen place with his hands pressed on the table with his eyebrows kitted together, his teeth clentched.

"You can't really mean that Hanaki-san's stepmom was Kasumi's manager," Kairi shook his head.

"I was there with her. Amu's telling the truth. She even recognized us."

"But Ikuto, wouldn't Akane have told us that her stepmom was Kasumi's manager?" Kukai asked.

"Maybe she had a good reason. From the way they spoke to each other, they really hate each other. They treat each other like shit."

"It was horrible."

"So what now?" Yaya asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We get Hanaki-san to tell us how we can get Iru back from Kasumi and her back to Utau-nee."

"But she's not here," Nagihiko pointed out.

They all looked at the Ace of Clover's empty chair.

"Now that you mention it, I didnt see Aoi or Daigo come to school today," Rima added.

"Hi guys," Utau skipped in, smiling brightly, "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm...Hey, have you guys noticed that Akane's almost never here?"

"Yeah...We kinda have."

~The Stones Headquarters~

"Kasumi, why are you here?"

"Yuka, I'm not in the mood so please just stay quiet."

Kasumi walked down the halls of the building towards the recording studio, the sound of her heels tapping against the carpet floor her only company other than her silenced chara. When she bumped into a firm body who was turning into the same hall and fell back.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." Without looking at who it was, she took the person's hand and let them pull her up but when their hands touched, a warm and tingling feeling shot up her arm and made her heart skip. She quickly stood up and pulled her hand away then looked at the person. "T-Thanks, Raiden."

"No problem."

She kept her gaze low and away from his face but it became difficult for her. Her eyes started to go from his shoes and up to his face. He was wearing another hoody, a green one, with black stripes on the sleeves, black jeans, and green shoes and he wore the same red wrist bands from yesterday. Unlike his punk look, Kasumi wore a high collared black lolita dress with sleeves that ended with lace and reached down her hand and stopped at her finger tips. The skirt ended down a little above her knees and she wore stockings up to her knees, and Mary-Janes that tied with lace.

"So what are you doing here? The Director said that you were gonna take a time off to get ready for your tour coming up."

"Yeah, well, I decided against it."

"Hey, no need to get pissy. It was just a question."

"S-sorry." _Why do I feel this way around him? I just meet him._ she thought as she kept her arms crossed.

"Well, can I walk you somewhere."

"I-I'm just going the recording studio."

"Oh? So am I."

"O-Oh."

They walked down the hall together in silenced towards the recording room except Kasumi was having an inner conflict with herself. _Get a grip, Kasumi. You just met him. He's not Him. You nothing about him or why he even signed up with The Stones._

She stopped arguing with herself when they reached the door to the recording room. Raiden opened the door and held it open for Kasumi, "After you."

She blushed but put on a stubborn face as she walked pass him.

"Ah, there you two are. So who wants to go first?"

"I think the newbi should give it a try first," she pointed her shoulder at Raiden standing behind him.

"Alrighty then. Raiden, into the room."

"Okay," he shrugged.

Kasumi plopped down on the couch with her arms still crossed as Raiden walked up to the door but winked at her first before walking in and up to the mic. She blushed violantly but not as violent as the thoughts she was having on how to hurt Raiden. She crossed her legs lady like and the recording man **(I dont know what they're called ^ ^''') **complimented on her doll appearance then handed her the lyrics to Raiden's song. "We'd like you to sing the female part. Can you add the music to the words as you learn?"

"Of course."

He spun back in his chair facing the large sound board and spoke into a mic, "Ready?"

"Sure," he said with one of the headphones pressed to his ear.

An acoustic guitar began to play before Raiden started to sing.

**Woke up from dreaming**  
**And put on his shoes**  
**Starting making his way past 2 in the morning **  
**He hasn't been sober for days**

Kasumi was surprised by the soothing sound of Raiden's voice. She read the lyrics as he sang and also watched as he sang.

**Leaning out into the breeze**  
**Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees**  
**They had breakfast together**  
**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**  
**Now this place is familiar to him**  
**She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin**  
**She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs**  
**Left him dying to get in **

She saw how his face looked pained as he sung the lyrics. Even she left a sort of sympathy to the boy and the lyrics. It almost sounded like a story...A familiar story.

**Forgive me I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**Don't mean to be a bother**  
**But have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And its driving me crazy it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**Even though she doesn't believe in love**  
**He's determined to call her bluff**  
**Who can deny these butterflies**  
**They're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors**  
**Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries**  
**But he's only tonight**  
**Now he's dying to get inside**

**Forgive me I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**Don't mean to be a bother**  
**But have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And its driving me crazy it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**The neighbors said she moved away**  
**Funny how it rained all day**  
**I didn't think much of it then**  
**But it started to all make sense**  
**Oh I can see now**  
**That all of these clouds **  
**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**  
**To find my who ever**  
**Where ever she may be**

The music stopped and the man spoke into the mic again, "That was great Raiden. Now let's get Kasumi to try her part."

~An Hour Later~

"Alright, looks like we got it down. Let's try this from the top, shall we?"

The two singers nodded. Raiden pressed the headphone to his ear again while Kasumi held both to her ears.

**Woke up from dreaming**  
**And put on his shoes**  
**Starting making his way past 2 in the morning **  
**He hasn't been sober for days**

**Leaning out into the breeze**  
**Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees**  
**They had breakfast together**  
**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**

**Now this place is familiar to him**  
**She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin**  
**She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs**  
**Left him dying to get in **

**Forgive me I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**Don't mean to be a bother**  
**But have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And its driving me crazy it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**Even though she doesn't believe in love**  
**He's determined to call her bluff**  
**Who can deny these butterflies**  
**They're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors**  
**Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries**  
**But he's only tonight**  
**Now he's dying to get inside**

**Forgive me I'm trying to find**  
**My calling, I'm calling at night**  
**Don't mean to be a bother**  
**But have you seen this girl?**  
**She's been running through my dreams**  
**And its driving me crazy it seems**  
**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**

**The neighbors said she moved away**  
**Funny how it rained all day**  
**I didn't think much of it then**  
**But it started to all make sense**

**Oh I can see now**  
**That all of these clouds **  
**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**  
**To find my who ever**  
**Where ever she may be**

Kasumi took the next part and did just as practiced.

**I'm not coming back **  
**I've done something so terrible**  
**I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me**  
**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt**  
**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair **  
**And out of my mind**  
**keeping an eye on the world**  
**So many thousands of feet off the ground**  
**I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds**  
**Showering over your hair **

**I guess ill go home now**  
**I guess ill go home now**  
**I guess ill go home now**  
**I guess ill go home now **

The song ended and the man clapped behind the sound proof glass, "Awesome job, you two. Let's take a break before moving onto your solo songs. I'm going to go get a coffee. Be back soon."

He stretched and walked out of the room. Kasumi took off the headphones and hanged them on the top of the music stand and so did Raiden.

"So, did you write that song?"

"Hm? Yeah. Real life experience, you know? What about you? How do you write your songs?"

"Life experience."

"That sucks."

"Life sucks."

"You can't honestly mean that."

"Maybe I can. And who are you to talk. The girl you love left you."

"True...," He leaned in close to her face causing her to blush and back up to the wall. He put a hand by the side of her head while the other carrised her cheek. His black eyes stared deep into her gray ones leaving her breathless. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "But I know where she is." He pushed himself off her and walked out of the room, leaving Kasumi to slide down the wall trying to fill her lungs from the lack of oxygen from a few moments ago.

"Kasumi?"

"Yuka...Character Change with me for the solo recording. I dont think I can handle him watching me."

"But you've sung in front of millions of people. How is he different?"

"You're my chara. You tell me."

The small chara watched as her owner rested her chin on her knees. After getting herself together, Kasumi managed to walk over to the couch behind the sound board and look over her music as she waited for the two men to come back. The door opened and they walked in chatting, one with a coffe in hand, another with two cans of juice.

"Hope you're thirsty," Raiden smiled and handed her one of the cans.

But she pretended not to care and took the can without looking up from her music.

"Well, Raiden, you can go first."

"'Kay."

He took his place infront of the mic and took the headphones and, this time, put both on his head.

An eletric guitar played and Raiden screamed into the mic.

**Oh come on!**

**I can't believe the drama that I'm in **  
**The flood is getting closer **  
**I don't think they know that I know how to swim **  
**Your feeling numb from all that has become **  
**It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue **  
**And travels fast down towards your lungs **

**All because I'm leaving you behind **  
**I feel the pressure **  
**It's coming down on me **  
**It's turning me black and blue **  
**Oh woah you left me on the side of the road **  
**(side of the road) **  
**And now I've got no place to go **  
**You brought the flood **

**Woah**

**I can't believe the troubles that you've caused **  
**The pain is getting stronger **  
**Like an open wound without the guaze **  
**It's on my brain driving me insane **  
**It's on my mind all of the time **  
**And if it left I would be fine **

**All because I'm leaving you behind **  
**I feel the pressure **  
**It's coming down on me **  
**It's turning me black and blue **  
**Oh woah you left me on the side of the road **  
**(side of the road) **  
**And now I've got no place to go **  
**You brought the flood **

The man started moving buttons and sliders that helped deepen Raiden's voice and as he recorded his voice, added the negative energry from the x-eggs I've collected for the CDs. A plan we stole from Easter's old tossed out files.

**Leave it be **  
**Oh! **  
**I take it back **  
**Take it back **  
**Leave it be **  
**I take it back **  
**Take it back **  
**Leave it be **  
**Leave it be **  
**Leave it behind**

**I feel the pressure **  
**It's coming down on me **  
**It's turning me black and blue **  
**Oh woah you left me on the side of the road **  
**(side of the road) **  
**And now I've got no place to go **  
**You brought the flood **

**I take it back **  
**Take it back **  
**Leave it be **  
**I take it back **  
**Take it back **  
**Leave it be **  
**Leave it be **  
**Leave it behind**

"Great, perfect. That's your fifth song recorded. Come back tomorrow and we can get the last two recorded and you're set for your first album."

"Sweet."

"Princess, your next."

Kasumi looked up from her music as if she's been paying attention to them the entire time when really she was watching Raiden. She stood up and walked towards the door but it opened before she could get the knob and almost bumped into (again) Raiden. He smirked and winked at her before letting her pass him.

"Alright, Kasumi, show the newbi what The Stone's Princess' got."

"To a timid girl, to a brave girl. Character Change," Yuka chanted as she rested on Kasumi's shoulder hiden by her hair.

A belt with a skull buckle appeared around Kasumi's hips but the man didnt notice but Raiden wasnt fooled.

_That wasn't there before_, he thought to himself.

There was gothic music playing that made Raiden lean on his knees as he watched Kasumi.

**I can see**  
**when you stay low nothing happens**  
**Does it feel right?**

**Late at night**  
**things I thought I'd put behind me**  
**haunt my mind**

**I just know there's no escape now**  
**once it's set its eyes on you**  
**but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye**

He watched as she kept her eyes close and sang with a calm but, if you paid attention like Raiden was, you'd notice the angry tone in her voice.

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**  
**No more denying, I gotta face it**  
**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**  
**If I don't make it, someone else will**  
**Stand My Ground**

**It's all around**  
**getting stronger, coming closer**  
**into my world**

**I can feel**  
**that it's time for me to face it**  
**can I take it?**

**Though this might just be the ending**  
**of the life I held so dear**  
**but I won't run, there's no turning back from here**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**  
**No more denying, I gotta face it**  
**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**  
**If I don't make it, someone else will**  
**Stand My Ground**

The man played around with his sound board as Kasumi sang and Raiden watched as he felt negative energy spill a little into the room.

________

**All I know for sure is I'm trying**  
**I will always stand my ground**

_______Is this what he meant by 'special' addings? _he asked himself

**Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)**

________

**I won't give up (I won't give up)**  
**no more denying, I got to face it**  
**won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**  
**if I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**  
**No more denying, I gotta face it**  
**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**  
**If I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand My Ground.**

The music ended and Raiden stared at Kasumi and wondered, ___What is she doing here for?_

* * *

**Plz Click the green button down - - - -**

l

l

v


	14. Found love but lost self

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara, you all know who does XP**

* * *

"Ah, I'm wiped," Rima sighed, slumping into her chair.

"School that long for you, Rima-chan?"

"Shut up, Nagihiko," she stuck her tongue playfully at him.

While Rima sat down and looked through her homework, Nagihiko went into the kitchen to have tea ready for when the rest of the Guardians arrive.

The greenhouse doors opened and Rima looked up from her papers to see Amu, Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase.

"Where's Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi?"

"Soccer boy had basketball practice," Ikuto shrugged but Rima noticed the disappointed look in Utau's eyes.

"Kairi is helping Yaya in the library with a report," Amu smirked.

"Those two like to spend time together dont they," Rima giggled.

"Hanaki-san is still absent?"

Nagihiko walked into the conversation with a silver tray with a pot of tea, teacups, and a tart, "She wasn't in class today."

"Do you think she's avoiding us?" Amu frowned.

"Who knows? Maybe she got sick. She did collapse the day before."

"We'll, our Science teacher wants me and Rima to give her her missed homework. We can check out what's going on while we're there."

"That'd be great."

With that settled, they all sat down and started eatin and drinking as they did their Guardian paperwork. It was quiet amongst them, with the shuffling of paper the only noise. Tadase was reading letters from students in the school. When he finished reading one, he'd put in the small 'Finished' pile and get another from the 'Read' pile tower. Ikuto sat with his elbow resting on the table, holding his head up with a stamp in his other hand while Utau quickly read the sheets and if she approved, she'd slide it under the stamp in Ikuto's hand and let him stamp it. Rima was skimming through her papers and if she approved, she'd sign the forms with the Guardian signature she know has from so many years of signing papers. Nagihiko had Kairi's job since he wasnt here so he had to give his half work back to Tadase and work on the ratings of school **(idk, i just need a job for him). **As for Amu, she just sat there watching her friends work since she was the Joker and had no paper work. So she looked through her hair for split ends.

"Guys?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the Utau who's eyes were shiny from welled up tears. The girls noticed this and quickly ran to her side.

"What's wrong, Utau?" Amu asked as she hugged her.

"I miss Kukai."

"Utau..."

She hid her face in her hands as her tears began to fall, "We haven't talked since we broke up and everytime I see him I just want to breakdown. What do I do guys? I want him back."

The girls hugged her and tried comforting the sobbing girl but they knew that Kukai was probably feeling the same way and that he'll have a hard time getting back with Utau because she's only half of who she really is. They all shared a look amongst each other, trying to find sweet words for their friend but they couldnt tell her anything without lying. That is, until Ikuto spoke.

"Utau, I swear as your brother, that you and Kukai will get back together."

"How are you so sure?"

"You just have to trust me."

Utau held her brother's gaze before hugging him and crying into his shirt as he stroked her hair. What they didn't know was the rusty hair colored boy hiding behind one of the trees in the garden. His bangs hiding his eyes as he walked back out of the greenhouse unnoticed.

~In The Library~

"Mou! Yaya doesn't want to do this! Yaya wants to go home!"

The sugar hi girl threw her arms out and rested her cheek on the cool surface of the library tables. While she complained, the boy helping her chuckled at her reaction.

"But you need to do this report, Yaya-chan, or else you'll fail. This counts for 80% of ur grade. **(they do this! can u believe that!)**"

"But, Kairi, Yaya justs wants to go home. Can't we take a break and start tomorrow?"

"You're almost done with the research. Once we're done, we can go home."

"Fine," the girl sighed.

The started looking through the books laid out on the table as they took notes. Then, they turned their head to go towards the open book in the middle when they bumped heads and their hands touched. They rubbed their foreheads where they hit each other but then noticed how close they are.

"Kairi has such pretty blue eyes," Yaya commented without thinking but she was too late to take it back.

Kairi blushed but decided to take this as his approtunity. _I need to tell her how I feel. It's now or never._

"Yaya-chan."

"Y-Yeah?"

Afraid to ask the question in mind, he used another way. He leaned in, closing the space between their faces and placed his lips on her's. He stayed there, waiting for Yaya to respond back but as the seconds passed, he started to regret doing this. But soon, the girl closed her shocked wide eyes and returned the kiss. When they pulled away from air, both of their faces were a bright red and were nervous to look each other in the eye.

"K-Kairi?"

"Hm."

"Yes."

He didnt need to ask her what she meant by 'Yes'. He gently took her hand in his and smiled at her and she returned the smile before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Do you still want to go home?"

"No. Yaya wants to be with Kairi-koi a little longer."

~Amu's Room~

"You really have nothing better to do."

"Nope."

Amu sighed and gave up on trying to get out of Ikuto's arms that were keeping her down on the bed. She acted like she was annoyed by this what she really enjoyed being in his arms. Her ipod was still playing from when she turned it on before the older boy showed up on her balcony.

"Seriously, Ikuto, you should be home."

"Aww, Amu doesn't want me around," he whined, pulling her closer to him and hiding his face in her hair.

"It's not that its just--"

"So you _do_ want me around."

She felt him smirk against her neck then turned red, "Urasei!" She quickly sat up, surprising Ikuto so he let go. She looked down at the older boy seriously but with a soft pink hue still on her cheeks. "I'm being serious." Ikuto sat up to listen, "Shouldn't you be home with Utau? She may not be the same Utau but she's still your sister and she's going through a hard time. Both the breakup and losing Iru which apparently she has no idea about." She watched as Ikuto stared down at her bed sheets under his hands, the playful look in his eyes from before gone. "Ikuto...?"

"I know I should be with her right now it's just..."

Amu noticed how his hands gripped her bed sheet tightly, turning his knuckles white, "Ikuto? I'm sorry. I upset you didnt I? I'm sorry. Please, calm down. Please?"

Before she had any time to react, Ikuto pulled her into an embrace. She hit his chest while his arms snaked their away around her body. _This hug isn't like his usual teasing ones_, she noticed.

"Amu, how would feel if what happened to Utau, happened to me? And please be honest."

Amu was surprised by the question but he said to be honest so she obeyed, "You wouldnt be the same...I dont know if I'll be able to handle a different you. Just thinking about it...It scares me."

She took a handful of Ikuto's shirt in her hand like a frightened little girl and hid her face in his chest and Ikuto tightened his arms around her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Exactly."

~On the way to Akane's house~

"I feel really bad for Souma-kun and Utau-chan," Nagihiko sighed.

"Me too. Those two are so good to each other. But I dont think things will be fixed until we get Iru back," Rima shook her head, making her golden locks sway.

"Plus, we have to figure out what's up with Akane-chan."

"That too."

There was silence all around them as their shoes made a tap sound against the pavement and an occasional car passing by. The silence was getting a little heavy for a certain blonde.

"So..." Nagihiko looked down at Rima, waiting for her to continue, "I know this is a little...out of the blue but...back on Valentine's Day, you wore a pink shirt."

Like the pink shirt mentioned, Nagihiko's cheeks turned a slight pink, "O-Oh, uh, yeah. What about it?"

"Well...Pink meant you were crushing on someone. So, I was wondering who you were crushing on....."

"I-uh," he cleared his throat from his nervousness but then thought of a way around the question, "I'll tell you if you tell me who you were crushing on. You wore pink too."

"A-actually, that was because my mom accediently put a red sock with all the white shirts including that one and i really wanted to wear it so, basically, I accediently wore pink."

"Oh, I see." Nagihiko felt a shot of disappointment run down and throughout his body. _What now?_

"So, will you tell me?" She noticed the blush on his cheeks and took it for nerves although she also felt a painful tug at her chest, _Stop hurting dammit!_ She put on a fake smile, "How about you give me hints about her and I'll try guessing?"

Although Nagihiko was starting to worry about why Rima was acting so nice to him, he thought hints was a good idea. "Okay. Well, she goes to our school."

"That narrows it down to like...every girl in the school!" she laughed.

He chuckled, "Hey, I just started. Anyways, she's very pretty."

"Don't you mean cute?"

"No, I mean pretty. She hates being called cute."

_Hm, thats just like me_. "Okay, so that cuts Saaya out of the list."

They both busted out laughing but then continued when they got their breaths back, "Okay, what else. In a way we're very alike."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do. Very well really."

"So that's the whole school out. Leaving Yaya, Amu, Utau, and Akane?"

"Pf, as if. Yaya-chan defiantly has a thing for Sanjou-kun. Amu and Ikuto will eventually get together once Amu realizes she's head over heels with him. Utau has Kukai, silly. And Akane...well, she's pretty, cook and all but no."

"Okay. Thats everyone off my list. Who the hell is this girl 'cause I have no clue!" Nagihiko started to laugh at Rima's impatient reaction but he didnt know how much this was hurting her. "What's so funny?"

"How can you _not_ the girl? It's very obvious."

"If it's so 'obvious' then tell me."

"Uh, w-well, i-it's--Oh look, it's Akane's house."

_Of all the times...!_

They walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds of waiting, Rima rang the bell again and they waited. But since Rima is such a _patient_ girl, she started to ring the bell over and over and over and over and over and ov- "That's enough Rima-chan!"

"Oops, got carried away."

"Looks like no one's home."

"Well that sucks."

Their charas flew up in front of them, "Guys, look!" They pointed their tiny fingers up at the sky where Rima and Nagihiko saw x-eggs and heart eggs were floating across the sky.

"Rima-chan, call the others! They seem to be heading towards the park!"

As they ran in the direction that the eggs were going, Rima pulled her phone out and started to calling.

~Amu's Room~ Amu's POV

I was sitting on Ikuto's lap as we watched TV in my room. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder. I could stay like this forever. I loved the steady beat of his heart and his arms protectivly around me. If only I had the guts to tell him how I felt.

_Sometimes I get so weird_  
_I even freak myself out_  
_I laugh my self to sleep_  
_It's my lullaby  
__Is it enough?_  
_Is it enough?_  
_Is it enough to breath?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out--_

After relentlessly preying Ikuto's arms off me, I went to get my phone with Rima's ringtone. "Rima?"

"Amu! Get to the park, Now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

By now, Ikuto had stood up and walked up to where I was standing, listening to the conversation.

"Eggs. They're heading towards the park. I'm with Nagihiko. Get the others. Quick!"

"Rima-chan, over here!" I heard Nagihiko on the other side of the line.

"They're gathering by the gazebo. Hurry."

"I'm on my way," then i shut my phone then started dailing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Yaya. Start calling Tadase and Utau. We have another fight to show up too."

~With Yaya and Kairi~ Yaya's POV

Kairi-koi (33) was walking me home since we finally got my research done. We were holding hands while we talked about anything that came up. Usually I'm always happy because of all the sugar I'm on but now that I'm with Kairi, I dont feel like I need sugar. It's like Kairi's enough to keep me happy and hyper. It gave me this fuzzy feeling in my chest everytime I remembered it was him holding my hand and it was him who was kissing me.

_This is your anthem, get your hands up_  
_We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats_  
_We are not going home, we are playing for keeps_  
_We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace_  
_We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place--_

"Moshi, moshi? Amu-chi?"

"Yaya, get to the park by the gazebo! Rima and Nagi are there holding off the eggs for now. Ikuto and I are on our way."

"Alright. Kairi and Yaya are close to the park. We'll be there in a few minutes."

I shut my phone and started running, pulling Kairi's arm.

"Oie! Yaya, why are you running!"

"Come on! There are eggs!"

~The Park~

Rima and Nagihiko had already Character transformed into Clown Drop and Beat Jumper by the time they made it to the gazebo in the park but what they found wasn't a pretty picture. Teenagers were scattered everywhere on the ground with eggs floating in the air, both x-eggs and heart eggs but the heart eggs were quickly turning into x-eggs very quickly. Only a few of the eggs were coming in from different parts of town. Standing at the top of the stairs at the gazebo was Kasumi, staring up at the sky with her brows knitted together.

Soon, Yaya and Kairi showed up as Dear Baby and Samerai Soul and they were shocked at the scene too. Slowly, everyone made it to the fight. Amulet Heart and Black Lynx, then Seraphic Charm and Royale Platnium, then Sky Jack.

"Kasumi!" The silver hair girl looked down at the Guardians at the call of her name, "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you before, don't get in my way." She raised her hand up in the air and eggs gathered around it and then she shot the x-eggs at them. They came at them quickly as they all tried doging. "Why can't you Guardians understand that you can't fight me?"

"It's obvious you want the embryo but why?"

Kasumi turned her attention to Nagihiko who spoke. He took a step back at the intensity of her glare but then an evil smile formed on her lips. She started to walk down the stairs, humming a tune that only Nagihiko could hear over **(A/N: It's the music for Hana tegami if anyone's wondering)** all the screams coming from his friends dodging the attacks of x-eggs.

_What--what is she humming? Why can't I move!_

"Nagi, move it, man! Don't just stand there!" Rhythm shouted from inside him but he didnt move.

"Nagihiko! Get out of the way!" Rima cried.

Nagihiko's feet we're glued to the ground and he showed no signs of responce. Kasumi continued to make her way towards Nagihiko, her face soft as she hummed the melody. The other watched as they fought as what happened to Utau, happen to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko! Snap the hell out of it!" Rima shouted. She sent one of her pins towards him to wake him up but once it was close to him, a group of x-eggs smashed into it. "No!"

Nagihiko's transformation was undone and Rhythm's closed egg was pulled out of his chest. It floated over into Kasumi's hands and the blue nadeshiko flowers turned into an x and gravity took over Nagihiko's body.

"Nagi!" Rima dodged all the eggs aiming at her as she quickly ran over to Nagihiko before he hit the ground. She skid to a stop under him and caught him in her arms. She looked down at his unconcious face and shook him, "Nagi, wake up! Come on! Please, wake up!"

She felt tears prick her eyes but they turned into hot tears when she looked up at Kasumi holding Rhythm's x egg in her hands.

"Poor guy won't be able to see you cry for him. It's so romantic," she giggled but then her expression turned serious quickly, "I told you not to get in my way. So next time, unless you want another of your little friends to get their personality stolen, stay out of The Stone's plans. Especially mine."

She turned around and casually walked away and disappeared in the trees of the park. Once she was gone, all the eggs stopped attacking and quickly followed her. With the eggs gone, they all crowded around Nagihiko with Rima crying over him.

Amu sank to her knees, trembling, tears falling from her eyes, "No...Not another one." She hid her face in her hands and started to cry.

Ikuto crotched down and held her. Yaya started to cry on Kairi's shoulder. Utau found comfort from Tadase while Kukai kept his eyes closed as he held his head down. But it was Rima who was crying the hardest.

They were starting to get the message...Kasumi isn't playing.

* * *

**Lots of moments ;D especially Rimahiko.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Click you wish you could really see Rima cry over Nagihiko! XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Interupted love

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does**

* * *

Rima's POV

I hugged my knees up against my chest as tears fell down my cheeks. I haven't stopped crying since I caught Nagihiko after he collapsed. The guys carried him and we took him to Ikuto's place since his parents are on a business trip. Right now, the guys are inside seeing if Nagihiko will wake up.

I don't even know why I'm crying. He's just going to be different. Just like Utau. So, why am I crying?

**It's because you know he's going to be different, is what's making you cry.**

KusuKusu?

**No, I'm your concious.**

Oh! Kukai told me about you!

**-__-'' That was his concious. I'm yours.**

Oh...So I'm crying because Nagihiko's going to be different?

**Yup, because your in love with him.**

O.O I am not!

....

Concious? You still there?

...

Helloooo?

**Denying it will get you nowhere.**

Shut up!

The bedroom door where Nagihiko was staying opened and the all the guys walked out, disappointment clearly on their faces. They noticed me sitting in front of the door and were surprised.

"Mashiro-san, shouldn't you be with the girls?" Tadase asked.

"They're downstairs. I want to see Nagihiko."

They all searched my face and they obviously say the tear stains, "Mashiro-san, he's--"

"He's not awake is he?" I felt more tears form but I trying to push them back by closing my eyes. I didn't need to see to know that they were shaking their heads no. "I still want to see him."

Kukai leaned against the wall and slide down to sit next me, "Queen, I know you want to see him but...I think you should wait until he wakes up."

"Kukai's right. He'll stay here and I'll call you when he does wake up. Is that okay?"

"...What about his mom?"

"I'm going to take care of that," Tadase said.

I looked up at all of them and then at Kukai who gave me a grin but I could see right through but still, I apprecited it. I nodded, wiped my face with my sleeve, and then stood up. Then I realized that my parents will probably get pissed because I'm late. "Can someone walk me home? I can't go alone."

"I'll walk you," Kukai ruffled my hair.

Utau's POV

I sat in the kitchen with a mug of cooling coffee in my hands. Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai were upstairs with Nagihiko. Rima was sitting outside the room. We asked her if she wanted to come down with us for coffee but she refused. She was really broken up about what happened to Nagihiko. It isn't until now that I understand what was really going on. Amu and Yaya explained to me how Iru, my other chara, was taking away just like Rhythm was taken from Nagihiko, along with my personality relating to Iru. The way I am now is my hidden side, Eru's side...Now I understand why Kukai was so upset being with me. I wasn't really...me.

"I wonder how Nagi will be without Rhythm," Yaya sighed. Amu and I looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You said 'I'. You didn't speak in third-person," Amu said shocked.

"O-oh. I did? Guess I didn't notice."

"See! You did it again! The world's coming to an end!" Amu cried dramatically.

"Why is the world coming to an end?"

We turned to see the guys and Rima walking into the kitchen.

"Yaya isn't speaking in third-person any more!"

"She isn't?" everyone but Kairi asked surprised.

"So how's Nagi?" Yaya switched the topic off herself.

"He's still unconscious," Ikuto shook his head, "He'll probably wake up tomorrow."

"I think we should be getting home," Kairi pointed out.

"True."

"Come on, Queen."

I watched as Rima followed Kukai to the door. They waved goodnight to us and then walked out but the door didn't close before I saw Kukai put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a sad smile and he returned it.

Did I cause him as much hurt as he's causing me?

Ikuto's POV

After Kukai and Rima left, Kairi and Yaya left but not before they announced that they were now a couple. Tadase left to go home and call Mrs. Fujisaki and tell her that Nagihiko was going to stay over his house for a couple of weeks for a Life Skills Project. It sounded convincing. All who was left was Utau, who had already gone upstairs to bed, Nagihiko, who was still asleep, and Amu, who was sitting on the couch tracing the rim of her already cold tea (she doesnt like the taste of coffee).

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. She didn't seem to mind; she relaxed into my chest and took a sip of her tea.

"Seems that Kairi already made his move and got Yaya," she said quietly.

"Yeah. It was bound to happen."

"Yeah..."

"Amu." She tilted her head up at me and I couldnt help but think how soft her lips looked. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed and looked back down at her cup, "Kasumi...she's so determinded to get the Embryo. She's even willing to do this, taking away Utau's and Nagihiko's selves. Will she resort to killing us, like she threatened, if we get in her way again?"

I took a strand of her pink hair and played with it between my fingers, "Kasumi has a wish. She's kind of like I was. I wanted the Embryo so badly, to free myself from Easter. Maybe, working for The Stone's has put her in the same situation. Maybe they're plans are so much more crueler than Easter's was and she's desperate for it."

"Then she should let us help her."

"Oh, Amu," I shook my head.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me with those golden orbs of hers.

"If only Kasumi knew the type of person you are. She'd defiantly let you help her."

"How would you know?"

"Because I did." I brought the strand of hair I was playing with up to my lips and kissed it. When I looked back at Amu, she was blushing lightly but her eyes never left mine.

I started to lean in slowly so that she could stop me if she didn't want this but as I neared her face, her eyelids started to fall and her lips parted a little. I felt her breath on my lips and I was just a centimeter of letting our lips touch when the house phone rang. The sudden ringing made us jump and caused Amu to spill tea on her shirt. The tea soaked the top part of her shirt, outlining her bra. I despretly pulled my gaze away from her shirt and jumped for the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah, Ikuto-kun, I wasn't sure if you'd be home."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Hinamori."

"Hello. I was wondering if Amu-chan was with you."

"Yeah, she's with me," I said and looked over at Amu who was glaring down at her shirt before standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Sorry about earlier. There was an emergency Guardian meeting so she had to run out."

"I figured that was what it was."

"Yeah, well, we're done so I'll drive her home."

"If it's not too much trouble. Please be careful driving."

"Of course."

"Okay. Bye, Ikuto-kun."

"Bye, Mrs. Hinamori." I hung up and sighed. I walked into the kitchen and found Amu dabbing a wet towel on her shirt. She had her shirt stretched out a little that I was able to see a little of her stomach because her shirt rised. Her skin looked soft and creamy, I swear if she hadn't looked up at me, I would've probably started thinking up fantasies. "That was your mom. I'm going to drive you home."

"Drive like you did before, I'll kill you before you have the chance to kill us," she threatened me with the towel.

"Relax. With precious cargo, there's no way I'll do that."

Her cheeks turned red and she quickly went back to dabbing her shirt.

If only the phone never rang, I could've tasted her lips for the first time.

Damn phones.

~Next Day~ Rima's POV (again)

I was buttoning up my shirt for school when my phone started to ring with the ring tone for a unknown caller but I picked it up anyways.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Shrimp, get over here. Girl-Boys waking up."

I qucikly shut my phone and finished getting ready. I ran down the stairs and out of the house and sprinted down the street faster than I've even ran before. In _n_-minutes, I made it to Ikuto's house and pounded on the door. Cat boy opened the door and I acciedently pounded my fist on his chest.

"Ow, the hell did I do?"

"Sorry," I panted from running.

"Its okay. Come in." He let me in. I took off my shoes and placed my school bag on the couch then followed him upstairs. Whe we got up to the landing, Utau was walking out of Nagihiko's room also wearing her uniform. She saw me but then found a sudden interest in the floor. "Remember, he's not going to be the same so..."

"I know." Utau moved away from the door and I stood in front of it. I took a deep breath before knocking. Nagihiko's voice came through the door allowing me to come in. When I walked in, he was sitting up in the bed with his back against the bed post. He was wearing pajamas I assume the guys changed him into last night. He watched me walk in and close the dor behind me like he usually does so I had some hope that maybe he wasn't going to be different. "Hi. How are you feeling, Nagihiko?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Rima-chan."

His smile was gentle and his eyes held nothing but kindness. His posture was straight and he held my gaze firmly. But all I could think of is where that teasing glint in his eyes went? Will he smirk like he does when he's teasing someone? Teasing me? Can he tease?

"Is something the matter, Rima-chan? You look a bit pale and you have bags under your eyes. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

A chill ran down my spine at the formality of Nagihiko's voice, "It took me awhile to fall asleep last night."

"Well, sleep is always good for a person. Especially with school. Unfortuantly, Ikuto-kun thinks it's best if I stay here today instead of going to school."

"O-oh. Well, then I should get going before I'm late."

"Alright. Have a nice day, Rima-chan."

"Thanks." I felt for the door knob as I continued to watch him as he smiled politly at me. When I finally had the knob in my hand, I turned it at and walked out backwards then closed it. I just stood there staring at the wooden door with my hand clamped onto the knob trying hard not to go back in and cry on his shoulder. When I felt I was okay, I turned on my heel and walked downstairs and headed off to school.

~Royal Garden~ Amu's POV

When I walked into the garden, I realized I was the first one here. Usually Nagi would be here first to have morning tea ready for us but remembering the events of last night, I went into the kitchen and started brewing a pot of instint tea. Nothing compared to Nagi's tea. But when I remembered what happened last night, I thought about Ikuto and I on the couch...before I spilled tea all over myself.

He was leaning in and there was just a small gap between our faces. I could just feel his lips on mine when I started to close my eyes but then my mom just _had_ to call.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned the stove off and started looking for the silver plater that Nagi uses to bring out the tea. I found it at the top shelf in one of cabients but I was still to short to reach that. Nagi had to be the tall person he is and place it in the heighest part of the kitchen. Note to self: hit Nagi over the head repeatively until he loses a few 6 inches. I was reachig out and was standing on my toes, trying to reach it, when someone's body gently pressed against my back and easily reached up to the shelf and pulled out the plater. I turned around and came face-to-face with Ikuto. He had placed the plater down on the counter and had his hands resting on the edge of the counter, locking me in. I unconsciously had my hands pressed to his well tone chest, waiting for him. Wishing for him to say--

"I think we should finish where we left off."

My heart skipped a beat at the reality of his words and realized that he was leaning down too. As he got closer, I let my eyelids close and stood on my toes to reach up at him. But then--

"Did anyone start making tea--Oh." Rima stood at the kitchen doorway surprised. "I'm sorry. I was interrupting something wasn't I?" Ikuto had literally did a face-palm when Rima walked in and I hid my over headed face in Ikuto's chest. "I'm real sorry, you guys. You can continue what ever it was you were doing," she said walking out of the room backwards until she hit the couter by the door, "Ow. Oops, I'll just--yeah, I'm gone."

Way to ruin the moment, Rima, way to ruin the moment T^T

~The Stone's Dressing Room~ Kasumi's POV

I sat in my dressing room using my arm as a pillow as I rested my head. I was staring at the two x-eggs that were in a small basket next to Yuka's egg. If you look closely at the eggs, you can see the magenta and lace pattern on one egg and blue nadeshiko flowers on the other. I had gotten to work early because I was awake all night thinking about the fights from before.

_"Easter was weak, a kid's game, and so are you."_

_"Utau! Get out of there!"_

_"Don't underestimate me. I will get my wish even if it means killing you."_

_"Kasumi, why are you doing this?" _

_"It's obvious you want the embryo but why?"_

_"Nagi, wake up! Come on! Please, wake up!"_

_"So next time, unless you want another one of your little friends to get their personalit stolen, stay out of The Stone's plans. Especially mine."_

"URASEI!" I knocked over my chair standing up and I swang my fist in front of me, forgetting the mirror. It shattered from the force and my hand started to bleed profoundly. I stared at the large gash in my hand and then at the broken reflection.

There was a knock at my door and then it opened, "Kasumi, the Direc--" Raiden stopped mid-sentenced as his eyes fell to my hand that was resting casually on the table. "What happened?" he gasped.

"Nothing," I said looking down at my hand that caused a pool of blood around it. I flexed it to see what kind of damage I caused it but nothing was wrong with it.

Raiden grabbed a near by towel and forcefully took my hand and wrapped it. I tried pulling away from him but he wouldn't. He tightened his grip everytime I pulled, I couldn't get away.

"I dont know what happened," I looked up at him and was held down my his jet black eyes, "I dont know why you're here but you don't have to do this. I'm here."

_"I'm here_."

My chest hurt when he said that, it sounded like him. Promising and concern...But I know better now. I'm not letting it happen again.

"You don't need to know what happened, you don't need to know why I'm here and yes, I do have to do this. That embryo is mine, so don't get in my way or you'll get hurt pretty boy. I'm not a very hesitant person."

I pulled my hand out of his grip, grabbed the basket with the eggs, and left Raiden standing there with a blood stained towel.

* * *

**Not a lot happened here except for the intereupted Amuto scenes ;P Sorry if you guys really wanted to read about how Nagi acts without Rhythm and with just Temari, but I'll probably put that in the next chapter. And I apologize for Kasumi's emo moment...not CX lol**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R plz**


	16. The Return of Personalities

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Kasumi walked into The Stone's building and pushed the up button on the elevator and waited. She was wearing her usual lolita dresses. Today was a thick spagehitte strapped black dress that stopped above her knees. There was a small white bow above her bust and a larger black bow underneath. The black fabric opened under the black bow showing the white fabric dress underneath. She wore white knee high socks with black heels. **(dress link on profile)** Her right hand was wrapped in gauzes from her sudden outburst from yesterday.

"Someone's looking good today." She looked over her shoulder to see Raiden standing behind her, smirking. "And I see you got your hand wrapped." She narrowed her eyes at him although the feeling of their hands touching from yesterday and the concern in Raiden's eyes crossed her mind, causing her to hold back a blush. She looked back the elevator doors and tapped her foot impatiently then jabbed the up button again. "That won't make the elevator come down any faster."

"Shut up." The elevator dinged and Kasumi walked in but then was pressed against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed. She stared up at Raiden's black eyes and became concscious of his hands holding her wrists down by her side. "L-let me go."

"No."

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as he started to lean in close to her face. She turned her face away and focused on getting her heart to stop beating so loudly in her ears, "W-why are y-you doing this?"

"I--I don't know."

His face was only inches away from her turned away lips but he stopped when he saw that she had her eyes shut tightly and was slightly trembling. He slowly, he let go of her wrists just as the elevator came to its stop. Kasumi stood there in the corner of the shaft still looking away from Raiden with her hand uninjured hand gripping onto the white bow on her dress. They quietlyy walked off the elevator and walked silently down the hall. When they reached Kasumi's dressing room and she was opening the door, Raiden spoke.

"Kasumi," she stopped but didn't turn to face him, "What happened in the elevator, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I guess."

She walked in but her flustered mood soon turned into rage. The basket where she kept the chara eggs, two eggs were missing leaving Yuka's egg the only one there.

~School~

Amu was standing at the gate of the school with Yaya and Kairi who arrived together, and Tadase. The Garden was having the fountain fixed and they couldn't disturb the workers so they decided to wait at the gate for their friends but they were really anxious to see how Nagihiko would be like. It was a while later that they saw blonde, blue, and purple hair come into view. When they crossed the street, Amu ran at Nagihiko and hugged him.

"Nagi! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?"

"Calm down, Amu-chan. I feel fine, really. You don't have to worry about me so much," he said giving her a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at Ikuto for reassurence but all she got was a shake of his head.

"Where's Kukai and Rima?" Utau suddenly asked.

"They haven't gotten here yet."

"Hm, is that so."

"Minna, do you see that?"

They all looked in the direction Yaya was pointing and saw a dust cloud that looked oddly familiar. Then, familair figures started to form as the cloud got closer. It was Kukai grinning like a fool while lugging Rima in a dash. She looked about ready to pass out. He can to an abrunt stop in front of the group but Rima didn't stop so easily. She was sent spinning into Tadase. He caught her before she fell with her eyes spinning.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, trying to regain her balance.

"That was great, Queen. Tomorrow, make sure to keep your feet on the ground."

"Ku-kai!" Rima hissed at him dangerously but all he did was playfully ruffle her hair.

While Rima argued with Kukai and he shot back playful comebacks, no one noticed the hurt looks that both Utau and Nagihiko shared.

~Gym~

"Alright everyone, get into pairs. Today we're doing free throws."

The gym class started looking for partners. The Junior gym class was joining the two Sophmore classes today. In the three classes was Kukai, Rima, Amu, and Naghiko. Not wanting to get close to Nagihiko, Rima quickly clinged onto Amu's arm before she found someone else and Kukai paired up with Nagihiko. They went to get a basketball and then stood at one of the hoops that towered over them.

"Alright! Come on, Fujisaki. One-on-one. Forget the free throws," Kukai said, dribbling the ball then passing it over to Nagihiko.

The ball came at him but he made no attempt to caught it. Instead, he cringed as the ball him and then bounce to the side, "I don't know, Souma-kun."

"What do you mean 'I dont know, Souma-kun'?"

"I don't really want to play basketball. Can't we just do the free throws and get this over with?" he said looking down at his gym shoes.

Kukai stood their staring at Nagihiko with wide eyes, forgeting the fact that Rhythm was no longer a part of him at the moment. Then--

~The hoop next to Kukai's and Nagihiko's~

"Uh, Rima?"

Rima kept her eyes on the hoop, positioning herself to make a throw, but listened to her best friend, "Yeah?"

"You might want to see this."

She turned her gaze away from the hoop and followed Amu's gaze to a very--strange sight.

"W.t.f?"

Nagihiko was on the ground, his nails digging into the ground while Kukai was pulling him by the legs but he'd only succed in dragging the violet haired boy by an inch at a time.

"You _will_ play a one-on-one if it's the last thing you do!"

"Le'go of me!" Nagihiko started shouting at Kukai with a Hiroshiman accent that didn't go unnotice by Amu.

"Hey, Nagi's acting alot like Nadeshiko did in a character change with Temari."

"Y-You don't say," Rima said nervously, remembering that Amu still doesnt know that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are the same person. "They are twins so you never know."

"Maybe you're right. So anyways, why are you avoiding Nagihiko?"

"Who said I was avoiding him?"

"It's kind of obvious. Yesterday, when we mentioned Nagi, you'd get really quiet and try and switch the topic. And you completely kept your distance from him this morning."

Rima felt her face fall and couldn't help glance over at Nagihiko who was now sitting on Kukai still yelling in his Hiroshiman accent, "Amu."

"Yeah?"

"I think I've fallen for Nagihiko."

Amu stared at her friend, shocked at her confession. She stared as her friend turned the basketball in her small hands but her eyes were so distant. Amu placed a hand on Rima's shoulder and squeezed a little, "Don't worry. We're going to get him back to normal. Utau too. You'll see."

"Thanks, Amu," she smiled at her pink haired friend but then it turned into a smirk, "By the way, what's going on between you and Ikuto? Something was about to happen before I walked into the kitchen yesterday."

Amu's face turned a bright red, "RIMA!"

~After School~

Everyone walked into the Garden that was now open to them. Yaya and Kairi were talking about the report Yaya had to finish. Ikuto was listening to Utau go on about what her math teacher did today in class. Tadase was talking with Kukai about what happened during gym with Nagihiko standing close by. Amu was telling Rima jokes to cheer her up although she knew that all her jokes pretty much sucked. But they all stopped talking at once when they hurt the sound of movement up at the table. They quietly walked behind the fountain where they had a good view of the table.

Standing there was a girl wearing a gray lolita dress with a white shirt with puffed sleeve **(dress on profile)**. She wore matching silver shoes and had silver hair that reached down her back in locks like Rima's that was tied back in a ponytail. She was bent over something on the table making it harder for the Guardians to see the person's face.

"Is that Kasumi?" Amu whispered.

"No way. Kasumi's taller than her. Not to mention that this girl has longer hair than Kasumi," Rima whispered back.

"Shh. Look," Ikuto pointed.

The girl stood up straight and then took something(s) out of a pocket on her dress. When they saw that she pulled out two x-eggs and placed them carefully on the table, they jumped out of their hiding spot.

"Stop right there!"

The girl tensed up but did not turn around. Instead she ran to the other set of stairs and jumped down to the bottom step and ran out of the greenhouse. Kukai and Ikuto ran after her to find out who she was while the others stayed behind. They turned their attention to the x-eggs on the table that were wiggling a little until tey floated over to Utau and Nagihiko. Their eyes turned blank as the eggs floated above their heads.

"Useless. It's useless," they said in a dead tone.

"Those are Iru and Rhythm," Tadase stated, "Amu-chan."

"On it. Charanari: Amulet Heart!" Amu stood in her Character transformation while the others stood back. "Utau, Nagi! Can you hear me?"

"Amu...chan?"

"Yeah. It's me. Come on, snap out of it."

They stood there staring at Amu before they collapsed to the ground and their was a cracking sound. Rima and Kukai ran over to the unconscious pair and pulled them away. Their x-eggs hatched with x-characters. Iru had darker than usual purple hair that was spiked out in a messy due. Her eyes looked bored and she wore the same devil outfit except now it was gray. Rhythm had on a black beanie, black t-shirt over a purple sleeved shirt, gray jeans, and black sneakers. His once playful smile was an evil one with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Iru? Rhythm?"

Rhythm started laughing hysterically as they shot negative energy at them. Amu fought pass it and used her Heart Rod to hold them still long enough. "Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!"

Iru and Rhythm soon turned back into their normal selves but went back into their eggs and fell on their owners chest. Everything was quiet in the greenhouse until they heard the groans of the awakening people.

They all croweded around them as they opened their eyes and were surprised by everyone.

"Do you guys feel any different?" Tadase asked.

"Who knew I'd miss Rhythm so much," Nagihiko chuckled, holding up Rhythm's sleeping egg.

"I'll never take Iru for granted again!"

"They're back!" Kukai and Rima cheered, tackling them with a hug.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Amu winked at Rima and Kukai as she pushed everyone else out of the greenhouse.

"Uh...You guys must be thirsty. I'll get drinks," Rima quickly ran out of the room...but with Nagihiko following.

Kukai's POV

Mashiro and Fujisaki left towards the kitchen, it left me alone with Utau.

"You know...I still remember everything that happened while Iru was gone."

"Oh...really..."

"Kukai, do you have a thing for Rima?"

O.O "What! Where the hell did that come from!"

"Well, the night that Nagihiko had Rhythm stolen from him, I noticed how you and Rima have been together..."

I took her hand in mind and turned her face towards me by the chin, "That was because I was upset over you and Mashiro was upset over Fujisaki. We were together because we were able to get each other's mind off the problem for at least a little while."

"Oh..."

"Did I hurt you? Being with Mashiro?"

She let her eyes fall down to my hand still holding her chin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes...And it hurt me when you didn't speak to me or anything when Iru was gone."

"I'm sorry. It's just...It was hard being with just half of you when I'm so use to loving all of you."

Her eyes widen, "You love me?"

"Of course. What's not to love?"

She smiled that hidden smile I love and she kissed me. Her lips felt so plumped and soft. It feels like forever since we've kissed. I'm so glad she's back.

Rima's POV

I opened the fridge door and pulled out the juice pitcher and almost spilled it all when I turned around because I almost ran into Nagihiko. He was looking at me with those eyes of his. Those eyes that can see right through me.

"Nagihiko, you scared me."

I walked around him and placed the pitcher on the counter before I dropped it with my trembling hands.

"Rima, tell me exactly what all of that was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the night I passed out. When you were crying. When you saw me the day I woke up. When you avoided me with Kukai." His voice was raising and it frightened me a little but when I looked at his face, it was a mix of hurt and confusion.

"W-What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"I need to know how you really feel about me, Rima-chan. You give me whiplash with the way you act around me. One minute, you hate my guts, the next, you look like your head over heels. I'm confused as hell and it doesnt help me when all I can think about is you."

My eyes widen and my mouth hung open, "Wha'?"

He stepped closer to me and cupped my face with his large hand. I was so mesmerized by his eyes that had need and want shining in them. So, I did the only thing I was thinking about. I gripped his tie and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. They were so soft and warm and the minute they came in contact with mine, his lips were in sync with mine. Our hot breaths mixing together. His hand that was once on my cheek was now entangled in my hair and the other was on my back, both pressing me closer to him.

Soon, after who know how long, we pulled away, panting for air. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek to his chest. I listened to how fast his heart was beating, sounding so similar to my own. He stroked the top of my head before tilting my chin up and giving me a small, but sweet, kiss.

"You're all mine now," he said with a playful smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out of his embrace and went back to the juice pitcher while he chuckled and I tried to serpress a giggle.

~The School's field~

"Well, Nagi and Utau are back to normal and they're patching things up with Kukai and Rima," Amu summed up as she kicked the soccerball back at Kairi.

"And we have that mysterious girl to thanks. She returned their x-eggs." Kairi stopped the ball and kicked it over to Ikuto.

"But she looks a lot like Kasumi. You don't think they're related do you?" He kicked the ball up in bounced it a few times on his foot before kicking it into the goal.

"Who knows but we have to get a hold of her," Tadase walked up to them from watching on the sidelines with Yaya.

"Why?"

"Because, maybe she can help us with Kasumi. How else do you think she managed to get the eggs? Kasumi probably had those with her at The Stone's headquarters. Maybe she has entrance to the building."

"But why would a The Stone's employee be helping us?" Amu asked.

Tadase shrugged his shoulders. Amu went to get the soccer ball from the goal when their names were called. Up on the top of the field was the headmaster, Tsukasa-san, and someone standing next to him around the Guardians' age with black hair. He wore a red t-shirt with a white cross going down the shirt with a black button down opened over it, a black cross, dark blue jeans, and sneaker. As they walked down towards them, they noticed how black his eyes were.

"Minna, this is Haru-kun. He's going to be a student here starting tomorrow. I also wanted him to meet you, to meet the Guardians."

"Welcome to Seiyou," Amu smiled nicely at him.

"Thanks."

"By the way, where's Nagihiko-kun, Kukai-kun, Rima-chan, and Utau-chan?"

"They're back at the greenhouse. We got their x-eggs back," Ikuto stated.

"Really? Very good. But how?"

"It's complicated."

"Ah. Well, I'll leave Haru-kun in your care and I'll take my leave."

They all watched him walk away and then turned back to the new kid.

"So Haru-kun, where'd you move here from?"

"Nagoya."

"Oh, we have a friend that moved here from there."

"Ah."

"You're not very talkative are you?" Ikuto crossed his arms.

"Not really."

"Come on, minna. Let's get the others and go to the park with Haru!" Yaya cheered.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty crappy in some parts, sorry.**

**R&R plz**


	17. Hotel Raffle

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does**

* * *

"So when did you move here?" Nagihiko asked, holding the cafe door open for everyone to walk in.

"A few days ago. It took awhile for my stepdad to get my transfer papers for school."

They all sat at the largest table as they asked Haru questions.

"I wonder why Tsukasa-san wanted you to meet us specifically," Amu questioned.

"Thought that was obvious." Haru reached into his pocket and pulled out an egg that was black with red paint splatters on it, a pencil, paint brush, and quarter note crossing in the center. "I have a chara."

"Honto! Has he hatched?" Yaya asked excited.

"Yeah, he's just asleep," he said flicking the egg.

The egg wiggled a little before cracking open alittle by the awaken chara, "What's the deal, Haru?"

"Come on out. There are people who want to meet you."

"Hm?" The chara rubbed his fire red eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Woah. People." He opened his egg and floated out and stood on the table where the other charas were.

"Everyone, this is Taku."

"Nice to meet cha."

Amu's POV

Taku stood next to the other charas, "Nice to meet cha."

He had black hair like Haru with red highlights and fire red eyes. He wore a red short sleeve hoody, baggy black pants and converses, black wrist bands, and had a black backpack. He looked familiar for some reason but I shrugged it off.

We were all having fun talking and getting to know Haru-kun. When we ordered, he had the privlge to see one of Kukai and Utau's eating contests. Today's food: ice-cream. That was hilarious XD. As they were eating, you could just see the suffering on their faces. They were getting massive brain-freeze but in the end Kukai won.

"It was expected," was all Utau had to say and recieved a glare from Kukai.

The waitress from before walked up to us and starting taking out empty cups, "Would there be anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Then let me offer you in a raffle the cafe's having."

"Alright," we all shrugged.

"The cafe is having a raffle for ten tickets to an all-paid trip to a resort in one of Osaka's five stars with a beach right outside and lots of activites. The trip includes transportation, hotel, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The rest is up to you. The tickets are valid for all of next week and today's the last day for the raffle. We'll be announcing the winners in about half an hour, so what do you say?" she smiled kindly at us.

"Come on, minna, let's all sign up! I wanna go to the beach!" Yaya cheered.

"Sounds like fun. We'll all have a form then."

"Okay, be right back." She took our cups and went back into the kitchen then came out with forms. She handed each us one and we quickly filled out the end and tore it off from the rest of the paper and handed it to her. "Thank you. You can stay until we call the winner if you'd like."

"Thanks." She took our slips and walked away. "I hope we win," I giggled.

"But there are eleven of us and only ten tickets," Kairi pointed out.

"Eleven?"

"You, Ikuto, me, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Haru, and Akane."

"I'm not going," Tadase rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh! Why not?"

"I can't. I already have plans next week with my family so I can't go so I put down Hanaki-san's name on the slip instead. I figured she should go."

"That's so nice of you. But it's too bad you can't come with us." I noticed how Ikuto was sending daggers at Tadase but all I could do was keep from laughing.

"Hold on a second. Did you guys say Akane? Akane Hanaki?" Haru asked, shock clearly on his face.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"N-no. None at all."

I saw how his cheeks were now slightly pink now as he started to fiddle with the rest of the form paper in front of him. _Does he know Akane? Well he did come from Nagoya and that's the same place Akane moved here from. And Taku looks a lot like--_ "Oh my gosh!"

Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst, some of them looking like I almost gave them a heart attack.

"Jesus, Amu, you almost gave me a heart attack," Rima gasped.

What I tell you. "Anyways, guys, have you notice that if you look real close, you notice that Taku looks a lot like LiLa!"

Everyone looke at Taku and saw that I was right. They all started comparing the similarties of the two charas when Tadase cut in over the mixed up voices, "So do you know the Akane we're talking about?"

We all got quiet as Haru sighed, "Yeah. We went to the same school back in Nagoya. We were best friends since the sixth grade. Then she moved here. We havent talked since she left because we kind of got into a fight about a month before she left." He took the pen that he used to fill out his form and started drawing on the back of it. "In the eighth grade, she became very passionate for writing and also like to draw and fell in love with music. But she was very insecure about her work, so LiLa was born. Around the same time, I started drawing and found my calling. I also had a thing for drawing and music is like my life but I was very cocky about my work, so Taku was born to keep behind the line and helped me give more meaning to my work since a lot of it was just nothing. And that's that." He put down his pen and we all stared in awe. On the paper was a sketch of Akane laughing with LiLa floating next to her. It was amazing.

"That's incredible."

"Thanks." He stared at his drawing for awhile then flipped it over, "But she wouldn't want to see me."

"You don't know that," Nagihiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, I do."

Before we were able to comfort him, there was the sound of a microphone being tapped. "Ladies and Gentlmen, we are about to pull the name of the winner of the five-star resort raffle!"

When there was a loud applause, we realized that this place was packed now.

"They're probably the other people who signed up for the raffle," Ikuto looked around.

From behind the counter, one of the waiters come out with a bag and held it open to the guy with the mic. He reached into the bag and mixed the names up a little before pulling his hand out with one slip. "And the winner of the raffle is..." He looked down at the name, "Tsukiyomi Utau!"

"Utau! You won!" Yaya hugged her.

Nagihiko, Rima, Haru, and Kukai got up to let Utau go up to the guy with the mic.

"Congratulations, Tsukiyomi-san. Here are the ten tickets to the resort. All the information is on that ticket. All you have to do is find out who you're going with and call up the hotel and tell them where to pick you up."

"Thanks."

Utau recieved the tickets but we heard how the crowd was whispering

"Isn't that Hoshina Utau?"

"Look, she looks just like Utau-chan. Same name too."

"You don't think it's her do you?"

"Oh my god, it is!"

"UTAU!"

"Oh god. Utau, run!" we cried out to her as the crowd started to make it's move.

Shock and fear of getting trampled was on her face as she ran out of the cafe faster than we could say "Check please."

* * *

We managed to catch up with Utau after she shook her crazy fans off her tail. She plopped down on the park bench with a heavy sigh as Kukai sat next to her, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi took a seat around them on the fountain, and Ikuto, Tadase, Haru and I stood.

"Wow, what a rush," Utau laughed. "Anyways, Rima give me your phone."

"Why?" Rima asked as she handed Utau her phone.

Utau didnt answer her. Instead, she started scrolling through Rima's phone then dialing numbers into her phone.

"Utau, what are you doing?"

"Shh!"

"Well."

We waited for her as she held her phone to her ear and waited. When she looked like she was going to give up, I heard a faint 'Hello?' on the other side.

"Good, you picked up...So where have you been these past few days?...Well, that sucks. But that's also a good thing 'cause I just won tickets to a hotel and you're coming with so you don't have to ask for a week...Yeah, it's a week. Is that a problem?...Your sister's a big girl. She can handle your little brother on her own...Come on, Tadase is giving his ticket to you since there are only ten and he can't go...Oh, that's cause there's someone else coming too but you'll have to meet him when we leave since you're so busy...If it makes you feel any better, your sister and brother can stay with my manager. She'll be happy to watch over them...So we have a deal?...Good, get packing. Remember, we're there for a week...Uh," she looked down at the ticket in her hand and her violet eyes skimmed through them, "It says Saturday and today's Thursday. Is that okay?...Awesome, then we'll see you on Saturday and you better not back out of this 'cause I will go to your house and drag you out by the roots of your lettuce hair...Alright. Bye." and she hung up.

"Was that Hanaki-san?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah since none of you have bothered to try and call her to find out why she's been out."

"Why was she out?" Ikuto asked.

"Turns out her boss took her week back and make her work all this week in exchange for giving her the whole week off next week. She made them swear not to call her for anything for that week and she got it. So she's free to go with us although she was a little resistant since she doesnt want to leave Aoi and Daigo alone with their stepmom so I offered Sanjou-san to babysit them and she agreed."

"You know my sister won't like that you agreed to something like this for her."

"Ah, she'll get over it."

"So we're all set to go?" I asked.

"Yup. Says here that if I call tomorrow, they'll have the bus come get us Saturday morning. Oooo."

" 'Oooo' what?" Kukai asked, trying to look over her shoulder but she scooted away.

"Oh, nothing."

~Saturday morning~ Akane's POV

It's been a week since I've seen the others. Not to mention that Amu and Ikuto found out about my stepmom being Kasumi's manager and probably told the rest of the Guardians. I was kind of glad that my boss called me back making a new deal about my week off. I was a little ashamed to talk to them again, keeping something like this from them. I could've been helping with beating Kasumi with information from my stepmom and such but...I have my reasons as to why I didn't. Reasons that I need to stick to.

"Aka-nee." I turned over my shoulder after putting on my shirt at Aoi and Daigo at my door.

"Hey, guys."

"Do you have everything? Swimsuits? Sunscreen? Towels? The works?"

"Yeah. Are you guys packed?"

"Yup."

I noticed how they looked alittle happy and Daigo was swinging Aoi's hand. _They can't wait to leave this house. I just hope Utau's manager can take care of them_. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my bag, "Ready to roll?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's hit it!" They ran to their rooms to get their bags and met me on the stairs. But of course...She was there to ruin our happy moment. "What?"

"Where are you going with those bags?"

"I have the rest of the week off so I'm going on a trip with my friends. The Director swore no one from work will bother me, that includes you, so move it."

"So you're leaving your siblings?"

"No. I'll taking them to a friend of friend's who will be taking care of them. I don't trust you with them."

"How dare you speak that way of me."

"How dare I? Look in a god damn mirror. Oh wait, you broke them all. No get out of our way. We'll be back in a week so don't bother waiting up."

We walked pass her and walked out of the house and followed the directions Utau gave me last night to get to her manager's apartment. When we got there, I ran the bell to hear Utau's voice.

"Ah, Akane! You're here. Come on up."

The door buzzed and we walked in and up to the apartment. Utau pulled us in and introduced us to Sanjou-san.

"Utau kind of agreed on this without my consent but after she told me about how you don't get a long with your stepmom, I'm okay with it."

Although she said that, I knew she wanted to say _But after she told me how your stepmom is a total bitch to you, I agreed to it._

"I really appreciate it. They won't give you trouble so you don't have to worry about that. But be aliittle patient with Daigo, he's a boy with a lot of energy so he'll be running around but he'll listen to Aoi."

"I'm all about patience," she smiled triumphly.

"Sure you are," Utau muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~. Anyways, we gotta meet the others to catch the bus. Kairi! Let's go!"

_"Oh yeah, Kairi's last name is Sanjou so that makes him Sanjou-san's little brother. Well, knowing Kairi, I think leaving Aoi and Daigo with Sanjou-san is okay._

"Remember, Nee-chan, no metal in the microwave, your scheduler is all set for you in your room, and please don't fall asleep on the couch. You'll get sick."

"Ah, stop picking on me, Kairi. Just get going on your trip."

_I'm starting to see who takes care of the place ^^'''''._

I turned to Aoi and Daigo, "You guys know that if anything, just call me. You have the number to the hotel just incase?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Then I'll see you guys in a week. Have fun you two and don't cause Sanjou-san any problems."

"We won't."

Utau, Kairi, and I walked out of the apartment building.

"This week is going to be so much fun," Utau smiled.

"By the way, what was it that you got so giddy about yesterday that was on the tickets?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out when we get to the hotel," she smirked.

I shared a look with Kairi, clearly whatever it was, it wasnt going to be good.

We walked together as they filled me in on what I missed at school:

1) I missed a science project in my science class.

2) Utau ended up breaking up with Kukai in her Half-self phase.

3) Kairi and Yaya became a couple.

4) Nagihiko had his egg pulled out next.

5) Wednesday they got their eggs back thanks to a mysterious girl who looks like Kasumi but wasn't.

6) Kukai and Utau got back together.

7) Nagihiko and Rima are now a couple too.

8) And there's a new student that has a chara but since all the positions are full, he can't be an offical Guardian. (They won't tell me his name which is really weird)

"I really missed alot."

"Yeah but don't worry. You'll get caught up on the trip. Right now, we're waiting for my brother to make a move on Amu."

"Of course."

We reached the meeting place (the front of the park) where Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Ikuto were already waiting with their bags. That just leaves Yaya and the new guy. But just as I thought that, I was attacked with an embrace by the hyper girl herself.

"Yay! Aka-chi made it!"

"Hi there, Yaya."

"There, see? Now pay up Ikuto. Five bucks for both of us."

"Dammit." Ikuto took out his wallet and pulled out two fives and handed one to Kukai and the other to Nagihiko.

"Gee, thanks you guys," I rolled my eyes.

"What took you so long Yaya?" Amu asked.

"I meet up with Haru on the way here. Apparently he lives close by me."

I ignored the fact that Yaya wasn't speaking in third-person and turned to look at the new person. The person Yaya came with. He was wearing light punk clothes what with how hot it was today. ALthough I wasn't right next to him, I could tell that he grew a couple of inches. His hair was longer than from the last time I saw him. But what hasn't changed was those jet black eyes. Those black eyes that were always watching me carefully...just like they were now. "Haru..."

"Hi...Akane."

The others had gotten quiet at the sudden tension between us. But it wasn't that kind of tension where you can tell that the people hate each other. No. This tension had the feelings of how our fight ended back in Nagoya...Feelings I never wanted to encounter again.

I smiled at him, "Welcome to Osaka. I didn't know you moved here."

He looked dumbfounded at my sudden change of expression, cutting the tension off but he collected himself and spoke back. "Yeah. My stepdad wanted to move closer to the company headquarters. So here I am. I was actaully hoping to run into you but got lucky enough to be introduced to your friends who invited me on the trip."

"Yeah...Lucky you..."

"Look! The bus!"

Driving up the street was a hotel shuttle bus. It parked in front of us and the doors opened. "Tsukiyomi Utau?" the driver asked.

"That's me. Come on guys."

Everyone started climbing onto the bus. Nagihiko took the window seat next to Rima who was talking to Amu across the small aisle with Ikuto sitting next to her. In the row in front of them was Yaya by the window hugging Kairi's arm in excitement and Kukai by the window sitting next to Utau. I walked to the row behind Rima and Nagihiko and sat next to the window while Haru sat behind Amu.

The bus started moving and I was feeling pretty excited about this entire trip. But I couldn't help take a glance over at Haru. He was looking through his bag when his eyes looked at me. We caught each other's gaze and held it for I don't know how long but it was thanks to Utau that I managed to pull away.

"Alright guys, listen up. We won't make it to the hotel until around 5 but don't worry. We can drop our stuff off at the front desk and head to dinner then head up to our rooms. Speaking of which, we only have five rooms.

"What!"

"Utau, there were ten tickets. Shouldn't we have gotten ten different rooms?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah but I asked for five rooms," she winked, "And here are the rooming arrangements. Kukai and me."

"I swear Kukai if you try anything on my sister I will kill you!"

"Then there's Ikuto and Amu."

"Forget what I said, Soccer boy," Ikuto smirked and hugged Amu.

"Utau! How could you!"

"Then the next room is Nagihiko and Rima."

"No way!" Rima paniced "He'll rape me!"

"It's not considered rape if you agree to it, Rima-chan," Nagihiko smirked at her.

"Shut up!"

"Then there's Yaya and Kairi."

"Yay!"

"Well, someone's happy," Ikuto commented, giving Kairi a thumbs up and causing him to blush.

"And finally Haru and Akane."

It was now that I finally gave into the fact that I've been damned for life.


	18. First Night Together

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does**

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

The bus ride was going a lot quieter than I expected it to be. Up front, the driver was playing the radio but I couldn't really hear it. Utau and Kukai were talking about what they were going to do at the hotel. Yaya had fallen asleep on Kairi's shoulder while he read his book. Ikuto was surprisingly have a descent conversation with Amu without making her blush like a tomato. Rima took out one of her gag mangas and would giggle every now and then. I wish Rima would put down that manga and talk to me. I'm so bored!

Looking behind my seat, Akane was looking out the window listening to her ipod and behind Ikuto, Haru was doing the same thing. For two people who were best friends back in their old school, they don't talk to each other a lot.

_"We haven't talked since she left because we kind of got into a fight about a month before she left."_

Oh, yeah. Those two are still in that fight. I wonder what it was about?

"Nagi?" I looked back at Rima who looked up from her manga, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bored."

I noticed how her cheeks turn pink and I could only wonder why until she leaned in a kissed me then pulled away, "Better?"

"Yup ^^."

~5:49pm~

"Guys! We're here!" Utau cheered.

Some of us (all of us) groaned from being awaken by Utau. We had fallen asleep from being on the bus so long, not to mention that my butt is asleep now too. But it was worth the wake.

"Sugoi!"

The hotel was amazing! The building was storied high with a beautiful sand color outter coating. Rooms facing the ocean had balconies too. The beach stretched as far as the eye could see (but in my case, not much since I'm still on the bus).

"Come on you guys. Don't stare at the hotel, let's go inside," Utau laughed from outside the bus with Kukai helping the bellboy get our luggage from under the bus.

Utau's POV

Everyone got off the bus and we walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. The lady there looked real nice. She had brown hair that was tightly pulled back into a pony tail and she wore a white suite with short sleeves, the hotel's emblem on the left side of her chest above her name tag that said 'Suki'.

"Tsukiyomi Utau," I said to her.

"Let me pull you up here." She looked down at her computer and started typing in my name then smiled at me, "Here you are and you are accompanied by ten other people. May I get their names for the keys?"

"Sure. The first room is myself and Souma Kukai. The next room is for Yuiki Yaya and Sanjou Kairi. Then there's Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Also Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko. And lastly, Hanaki Akane and...Haru's what's your lastname?"

"Oh, it's Motou."

"There you go. Motou Haru."

"Alright then," she finished typing and a machine went on. "Would you like to go to your rooms first or to dinner?" she asked handing me all ten keys.

"Dinner."

"Very well. We'll have your luggage brought up to your rooms, then. The dinning room is just around that corner."

"Thank you. Time to eat guys."

We walked into the dinning room and was a simple but elegant room. There werent a lot of people so I guess we're a little early on dinner. A set of double doors were to the left side of the room, giving us a view of the ocean. At the doors, a man wearing the same suit as Suki but his name tag read Tanaka,led us to a large round table.

"Hello, I dont think I've seen your faces around here. New?"

"Yes. We just arrived."

"Well then, let me welcome you. Our hotel has recieved five stars in the judging although the judges wanted to give it seven, true fact. Our food here is made by the finest cheifs out there. We have actives for everyone that last from sunrise to sunset except for our evening activies. We have an indoor pool for anyone uncomfortable with the ocean but the ocean is open throughout the entire day. incase any of you want a night stroll of the sort."

"Sounds like we have our days filled," Nagihiko smiled.

"Right?" Rima smiled at him then turned to Tanaka, "How do we know what actives there are?"

"In your rooms, there will be a packet of what-to-do's here at the hotel."

"Alright."

"Well, enough of that, onto the food, shall we?"

He handed us the menus and then gave us time to look it through. While we were waiting for our orders to come out we were all talking, excited for the week we're going to experience. But as I was talking to Amu about tomorrow, I noticed how Haru and Akane haven't said a word to each other since we got on the bus. Akane was talking to Nagihiko and Rima about what she missed in science class and Haru was talking to Ikuto. Their backs were to each other and you can just feel how badly they didn't want to be sitting next to each other. I wonder if they'll be okay in the same room.

~Their food came and they all ate~

We all put down our forks and knives and sat back in our seats, sighing.

"That...was the best meal I've ever had," Kukai grinned.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat tomorrow," Amu giggled.

"I. Am. Full," Yaya patted her stomach.

We all laughed at how full we were but quickly stopped because we were _too_ full.

"Well, now that we've eaten, to the rooms!"

Normal POV

Thanking Tanaka, they all walked out of the dinning room and into the large elevator that managed to fit all of them and still leave space for a few more people. Utau pushed the button to their floor and they all started talking again. Nagihiko had his arm around Rima's waist as she tilted her head up to talk to him. Ikuto was leaning against the wall of the elevator smirking at Amu who was stuttering over her responce to Ikuto's proposal to a night stroll later on. Kukai had his arm around Utau's shoulders, their faces inches apart as they spoke. As for Akane and Haru, they were standing at different sides of the elevator, avoiding eye contact.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up to their floor which was quiet, they couldn't hear any of the other guests. Utau glanced down at their keys and then started reading room numbers until they got to their rooms, all the five on one side.

"Okay, while we're on this vacation, I have only one rule," Utau started as she handed out the keys.

"Oh? And what's that?" Ikuto asked.

"No one get's pregnant."

"Utau!"

"See you guys later~" she winked and then walked into her room with Kukai.

~Room 1 Kukai & Utau~

"How long do you give Ikuto before he jumps Amu?"

Utau turned her body a little and smirked at her boyfriends bet, "I give him the next two minutes."

"Really? I give him at least five."

"You under estimate my brother."

"UTAU!"

"You see? ^^" Kukai's mouth hanged, staring at the door after hearing Amu's cry. "So what do I win?"

Kukai got his act together and walked over to Utau. He placed his hand on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair as he pulled her into a long kiss. She responded quickly to the heated kiss but what Kukai didn't know was that as they were kissing, Utau was texting Rima.

~Room 4 Nagihiko and Rima~

Rima was kneeling on the bed behind Nagihiko who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was humming sweetly to herself as Nagihiko dealt with the fact that her girlfriend has always wanted to brush his hair.

"I still can't believe you've wanted to brush my hair. Of all things."

"Well, believe it buddy. I'm not like your fangirls who probably just want to get in your pants."

"Hm, true. But," he reached back and took hold of Rima's wrist and swepted her from behind him to onto his lap, "I'd rather talk about them and talk about us."

He hid his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the exposed skin, sending chills down her body.

"I-is that so? Then what is it that you've always want to do to me? And no, I don't mean sex, you pervert!"

"I'm not that kind of guy, Rima, you should know that."

"I know. I'm just putting that out there."

"Anyways, yes, there is something I've always wanted to do to you."

"A-and what's that?"

He pushed the both of them over on the bed and he started to gently kiss her. Weak against him, she kissed him back until she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her shorts. She pulled away to answer it and Nagihiko groaned in disappointment as he turned on his back and did a face palm. Rima opened her phone to a new text message from Utau.

_Got him in 4 mins ;) So I win. You pay up tomorrow._

"That bitch!"

"What the hell?"

She sighed and put on a cute face and leaned over Nagihiko, "Hey, Nagi, do you have ten bucks I can borrow tomorrow?"

"Oh, no you dont. You are not getting any money from my wallet. Nope. I'm not gonna do it. Nothing you do will change my mi-" He was cut off when Rima sat on his stomach and kissed him fiercefully, quickly letting her tongue enter his mouth when he gasped at the sudden attack. Their tongues fought over domance as their hands became tangled in each other's hair until Rima pulled away panting. "Okay, fine! Ten dollars. That's it."

"Thank you, Nagi," she smiled innocently and giving him a quick peck on the cheek then getting off him.

"Of all the girls, I chose the Chibi Devil."

"I heard that!"

"Love you!"

~Room 2 Kairi and Yaya~

"Kairi."

"Yes, Yaya?"

Yaya walked over to Kairi who at the moment was looking through the activites packet for the hotel. She stood in front of him and leaned her body down to be at eye level with him. When he looked up, he was expecting to see Yaya's cute face but instead was looking into her shirt that was hanging down because of her position. He felt his face turn bright red and Yaya noticed too.

"Why is your face so red?"

"I-Uh-Your-oh sweet god."

Yaya was confused at her boyfriend's flusttered expression, "Is something wrong? You don't have a fever do you?"

"N-no, I'm okay. Hey, how about we head over to the arcade? It's on the lower floor.

"Alright =D."

Taking their keys and placing them in their pockets, they walked out of their rooms and down the stairs to the arcade. The glass doors slide open automatically and they stared at the games in awe.

"Well come on. Let's play," Yaya pulled Kairi in.

They went from one game to the other, laughing and cheering and tallying their wins.

Basketball: Kairi

Car race: Yaya

Bowling: Yaya

Zombie shooting: Kairi (Yaya was randomly shooting with her eyes closed)

Air hockey: Yaya ("You have Kukai to thanks ;)")

DDR: Yaya

Trivia game: Kairi **(A/N: no surprise there -_- lol)**

Crane game: Kairi

Although Kairi won the crane game, Yaya wanted to get a prize on her own. She did accept the green dog that Kairi won but she was determined to get a prize of her own.

"I'll get us some drinks."

"I'll be here," she said jabbing another coin into the slot.

He laughed as he walked away and got the two of them drinks. When he was walking back he saw a group of guys about a year older than him standing not that far from Yaya and also watching her.

"She's really cute."

"You think I have a chance?"

"Nah, man. She looks more like my type. Besides, I saw her first."

Kairi saw how one of the guys was about to walk over to Yaya, so he moved quick. He walked over to Yaya and placed her cup on the table close by. She looked up when he came back and smiled, "Thanks, Kairi."

"No problem, Yaya," he smiled back and then giving her a kiss.

Yaya giggled before going back to her game. Kairi looked over his shoulder at the group of guys and gave them a deadly glare that sent them scattering off.

The machine started flashing lights and giving off the winning music it plays, "Look Kairi! I finally won!" She showed him the pink dog that was the same brand as the dog he gave her. She clung onto his arm and held the two dogs out in front of them, giggling, "They're kind of like us, aren't they?"

"They sure are."

She looked at him and leaned in, still smiling.

~Room 3 Ikuto and Amu~

Ikuto was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling already showered and in his pajamas. He was waiting for Amu to get out of the shower because 1) he was bored and 2) he thought that being alone in the hotel room, he can finally confess to her and not be interrupted by anyone. He turned on his side with his hand under his head as he traced the pattern of the bed sheets.

He was a little nervous about telling Amu. He was actually afraid that she wouldnt believe him like she did last time. Although he didn't show it, he really was. As he gave off a shaky sigh, the bathroom door opened with Amu walking out in black pajama shorts and a black shirt with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond on it and drying her pink hair with a towel.

_Of course she would own something like that_, he thought.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow. Utau says we're going to go to breakfast tomorrow, a few activies, then head out to the beach," she giggled.

"Sounds good."

She stopped drying her hair and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, spill it, kitty. You've been acting weird after you attacked me when we walked in here."

Ikuto chuckled at the memory of him picking up Amu bridal style and dropping her on the bed. Then he hovered over her, nipping at her neck, but fell on the floor clutching his ears after Amu screamed Utau's name out. _My ears are still a little twitchy from then_.

"Earth to Ikuto. You still in there?"

Amu was kneeling on the floor, resting her head on her arms. It was like they switched positions from the night that Ikuto first confessed to her but she didn't believe him. Thinking about that night again, he asked the first question, "You don't like Kiddy King anymore, right?"

"Eh? No. I'm over him. I thought I loved him but I realized that it was just a crush, is all."

"Oh..."

"Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"The night at your house on your couch and in the Royal Garden's kitchen...what exactly was that?"

He saw the blush on her cheeks as she kept her eyes looking down at the sheets.

"I want to know what it meant to you," he said.

"I-uh-I thought that maybe...maybe I dont know."

"How about, you demonstrate what you thought was going to happen?"

Her eyes flashed up and met his, her blush deeping but he saw what looked like determination in her eyes. She straightened herself up and started leaning into him. He helped her by reaching out to her. They're eyes closed as their lips brushed only slightly before Amu quickly pulled away.

"I-i'm sorry. T-that was uncalled for and thats probably not what you meant to do and--"

"Amu." She stopped rambling and looked at Ikuto. He was sitting up now, patting the spot next to him, for her to sit. She got up to sit on the bed next to him but Ikuto pulled her on his lap.

"Y-you're really acting weird."

Ikuto tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him with her honey color eyes and leaned down dangerously close to her, "That's only because I'm with you."

And with that, he closed the little space between them.

~Room 5 Haru and Akane~

Akane was sitting on the bed with her chin resting on her knee while her other leg hanged off the bed as she watched TV. In the bathroom, Haru was brushing his teeth for the night. Although the TV was loud from music videos, the room was incredibly silent. Not one word was shared between the two. Akane didn't seem to mind the quiet, she was fine not talking but it was Haru who was having a hard time keeping his cool.

_She's so stubborn!_ was all he kept repeating in his head.

When he was finished brushing his teeth, he walked back into the room. Akane didn't look up or flinch when he sat down next to her on the bed. On the screen the music video to Wedding Dress by Taeyang from Big Bang **(A/N: awesome song by the way XD)** was playing.

Haru looked from the screen to Akane and back from the corner of his eye, "Akane..."

"What is it?"

"Please, just look at me will you!" Like he asked, she looked at him but she shot daggers at him, making him wish he never asked her. "Why won't you let me explain?"

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question," she said standing up and crossing her arms, "What are You doing Here in Osaka? Why did you leave Nagoya? Huh? I wanna know. Enlighten me."

Her tone of voice was angry but Haru noted the sliver of hurt too. He noticed how her nails were digging into her own arms and how she was barely trembling.

"I agreed to move to be by you," he said with his head down.

"Bullshit...You really want me to believe that? You are soo wrong," she gave a short bitter laugh. "Why didn't you stay with your little girlfriend?" she said in a evil teasing voice that it was almost scary to Haru.

"What is wrong with you!" Haru shouted, getting in her face, "Why are you acting this way! This isn't like you!"

Akane gave a short laugh, shaking her head, "That's funny...If I remember correctly, it was Me who said those words to You."

Haru's eyes were wide in shock and they continued to stand there until Haru lowered his head and Akane walked around him. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and then got into one of the single beds. She was so glad that the one room that had single beds, she got it.

* * *

**Tehehe hoped you like XD**

**Click the button is your wondering about the fight between Haru and Akane!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Sand Castle Chaos

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their rooms. Enjoying the peaceful morning sleeping next to their roommate (except for Haru and Akane of course) until they were startled awake by the ringing of the room's telephone. While the girls turned back to sleep, the guys unfortuantly had to rach over and pick up the dreaded phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi-san [Fujisaki-san] [Sanjou-san] [Souma-san] [Motou-san]. This is your wake up call to be ready, set by Tsukiyomi-san."

"Thanks," and they all hung up and fell back on the bed.

~Room 1~

"Who was that?" Utau yawned and then turning on her side facing Kukai who was on this back trying to fall back into a peacful slumber.

"Wake up call," he said slowly drifting off.

"Then get up sleepy head. We have a lot to do today."

She kissed him on the cheek then jumped out of bed to get dress.

"Why, God? Why did you give me a morning person!" he cried.

~Room 2~

"Yaya, come on. Wake up. Tsukiyomi-chan will get mad at us."

"Mou, but I'm too tired to get up," she whined, hiding her face with her pillow.

"Okay. Fine." He stood up and walked towards the door, "I guess you can't go to the beach with us later."

"No! I want to go!"

"But you said you're tired and you can't go to the beach if your tired," he hid a smirk.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" she shot out of bed and started looking for clothes for the day.

~Room 3~

"Ikuto, if you don't wake up, I will move to drastic measures." Amu stood at the side of the bed, hands on her hips, already dressed for the day in a white tubetop with a sakura petal design on the bottom left side, pink shorts, and sandals. As for Ikuto, he quickly fell back asleep after picking up the phone, curled up under the covers. "Fine. But I warned you."

She walked into the bathroom and took one of the plastic cups on the sink and filled it up with cold water. Going back into the room, she pulled the covers off Ikuto and dumped the water on his face, causing him to wake up quickly.

"Oh, my god!" he gasped. He sat up in bed and glared at his new girlfriend as she smiled innocently, spinning the empty cup around her finger. "You."

She giggled at his reaction, "Get dressed."

~Room 4~

"Nagi?" Rima poked her sleeping boyfriend's cheek. "Naaagiiii. Helloooo." She tried shaking him by the shoulder but he didnt wake up. "Wake up dammit!" Not even screaming in his ear worked, instead he just swatted her away and think turned on his side. "You're really testing me, Nagi."

She picked up the phone and called down to room service.

"Good morning, room service," chirped a female voice.

"Hi. I have a request."

"Anything to please our guests."

"Good. Do you have a blowhorn?"

There was a pause on the other line, "I'm sorry. A blowhorn?"

"Yes."

"Well, yes we do have one."

"Great. Now, when I tell you to, you're going to blow it into the phone. Understand?"

"Yes, miss, but may I ask why?"

"My boyfriend won't wake up."

"Ah. Alright then. I have the blowhorn in my hand right now."

"Okay and..." she placed the phone to Nagihiko's ear, "Now!"

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ **(My pathetic attention -_-)**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Nagihiko fell off the bed on the other side, pulling the covers down with him. Rima smiled at the success of her plan and pressed the phone back to her ear, "Thank you very much. He's awake now."

"Is that all, miss?"

She looked back at Nagihiko who was staggering to get up, "Yes, thank you."

~Room 5~

Haru was in the room changing into a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. He was still in a bad mood so he just threw anything on. Inside the bathroom, Akane was like Haru. She just took out a plain green t-shirt and shorts from her bag and got dressed quickly. They haven't said anything since last night and Akane wasn't happy about what happened last night. She was hoping that he would've kept quiet the entire week but _Nothing goes my way_. She walked out of the bathroom and her dull green eyes met Haru's jet black eyes, wishing she never did. She felt that her knees were going to give out from underneath her, the usual effect his eyes had on her. But she kept her face straight and walked pass him and walked out the door with him following.

Kukai's POV

We were all outside the rooms waiting for Haru and Akane. Fujisaki was glaring at Mashiro who was just simply smiling back at him. Yaya was resting her head on Sanjou's shoulder looking like she was about ready to doze off. From the way Ikuto was holding Amu's hand, I guess they've offically become a couple. Amu was giggling about something that probably happened in their room which they can keep to themselves cause I probably don't want to know.

We heard a door open and Haru and Akane walked out of the room, straight faces and a big gap between them as they walked up to us.

"Morning you two," I grinned and tried to lighten the mood between them.

But Haru only smiled and said 'Morning' but Akane just smiled and nodded her head...It was a little awkward.

"Alright, let's head down to breakfast and then we'll move to activies!"

~Time Skip **(don't feel like typing up all the activies**) to the beach~ Ikuto's POV 

After about three-four hours of activies, we decided to head onto the beach. I'll admit the activites were fun. First we went to the aracade that apparently Class Prez and the Sugar high-girl went to last night. That was funny. Girly-boy and Soccer boy had this full out battle at the basketball machine. Remembering Girly-boys face as he shot those basketballs through the hoop just makes me want to laugh all over again. Then there was the DDR. That was epic. Utau and the Sugar-girl were on expert and...let's put it this way. We had to watch the screen the entire time to know if someone stepped on the arrow or not. They were that fast! Surprisingly, Amu was killing everyone at Air hockey. We all went against her (and so did a couple of other people in the place) and only Shrimp came close to beating her. On the car race, Akane was insane. She was a driving so fast but she didn't hit anyone or anything. Sadly, I lost against her. I wonder how she'll drive when she gets her permit.

Since we finished the entire arcade, we decided we should head out to the beach and have some "out door fun" as Utau put it. I had already put on my dark blue swim trunks with a simple black tank top. I walked out of the room to meet the other guys. We were going to go ahead of the girls 'cause we didn't know how long they're take. Kukai was wearing orange swim trunks with white lines going down the sides and a white t-shirt. Girly-boy had on purple swim trunks a swirl pattern at the bottom of his right leg and a blue tank top. Class Prez had on plain green trunks and a lighter green shade tank top. Haru had on red swim trunks with black skulls going down the side of his legs and a black t-shirt.

"Utau, we're heading on down," Kukai said into the small opening of his room.

"Alright."

He closed the door then we headed on down. In the elevator, Girly-Boy spoke up, "Are you having fun, Haru? You seem a little depressed."

"Oh! I am having fun," he smiled, "You guys are real fun to be with. It's just..."

"It's Akane, isn't it?" I bluntly asked.

His eyes fell down to the floor, giving us an unspoken 'yes'.

"What exactly happened between you two? You said you two fought over something long before she left your town," Kukai said.

"Yeah. We did and she's still pissed at me because of it."

"So it's your fault?"

"She says it is but...I think I'm only part of the problem. I think the rest is her fault."

"Have you tried apologizing?" Kairi asked.

"Many times. But she won't listen."

"Alright then!" We all looked at Kukai as if he was crazy (which he is) when he pumped his fist in the air, "For the week we're here, we're going to help Haru and Akane become friends again."

"I don't want to trouble you guys. You really don't have too," Haru laughed nervously.

"We want too. Right guys?"

"Sure, anything to help a friend," Nagihiko smiled.

Kairi pushed up his glasses and nodded, "I'm fine with helping.

"Ikuto?"

I sighed, "Sure, why not?"

"Thata boy."

"Thanks you guys."

Amu's POV

Ikuto said he was going on down to the beach with the guys. Since this morning I've been all giggly about the fact that I'm finally with Ikuto ^ ^. I'm beyond happy. Every time I look in a mirror or something, I see that my cheeks a pink hue.

Anyway, back to reality! I striped down and got dressed in my new swimsuit. It was a red two piece with pink orchards. The top piece tied up around my neck and around my back with white string. Just to be sure that it untied itself, I made a knot first then tying over it. I'm not taking chances. I tied the red and white plaid bottom cover and then threw on a see-through white sundress and tied my hair up. I grabbed my beach bag with my hat, sunglasses, towel (and Ikuto's since he left his), and sunscreen and walked out of the room where Utau and Yaya were already waiting.

"Aww! Love your bikini, Amu," Utau smiled.

"Thanks. Let me see yours."

Utau pulled her purple sundress up to show a silver bikini with top that tied back with red string like mine and the bottom tied on the sides. It was simple but cute on Utau. I turned to Yaya and she opened the large button up shirt she was wearing to show a sweet two piece that was black with pink poka-dots with a bow in the center.

The door to Rima's room opened then Akane's and they both stepped out. Rima was wearing what I think was one of Nagi's shirts over a blue diagonal striped bikini. The top part tied up from the center around the neck with tiny flowers going across the top of the piece. Akane was wearing jean shorts over the bottom piece of her bikini but was showing her top, a green piece that tied back around the neck but clipped in the back. It suited her.

"This is going to be great!" Yaya cheered, running down the hall towards the elevator.

We all followed her laughing and got into the elevator.

As we waited to get to the bottom floor, some's phone started ringing in one of the bags so we started looking through until Akane came up with her cellphone.

"Hello?" Her face completely brightened up, "Hey there, how's it going? Is everything okay?...That's good. And Daigo?" She giggled a little. "Oh, wow...Yeah, we're heading down to the beach right now...How about when we you don't have school and I'm off work, the three of us will go to the beach...Sure, the more the merrier...Oh, you don't have to check up on me. That's my job, that's why I called you like five times last night but someone wasn't picking up...I see. Well, I got to go. Take care, okay? I'll be back soon...Bye."

She hung up and smiled down at her phone.

"Was that Aoi?"

"Yeah. She seems to be doing okay with Sanjou-san."

"That's good."

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Yaya didn't wait, she grabbed Rima's wrist and dragged her out to the beach with Rima screaming.

"So what's up with you and Haru, Akane?" Utau asked.

Akane's body quickly became tense and her smile turned into a thin line, "I'd rather not talk about it."

She started walking ahead of us and I could only share a look with Utau of concern. Was their fight that bad?

Outside, Nagihiko and Haru were setting up a couple of umbrellas they thoughfully got for us while Ikuto was in the water trying to fight Kukai off his back and Kairi just randomly floating there. As Yaya and Rima were approaching Nagi and Haru, they looked up and smiled at us except, I saw how Haru's and Akane's met and they both turned away. It was sad.

Yaya dropped her bag and then headed towards the water where Kairi had stood up from floating and was waiting for Yaya. The rest of us dropped our bags too and then we all stripped out of our cover up clothes. It was really funny to watch the guys gap at us but I couldn't help but blush at the smirk Ikuto had on. That perv!

Normal POV

The girl's quickly applied sunscreen then went into the water except for Rima who was going to sunbath on the towels. She took out her sunglasses and laid down when she felt someone lay down next to her. Turning her head she saw Nagihiko on his stomach with his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"You're not going into the water?" she asked.

"Nah. Don't really like swimming."

"Or is it that you can't swim," she smirked.

He shook his head with a chuckle, "No, I can swim just fine. It's just when I was Nadeshiko, I always stayed out of the water. Habits die hard."

"Even after being Nagihiko for what? Five years already?"

He laughed and then pulled her over to him as she gave a squeal of surprise, "Enough about Nadeshiko. I want to talk about you and that bikini. Are you trying to taunt me?"

"Pervert!"

Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Akane were laughing at Rima's sudden cry.

"Hey, girls!" They stopped laughing at looked at Kukai was out of the water with Ikuto and Haru, "We're getting surf boards for the high tides. Anyone else coming?"

Amu and Akane walked out of the water and they all walked towards the beach shop. They each rented a board and then ran back to the water and swam out to catch the forming tides.

"Come on, Kukai!" Utau cheered.

"Amu-chi!"

Kairi stood next to the shouting girls laughing and watching the others surf like professionals except for one little thing.

"Amu, I see that character change! You can't fool me! You lose!"

"Nah-uh, Kukai's also in a character change, Utau! So he loses! Ha!"

~Time skip~

After all the surfing, Amu and Ikuto sat on their boards, floating on the water.

"You just had to use the character change," Ikuto laughed.

Amu pouted and wailed her arms, "It's not my fault! It was Ran who did that. Besides, Kukai was in a character change with Daichi so XP."

As Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto playfully, he took the prevlige of crashing his lips onto her (of course she quickly pulled her tongue back). She felt him chuckle against her lips but didn't she didn't care.

Over on the sand, Utau was sunbathing next to Rima who had fallen asleep under the shade of the umbrella, thanks to Nagihiko. She was just laying there when Yaya crashed down next to her, "Utau! Let's build a sand castle!"

"Come on, Utau! It'll be fun," Kukai waved a shovel around with Kairi already getting started on the base.

Utau giggled then went to help with the castle. She was helping with the base when she asked, "Where's Haru, Akane, and Nagihiko?"

"Motou-san went to get a drink with Fujisaki-san. Hanaki-san is over there by those rocks," Kairi pointed to the large out of place rocks where Akane was sitting on, swinging her legs off the edge.

Kukai frowed, "Those two are always separated. Here's the plan. Haru and Akane both like art right?"

"Right."

"So how about we get them to work on a sand castle together?"

"That might work. Aka-chi!"

It was hard for Akane to miss her name being called by the younger girl. She looked over at the small group in the sand and jumped off the rock she was sitting on.

"What's going on?" she asked walking up to them.

At the same time she got there, Haru and Nagihiko came back with ice cold sodas from the bar.

"Haru, Akane, you guys wanna make a sand castle?" Kukai grinned.

"Hey, what about me?" Utau shot a back-off glare at Nagihiko who stepped back and laughed nervously, "Nevermind, I'm that artistic anyway." **(A/N: yea right. like you didnt make a roof out of snow in like first season of Shugo Chara.) **

"I'm not making a castle with him/her."

"We want to make a sand castle!" their charas cheered. "Charachange!"

Red highlights appeared in Haru's hair and black highlights in Akane's. There was this glow in their eyes as they grabbed buckets, shovels, and started forming a castle. Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagihiko watching in awe at how fast the two were moving and the way they used so little utensils to carve designs into the stable sand.

"Hey, guys, whats going...on..."

Amu and Ikuto stopped and stared at the awesome forming sand castle, even Rima woke up with all the talking from the large crowd that had formed. She sat there watching the castle being finished when it was, the charas broke the character change laughing their little chara heads off. Haru and Akane looked at each other, to the castle, to the crowd, to their charas, and then back at each other.

Akane was about to run off when about ten or fifteen men and woman with camera started taking pictures of the castle and the two of them.

"Hey, over here! What are you're names!"

"Are you two partners?"

"Have you been sand building for long?"

"How do you know the son and daughter of Easter's Director?"

"How about the Fujisaki boy, you're here with him too, right?"

_Reporters _was the one word that flashed across Akane's mind.

Out of the crowd, who appeared to be the hotel manager pushed through the press with four build men, security, keeping them back.

"Now, I don't want my guests to be bothered with reporters so I'll have to ask you all to leave." The crowd of reporters all started shouting at once for a picture of them with their castle. The manager turned with with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but would you mind posing for a few photos? Just so they can leave you alone?"

Akane and Haru nodded and the reporters were shouting in excitment. **(Picture of the castle on my profile)**

~Time skip to Akane and Haru in their room~ Lila's POV **(First chara to have a POV. Sorry I havent' mentioned them alot in the story. I'll try writing them in more often.)**

"I can't believe you did that!" Akane flared her arms in the air.

"Akane, I'm sorry but Taku-kun and I wanted to make a sand castle," I hung my head down, "I'm sorry." I looked up at her to see her cheeks bright red, her arms crossed. I obivously knew she was angry because she always gets flustered about her art work _after_ the character change boost of confidence but I also felt something else in Akane as she watched Haru react the same way to Taku in the bathroom since she was spazing out on me in the room. "You're not really angry with me are you?"

She looked at me float in front of her face as her eyes went from angry to sincere, "You know I can't stay angry at you forever. I'm just..." she sighed, "You probably don't need me to explain."

"Trying talking to him, _without_ getting angry."

She bit her lip nervously but nodded.

Haru's POV

After what happened on the beach, Akane and I basically ran to the room. We didn't want to ruin the other's day so we let them stay out.

_"We'll find something else to do,"_ I told them but I doubt we'll do anything together.

Akane freaked on Lila and I freaked on Taku who was pretty laid-back about it and just floated off somewhere in the room after giving me his "advice".

_"Talk to her before this gets even more out of hand. You came here for this reason. Stop being a wuss. Where's that over confident that gave birth to me?"_

I'd smack him if only he was about...I don't know... Five and a half feet tall?

I was laying on the bed watching the same music channel that Akane was watching last night before we had our arguement.

_"...You really want me to believe that? You are sooo wrong...Why didn't you stay with your little girlfriend?...That's funny...If I remember correctly, it was Me who said those words to You."_

Remembering last night just shot every bit of confidence I had to talk to Akane after she came out of the shower. She's changed. But in what way?

The bathroom door opened to Akane drying her hair with a towel, already dressed in a gray sundress that tied in the back. As she walked out, her eyes were so focused on the floor that I had to stretch a little to see that she was in deep thought.

_Well...Here goes everything._

"Akane/Haru."

We stared at each other for a few seconds but I felt my cheeks turn red so I hid my face and let her go first.

"I think...What we're doing is really stupid."

"Stupid how?"

She played with the towel in her hands and then turned her body so she was fully sitting on the bed facing me, "We fought. But we were best friends. And if we really are that, we should be able to talk about it and set things straight. I understand now that's what you were trying to do last night but...I'm just still so angry."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

There was a pregnant silence while we sat there waiting for someone to talk but Akane broke it, "Why did you do that?"

I was going to answer her. Tell her everything when my phone rang.

~Outside the room~ Yaya's POV

"I feel kind of bad about Haru and Akane," Kukai frowned.

"Well, something must of happen by now. They've been in the room for about two hours now," Utau-chan patted his back.

"Unless they went different ways," Rima-tan shook her head.

"Hopefully not."

There was a little bell ringing and the girls and I started looking through our beach bags until I found Kairi's cell phone. I handed it to him and he pressed a couple of buttons. His eye brows knitted together and he had on his serious face, "Guys, we have a knew problem."

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

He led us to our room. We scattered around the room while he took out his laptop and started it up. "With everything that happened with Kasumi, I installed an ap in my phone for any new information on The Stone. They contracted someone knew and he's having a concert...tonight."

"Well, there goes our vacation," Ikuto-kun sighed.

Kairi typed a few things into his computer and then turned it towards us, "This is him."

Nagi started reading, " 'Akiyama Raiden was contracted by The Stone's in the same town that our favorite Lolita princess, Miura Kasumi, came from. He was found one day at a karaoke cafe while a group of producers and the Director were having lunch. When asked why he agreed to the contract without thinking of other opprotunities, he responded with "I can get my wish this way". His first concert will be held tonight in the Osaka dome **(I couldn't think of a name -_-) **with Kasumi possibly singing with him but there was news that our Lolita princess was giving a week off from recording and shootings. We haven't been able to get any information from either of Kasumi's and Raiden's managers of where they are right now but we're looking forward to an exciting opening for Raiden's musical career.' "

"He's after the Embryo too," Amu-chi gasped.

"Kasumi is dangerous enough. With her tactics, she'll probably stop at nothing to get the Embryo," Utau frowned, "But now that she has competition, she's going to step up her game."

"If Raiden's anything like Kasumi," Kairi started, "We need to be extra careful now."

"We should tell Aka-chi and Haru-kun."

Nagihiko's POV

We all got up and walked over to Akane's and Haru's room and we heard Akane shouting inside but there wasn't a second voice so we figured she was on the phone.

"No!...Shut up! I'm not going!...I told you not to call me for work because I'm on break. Do you understand? I'm. On. Break! So I'm going to hang up now and you will not call me back the rest of this week."

We waited for her to calm down before we knocked on the door. When she opened the door, she looked just fine, like she just wasn't on the phone yelling at her manager.

"Hey, guys. Something wrong?"

"Actually, we're heading to a concert in town. Apparently, it's for their new employee, Akiyama Raiden. We're going to find out if he's anything like Kasumi."

She kept a straight face but I was able to see right through her. She was shocked and scared.

"Guys...I just got off the phone with my stepmom. She was calling me in to work, I was suppose to be at the concert. If I show up there, she'll kill me."

"But you'll be able to get us in."

She bit her lip nervously but then sighed, "Alright. But I'll have to make a call and get changed. I can't be seen there."

"By the way, where's Haru-kun?" Yaya asked.

Akane's eyes turned bright with anger but she didn't show it, "He got a call from a friend from our old school saying he was Osaka. He went to go meet up with him about an hour ago."

"Guess we'll have to go with out him."


	20. Confusing Revealed Secrets

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

After the Guardians went back to their rooms to change into normal outfits, they waited in Akane's room as she was on the phone.

"Please? You owe me remember?" She pressed her phone between her head and shoulder as she put on a pair of jeans that she stole out of Haru's luggage. They were a little baggy but she took out a black belt to hold it up. "I don't care. You're the only one I trust in the company so please. It's important that you get me and my friends in." She walked into the bathroom with a gray t-shirt and came back out wearing it, replacing the gray sundress she was wearing before. "Really? Thanks so much. I'll see you later than." She hung up and then looked at the Guardians as she pulled on a black hoody. "Alright, we're in."

"How?" Amu asked.

"There's a security guard that owes me a favor. Out of everyone in The Stone's Company, I only trust him. He's like an uncle to me. He's going to sneak us in from the back and I'll get us into the audience."

"Yeah! Adventure!" Yaya cheered.

"But there's one rule you guys should know on this 'adventure'." Everyone gave her their full attention. "I can NOT be caught by my stepmom or anyone else except for the guy helping us. No one can know I'm there."

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go."

~Outside Osaka Stadium~ Rima's POV

We all stepped off the shutter bus that parked behind the stadium, where Akane's company friend was suppose to sneak us in. She had her hoody up, only showing her face. She quickly got on the phone and called the secutiry guard. We hid behind the corner where the back entrenance was. We waited until the door opened to a security guard who was probably in his twenties, slim, with short purple hair. Hell, he looked like an older Nagihiko with short hair.

He looked around and back at the door and he looked like he was going to whisper something but Akane stepped out first.

"Daiki, over here."

"There you are. Hurry, before Hitoshi gets back." He looked back at us but his eyes widen when he looked behind me, "Nagihiko?"

"Daiki?"

"Oh, my god. Look at you!"

Nagihiko stepped out from the group and shared a manly hug with the guard, "What happened to you? You disappeared so many years ago."

"I didn't want to go along with the tradition. With the-"

"Ah-ha! Daiki that's okay, I understand now. You've always wanted to protect," Nagihiko said nervously but by the way that Daiki looked him, at the group, then back at him, he realized why Nagihiko cut him off.

"Sorry, Daiki, Nagihiko, but reunion time is over. We gotta move!"

Daiki looked Nagihiko seriously, "I don't know what you're doing but be careful."

"Thanks."

We followed Akane in and I was by Nagihiko so I whispered, "Who was that?"

"Cousin. He ran away when I was seven."

"I'm guessing he was like you too."

"Yup. But he hated it. A lot."

"So I see."

"This way."

Akane turned behind curtains and crates. There were so many people backstage! While we were hiding behind a curtain we heard an deep voice, "Ah, Kurosawa-san, I see you made it."

I peeked out from behind the curtain with Nagihiko and Yaya behind me and Akane and Amu looking out from the other side. Akane's stepmom walked up to this man in a black business suit and a full set of brown hair. His face looked strict but the smile he had on resembled an evil smile.

"Just because Kasumi wasn't coming doesn't mine I'm not, Takahashi-san. That brat is getting on my nerves."

"But she's the best the company has."

"Best or not, I don't want her anymore but the Director won't switch me."

"That's because the papers are all done. You can't switch without causing suspicion."

"What are they talking about, Akane?" I heard Amu whisper to her.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving."

She led us behind another curtain and then down empty stairs to a narrow white hall. We walked pass a few doors before Akane opened one and we were inside the stadium. The place was huge on the inside and the stage was black. The crowd was going wild, waiting for the new artist, Raiden. I've heard any of his songs so he's gotta be pretty good to have this many people for his first concert.

We found seats and once Akane sat down at the end of the aisle she gave out a sigh of relief.

"Akane, do you know anything about Raiden?" Utau asked over the noise of the crowd.

"Barely. He's new and he's been busy with recording and such. But I do know that he's a flirting asshole."

"You know we're inside, you can take your hood off now," I said, leaning forward so she can see me.

She shook her head, "I'm not taking chances. Securities everywhere and there are cameras too. I'm keeping the hood on." She pulled the hood down over her eyes, crossing her arms and legs, then looking at us making us laugh at how she looked. She even laughed for the first time since we left.

The lights went out and everyone went into a roar and their silhouettes jumping up and down. The lights on the stage came on with Raiden standing center stage with a band behind him. He was wearing a gray coat that ended at the sleeves, a green shirt under it, black jeans, converses, and fingerless gloves.

"Hey everybody!" Another roar of cheers. He chuckled, "Alright. Well before I start, I have to tell you some sad news. It seems our Lolita princess couldn't make it to help me out." He held a hand to his chest like he was hurt as the audience around us went all 'awww' and 'boo' in disappointment. "But that's okay. We can still do this without her. Right!" They cheered again and I was about to lose my hearing. "Alright! Let's get started!"

The guitarist did some major chords starting the song. **(A/N: The Flood by Escape the Fate. The bold is Raiden. The **_italics_ **are the band and Raiden. The **underline **is just the band.)**

**Ah come on!**

**I can't believe the drama that I'm in  
The flood is getting closer.  
I don't think they know that I know how to swim.  
Your feeling numb from all that has become  
It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue  
And travels fast down towards your lungs.  
All because I'm **_leaving you behind_

**I feel the pressure it's coming down on  
Me. It's turning me black and blue. Ooh whoa,  
You left me on the side of the road, and now  
I've got no place to go.  
You brought the flood.**

**I can't believe the troubles that you've caused.  
The pain is getting stronger, like  
An open wound without the gauze.  
It's on my brain, driving me insane.  
It's on my mind all the time and if it  
Left I would be fine.  
All because I'm **_leaving you behind_

**I feel the pressure it's coming down on  
Me.  
It's turning me black and blue. Ooh whoa,  
You left me on the side of the road, and now  
I've got no place to go.  
You brought the flood [**flood, flood**]**

**Oh! Leave it be! Hind!  
I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be!  
I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be  
Leave it be  
Leave it Be! Hind!**

******I feel the pressure it's coming down on  
Me.  
It's turning me black and blue. Ooh whoa,  
You left me on the side of the road, and now  
I've got no place to go.  
You brought the flood**

**I feel the pressure it's coming down on  
Me.  
It's turning me black and blue. Ooh whoa,  
You left me on the side of the road, and now  
I've got no place to go.  
You brought the flood**

**I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be!  
I take it back, take it back!  
Leave it be!  
Leave it be!  
Leave it be!**

We all stared shocked at Raiden. I'm surprised his voice didn't break when he screamed, like really.

"So he does screamo?" Kukai asked Akane.

"Sometimes. He does a variaty of genres."

"You look angry," Utau pointed out.

"I am not angry."

She's angry -_-.

"Guys, look up there." We looked up at the ceiling where Ikuto was pointing. Up there were a few x-eggs. "They were pulled out during the bridge of the song."

"The what?" Kukai asked.

"When he started screaming."

"Oh."

The band started playing again and Raiden stood their ready. **(A/N: Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet)**

**Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feesl like you're gasping with all your might**

**You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die**

**Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
****Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?**  
**You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail**  
**It feels like, it feesl like you're gasping with all your might**

**You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die**

**Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breath without  
Gasping with all your might?**

**You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broke veins  
Nothing left to fight**

******You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broke veins  
Nothing left to fight**

**You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broke veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die**

After the song we looked up again and saw more x-eggs in the air. This wasn't good.

Amu's POV

We're getting close to the end of the concert and already there a crowd of x-eggs. It was kind of creepy to be here with them around just floating there.

I'll admit that I like a lot of Raiden's songs but he's pulling heart eggs out with his songs so thats a no-no.

**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'**

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you**

**Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you**

******All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you**

**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you**

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do**

**All that I'm after is life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you**

Okay, I love this song and this song didn't pull anymore eggs out.

I notice Raiden look towards the wing of the stage then back at us, "Hey! Just got the word! Our Princess made it for the final song!" The crowd went wild which was confusing since a lot of them had their hearts eggs pulled out and turned into x-eggs.

Out from the wings, Kasumi walked out with a mic in hand wearing her usual Lolita dresses. This one was a yellow dress with black lace at the hem of the dress and the end of the sleeves. There was like a corset on the front. Her hair was let out with it's natural curls and she wore a yellow bow with black lace. **(Dress on profile) **She walked up towards Raiden and sat on the stool that was set out for her as Raiden took his own and set an acoustic guitar on his leg.

He started stumming and everyone got quiet to listen. **(A/N: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Bold is Raiden. **_Italics_ **is Kasumi. **Underline **is back up singers for Kasumi)**

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days**

**Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs**

**Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in**

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me**

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They 're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads thoguh he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside**

******Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me**

**The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are follwing me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

_I'm not coming back (_forgive me_)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (_I'm not calling, I'm not calling_)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (_You're driving me crazy, I'm_)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keep an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

**Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home**

This was a cute song and like the last one, it didn't bring out any more eggs.

"Give it up to our Princess!" The crowd cheered as Kasumi bowed her head. "How about a song, Princess?"

"I don't know. This is short notice."

"Aww, come on. Come on guys. What do you say! Who wants our Princess to sing!" The crowd started screaming and everything was crazy. "Looks like you have to sing."

"Oh fine. This is my new song, hope you guys like it. It's called Stand My Ground." **(I do not own. Within Temptation does)**

Raiden ran off stage and the lights dimmed on stage with a spot light on Kasumi

**I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?**

**Late at night  
Things I thought I'd put behind me  
Haunt my mind**

**I just know there's no escape now  
Once it's set its eyes on you  
But I won't run, have to share it in the eye**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground**

**It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world**

**I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can i take it?**

**Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run, there's no turned back from here**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground**

**All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in (**_I won't give in_**)**

**I won't give up (**_I won't give up_**)  
No more denying, i got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, some else will**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground.**

The song ended and everyone in the stadium cheered for the hundredth time. Kasumi bowed and the spot light went out and when the lights came back, she was gone and the stage was empty. But the ceiling of the stadium that was once filled with only x-eggs now had more x-eggs and heart eggs.

Everyone started to file out but when we got up to leave, to follow the eggs, we realized that Akane was gone.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. She was sitting next to me. I didn't feel her get up for anything," Utau said.

"Maybe they found out she was here and took her."

"Let's hope not and she's just in the bathroom."

"Guys, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Nagi?"

"Shh. Listen." We stopped to listen but it was hard over the noise of the exiting crowd but eventually we heard it.

A soft humming that was leading the eggs out of the stadium. We followed them backstage by the way Akane brought us in until we were outside with Akane's manager, Kurosawa-san, Takahashi-san, Kasumi, and Raiden. The humming was coming from Kasumi as the eggs got loaded into a truck.

Kasumi saw us and she glared daggers at us while Raiden stood next to her looked laid-back.

"Kasumi, Raiden, get rid of them."

Kurosawa-san got into the truck with Takahashi-san and they drove us leaving us alone.

"So you're the Guardians that I've heard so much about," Raiden smiled at us. And it wasn't like Kasumi's smile when she was with us. It was happy and sincere.

"Uh...Good show?"

"Thanks, Hinamori Amu."

"Raiden, shut up. We have to get rid of them."

He sighed, "So quick to making people leave."

Like in our other fights, x-eggs collected around Kasumi's hand and around her and then they shot at us. Since we already know this move, we were able to be prepared for it. We character transformed and dodges all the eggs.

"I don't know who you got the eggs back but that doesn't matter. I told you I'll kill you if you get in my way again."

"Kasumi-chi, what you're doing is wrong!"

"Shut up!" She stood their with x-eggs floating around her, her hands were tightly held into fists, "You don't think I don't know this is wrong? How stupid do you think I am? I'm doing this to get my wish. To get the Embryo."

"Kasumi, you're overreacting," Raiden sighed.

Out of nowhere, a silver belt appeared around her waist and a double edge knife was in her hands. Just as quickly as it appeared in her hands, she had Raiden pressed against the wall of the stadium with the knife pressed to his neck, "You should be very careful, Raiden, because I know that you're after the Embryo too. Which means you're in my way too. You're just as much my enemy as they are."

"Tight Rope Dancer!"

"Go Go Little Ducks!"

While she was distracted, Rima and Yaya took the opprotunity to attack. Yaya's ducks took the end of Rima's rope and tighted around Kasumi. Raiden got off the wall rubbing his neck but he didn't look phased by the possiblity that Kasumi could've slit his throat.

Kasumi struggled against the rope but the ducks just tightened it whenever she moved.

"Amu-chan! Mitte!"

I listened to Miki inside me and saw a black and white egg floating up to Kasumi. It hatched to a chara that looked Kasumi when she was angry. There was a flash of light then when the light was gone, Kasumi was standing with the ropes still holding her in a character transformation.

"Charanari: Crystal White!" Kasumi wore a long white trench coat with a white tanktop that was decorated with black lace. She wore long white slacks with black lace above and below the knees and boots. Her hair looked longer and straighter and there was a silver belt with a skull buckle hanging on her hips. Her eyes were blank with emotion. The knife from before appeared in her hands again and she run the rope with a single move. Yaya's ducks fled back to her and I took a step back at how fierce she looked, tossing the knife in the air and catching it at the handle. "Let's get this over with."

She threw the knife in my direction but it was easy enough to dodge. When I looked back at her she was holding a gun and getting ready to pull the trigger but bored face was quickly replaced with shock when there was the sound of a gun and her gun was knocked out of her hand. We looked at where the gun shot came from to see Raiden in a black trench coat that was button up with black slacks and boots. "Charanari: Black Onyx."

The two of them looked a like besides the color and the tension between them was so strong.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Ikuto leaped out and attacked Kasumi with Slash Claw and then the two of them were at it. Steel claw against a steel knife. I watched, fearing that Ikuto would get hurt especially with anger building in Kasumi's eyes. But I turned my attention to my feet where Raiden shot at. He smiled kindly at us, "It seems that he's got her occupied and this is my chance to tell you to step up your game. From what I know, you guys are doing a very poor job at purifying x-eggs and such."

"Why are you telling us this? You're pulling x-eggs out too."

He shook his head, "I'm only The Stone's backup plan. I don't have the same ability as Kasumi. I'm telling you this because what we're doing is wrong."

"Then why do you do it?" Kairi asked.

"Same reason Hoshina-san and Tsukiyomi-san did for Easter."

There was painful grunt that came from Ikuto that made my heart skip about three times over. He was standing in front of Kasumi with his hand over his stomach but I could see red blood spilling from between his fingers.

"Ikuto!"

I ran over to him and looked at his wound even with Kasumi there. It was deep but no so deep. When I looked back at Kasumi, she was holding her gun again, aimed at me and Ikuto but her face looked fustrated until her character transformation broke. The chara floated out of Kasumi's chest and looked at her sadly and tired before going into her egg and into her pocket while Kasumi passed out on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Nagi asked coming up from behind me.

Raiden kneeled down next to her and picked her up bridal style, "She's fine...For the most part." The way he looked down at her made me question the reason he's working with the company. "You guys should go. I'll take care of her."

"Wait, what about Akane?" Kukai whispered.

"Akane?" His reaction was more shock than confusion which didn't get pass me (surprisingly).

"You do know her right? She works with you."

"Can't say I know where she is. But I got to go."

Raiden walked away with Kasumi leaving us with a confusing silence.

...

"What the hell just happened?"

Raiden's POV

I ran to the hotel and took my card key out and laid Kasumi out on the bed. I think I stared at her for the longest time before shaking the thought out of my head. There is no way...Can it? I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What saw was a guy with blond hair and punk clothes.

"Raiden?" Takeo floated up to the sink and looked up at me with his bored expression. He had the same blond hair and black eyes. he wore a black button down, gray baggy pants, and two red wrist bands.

"Takeo...You don't really think..."

"I've been trying to tell you for a long time."

I looked back into the room where Kasumi was laying still. I walked over to the bed and stared. Soon enough, her eyes started to fluttered open. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings and was defiantly surprised of the place and of me.

"Why are we here? How did you get in here anyways!" I reached out but she slapped my hand away but that didn't stop me. I grabbed both her wrists with one hand and reached out towards her again. "Let go of me! What are you doing!"

I touched the curls of her hair, they felt so soft...so real...But it was all fake. I grabbed a handful of it and pulled it off to reveal short, grass green hair.

"So it is true."

"You bastard! How did you figure it out? You can't tell anyone! No one!"

"Akane."

"Wha'...How do you know my name?"

Grabbing my own hair, I pulled the blond hair off and showed my natural black hair.

"H-Haru."

* * *

**So now the big secret everyone was wondering about is out XD**

**Bet you guys are still confused. Don't worry. It'll all be clear soon enough.**

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R plz.**


	21. Photo Shoots

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"Remake Honey!" A sweet honey spilled out of the pink wisk and surrounded me and leaving a sweet taste in my mouth after it disappeared, healing my wounds. "Are you alright now?"

I looked at Amu's worried face but could only concentrate on how cute she looked in the green bubble dress and her pigtails but I nodded just to calm her down. Kukai and Kairi helped me up but the quick movement sent this sharp pain up my body from where the cut was.

"Holy shit!" I cried out.

"Ikuto?" Amu gasped, now out of her character transformation

Kukai and Kairi wrapped my arms around their shoulders as I tried to catch my breath, "I'm alright now."

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun's going to be in some pain. The Remake Honey healed him but he's still very sore-desu."

She looked from her blond chara to me and then sighed.

"We should get back to the hotel so Ikuto could rest," Nagihiko said, pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The shuttle."

There was a buzzing sound coming Utau's pocket. Nagihiko walked away from us to speak to the shuttle driver and Utau looked at the screen of her phone.

"It's a text from Akane. She sent it to me in the middle of the concert. Apparently security found her and took her away to work."

"That sucks. Maybe she's already back at the hotel."

"Maybe."

Nagihiko came back, shutting his phone, "He's close by so he should be here soon."

"Good cause I'm in pain!"

Kukai's POV

We made it back to hotel. Sanjou and I carefully walked with Ikuto with Amu at our side, basically worried. We made it to the hall of our rooms when we heard shouting coming from inside one of the rooms. Soon, the door to Akane and Haru's room flew open with Akane falling out and into a run. She wasn't wearing her 'disguise' but the gray sundress from earlier. She ran down the hall opposite from us with Haru running after, calling her name.

We watched in silence until Yaya spoke.

"Aka-chi was crying."

"How do you know?"

She pointed down at the floor outside the door to see a few wet drops on the floor. Akane's tears.

"Should we go after them?" Fujisaki asked.

"No. They have to settle whatever happened between themselves," Queen shook her head.

Sanjou and I helped Ikuto into his room and sat him down gently on the bed and then left him in Amu's care. I walked into my room to find Utau sitting on the bed staring at the floor, swinging her legs.

"Utau, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking what a mess our first day in this hotel was. First, Akane and Haru get caught with reporters over their castle. Then, we find out about a new guy working with The Stones that seems to also be Kasumi's enemy. Also, Kasumi was gonna kill us and ended up hurting Ikuto. And then what we just saw, Haru and Akane not getting alongover who knows what."

I sat down next to her and brushed her bangs a little. She looked at me with those famous, beautiful violet eyes and I smiled at her, "You're such a good friend."

She blushed, embarrased, and pushed me away, "S-Shut up, idiot."

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be alright. Things will be made right soon. As for Haru and Akane, they have to settle their fight between themselves like Mashiro said."

"Hope so."

"Yeah. But enough about them, let's focus on us."

I ran my hand up her leg and she turned bright read, "Pervert!"

"That's payback for making the bet with Mashiro," I smirked.

"How did you find out?"

"Fujisaki told me how Mashiro needed ten dollars from him for you."

"Dammit, Nagihiko!"

Akane's POV

_Run...Just run. Don't stop. Just run! _was all I thought as I ran down the hall and slipped into the arcade. My breathing was uneven and my eyes were blurry from the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Akane!"

I saw Haru running down the hall through the glass doors. I ran through the arcade, dodging guests, slipping behind a machine out of Haru's sight, and so on until I reached the entrance again. I pushed open the doors and ran towards the elevator and punched the button to go down. There must be a God because once I hit the button, the doors opened to an empty elevator. I walked in and hit the button fro the lobby when Haru appeared from around the corner.

"Akane wait!"

Frantic, I jabbed the lit up button over and over until the doors started to close. As Haru got closer, the doors were closer to fully shutting. I saw how he tried to speed up but he was too late. The doors closed and he stopped at the doors and punched the closed the doors and I gave a sigh of relief. But it was an even sigh since I still haven't gained my breath back yet.

I slid down the wall of the elevator and sat there staring at the silver metal doors with tears still falling, remembering what happened in the room.

_Flashback_

_Raiden pulled off the blond wig and I felt my heart drop all the down my body into a black abys, "H-Haru?"_

_"Akane...what the hell have you become?"_

_"What...I've become?"_

_"Threatening the others to get out of your way. To kill them! You threatened to kill me too!"_

_"Shut up!" I threw my silver wig at him. "You don't understand. You'll never understand!"_

_"Akane!"_

_I felt tears burn my eyes as I got off the bed and headed for the door but was pulled back on the bed. Haru hovered over me on all fours, pinning my wristed down and keeping my legs down by wrapping his around mine but I kept struggling to get away. Away from him._

_"Let me go! Let me go now!"_

_"Not until you answer me why you've changed ways! Why are you willing to kill?"_

_"You wouldn't understand!"_

_"I could if you'd explain it to me!"_

_I stopped struggling and panted out of breath but my body just burned with anger. I looked up at him and screamed at him, "Why the hell should I explain anything to you! To someone who started dating a whore who did drugs and got them hooked and then completely blew off their supposivly best friend telling them they wouldn't understand! You're a bastard! I hate you! I hate you! All I ever did was be there for you. I stayed with you trying to keep you warm when you were having the chills from the crack. I stayed to listen to all the bullshit you said when you were high on weed. I stayed with you until you got sober from drinking so much. I never left you! And what do you do? You chose to listen to her over me! And now you come back into my life to tell me you're here for me? No. I'm not falling for your sweet words. I'm not falling for those same words you said when you were flying high. I'm not falling for anything, so you can just back off and get out off my fuckin' life because I don't want you! I! Hate! You!"_

_Everything that I've held in was finally let out. All the pain that I felt because of him was running down my cheeks and onto the bed sheets in salty tears. My chest ached from the lack of air from screaming and from looking at Haru's shocked wide jet black eyes. My whole body ached from the truth of my words but the lie behind it too._

_Feeling his grip on me loosen, I slipped out from under him and went to the bathroom to change out of my dress and wipe my tears. When I walked out Haru was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands but he looked up when I walked in._

_"Akane," he whispered, "I-I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. You have no idea how much this whole thing as been eating at me. There hasn't been a day since after we fought that I wished I never took her side. I regret it so much."_

_"Stop lying."_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Yes you are! That's all you do. Lie. 'I'm going with some friends', 'No, I'm going to the mall. Stop worrying', 'Sorry, Aka, I'm busy right now. Maybe tomorrow'. All those times you were will Her or one of her druggy friends getting high and I knew. I knew, Haru. But you lied anyways because you're a lair."_

_He stood up and cross the room and stood in front of me, frustrated, "Will you just stop and listen to me!"_

_"I've listened to you enough."_

_I pushed pass him but again, he grabbed my arm but this time he pulled me into his arms, into an embrace. My heart skipped a few beats because the familiar warmth his hugs always had. They always made me feel safe and wanted. He buried his face in my hair, his breath tickling my neck. I pressed my hands to his chest to push away but he held on tighter._

_"Stop doing this to me. I hurt you. Badly. And I want to make things better. Please. Just listen to me. Give me another chance."_

_New tears found their way out of my eyes as I pulled his arms off from around me, "You had another change but you chose her. Remember? I can't give you another chance."_

_I ran out towards the door and stumbled out and headed into a run down the hall._

_End of (the long) Flashback_

Finish remembering what happened, I realized I made it to the far end of the beach with boulders. The night tides crashed against the shore, sprinkling my feet with fresh cool sea water. I heard giggling and a deep chuckle that wasn't far from where I was. Hidding behind the large boulder I saw Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto looked fine even after I cut him as Crytsal White.

He picked up Amu and spun her around as the tide reached up the shore towards them and Amu gave a squeal. I saw how Ikuto's foot sank into the sand causing them to fall back. Amu landed on him and Ikuto gave out a painful grunt.

"Ikuto! Are you alright?"

"Relax, Amu. I'm fine. The sands just hard and your heavy."

"Hey!"

Ikuto cupped Amu's face and quickly pulled her into a kiss. The second their lips touched, Amu's body relaxed and melted into the kiss. It became passionit and the way Ikuto held Amu so gently made look up at the night sky and pray for their happiness.

I walked away from the Amuto moment and continued to walk down the shore, with the water sinking my feet into the sand as the tide fell back into the ocean. My phone buzzed in my pocket, ruining the peaceful sounds of the ocean. Pulling the phone out, I read the unknown number to remember it to be Haru's cell. I ignored the call and turned my phone off and continued walking.

~Next day~

Kairi was the first to wake up from the everyone else since he's use to waking up early. He looked over at Yaya who was sleeping on her stomach with her arms under the pillow, a smile on her sleeping face facing him. He smiled and brushed her hair,that's usually in bows away,from her face. Her smile got bigger at the touch of his fingertips. He got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day when he saw something on his laptop blinking since he never turned it off yesterday.

Turning on the sleeping screen, he saw he had an e-mail from his sister.

_Hey there, little brother._

_Just wanted to check up on you. You know, cause I'm such a good older sister and stuff ^^...Okay! You got me! I feel like such a lousy baby-sitter! TTToTTT  
I can't cook or clean like you and Aoi-chan ends up doing it all. She says she doesn't mind but I do! I feel so bad :( When you get back you are teaching me! Because I need to know this because one day you're going to end up marrying that Yaya girl you're dating and you'll leave me all on my lonesome-self =''''(.  
Have fun on your trip, little brother._

Kairi's face was red from his sister comment about Yaya and ended up slamming the screen down shut. He looked at the time and went to wake up the sleeping girl and then call his friends to wake up too.

~Time skip~

Everyone was up and ready for another day and waiting for the fueding friends to come out of their room but to their surprise, only Haru came out of the room. He had purple bags under his eyes and his eyes were red and swollen. He didn't even bother to fix his messy bed hair.

"Dude, you look awful," Kukai commented.

"Thanks..."

"Where's Akane?" Rima looked behind him.

"How the heck should I know?"

They watched as Haru stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked pass them towards the elevator.

"Okay, something defiantly happened between them," Utau hissed, "The guy's been crying! If that doesn't say anything I don't know what does."

"Relax, Utau. Come on, breath."

"Shut up, Kukai."

"But where's Akane then?"

They heard the elevator ring so they ran to get on before Haru left them. It was pretty quiet in the elevator with Haru being depressed and such. When they reached the lobby, they saw a set of green hair and knew imediantly who it was.

"Akane!"

She turned around on the couch with a magazine in hand and smiled at them which hurt Haru a lot, "Morning you guys."

"Were you here the entire time?" Amu asked.

"Sort of. I woke up early so I took a little tour of the hotel and then ended up here. I knew you guys would be waking up soon so I waited here."

"Oh."

"When did you come back to the room?"

They all watched as Akane stared at Haru with a blank expression before answering, "You were way out of it when I got back."

"Hm."

"So! Who wants breakfast?" Yaya cut in.

Everyone looked at the hyper girl, secretly thanking her for directing the topic to something else. They all went to breakfast with Tanaka seating them again. Even he noticed the bitter tension between Akane and Haru but put on a smile, "So, did you all have a good day yesterday?"

"We had some...complications the rest of the day," Utau laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, I hope today there won't be any 'complications."

Their breakfast was served and they had small talks with each other but Akane kept far from talking to Haru and whenever someone would turn the conversation to get Akane to talk to him, but she would somehow walk around it.

_She's not helping herself__! _Utau wanted to pull her hair out.

_Haru-kun must of really messed up_, Nagihiko thought, cutting a slice of pancake.

_Bet Kukai's trying to think up a plan to get them to stop fighting again_, Ikuto sighed, taking a sip of his milk.

_How to get them to stop fighting?...How to stop fighting...Stop fighting...God dammit! I can't think of anything!_ Kukai spazed out in his mind.

_Is it me or is Kukai twitching? _Yaya looked at Kukai like he grew another head.

Out of nowhere, a woman in a gray business suit with a pink ascot and thin rimmed glasses, came up the group smiling brightly, "Excuse me." Everyone stopped eating and looked up at the random woman. "I'm here working for a photo shoot but it seems that most of our models are still in been with a hangover from last night. Would you girls like to pose for us? And it would be an honor to have you, Hoshina Utau, to pose for our shoot. Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Utau shrugged.

"Yeah! I want to model!" Yaya giggled.

"How about you girls?"

Amu looked at Rima and they bit their lips nervously.

"You should go for it, Rima-chan."

"You too, Amu." The girls blushed at their boyfriends comments and agreed to model. Ikuto leaned into the woman's ear and whispered, "I want extra pictures of the pink one."

"I heard that, you pervert!"

The woman laughed and looked at Akane, "Well, what about you?"

Akane stabbed her eggs, still thinking then nodded, "Okay."

"Great! Thank you so much," she bowed. "Be here in exactly two hours," she handed Utau a card, "We'll have outfits ready there so you don't have to bring anything."

"Alright."

"Thank you again."

The woman walked away and Yaya started giggling, "We get to be models."

"Well, Utau has experience in modeling and so does Amu so they can help us out," Rima shrugged.

"Amu modeled?" Ikuto asked shocked.

"Rima! That was only a couple of pictures with Yua and that was years ago."

"But it still counts," she smiled innocently.

"How about you Akane?" Nagihiko asked.

"Working with Kasumi, I've had to go to her photo shoots so I kinda know how it is."

"Well then, let's get as much fun in before we go take our pictures," Utau said, calling Tanaka over.

Their tabled cleared, they were going to their first activity of the day but Akane was pulled to the side by Haru, "Please stop ignoring me."

Akane looked down at her arm where Haru had his hand and prayed his fingers off, "Stop trying to get my forgiveness because it's going to take a lot for that to happen."

She walked away towards the others to start the day.

~Two hours later~ Nagihiko's POV

After a few arcade games, swimming in the indoor pool, and watching Tv in Yaya and Kairi's room, we headed out to the address of the place the photo shoot was being held. We were led inside by the same woman from earlier.

"I'm glad you came." We walked into a large gray room that had lights set up, a rack of clothes next to a dressing room, make-up table, and a number of backgrounds. The guys and I sat down on a bench to the side as the woman took the girls to get changed, handing them each an outfit.

Amu walked out wearing a long white t with a jean vest over, red skinny jeans, black converes, silver star earrings, a red headband, and a black purse with white stars. My Rima came out wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with different color hearts on it, a black vest, faded blue kapris, blue converses, black dangling star earrings, a pink headband, and a pink purse. I'll admit it was strange to see Rima wear something like that but she still looked cute ^^. Akane wore a beige t with a butterfly design in it, a black vest that buttoned under her bust, fade blue skinny jeans, gray plaid converses, big brown hoop earrings, a brown hat and matching purse. Yaya was dressed in a white polk-dot pink tanktop with a beige plaid vest, dark blue shorts, white polk-dot pink heels, matching hoop earring and purse, and a pink hat. As for Utau, she wore a red t with a crown design with a black vest, black skinny jeans, red heels and red earrings, a lepord printed headband and black leather purse. They all looked really hot. **(Outfits on profile)**

The Photographer had Utau pose with Amu and Akane because of their closely related outfits. After them, Rima and Yaya posed with their purses being held over their shoulder like the photographer asked. The pictures came out great and of course Kukai and Ikuto bribed the photographer to give them copied of their girls...Okay so maybe I gave them some of my own money to get me pictures of Rima too but I didn't go up like they did so willingly! I have self-control too XP...-_- okay I know I'm pathetic.

After some more outfit changes and poses, the Amu, Rima, and Yaya got the hang of posing on their own and such. They were all having a great time laughing when they posed funny for a second. As for the guys and I, it was just fun to watch our girls dress up in cute and sexy outfits.

"Alright, girls. Time for couple pictures."

The girls looked at us excitedly (except for Akane) but the lady clapped her hands and a group of male models walked out. The minute they saw the girls, their cocky attitudes reached the max and they started hitting on them. Amu, Rima, and Utau were pretty quick at rejecting them but the guys were presistant. Yaya was oblivious to what the guy was saying to her, what with her innocent mind. Akane on the other hand was flirting back but she looked a little annoyed by the guy.

Now it's our turn. The others went to save their girl and I went to save mine. I stepped inbetween the guy who was shorter than me by a few inches (thank you basketball!) and Rima, who grabbed onto the back of my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" I asked, smiling politly but you can just feel the anger coming off me.

"S-Sorry, man, didn't know she was taken." And with that, Mr. Cocky and his buddies went to hide behind the lady whos name I still do not know.

When I looked down at Rima, behind me, I caught her pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at the guy. It was funny as hell to see her do that! XD

The lady started arguing with the male models. She then sighed and the guys then went back from where they came from and she turned to us, "Alright guys! Suit up! You're posing with your girlfriends."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

-_- Aaaaand they're arguing again.

"Beautiful. I love it. Such passionate anger towards one another. Quickly, boy, go get changed!"

Sweet baby jesus, from the way this photographer talks...I think he's gay o.o. **(A/n: I have nothing against gay ppl! I really don't. So if you are gay, plz don't be offended. This is just how I picture the photographer.) **The lady smacked an outfit against Haru's chest and pushed him into the changing room and then did the same thing to the rest of us.

Walking out, the girls eyes lit up to see us dressed up. It was alittle embarrasing ^^''''. Haru was wearing a black sweater with a design at the top (but I couldn't read the word on the sweater because it was cut by the zipper), a faded black pair of jeans, and a leather tag necklace and a gray watch. I was wearing a purple sweater that had black diagnols that merged on my left arm, turning the sweater black, a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver watch, and a brown shamrock necklace (?). Ikuto was wearing a white and black plaid sweater, black jeans, a trail necklace, and a cross and tag necklace. Kukai was also wearing a white sweater but with tiny black dots that connected, black bootcut jeans, a couple of trail bracletes, and a black watch. As for Kairi, he wore a blue striped sleeved shirt, straight jeans, and braclete cuffs. **(Outfits on profile)**

Now that we were dress, the lady grabbed Haru and pulled him over to where Akane was standing infront of the dark gray background, crossing her arms. The photographer positoned them back to back with their arms cross, looking over their shoulders at each other. After them, he posed Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto was holding Amu from behind smiling into her hair as she laughed. Next was Yaya and Kairi. He had Kairi standing there smiling down at Yaya as she clinged to his arm. For me and Rima, the photographer whispered in my ear to surprise Rima with a kiss on the cheek. When I did, he took the shot and showed us. I had my eyes closed kissing her cheek but Rima's cheeks were pink. I had to laugh. As for Kukai and Utau, it was a shot of Utau jumping onto his back while he was grinning. I have to say, the guy was pretty good at his job.

"Well, thats about all if it," he said, looking through the pictures he had printed out.

"Thank you so much for taking the job," the woman bowed.

"No problem," Amu smiled.

"It was fun."

We had changed back into the clothes we came in and were heading towards the door when the photographer came running up to us.

"Wait!" We stopped and turned around. He gave me, Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, and Haru a thick folder. He winked at the us then walked away.

"What's in them?" Akane asked.

We undid the string around the button thing and pulled out the pictures of the girls and the ones with us. But was surprising were the random pictures of the girls laughing, us guys talking, and so on.

"Today was fun," Yaya giggled.

"Defiantly."

~Time Skip~ Rima's POV

The photo shoot took most of the day so by the time we got finished, got back to the hotel, went swimming for a while, then danced at the party going on by the bar, it was already nine. Dancing was fun, especially when you're boyfriend is like a professional dancer ;). After the song finished, Nagi and I pushed our way back to the bar where the others made it back to.

"Damn, way to much fun," Utau sighed but was smiling.

"Right? Who knew Kukai could dance."

"Queen!"

"You're one to talk, Rima. I never expected you to dance like that," Nagihiko smirked, moving my hair to the side to kiss my neck.

"Pervert!"

"Haru, why won't you come out to dance?" Amu nudged his arm.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not much of a dancer anyway."

"Why do I not believe that?" Ikuto raised a blue eyebrow.

"I get that a lot."

"Hey, where's Aka-chi?"

We turned on the spinning stools looking for a set of green hair in the crowd on the dance floor.

"Found her!"

Following where Amu was pointing, we saw that Akane was dancing with this guy that had dyed black hair, gray eyes, a tribal tattoo running from his shoulder down to his hand. They both had a drink in hand but I was worried that she got that drink from him. He whispered something into her ear and she started to giggle. He continued to whisper in her ear as he let his fingers trail down her arm until it reached her hand. He took hold of her hand and started leading her away from the dance floor.

"I think we need to go save her," Utau frowned.

She, Amu, Yaya, and I pushed through the crowd and then we grabbed onto Akane's arm. She looked at us surprised and relieved.

"What are you doing?" asked the guy with the tattoo.

"We need our friend back, if you don't mind," I hissed at him.

"Well, we're just about to go somewhere."

"By the way she's trying to get your hand off her, she doesn't want to go with you," Amu used her 'Cool & Spicy' tone.

"Let go of her, now." Whoo! Go, Yaya!

The guy glared at us but then let go of Akane and walked away. Akane stumbled when he let her go and leaned against Utau for support. By the way she was swaying and giggling for no reason, it was obvious the guy spiked her drink.

"Sorry guys, for causing trouble." Clue 2: her words were slurred. How much did he give her?

"It's alright. At least we got to you in time."

"I think we should get her back to the room," Utau said, fixing Akane to stand up a little straighter.

"Rima, text the guys."

I nodded and took out my phone and started texting Nagi that we were going up to the room because Akane was drugged while Amu and Utau walked with her towards the elevator with Yaya leading me so I wouldn't run into anything while texting.

Normal POV

Nagihiko's cell phone rang in his pocket with Rima's ringtone.

_Rima:_

_The guy Akane was dancing with spike her drinks. We're taking her up to the room to rest._

"The girls are taking Akane up to the rooms."

"Why?" Kukai asked as the bartender gave them all a bottle of cocoa except for Haru who was drinking the same drink since he sat down.

"Apparently, the guy she was dancing with got her drunk."

"Desperate much?" Ikuto frowned.

Haru gave a bitter laugh, "She's drunk huh? Who would've thought." He lifted his glass to his lips and drank the rest of the light brown liquid.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

The bartender came back with another glass of what Haru was drinking. He reached out to take it when Karir snatched it away, "Hey! That was mine."

Kairi brought the glass up close to his nose and smelled it then frowned, "You're drinking? You're under-age."

"Just shut up and give me back my drink."

"No."

"How did you even get alcohol?" Kukai asked, shocked.

"Isn't hard to convince a female bartender."

"You've done this before," Ikuto asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Haru shook his head and sighed, "You'd be surprised of all the shit I've done before."

"We have all night."

"Can I have my drink back?" Kairi lifted the glass over the plant that was close to him and turned it over, spilling it's containt into the plant while still holding a straight face. "Figures."

Upstairs, the girls were dealing with a giggling Akane who was humming Best Friend by Toybox. Rima pulled out her keycard and let Utau and Amu walk in first with Akane. They set her down on the bed and the drunk girl fell back laughing.

"Well, one things for sure," Utau rubbed her shoulder, "You're not never drinking again." Akane's laughing fell to short laughs until she curled up on the bed and started sobbing. "Wait! What I say! Please don't cry. You can drink again if that's it." Akane shook her head as tears continued to fall.

"Then what is it?"

By now, the girls had sat around the crying girl, worried. They heard her say something but didn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"..r.."

"What?"

"H..u."

"Haru?" Amu guessed and Akane nodded her head. "What did Haru do?"

"Does this have something to do with the reason you two don't get along anymore?" Rima asked and recieved another nodded.

"Wanna tell us?" Yaya said, laying down next to Akane.

Akane took some time to catch her breath, stop her tears, and get her head back on striaight from the alcohol. Once she was ready, she sat up and sighed, "Freshmen year, Haru met this girl and...our whole world turned upside down."

* * *

**Finally the end of this chapter. Next chapter is a bunch of flashbacks of Akane and Haru as they tell their story ;)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R plz**


	22. Their past

**Here's the next chapter for those of you who want to know Akane and Haru's history.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**Akane ran towards the highschool in Nagoya with Lila floating in front of her.

"Hurry, Akane! You're going to be late on your first day!"

"I know that Lila!"

She tried to pick up the pass but she was never very athletic and her long green hair was getting in the way of her sight, almost causing her to run into a tree. The school just a few feet away she saw her best friend standing cooly at the gate of the school with his chara Taku. He was easy to spot what with his jet black hair that stood out like a sore thumb just like her green hair made her stand out too. She saw how his bored face turned bright with a smile when he saw her across the street. His smile made her heart beat faster and make her face turn a bright red.

She quickly crossed the street before a new car crossed and then rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"How is someone late to their first day of highschool?" Haru teased.

"Shut up! I forgot to set my alarm."

"Excuses, excuses."

The two of them fixed their bags on their shoulders and walked through the gate. Akane was talking to Haru about how great highschool was going to be when Haru's eye met a set of dull blue eyes. She was standing in a secluded area of the school with a few other students. He was so focused on her short yellow hair and foggy blue eyes that he didn't notice the cigarette poised knowingly in her hand.

"Haru?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course. High school's gonna be great."

~A month later~

"Ugh! High school sucks!"

Akane fell on her stomach on her bed as Haru set his bag down by the door and straddled the chair Akane kept in her room.

"That's not what you said about a month ago."

"I know but there's so much homework and the other students are so STUPID!" She sighed and put her face down, breathing thru her bed sheets, "I now offically hate people."

"Hey, Aka."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you know the second year, Maki Kara?"

Hearing the girl's name, Akane sat up and looked at Haru seriously, "I don't know her but I've heard of her. She's bad news. From what I've seen and heard, Kara-sempai...doesn't make the best decisions."

"You shouldn't listen to everything people say, Aka. Kara-chan is actually pretty cool."

"Kara-_chan_?" she emphasised the 'chan' part. "Since when was she _chan_ to you?"

"Since I started talking to her about a month ago."

Akane stared at her best friend, her heart beating so fast she heard it in her ears, "What are you trying to say?"

Haru stared down at the floor before looking at Akane, "I asked her to go out with me and she agreed."

"You...she..." It was like she was suddenly hit by a large traffic of cars. It felt as if forever to get the muscles in her face to turn her lips up into a smile, "Well good for you. You finally got a girlfriend."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? My best friend got himself a girlfriend. A little disappointed you never told me you liked someone," she faked a pout then smiled again, "But not mad."

Haru smiled, unlike the fake smile Akane had on, "Thats good. I was a little worried about telling you because I was afraid you'd freak out about her."

"Course not, I can be open-minded. But promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Be careful."

He nodded, "I promise." His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out and read the text message and smiled. "It's from Kara-chan. She wants me to meet her at the park."

She saw how he was getting ready to get up and leave but he caught himself and looked at her. She waved her hand towards the door, "Go. Go. Don't worry about me. We can hang out tomorrow or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

"How about tomorrow after school we head over to the art museum?"

"You pay entrance?"

"Deal."

He ruffled her hair, something he's acustomed doing before he leaves Akane, and then walked out of the house. She watched Haru run down he sidewalk towards the park from her balcony. She sighed and whispered to herself, "I knew I should've told him sooner."

~Five months later~

"We'll be seeing ya. Bye Haru."

Haru waved good-bye to Kara's friends and tried to suppress the chills that were running up his body from the powerful drug that was injected into him...willingly. He looked over at his girlfriend who was showing some signs of the same chills but she looked to be enjoying it unlike Haru who felt like he was going to die. It wasn't his first time taking the injection but he still wasn't use to it.

"You okay?" he asked Kara, keeping the chills in checking.

"Of course. The question is are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

She gave a crooked smile that she picked up from most of her guy friends and then leaned into him and kissed him fiercly. Haru raised his slightly trembling hand up to press her head closer to him to deepen the kiss but one thought went through his mind. _It still feels wrong_. She pulled away and then picked up her phone that was vibrating in her pocket. She flipped open the phone and read the text message. He could've sworn he saw her smile with something that looked like lust.

"I gotta go. Friend needs my help."

"Alright."

She gave him a quick peck before walking away. When he saw that she was gone, he couldn't hold the chills down anymore. His body trembled madly from drug. Slowly, he managed to pull out his phone and speed dial 2.

Akane was sitting at her desk in her room on a Friday night working on a geometry problem out of the mountain of homework her teachers assigned her. She leaned back in her chair in frustration and thought back to how she once use to spend her friday nights. _Out messing around with Haru_, she thought. Her cellphone started to ring with the siren ringtone she set for Haru. It was to warn her. It was to warn her of why he was calling her. She picked up in panic mode, "Haru?"

"Aka..."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Th-The pa-rk."

_Chills...He did it again. _"I'll be right there. Hold on." She ended the call and called Lila, "Come on." She went out on her balcony and jumped over the rail to land on a gaint brush in the air as Punk Artist. Quickly, she flew towards the park and spotted Haru curled up on a bench. She jumped down off the brush, "Haru!"

At the sound of his name, he opened his eyes and saw Akane in her character transformation. He closed his eyes again and shook his head, "Aka, I'm so sorry."

She didn't answer his apology. _She never responces to my apologizes_, Haru thought bitterly. Instead, Akane helped Haru onto the brush and then flew them over to her house. They landed gently on her balcony and her transformation broke. She led him in and let him slide under her covers while she ran downstairs to start the usual tea. While Akane was making the tea, Lila watched the drugged boy who was the owner of her best friend who had returned back into his egg a few months ago. She watched Haru shiver violently from the chills the drug gave him. Soon, her owner came walking into the room with a tray that carried a pot of tea and a cup. She poured a cup and made Haru sit up.

"Drink."

"No."

"Drink it!"

"I-I'm not drin-nking that c-crap!"

"So you'd rather drink a yeast infested drink, alcohol just so you know, instead of tea that can get rid of your chills? Yeah, you're smart."

She pushed the cup into his hands and he stared at the cup before gulping down tea and then making gagging sounds after. He pushed the cup back at Akane and then hid under the covers. "Happy?" he said angry.

_No. No I'm not_.

She ignored the hollow feeling her chest that has been growing over the past months and went back to doing homework. As for Haru, he let the tea cool down his body and anger and realize, _I'm hurting her_.

~Another five months later~

It was a Tuesday and school just ended but students were groaning over the sudden change in weather, giving them a down pour of rain. Akane took the emergancy umbrella she kept in her shoe locker for cases like this and walked out of the school, still feeling numb as ever. Not a day goes by that Akane doesn't think about Haru's growing addicitions and the source of his cravings. _It's Her fault. She did this to him._

At first, Akane was trying to get Haru to stop drinking and doing drugs but he would always go and break his promises and she'll have to go and save him. Now, the pass month she's been trying to get him to stop seeing Kara all together but he'd refuse, they'll fight, he'll leave angry which would lead him to drink, and she'll respond to his call for rescue.

She was now off school grounds and was making her way home when she heard familiar voices around a corner.

"Stay away from her."

"Kara, she's my best friend."

"Who's obviously in love with you and hates my guts and wants me dead."

"One, she's not in love with me. Two, she doesn't hate your guts. And three, she doesn't want you dead."

"Are you blind! You know what, forget that. I just want you to stay away from her."

"You're being ridiculous. I'm leaving."

Turning the other way, Akane ended up at the park, sitting on a swing. When she felt tears threatening to fall, she shut her eyes tight to hold them back but quickly opened them again when she heard footsteps. Now standing in front of her was a student from her school who looked like a third year.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here, you know."

"Yeah..." Although she acknowledged the truth in his statement, she didn't make a move to get up.

He sat down in the wet next to her and held his hand out to her in a greeting, "I'm Atsushi but Atsu's fine."

She hestiantly took his hand, "Akane." Looking at him closely, she asked, "Do I know you?"

"First time I've met you."

~2 weeks later~

"So, a couple of my friends are having a party and they said I can invite someone. Wanna go?"

Akane tapped the eraser end of her pencil as her eyes skimmed through the reference books laid out on the library table. She glance at Atsu, "Wouldn't it be a little uncomfortable inviting a first year to a third year party?"

"They're not all third years. I have some second year friends and a first year friend too."

"I don't know."

He leaned in dangerously close to her face, their lips barely touching, "Please?"

She stared into his black eyes and could only think _They're not Haru's_. But it was one of the reasons she spent time with Atsu. Because his eyes always reminded her of Haru's jet black ones but his could never make up for the black pair that have been absent since she met Atsu. Under his eyes were dark circles that resembled the ones that forming under Haru's eyes that she notices during their Japanese class. He had the smell of a strong colone mixed with the faint smell of smoke. Either it was the smell of cigarette smoke or the bittersweet smell of weed, she could smell it on him in the mornings when it's strong.

_"The old man stinks up the whole house. I try to cover it up with colone,"_ he's respond to her suspious looks.

He was a sweet guy but most of the time, he's flirting with Akane or seducing her like he is now.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great. I'll pick you up tonight."

"Sure."

(Time skip)

Haru was walking with Kara holding onto his arm as they were making their way to a friend's party. They knew what kind of party it was so they decided to get a little high together before they went. Lately, Kara has become very attached to Haru unlike when they were first together. She would push him away sometimes and say cruel things but he'd blame the drugs. Now, she was clinging onto him. _Ever since I stopped seeing Akane_. He kept his distance from her because Kara wanted him too and also because when he would try to talk to her, she was busy talking to another guy. Haru knew he knew the guy but he couldn't put his finger on why but he'd leave them alone and then spent all his time with Kara.

There are times when he's with Kara, she'll remind him of something he did with Akane. And when he'd remember, the more it felt wrong to be with Kara.

They finally made it to the party. It was at a friend's house who's parents were out for the week and their older brother was the one supplying the goods. Haru was expecting having a few drinks, tweaking a little, and finish it up by going way up high but his plans were poured down the drain when he saw a familiar green head giggling drunkly as the guy she's been hanging out for the pass two weeks left butterfly kisses on her neck. She was pushing him off her but she was still giggling which made the guy prisisant. That was when he remembered who the guy was. Himura Atsushi, a big player that loves to play hit-and-run and apparently his new victim was Akane.

He pulled his arm out of Kara's grip and grabbed the back of Atsu's shirt by the collar and pulled him off Akane. The few smokes he had before he came had him realed up with anger now. He was lucky because Atsu was pretty drunk himself so it didn't take much to pull him off Akane and throw him against another girl that was smoking a bunt. He grabbed Akane's wrist and pulled her off the couch and towards the door but was stopped by Kara blocking the door with her arms crossed.

"Where are you going with her?" she hissed.

"I'm taking her home. She's drunk. She's not suppose to be here."

"So? I told you stay away from her. Besides, let the girl live a little. She's such a stick in the mud. Atsu was giving the girl a little attention and now he's all over Izanami.

"I don't care. I'm taking her home. So step aside, Kara."

For the first time, Haru saw fear on Kara's face as he pushed her aside and dragged Akane to his house. She was still giggling and swaying that he had to carry her on his back but that didn't help either because she was letting her fingers linger around his neck. When they reached his house, he opened the door and let her sit on the couch. He knew his parents were out and won't be back until the next day because of a business trip.

He was going to go into the kitchen to put some coffee on to make so that it could help bring him down when Akane stumbled to get up and started pulled Haru's arm to get up. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he let himself be pulled off the couch and up the stairs to his room. She led him up with this smile that was filled with happiness and lust. When they reached his room, she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"You know I'm still mad at you but I blame that bitch Kara."

He grabbed her wrists and glarred at her half-heartly, "That 'bitch' is my girlfriend, Aka."

"But I could've probably been your girlfriend if I had just told you sooner."

"What?"

She leaned up close to his face and whispered very softly, "Kara was right about one thing, I am in love with you."

She crushed her lips against his and Haru could only stand there shocked by the kiss. Not because this was his best friend. Not because she just confessed in a drunken state. Not because this wasn't Kara, his girlfriend. But because the kiss felt _right_. Not thinking of the consequences of a not pulling away because Akane was drunk, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her back. They didn't break to breath or anything as they fell back on Haru's bed. It was when he found himself trying to take off her shirt, did he pull away and get off her.

He paced around his room, covering his mouth, trying to clear his foggy mind cleared. When he looked back at Akane she was sitting up on the bed with her shirt showing her pale stomach but with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I knew you'd never accept my feelings."

"Aka..."

"No! Don't give me that look!" She hid her eyes behind her bangs, "I'm going home."

She got up to leave but Haru pulled her into an embrace that made Akane's mind reel. He tilted her head up to look over her shoulder and kissed her but pulled out of his arms and ran out of the house.

~Next day~

"You're what?"

Haru pushed himself off from leaning against the back wall of the school and narrowed his black eyes at Kara, "I'm breaking up with you."

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She crossed her arms and circled him, "She probably told you she was in love with you and you shared a heated moment, am I right?" He didn't say anything. "She was drunk. She was lying. That happens to everyone when they get drunk. They lie. But I don't blame you trying to break up with me because you don't want to hurt her little feelings, that are so not true, so I'll forgive and forget."

"No, Kara-"

She pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him, "Shh. It's all been settled. I'll see you later. Same place, same time."

Kara left him standing there staring at the ground. When he looked up he saw Akane walking through the path behind the school. He wanted to go up to her and kiss her again like they did last night but he heard her singing from where he stood.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.**  
**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**  
**All the little pieces falling, shatter.**  
**Shards of me,**  
**Too sharp to put back together.**  
**Too small to matter,**  
**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**  
**If I try to touch her,**  
**And I bleed,**  
**I bleed,**  
**And I breathe,**  
**I breathe no more. **

He knew he was the cause of the way she's feeling and he didn't want to make it worse so he walked away.

~A month later~

The school was having a talent show that night and Haru heard that Akane was singing. He hasn't been able to get her out of his head so he couldn't help but go and watch even with Kara's objections.

_"Stay away from her!"_

_"I'm going to go watch her."_

_"If you go, you'll regret it!"_

He probably will but he had to see her, hear her. He was sitting in the audience waiting for her to come out. He didn't pay attention to the other acts but when he saw her walk out and stand at the mic, he stared as the stage lights gave her a slight shine to her.

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you**

**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you**

**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**

Everyone in the audience cheered for Akane but Haru could only clap. Kara was right, he did regret coming. He felt like jumping off a brigde or getting hit by a car, anything to get rid of the shock painful feeling in his chest. He didn't wait for the rest of the show to end, he got up and left.

~Three months later~

Haru had reduced to smoking only and drinking occasionally. He stopped with the ecstacy, with the heroin, the weed, all of it but can only find refuge in smoking cigarets and drinking to drown out the hollow feeling in him. He offically ended his relationship with Kara but she really didn't take it well, she went crazy and still is but he kept away from her. _If only Akane knew, maybe we can fix this_, he thought as he dropped the cigarette butt and stomped it out.

Summer vacation was here and everyone knew that Akane was giving a shot to work as a new artists for a recording company by being found out at the talent show. No one knew if they she actaully got the deal because they were going to test her against the others they found. Haru hasn't heard from her or seen her at all that is, until today. He was walking through the park when he saw her on the swing set. At first he didn't think it was her because _Akane has long hair and this girl has short hair _but he knew no one else in town with green hair.

He walked up behind her, "Akane?"

She flinched at the sound of her name, quickly standing up and turning around. Haru was shocked by what he saw.

"Wh-what happened to you?"

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, their was a forming bruise on her left cheek, there scratches going down her arms and her knees were scraped. And it was now that he noticed how uneven her hair was cut. It was like she cut her hair in the dark. _If it was her_.

"Get away from me."

"Akane-"

"Get away from me!" she screamed. "This is all your fault! She came and did this to me. I don't even know why."

"Are you saying Kara did this to you?"

"Who else!"

"Aka, Kara would-"

"Don't call me that," she hissed at him.

"Akane...Kara wouldn't do something like this."

Akane stared shocked at Haru before her lips curled up and she started laughing bitterly as new tears fell, "Kara, wouldn't do something like this? Even after all she's done, you're still taking her side?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm moving. I'm leaving this got damn town. Away from that witch...Away from you."

"No...You can't leave! I'm sorry! Please, give me another chance!"

She shook her head, "You just gave your last one away."

~Three weeks later~

Haru stood around the corner watching Akane and her siblings watch all the furniture in their house being moved into the moving van. Ordering the men around was a woman in a business suit that was said to be their new stepmom. Rumors started to float around town that their mother disappeared months ago and to support the family, their father remarried but soon her disappeared too.

He noticed how Akane's hair cut was even now and the bruise on her cheek was gone. Her knees had some scabs on them but it was like nothing happened to her...physically. Her once bright green eyes were not a dull shade and her lines only formed a thin line. I wanted so much to go over to them and try to get Akane to stay but he knew that futile since this was their stepmother's decision. So, just like every other bad decision he's made, he turned around and let them leave without telling Akane his feelings.

* * *

The girls were silent after hearing Akane's story and the guys downstairs were also quiet.

"I can't believe Haru did all that," Amu spoke first.

"Me neither," Akane said barely above a whisper.

"Now we understand why you don't get a long with him," Utau rubbed Akane's shoulder.

(Downstairs)

"Haru...You mess up big time," Ikuto sighed.

"I know."

"It's understandable why Hanaki-san doesn't want to talk to you, now."

"No matter what I do, she won't forgive me...And I don't blame her."

"Is that all you want? Her forgivness?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's all I want from so much more."

"Then work harder," Kukai frowned, "By first, getting rid of this." He took the new glass from Haru and handing it to Kairi to dump it into the plant again. "Then, you're going upstairs to clear you're head. Sleep."

"I share the same room with Akane. If she sees me like this...I don't even want to think about it."

"She won't she's drunk too. She's probably asleep by now."

(Upstairs)

Like Ikuto preticted, Akane had fallen asleep and the girls decided to leave her there.

"You think Nagi would be okay spending the night with Haru-kun?" Yaya asked.

"Most likely."

"You do know that now, this vacation is going to be so much more awkward?"

Amu, Rima, and Yaya nodded at the truth of Utau's statement.


	23. Father Problems and New Songs

****

**Alright, so I know that I put up that Author's note saying I wont be able to update to much. I guess I lied. I have plenty of time to update. Sorry about that. So here's a new chapter =D. Enjoy**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

Tadase's POV

I packed my bag with my school books for today. It's been a week and I came home from vacation with my family yesterday afternoon. I feel kind of bad because I feel like I missed a lot with the others.

"Tadase, come on. We have to get to the Royal Garden first."

"Alright, Kiseki. I'm coming."

I grabbed my cape and went to say good bye to my grandmother and then headed out to school. I was close to the building when I saw Ikuto-nii-san and Amu-chan. I was going to say hi to them when I over heard their conversation.

"I think Akane should forgive him."

"Forgive him? Are you crazy? After all Haru did to her, you think she should forgive him?"

"But Haru's a reck without her and he's trying his hardest to make up for him. Hell, he cut down on everything. He keeps to drinking and smoking because he's that miserable without Akane."

"Ikuto, he took the other girl's side when it came down to his last chance. How the hell does someone forgive everything after That?"

"If she really loves him, she'll forgive him."

"And if he really loves her, he'll try harder."

"Uh, Amu-chan? Ikuto-nii-san?"

They stopped and turned around, "Ah, Tadase-kun. How was vacation with your family?"

"It was okay. I overheard you talking about Hanaki-san and Haru-san-sorry-what were you talking about?"

Ikuto-nii-san shook his head and sighed, "Kiddy King, you missed _a lot_."

The rest of the way to the school, Ikuto-nii and Amu-chan filled me in on what I missed. "I can't believe Haru-san did all that."

"Right? Akane shouldn't forgive him."

"No, she should forgive him."

"She shouldn't."

"She should."

"Tadase-kun," Amu-chan turned to me, "Should Akane forgive Haru or not?"

"^^'''''' Uh, well...maybe if Haru-san tried a little harder in gaining Hanaki-san's forgiveness-"

"Ha! See Ikuto!"

"He wasn't finished, Amu."

"-and Akane tried to listen to him."

"Dammit, Tadase. Why do you have be so half-and-half on this?"

"Sorry, Ikuto-nii."

We finally made it to the school and as we neared the Royal Garden, we heard voices inside. On one side of the table was Yuiki-san, Mashiro-san, and Sanjou-san. On the other side was Souma-kun, Utau-nee, and Fujisaki-kun.

"What Akane should do is listen to Haru."

"Shut up, Kukai. Akane's suffered enough because of Haru. It's _his_ own fault for agreeing to do drugs."

"You're only agreeing Akane because she's able to put up a front like you, Rima."

"What was that, Purple-head?"

"Nagihiko's right. Akane does put up a front which makes it harder for Haru to apologize right," Utau-nee slammed her fist on the table causing the teacups to rattle a little against the plates.

"Haru-kun hurt Aka-chi. He did drugs, ignored her, broke promises, and didn't protect her from his girlfriend. You think Akane will want to hear anything from Haru-kun?"

"Yaya-chan has a point. Think about it, Hoshina-san. Would forgive Souma-san if he did any of that to you?"

Utau-nee took a step back and looked nervously at Souma-kun and knew she was stuck. Then she noticed we were standing here, "Amu! Ikuto! Tadase! Who's side are you on?"

"Utau, remember Tadase wasn't with us on the trip. He doesn't know."

"I'm on team Akane!" Amu ran up to the side with Yuiki-san, Mashiro-san, and Sanjou-san.

"We filled him in on the way here. He's neutral. But I'm defiantly on team Haru."

They started arguing again about whether Hanaki-san should forgive Haru-san or if Haru-san should stop trying. It was uncomfortable standing here.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around to see Hanaki-san looking very confused at me and the others up by the table who immediatly stopped arguing.

"Nothing~!" they all chimed.

By the way she quirked up one of her brows, she didn't buy it but she shrugged it off and took her seat and everyone calmed down and sat down too.

We worked on some papers before classes started. Then, when the warning bell went off, we picked up our stuff and went inside. I was walking with Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san to English (since Yuiki's class is right next door) when we saw a crowd of girls and Haru-san in the center. He looked frightened by the sudden fangirls (and some fanboys) crowding around him, squealing and all. They were cornering him when there was a loud whistle from down the hall.

"Yo! Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai are running the track shirtless!"

Like a herd, the fans tore away from Haru-san and ran towards the track. Once they were gone he gave a sigh of relief but what was shocking was who turned the crowds attention away from Haru.

"Akane?" Mashiro-san asked, confused.

It was obvious how her eyes narrowed at Haru before she turned and walked away.

"She must really hate him."

"It's not really hate, Tadase. Just hard love," Mashiro patted me on the shoulder and pushed me to class.

Ikuto's POV

"Today, class, we have a new student."

_Oh? Guess it's obvious who it is_, I thought.

Haru walked in looking laid-back and for some reason, I thought of Raiden when I saw him like that. It was kind of weird but I shook the thought off.

"Hey, I'm Motou Haru. I moved here from Nagoya. I would've already been known in this class for a week by now but I went on vacation with some of the students here."

His eyes landed on me and everyone saw that. I just waved at him, leaning back onmy chair on the back two legs, "Yo."

Then, knowing the girls at this school, they started to squeal over how Haru was hot and I was sexy and started making rumors about how Haru and I know each other.

"Well, Moutou-san, you can take the seat by Tsukyiomi-san and what string instrument do you play?"

"I play guitar."

"Do you play acoustic?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Here's the sheet music."

Sensei gave him an extra acoustic and then sat him next me. "Hey."

"Hey, man. Getting use to the school?"

"It's going to take a while to get use to all the fan girls...and fan boys."

"Take it from someone who has those every where they go...you'll never get over it."

"Jee thanks, that gives me much hope."

We laughed but then Sensei hit his baton against his music stand and glared at us, "Motou-san this is your first day, I don't want trouble and Tsukiyomi-san, I expected you to know better."

"Gomen, Sensei."

"Alright. Let's get started."

Haru quickly tuned the guitar as he was on his rests and I played next to him. As he waited, I saw him read the notes ahead so that he knew what to do when his rests finished and when they did, he played great. He didn't miss a note and he played in tune with the rest of the orchestra. When the piece was done, I turned to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

What? The guy can play.

~Time Skip To After School~

Just like this morning, Team Akane and Team Haru were arguing but of course the people being argued about were nowhere near the Royal Garden.

"Quiet all of you! Your bickering is getting out of hand!" Everyone looked at Tadase who had gone into a character change with Kiseki to get them to all be quiet...And they did. The character change broke and it was the same quiet Tadase from before talking, "You all need to stop arguing over someone else's personal life. Look what's come down too. Utau-nee, let go off Mashiro-san's hair! You too, Mashiro-san! Put the scissors down! Fujisaki-kun, control her please."

"Seriously, you guys, what are you doing?" Everyone was shocked into a normal picture when they heard Akane's voice. "You guys have been acting weird since we got back from the hotel."

"It guess its from all the sun. Anyways, who's going to my concert!" Utau cheered.

"You're having a concert?"

"Yup. It's tonight and I have tickets for everyone. So who can go and who can't?"

Everyone raised their hands and then Utau handed them each tickets and a back stage pass until she had one left.

"Is that for Haru-kun?" Amu asked.

"Yeah but I didn't get the chance to give it to him today in the hallway, what with everyone around."

"True, we don't people to find out your an idol," Kukai nodded.

"Though the students here must really be stupid if they can't figure it out since she looks like Utau but with her hair down and she uses her real name," Rima flipped her hair back.

"Whatever. How am I going to get these tickets to Haru now? I don't know where he lives and I don't know if he left yet."

Akane sighed and held her hand out, "Here's some new news, Haru is now working for Raiden. I have to see him at work in a bit."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish," she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, he works for Raiden? Who's Raiden?" Tadase cocked his head to the side in pure confusion.

"Come on, King, we have a lot to fill you in on."

While Kairi walked Tadase over to his computer, Utau handed Akane the ticket and pass and then she left for work.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't get involved with their problem and let things work out on their own," Utau said as she watched Akane walk out of the greenhouse.

"That sounds like a better plan then arguing," Nagihiko nodded.

"Nagi! Yaya wants cake!"

"Oh great, she's back to speaking in third-person," Ikuto let his head fall onto the table and Amu patted his head in fake sympathy.

~More time skip~

Utau had left after Akane to go get ready for her concert and Kukai went with her to help. Tadase was filled in on all the new information about Raiden, about Crystal White and Onyx Black, about their music, and what Raiden said to them while Kasumi was fighting Ikuto. Everyone was now going home to get ready for the concert so that later, Ikuto can pick them up to go.

"You drive like you did last time and I will kill you."

"Alright, _Amu_."

~The Stone's headquarters~ Akane's POV

I was in my dressing room with Yuka sitting on the edge of the make-up table, swinging her tiny legs. She looked cute sitting there like that, looking at the ends of her gray hair. I tied my hair down and then pulled on the silver wig I wear as Kasumi and then changed into one of the many Lolita dresses. Today was a red dress that had a heart-shape cut, a bow at my waist that opened up and showed the pinkish ruffles underneath and then slipped on red heels. **(Dress on Profile)**

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Yuka asked.

"They want me to teach Raiden how to pull more x-eggs out."

"But you can't stay long because of Utau's concert."

"Exactly, which is why I need you to tell me when it gets close to the time."

"Roger!"

I giggled at her tiny salute. Both her and Lila know how to make me feel better. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked fine when I saw a set of black eyes in the mirror wearing a blond wig, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and an open green sweater over it. It wasn't much and the blond wig did a lot to change his appearance but I knew those eyes anywhere. That's why I reacted the way I did when I first met 'Raiden'.

"Ever heard of knocking, I could've been changing."

"I did knock but I guess you didn't hear me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Get out. It's enough I have to teach you how to extract more x-eggs than you can now." I sat down in front of the mirror to do my make-up. Yuka handed me my eyeliner but when I looked up again, he was still standing there but this time the door was close and he was right behind me. I saw his other chara that makes him Onyx Black, hanging on his shoulder. He had blond hair like his wig and was wearing a button up black shirt with black pants and gray wrist bands. "You're still here?"

He kneeled down and made me turn towards him. His chara flew off and he took my hands in his and rested his forehead against them, "Please, I'm begging you. Give a chance to make it all up to you."

I looked down at him, my eyes starting to burn from both my gray contacts and from on coming tears but I blinked them back and prayed his hands off mine. He looked up at me like he was the one who was going to cry.

"Why do you want this chance so much? Don't you think that taking all the other chances I gave you and hurting me wasn't enough that you have to have another shot at doing it again?"

"No, Akane, no. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. You made promises me and you broke each and every one of them."

"And I'm sorry. Please." he rested his forehead against his my knees.

I hestiantly, pulled off his blond wig and stared at the top of his head. The same color roots that matching his black abyss eyes. The same hair that back in middle school I'd mess up, I'd run my fingers through when I was bored. I reached out and let my hands fall down his hair and back. He looked up at me with hope but I shook my head, "I'm not saying you have another chance from me or my forgiveness...But I'm not saying you can't try."

His face broke out into a huge smile as he stood up quickly and kissed me on the forehead. I sat their shocked with my face red. His lips were still soft and warm like they were the day I kissed him drunk. "I'll do my best, Aka."

"O-oi! D-Don't call me t-that!"

He smiled-not smirk-smiled at me and then walked towards the door, "I'll see you in the studio."

After he left, I let out a held breath I didn't know I was holding. My body just fell after I was able to breath again. But eventually, my breathing became short because I was starting to cry.

"Kasumi? Why are you crying?"

"Because-_sob_-I just gave him another chance. I know I did and I don't want him to hurt me again. I don't think I can handle it."

"Don't worry, if he hurts you, you have me. I'll kill him!"

I laughed between my sobs and my chara. She helped wipe away my tears and then we were off to the studio.

Haru's POV

"Raiden! Will you slow down?"

"Oh, sorry,Tamotsu. I'm just so...I don't even know who to explain it."

"Don't worry. I know. I'm your chara, rememeber? I know your emotions and man, are you off the walls. And you're not even high."

"Don't even remind me about that. Let me enjoy this moment please."

"Alright. I'll keep quiet."

I made it to the studio and the recording guy looked at me confused, "You look extremely happy, Raiden-kun. Did something happen?"

"Yeah but don't ruin it. Just sit there quietly please."

"O-kay?"

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes as what's-his-name did somethings with the sound board. I was enjoying thinking of all these possiblities of gaining Akane's forgiveness again. Let's see, I can write her songs. I can ask her out to places as friends. Show her that I've stopped with the drugs. Which reminds me, I've gotta quite smoking and drinking. I can do that. No problem. Then I heard the door open and what's-his-name (my new name for him) said, "Ah, Kasumi-chan, your hear. Good, then we can get started."

~Another Time skip~ Amu's POV

"No! My little sparrow, don't go! You can stay with Papa! You don't need any other man! Just stay with Papa!"

"Papa! Let go! I have to go!"

I tried walking as Papa clinged to my waist but he wouldn't let go. I growled in fustration and at the person who caused all of this...obviously on purpose.

_Flashback_

_"What should I wear!"_

_"Here, I have something." Miki showed me her sketch pad and showed me the outfit she drew. "You like?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay then. Drew, Draw, Drawn!"_

_I looked down at myself and saw the outfit Miki drew on me. It was a blue tanktop with lace ruffles on the sleeves with a pink ribbon criscrossing down my chest, a matching skirt, and an blue x-clip with little jewels dangling off it. It was cute. "arigatou, Miki." _**(Outfit on Profile)**

_"No problem."_

_"Amu-chan, someone's here for you," Mama called up to my room._

_"Coming!"_

_I grabbed a sweater and purse and then ran downstairs to see Ikuto at the door. I blushed when he smiled at me._

_"Onii-chan!" Ami cheered, coming out of nowhere I'll add, and hugging Ikuto._

_"Hey, there Ami."_

_"Onii-chan?" Uh-oh. "Amu-chan! Who is this!"_

_"Oh, Papa, no need to overreact. This is Ikuto-kun," Mama explained, "Amu's boyfriend."_

_"Eh!"_

_"H-how did you know!"_

_"A mother knows," she winked at me._

_My face turned beet red as Papa grabbed hold onto me, crying about how I don't need anyone else but him._

_End of Flashback_

"Ikuto! Help me!"

He chuckled but then cleared his throat, "Hinamori-san, I know it's disappointing that your daughter is growing up, believe me, my mother had the same reaction when she found out I was dating her." _Lies! She probably screamed with joy because you finally found a girl who wasn't a fangirl -_-. _"But I wouldn't hurt, Amu. I'll take care of her while we're at my sister's concert and-"

"Wait, did you say your sister?"

"Uh, yes, yes I did."

"You're Utau-chan's brother!"

"Yes. She's my little sister. She uses a stage name to keep me from paparzzi."

"Well...if you're Utau-chan's brother...You can't be that bad."

_Is he actually letting me go? O.o_

"Then I have permission to take Amu?"

"...Alright."

_He planned this out, didn't he? -.-_

"Arigatou, Hinamori-san," he bowed and then took my hand and led me out the house.

"You are such a con!" I laughed.

He smirked, "I knew he'd crack if I use the 'Utau's-my-little-sister' card and use the polite voice."

"But you do know that was all your fault. You could've texted me!"

"Well, sooner or later, I was gonna have to meet your parents."

"Then what about me? When am I meeting your parents?"

"Did I mention you look hot?"

"D-don't change the s-subject."

"You _don't_ want to meet my parents."

"And why not?"

He opened the door to the car and let me get into the passenger seat. I jumped in and buckled up as he leaned very close, "When do you think you'll be getting married?"

"Uh...After I finish college and stuff."

"Then, if you don't want an early wedding, you don't want to meet my parents."

O_o

Nagihiko's POV

I was sitting on Rima's bed, waiting for her. I came over after I finished changing because I got bored and wanted to see her. But getting through the front door was complicated with her parents. Once they saw me, it was instent glares coming from her dad. Scared the crap out of me. When Rima explained to them that I was her boyfriend, they started fighting. I fell really bad now. Rima was downstairs right now trying to calm them down. I wanted to be down their helping her but she wouldn't let me.

_"I don't want them to hate you. Just stay in my room and don't you dare snoop around!"_

So, that's why I'm in her room, sitting on her bed, feeling really guilty by now as I listen to the arguing downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because some people aren't around to listen to this kind of news."

"Did you know about this?"

"Of course I knew. She told me when she came back from school because I'm actually here!"

"I don't want you dating him."

"What? Why! He didn't do anything."

"I said I don't want you seeing him anymore!"

"But Papa!"

"Will you listen to her! The boy did nothing wrong. He's the one that's been walking your daughter home everyday, making sure she didn't get kidnapped again. Your daughter finally finds someone who really cares about her and you want her to break up with him? Do you _want _her to be unhappy?"

"I know what boys like him want and he's not getting it from _my_ daughter!"

"Nagi isn't like that. Not even close!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"I don't care what you say, I'm still going to date him."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Let go of her!"

"Nagi!"

That was my que to run down there and help her. I was basically gripping onto the mattress just to keep myself from running down their mid-argument. But now that she was calling out for my help, I burst out of her room and jumped down the flight of stairs. Her mother was trying to get her father to let go of Rima's wrists. She was struggling against him but she was no match for someone her father's size.

"Rima!" I grabbed her father's hands and bent them alittle, enough for him to let go of her. He gave a small grunt and released Rima's wrists. I pulled her away from her father and held her close to me. "Are you okay?" I checked her wrists to see her father's hand print on them, they were starting to bruise.

"I'm okay, now."

"Good."

"Let go of my daughter or I'll call the cops," her father threatened me.

"Go ahead and call! What are you going to tell them when they see the bruises on her wrists that match _your _hands? I did nothing but protect her. Go. Call the cops."

Rima gripped onto my shirt tighter, "Nagi."

Her father stood their angry because he knew I was right but that didn't stop him from grabbing the vase on the table next to him and throwing it at me...and Rima.

She and her mother screamed but I ducked with Rima as the vase shattered behind us against the wall. "Rima, go to your mother." She quickly ran from my arms into her mothers as they stood by the door if anything. Her father came at me again and pushed me against the wall where the vase shattered. He held me there with his arm pressing down on my neck.

"You've gone mad!"

"Papa! Let him go!"

I could see the rage in his eyes as he pressed harder against my neck. I was running out of air quickly and if he pressed any harder, he could break my adam's apple and I could die which is not going to happen. I kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the head. He fell to the floor like a weight over the broken glass.

"We have to get out of here."

"But Papa-"

"No, Rima. Nagihiko's right."

Her mother grabbed her purse and then helped me get Rima's father onto the couch.

Rima's POV

I was walking with my mom following Nagihiko.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw that we were at his house, "Why?"

"Rima, you and your mother can't go back home. Not yet. Not until your father gets help."

"My father doesn't need help!"

"Rima, calm down, please."

"Rima dear, Nagihiko has a point. Your father does need help. He has anger problems now. If we stay with him like that who knows what he'll end up doing."

"Young master?"

We turned to see Baaya standing at the entrance, "Ah, Baaya. Get two rooms ready for Mashiro-san and Rima-chan. They'll be staying with us for a while. Tell mother please."

"Alright."

"Mashiro-san, please go with Baaya to speak with my mother."

Mom nodded nervously and followed Baaya into the mansion leaving Nagi and me alone but right now, I wasn't very happy with him.

"Rima-"

"I want to go home."

"Your father obviously needs help."

"No he doesnt."

"He threw a vase at you!"

"Because you were holding me!"

"Stop! Stop!" He started to pace and ran a hand through his long purple hair. "Fighting is going to get us nowhere. You're obviously being protective of your father just like he was trying to protect you. I get that. I really do. But Rima, fathers don't go off throwing vases at their daughters boyfriends for no reason. Not only that, just look at your wrists."

I did look at my wrists to see how they were turning a freshly bruise yellow against my pae skin. I looked up him and sighed, "I hate it when your right."

He smiled and held his arms open for me. I walked into them, wrapping my arms around him, "I'll tell you what. We'll go to Utau's concert tonight while our mom's get to know each other. You spend the night and then tomorrow, we'll talk to your father about getting help. Sound good?"

I nodded against his chest and smiled. He always knew how to make me smile.

"I'll call Ikuto to pick us up here."

"Alright."

~At the concert~ Normal POV

After Rima called Ikuto, soon she and Nagihiko were in the back seat of the car as he drove towards Yaya's house, Kairi's apartment, and Tadase's house. They recieved a text earlier from Akane that she was going to meet them there with Haru. During the car ride, Rima and Nagihiko didn't tell the others about what happened at Rima's house. Instead, they wanted to enjoy the calm conversation going on between the three couples and Tadase.

When they arrived at the concert, they saw crowds of people filing into the stadium.

"It's been awhile since Utau had a concert," Amu said as they all got out of the car.

"Well, she's been busy with school. She's had this concert planned out before we left for the hotel," Ikuto shrugged.

"Utau-chan's going to be great!"

Yaya pulled Kairi by the arm towards the entrance with the others following when they saw Akane and Haru at the doors. They were all shocked to actually see Akane and Haru standing next to each other and actually talking but Rima and Nagihiko could see the sadness in Akane's eyes. Ikuto wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulder, surprising the black hair boy.

"Yo. When did you guys get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Come on, lets go find our seats," Akane grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her in.

Amu gasped at how she could feel Akane's racing heart through her hand but she didn't want to ask awkward questions so she kept quiet.

In finding their seats, they found Kukai already sitting in the front row (the seats Utau got them).

"I was wondering when you guys were going to get here," he grinned. "Shows gonna start. Sit down."

Just like he said, the lights went out for dramatic effect and then there was a spotlight on Utau standing center stage. She wore a long blue dress that showed her legs that had ribbons wrapped up her legs. **(Dress on profile) **

"I want to start off with a song I wrote for my brother. Hope you enjoy it."

Utau looked at the first row where Ikuto sat with his legs and arms crossed like none of this mattered to him but if you look closely, he was smiling.

A soft melody like a lullaby started to play **(This is Utau's song Akane-iro no Sora from episode 121 of Shugo Chara party. The lyrics may be a little off because I'm getting them from the episode since no one else has the english lyrics. But unfortuanly they only have part of the song so just listen to the rest.)**

**Follow, alone, this nostalgic road  
That day in my childhood, holding hands  
Pastel paint colored memories  
Painting the weight of time**

**Small, red shoes  
Chases after your broad back  
The crimson sky enveloping our two shadows.**

Everyone cheered for her song, some were even crying.

"Alright, let's speed things up." **(This songs Pray by Nana Mizuki. All the songs will be by her and will be with their english lyrics. Just a heads up.)**

**It'll be all right to look at only what's in front of you now  
It'll be all right to believe in those you believe in  
Love and despair will turn into feathers, and become immortal wings  
They will revive my pulse**

**The moon and stars of darkness are lamenting solitude with their holy tears  
Spinning and illustrating a cross, until both of their radiance fades**

**The serenade of destruction, even at an opera in ruins  
If you were to sing it, you should be able to flap your wings again at the end of dawn**

**Even though weak as I am now, you didn't draw your sword of light  
Don't escape from your crule fate, it's for the sake of living with dignity  
Before I knew it, my tears light tomorrow, towards the sin of miracles  
I have already gone, because there is something I can protect**

**Even just a little is enough, if you smile for me  
I will become a knight of twilight, and devote my everything to you**

**A nameless rhapsody, courage blooming in my heart  
If you desire, you should be able to fly infinitely towards the other side of the galaxy**

**I don't need strenght, if it is to save only one person  
Even if you were to loop time of a hundred years, I would go recieve you  
No matter how many times I collapse, if I see the sky, the answers should be there  
Because there is no such thing as a world without dawn**

**My vows to you, my dreams, the limits of life, the limits of life, the limits of love  
A kiss by a trembling voice  
And  
And going towards a future without limits  
Ah!**

**I will always be by your side, I will stay by you whenever it may be  
Even if everyhing in this world is your enemy, I will be a shield to only you  
Before I knew it, my tears light up tomorrow, towards the sun of miracles  
I have already gone, because there is something I can protect.**

The crowd went wild at the song but what made Utau laugh was how loud Kukai's voice was over the crowd. _Well, he is in the front row_, she thought.

"Now, this song is for my favorite people. Especially a certain two who's fighting. Yeah, you know who you are," she winked at them in the front row. **(Name: Shin Ai)**

Haru and Akane glanced at each other but Akane quickly looked away.

**The two of us come together  
And gaze upon the night sky, falling with snow  
So tender, the warmth  
Between our joined hands**

**Gone into the old-blue between the clouds  
Would be that promise previously thought unbreakable till the end**

**Just to be with you only that would be enough for me  
I'd never realised inside my suddenly-growing dreams for the immediate future**

**No matter what time, or what place  
I'll hold onto you as tightly as I can  
Even if this passion shall overwhelm all of my daily life  
I belive that this feeling towards you  
This will have no end  
I only have eyes for you alone**

**The words we exchange, the moments we spend together, surely they'll keep changing shape  
What melted on my white cheek is a teardrop from the moon**

**"No don't go yet, just a little longer," I say, all the time  
"I'll see him again right? Of course..." I'd asked myself, each time**

**I suddenly begin to hurry  
(But) nothing can stop the two of us from reaching different destinations  
This silence is breaking my apart more than I ever imagined  
If I am able to make just one wish  
I want to tell you that "I'm sorry"**

**This will never come true if I keep it inside  
So I need to say it out, I need to make a move  
The still-kept secret between the two of us  
Will that be sadly forgotten?  
So...Please come here right now, quick...**

**Just to be with you only that would be enough for me  
The next time we meet, would the two of us smile together a lot more?**

**No matter what time, or what place  
I'll hold onto you as tightly as I can  
Until I melt to a flame stronger than passion itself  
I believe that this feeling towards you  
It will have no end  
I only have eyes for you alone.**

Utau blew a kiss towards Kukai who blushed. Tadase playfully punched his shoulder, causing Kukai to turn redder.

Akane was still avoiding Haru's gaze especially, now that he was holding her hand. She didn't pull away or anything because she reminded herself that she was the one that gave him the extra chance. Ikuto had kissed Amu gently on the lips. Kairi had his arm wrapped around Yaya's shoulder, holding her as he kissed her forehead. Nagihiko smiled at Rima as he kissed her petite hand, making her blush.

"This next song is for all of you who are learning...a new truth to yourself."

Everyone was a little confused as to what she meant but they understood after the song. **(Name: Innocent Starter)**

**You hugged your knees to your chest  
Shaking with perpetual unease in the corner of the room  
Fearing the "truth" you know, you closed the door**

**You found that "truth" in a gentle lie and took refuge in a dream  
An ocen of loneliness dyed deep blue, known by no one**

**Concealed in that earnest thought  
Is the sadness which wounds your heart**

**The secret in your eyes, my gentle love is the truth behind your smile  
That seems to draw me in, I'm going to tell you this  
When you've felt my love, it's fragile warmth will overflow and separate you from the past  
Because I am forever by your side, the sad shadow need no longer confuse you**

**Like a child you seek only aspirations  
But finding nothing  
You just lose sight of what is dear to you**

**You want to obtain the power to protect  
Hapiness un-decorated by that which is within the "ordianry" and "usual"  
Living in the present, straight-forwardly  
Unconfused by glances of the past; that is the only answer which comes to mind**

**In the red sky at dawn, a rainbow is pained and the darkness encompasses everything  
My small couragous words cross that sky  
Even if that future is captured, even if the distance vanishes, this prayer will not end  
I long to convery to you that unchanged feeling**

**"The beginning" you softly whisper to me  
That promise between just the two of us  
Is an unchanging eternal magic  
Even if the future is captured, even if the distance vanishes  
I clearly remember your voice  
Calling my name  
And like on that day, I will smile**

~A few songs later~

"Alright everyone! I'm going to wrap this show up with one last song!" The crowd cheered and so did her friends who have been enjoying the show more than anyone. "Well, this song is dedicated to someone very special to me that I hold very dear to my heart."

Kukai turned beat red as his friends started to tease him but he couldn't help but love the feeling he had knowing that Utau loved him. **(Name: Eternal Blaze)**

**Echoing in the distant skies, prayers become miracles.**

**My flowing teardrops dissolve into the blue midnight.  
Without questions, I was enveloped in your warm embrace.  
As pure as snow, your honest, everyday words,  
Set me free from the bindings of my steel wings.**

The more I'm hurt, the kinder I'll become.  
Until the end, I want to protect your smile alone.  
That is my one wish.

Transcending time itself is a feeling of sorrow.  
Grasping it straight on, you are an angel of light.  
The eternal flame you lit in my heart that day,  
It released me from the darkness and opened freedom's door.  
I boldly step into the endless future.

The cool green moon projects the shadow of my heart.  
Murmuring lonesomely, "I want to be by your side."  
You gave me the courage to face the truth instead of running away.  
I'm awakening from my dream.

The feeling of contact, never wanting to part;  
Embracing each other tightly.  
This certainty of emotions penetrates.

Hidden in the silver sea is a blank page.  
Only you know it, show me the "Truth".  
The rage and sorrow born of my oath.  
No longer afraid of anything, I fix my unwavering gaze.  
The treasured "Now" is beginning.

The place where you can be yourself,  
Undisturbed by nightmares and visions,  
And the pain of neverending rain.  
Breaking the key, throwing it away.  
It's in the next door.  
Believing in everything.

Transcending time itself is a feeling of sorrow.  
Grasping it straight on, you are an angel of light.  
The eternal flame you lit in my heart that day;  
It released me from the darkness and opened freedom's door.  
I boldly step into the endless future.

Yes, it starts right here.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show! Thank you and good night! Drive home safetly!" then she walked off stage as the crowd went into an uproar of cheers.

As the crowd started to file out of the door, the others ran after Kukai who had gone into sprint towards backstage. They quickly showed their passes to the guard and ran backstage to see Kukai kissing Utau. He was holding her close by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, mic still in hand.

"Get a room!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it =)**

**I wanted to write this chapter I started to listening to more of Nana Mizuki's songs.**

**R&R plz**


	24. Aoi's Chapter

****

**Okay, so my little sister, Aoi as you guys know her as, requested to write this next chapter and I'm letting her as long as she follows what I want in the chapter but with her thoughts. In other words, this whole chapter is in her POV. So, hope you guys enjoy her chapter.**

Aoi's POV

My eyes fluttered open when heard Akane's footsteps going down the stairs. I looked at the alarm clock for the time 6:20. I unwillingly got up. I walked to my closet and took out my school uniform. I added a headband with a black rose, and black earrings. When I got downstairs. Daigo and Akane were eating cereal.

"Good Morrow peoples." I said with a smile.

Daigo looked up and smiled at me and ran to me for a hug that I welcomed.

Akane was gonna say something but then I heard high heels coming down the stairs. Daigo quickly let go of me and went back to his cereal and ate quietly. Akane already looked pissed and it's still the morning. She was holding onto her spoon as if the next place it'd be was in the devils face.

I whispered, "Here comes the she-devil." I sat down and served myself my breakfast as SHE walked in.

"Another day, another morning I wake up HERE," she said to herself.

I muttered, "Trust me were not enjoying it either."

She looked at me with an angry expression, "What was that brat?"

"Watch it, she-witch," Akane hissed at her.

"Or what? Huh, Ka-su-mi?"

"Do you mind?" I slammed my fist on the table. "Were trying to eat in peace. So go to your precious work and leave us the hell alone!" I yelled at her. I've gotten a bit of a temper ever since she came up.

"It's not worth it, Aoi. Get your bag and Daigo's. We'll get something on the way to school," Akane pushed her chair back and brushed the non-existing dust off her pants.

I glared at the witch and did as i was told. Daigo was waiting by the door with Akane and they opened the door when her voice stopped us. "Akane, don't forget you have work today," she said with a smirk. Akane grabbed Daigo's hand and walked out while I stood there looking at her and she stared back at me.

"Oh, and Aoi? Remember, tell anyone about Akane and The Stone's and you know what will happen," she winked at me and walked into the kitchen.

_Bitch._

~Walking on our way to school~

"Milkshake in the morning is Awesome!" I squealed and Akane and Daigo laughed.

Akane bought Daigo and I some breakfast from the cafe that was around the block. Daigo got a sandwich still nice and warm and Akane got an Arizona.

"Aoi! Can you play with me baseball when we get home? Arata was playing with me yesterday but I kept missing. I want to practice. Please!" Daigo asked with his puppy dog face. I never fall for it but I still agree at times. Like now.

"Sure just make sure to finish your homework before we start." I told him. His eyes sparkled and he ran ahead from excitment yelling things like "yah!" or "Aoi is helping me!" and such.

"I'll get him," Akane said and ran off to get him. I laughed alittle and then just walked staring at the sky until I heard familar voices coming from the park i was passing.

"Come on Kairi! I know you have candy for me!"

"Yaya, too much candy for you is bad."

"Amu-chi tell Kairi to give it!"

I giggled at Yaya's tantrum for candy and started to walk their way. I looked at the group: Yaya, Kairi, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kukai, and Haru.

...wait Haru? I stopped walking and stared. Jet black eyes, black hair, tall, laid-back...why's he here?

I stayed there for a good 10 seconds until Kukai noticed me.

"Hey! Little Hanaki! Over here," he called me over. I was still staring and I notice how when Kukai said 'Little Hanaki', Haru's head quickly turned to look in my direction. He had 'surprise' written all over his face.

I walked over and stood right in front of Haru. _When did he even get here? Akane never told me. Not happy right now_. The guardians all of a sudden got quiet as i just stared at Haru.

"Aoi-chan..."

"Hi..._Haru," _I hissed (something I picked up from Akane). _After all this time the bastard still can't finish a sentence when he knows someones mad at him._

"Aoi-chan, please don't," he said, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Please don't? Really? How many times did we tell that to you! You have alot of guts to come here and show your face. Dude, you broke my sister's heart and mine! You were like a big brother to me! Nice example." Everything just came out. Not all but enough. I stared him down, hopefully long enough that he'll go down to hell.

"Aoi."

I turned around to see Akane's face in shock at what I just said to Haru. I suddenly got mad at her. "Why didn't you tell me? When did he get here, Akane!"

She looked over at Haru and I could see sadness and fear in her eyes. "I'll see you guys at school. I need to talk to Aoi. Kukai can you take Daigo to the elemantary for me?"

"Uh...Sure."

"Go will Kukai, Daigo."

Daigo ran over to Kukai's side and everyone walked away including Haru. But Haru gave us one last look before turning and leaving.

"So? This is nice," I said with sarcasm.

Akane started walking and I walked along side her, "I didn't tell you about Haru moving here because I was pushing him away. I didn't know he was here until I was getting on the bus to go to the hotel with the others. I didn't want anything to do with him but he was presistant for my forgiveness. I was so angry but..."

"But...?"

"Just the other day, I ended up giving him another chance."

I stopped walking and stared at her. "Akane...Have you gone mad? The dude got high and left you for a bitch who beat you up the next day!"

"That's not nessacarly what happened," she said under her breath. "But I know what you mean. I'm too happy about the fact that I gave him another chance. Believe me but it's just..."

I cut in, "But it's cause you've fallen again but this time he's promised to catch you. Ohh how romantic." I said rolling my eyes.

Trust me,Haru was awesome. I accepted that my sister liked him...alot. But when he started going out with whatever-her-name-was and got addicted to drugs, I couldn't stand my sister helping him. When we moved, I thought it would give her a chance to start new. But he's back! And Akane gave him another chance. If he's not off the drugs, I'm going to kick his sorry ass.

"I gave him another chance because I couldn't hold back anymore. He was trying so hard to tell me he's sorry. I tried so hard not to listen but I couldn't. So I gave in. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll hurt me again. I don't think I can deal with that with what's going on right now."

"My god, sissy. Can I tell you that Haru- Hold up before I say it I don't forgive him yet! But- If he's off the drugs and came and is begging for forgiveness then I don't think he'll hurt you again. He knows your right. Did you not see his eyes when he looked at you? I thought I was the dense one."

"But remember, Aoi, Haru was my best friend and I believed he would never hurt me and he did. So many times...He's capable of hurting me again."

"No flippin duh!" I exagerated, "That's one reason why I'm objecting to this whole thing. But I also have a part of me that says you should." I glared at her, "Why do you make me think so early in the morning?"

She laughed at my comment and playfully pushed me, "You do that on your own ;P."

"Well then!" I said playfully and raised my head smiling. "Akane, just go with the flow. Sounds weird I know but still. Give him another chance. IF it's for a good cause. Like I was saying if he's off the drugs and-"

"I know I know, I get it," she giggled, "Come, on. We took too much time walking. We're going to be late for homeroom."

"Oh my teacher doesn't care but it won't look good on my record,RUN!" we started to run to the school while laughing which got us tired more quicker.

~In Gym~

"What! He's back!" Junko spazzed. I nodded while doing my homework. The teacher was absent and let us chose what we wanted to do. Junko and Kamiko and I were on the bleachers talking. Both of them knew my situation probably better than anyone. Besides of course Kasumi and such.

"Oh my god!Let's all team up and kick his ass!" Kamiko stood up with a firey aura. I laughed and nodded a no.

"And worst or best of all is she gave him another chance! Really?" I said wailing my arms around. All of us sighed. The bell rang and we were on our way to our next class.

I was walking to my locker first and swiftly passed people in the way. From the corner of my eye as I opened my locker I saw Haru. He saw me and started walking my way.

_oh god _

"Aoi-chan, can we talk?" He looked around at the crowded hallway and then looked back at me, "Privatly?"

"If you don't know we have class in like 2 minutes. So I don't think so," I said coldly.

"What do you have now?"

"Science."

"Just tell your teacher the Guardins, your sister, needed your help with something or other."

I looked at him and then turned to get my books and muttered as I closed my locker, "Stupid Guardian excuse." **_Slam_.**

"Thanks, Aoi-chan."

"Don't call me Aoi-chan yet," I corrected him.

He nodded and then led me down the now clearing hall ways. Some students looked at me as I followed him, some of them looked jealous (hehe). By the time we reached the room Haru was leading me too, everyone was already in class and the bell just rang. The room was actually an empty computer room. He walked in and I decided to start this off.

"Ok. Here are the rules before you explain. No more drugs or drinking, etc.. And when I say that I mean NONE of it. Secondly, you can never hurt Akane again. Now go on," I smiled.

"I promise you, I've already stopped using a lot of drugs. I only smoke cigarettes and drink but I'm working on cutting off. As for hurting Akane, I swear that I won't and if I do, you can go ahead and kill me."

I smiled at the comment, "Don't take that lightly. Kamiko is already planning a team up to beat you up. We will."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." I smiled brightly and jumped up on a desk. "Now start explaining why your here and why you went out with that bitch." I finished with a questioning smile.

"I went out with Kara because..." He paused and his face just showed...confusion? "I really don't know why I went out with her. I saw her the first day of ninth grade and 'liked' her and eventually I asked her out. I accepted the drugs and drinking to be with her but didn't think about all that 'live above the influence' stuff they teach us in school. I was stupid, Aoi."

"Obviously,smart one."

"Then, the night Akane got drunk at a party because of an asshole that gave her alcohol-"

I was sitting on the desk when he was explaining but hearing this I literally jumped up, "Excuse me! When was this!"

He cowarded in fear, "This was way back when. Like three months before you moved."

I glared, not paticularly at Haru but at Akane who wasn't here for me to glare at, "I never heard of this and I'ma have to talk to Kamiko bout bombarding Akane instead. bleh XP"

"It wasn't her fault. The guy was a player and tricked Akane into trusting him. But I took her away from the party and took her back to my place so she can get sober again. But things went wrong. She ended up confessing to me and kissing me and well, I was high at the moment so I almost took advantage of her-"

NOW I glared at him, "Yeah I know you didn't take away her virginity. Cause your a good jackass." Then I looked down sad,"But Akane didn't tell me anything. I had no idea this happened."

He bit his lip, "Then, I don't think I should continue."

"Uh Uh No you continue cause your the bad guy I'm the investigator. I ask the questions you answer them. Plus if Akane didn't tell me before she'll want to change the subject and I'll never hear it. Keep talking."

"Alright," he sighed. "Well, I stopped and she got upset because she thought I didn't accept her feelings so she ran out of the house. But it was then that I realized that I was inlove with your sister. I started to think of everything I've done. She was always there to pick me up if I was too drunk or too high and she took care of me until I was sober and all I did was push her away. I'm a doush bag and I know it. I came to Osaka to gain her forgiveness. I don't know if she still has the same feelings for me or not but getting her forgiveness is enough for me."

"It took you that long to know?" I asked him, "Your slow. And yesh you are a doush bag. Just had to add. And please tell me thats not all you came to Osaka for. Her forgiveness only?"

"Well...I was offered a recording contract with The Stones so I work with Akane too. I know that you know about Akane being Kasumi. I want to get the Embryo to erase everything that happened before. So that none of it happened."

My eyes widened, "I was expecting something along the lines of 'wanting to be more than friends' etc. that was completely unexpected and stupid. Have you learned nothing from what happened?"

"I already told you what I learned from all of this."

"Well the most important hasn't sunk into that douch bag skull of yours," I answered back as I flipped my hair back.

"Uh, suuure. But I have a question for you now."

"Ok then. But remember I don't play the bad guy role :). Continue."

His face turned serious, "What is Akane doing as Kasumi? She's not herself. What does she want with the Embryo?"

My heart fell. But my expersion didn't change. I jumped off the desk and walked towards the door. As I held the handle to the door I turned and smiled at him, "I-can't-tell-you." And I left to use the pathetic guardian excuse on my science teacher.

* * *

**Aoi: Hope you guys liked it! Of course Akane helped me on almost all of it but I still put alot into this chapter. Comment on my writing please! Be honest!**

**REVIEW! **

**THE SHINY GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**I don't own Shugo Chara and neither does Aoi, Peach-Pit does.**


	25. FatherDaughter Moment

****

**Hope you guys enjoyed my sister's chapter =D.**

**Let's continue with the story. We're gonna start that same morning. 'Kay?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Rima's POV

My cell phone went off with the alarm I set last night so that I could wake up. I turned the alarm off and just lied there in the bed that's not mine. The room was very simple. Your traditional japanese room with sliding doors and a futon and what not. A guest room here in Nagihiko's house. My mother was still sleeping in the futon next to me. She looked so tired, even if she was sleeping. Last night played in head again. My father seeing Nagi and getting angry. How he grabbed my wrists and left a burise and then Nagi tried to save me and had a vase thrown at him. I can't believe it actually happened. Like, I can understand if my dad got angry about me dating. Okay. Most dads get angry but they don't go off and throw a vase at the guy.

After the concert, Ikuto dropped Nagi and I here. The other were wondering why I was staying here but Nagi told them, _"We'll explain when everything's settled down."_

When we went inside, we found our mother's getting along just fine. They were talking and laughing. It's been awhile since I've seen my mother laugh with a friend.

_Flashback_

_"Come on. Let's get you settled for the night," Nagi smiled at me and let me inside._

_It wasn't the first time I've been to his house. I've been here before during middle school and stuff but I've never stayed over or anything._

_We took off our shoes and walked through the house and then heard laughing coming from the kitchen. Sitting at the island of the kitchen with two wine glasses out was Fujisaki-san and my mother. Fujisaki-san was laughing behind her kimono sleeve like I've seen Temari do. She looked beautiful as ever in her kimono and her soft purple hair tied up in the usual bun she wears. My mother was laughing in her hand, her cheeks pink from drinking but she looked happy._

_"We're back," Nagihiko announced._

_"Ah, Rima, you're back. Did you have fun at the concert with Nagihiko?" my mother smiled at me._

_I couldn't help but smile back, "Yes. Utau's new songs were amazing."_

_"That's good. Thank you for taking care of her, Nagihiko."_

_"My pleasure, " he bowed his head._

_"Well, now that Rima-chan is here, we should talk about the matter at hand," Fujisaki-san cleared her throat and motioned for me and Nagi to sit. We sat across from them on the stools. I watched as my mom spin the few drops of wine in the glass, her smile gone. "Rima, you and your mother can stay here as long as you want. I'm alright with that. As for your father, I know that he will come looking for the both of you so I want you both to be careful."_

_"But my father won't hurt us. He was just upset about me dating Nagihiko."_

_She nodded her head in understanding and placed a hand on my mother's hand, "Your mother told me about the kidnapping and I believe that your father is afraid that a boy will try something on you."_

_"But I tried to explain that Nagihiko's not that kind of person."_

_"I know, dear. But your father does have a problem. Your mother has also told me how when they argue he'll try to hit her."_

_"What? Mom, is this true?"_

_"I'm afraid so, Rima. Lately, your father has gotten so much more angrer when ever we fight. I'd calm and try to settle things with him but he'll keep screaming. He's tried to hit me but he's always turned to hit something else."_

_I stared shocked at my mother. How could I have missed that?_

_"The fact that your father was able to turn away means that he _can_ be helped. All it takes is to talk to him about it."_

_"O-Okay."_

_"So, while you two are in school tomorrow, your mother and I will go speak with Mashiro-san."_

_"Alright."_

_"Good. Now, it's getting late. Nagihiko, give Rima some of Nadeshiko's old clothes and show her to the guest room. And let her borrow Nadeshiko's old uniform for tomorrow."_

_"But the uniform color isn't for the high schoolers," he said._

_"I know but it'll have to do for now. Until we can get some of her things from her house tomorrow."_

_"Alright. Good night, mother. Mashiro-san," he bowed._

_"Oh, uh, good night, Nagihiko," my mother shyly bowed her head._

_I kissed her on the cheek good night and bowed to Fujisaki-san then followed Nagihiko. He lead me to his room first to give me 'Nadeshiko's' old pajamas and her old school uniform. "Here, you can change in my bathroom." __He handed me the pajamas and then went into the bathroom to change. I walked out in a purple night gown with flower petals falling. It was cute. Nagihiko was just pushing his head out of the whole of the white t-shirt. He smiled at me and I blushed as he walked in front of me. He cupped my cheek and kissed me gently, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."_

_"I'm holding you to your word," I pouted and he laughed._

_"You'll share a room with your mom. I'll help you set out the futon."_

_"Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

"I'm going to be late if I continue to lay here," I said to myself.

I sat up and went to get ready.

~After getting dressed and breakfast~

I felt a little awkward wearing the old elemantry school uniform. I felt even more awkward about the fact that Nagihiko use to wear this outfit.

We were walking hand-in-hand as he talked to me about anything to distract me from thinking about my dad and that my mom and his mom were going to talk to him. Then I heard a familiar scream.

"EH! Rima-tan's wearing the elemantry uniform!"

We turned around to see the others but I saw Yaya first because she ran up to me.

"Why are you wearing that old thing?" Ikuto asked.

"She left her uniform at her house so she had to use Nadeshiko's old one."

"Ah."

"It's sad to say that Rima is that small to fit in such an old uniform," Utau circled me.

I blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up! Nadeshiko was tall and flat! Not my fault I inherited my grandmother's shortness."

They laughed but Nagihiko pet my head and said, "Don't worry, Rima, you're fine the way you are."

"He says that but he probably wishes she was little bigger," I heard Ikuto whisper into Haru's ear and he tried not to laugh.

"I heard that you asshole! Amu, kill your boyfriend!"

After that little incedient, we continued on our way to the school and Yaya was currently bothering her boyfriend for candy.

"Come on Kairi! I know you have candy for me!"

"Yaya, too much candy for you is bad."

"Amu-chi tell Kairi to give it!"

We laughed at Yaya's childness when Kukai grinned, "Hey! Little Hanaki! Over here."

Standing on the other side of the street was Aoi. She was just...standing there like she was in shock but then she crossed the street and walked right up to Haru. Whoa. Haru looked scared?

"Aoi-chan..."

"Hi..._Haru_," she hissed. _O.o I can now see the resemblence between her and AKane now._

"Aoi-chan, please don't."

"Please don't? Really? How many times did we tell that to you! You have a lot of guts to come here and show your face. Dude, you broke my sister's heart and mine! You were like a big brother to me! Nice example."

This was a new side of Aoi were seeing. Although we barely talk to her, Aoi was always so calm and nice. Well, except that day when she didn't want Akane to go to work. But this...this is major anger.

"Aoi." Akane was standing behind her with Daigo next her, hiding behind her leg. He could obviously feel the tension between Haru, Aoi, and Akane. Akane looked shocked and you could see how Aoi's anger turned towards Akane.

"Why didn't you tell me? When did he get here, Akane!"

I saw how Akane looked at Haru with like fear in her eyes but she looked away from him and towards us, "I'll see you guys at school. I need to talk to Aoi. Kukai, can you take Daigo to the elemantry for me?"

"Uh...Sure."

"Go with Kukai, Daigo."

Daigo ran from behind Akane's leg and grabbed Kukai's hand then we all made our way towards the school. When we were far away from the sisters, we started talking again.

"Haru, you really screw yourself over. Just putting that out there."

"Believe me, I know. I just didn't think I would see Aoi-chan."

"Don't worry, Haru. She's like what? Thirteen, she can't hold that much of a grudge," Ikuto patted his shoulder.

"You don't get it. Aoi-chan isn't your typical pre-teen. She's very headstrong and she's very big on promises."

"Then have fun with that."

~Lunch~ Kukai's POV

Utau, Fujisaki, Tadase, and I were on line getting lunch. After getting our lunch, we walked outside to the table where everyone else was eating their brought lunch or lunch they bought before we got there. Hinamori, Sanjou, and Yaya brought their lunchs in bentos. Tsukiyomi had a brown bag with him where he pulled out a fish shaped tayaki. Mashiro and Haru were eating bought lunch. So where's-

"Hey, guys, where's Clover?"

"Who?"

"He means Akane," Utau shook her head.

"Oh. She couldn't make it to lunch. She needs to go to her classes to make up stuff and get the work she missed," Mashiro said, with her mouth slightly full.

"I still don't understand why you're wearing that old thing."

"Utau! Drop it!"

It's so funny when Mashiro gets mad like that XD.

~After school~ Akane's POV

_If y and x are direct, x=5 and y=10 find k?_

_..._

_The fuck is this! _**(Algebra 2 stuff I learned in class. It's really easy actaully) **I stared at the test in front of me and felt my brain just melt. This was my fifth test TODAY. I went to all my classes to make up and learn what I missed, and I understood it all. But I guess with all the tests, everything just got all jumbled up together and I can't think. I manged to get most the test done but now...I can't finish it. When the hell does _k_ come into this godamn equation? And the hell does _direct_ mean T^T?

"Times up."

"Ugh!" I sank in my seat and covered my face as Sensei took my test.

"It's alright, Hanaki-chan. You have a good math grade so far. Even with the days you've missed. This test won't make much of a difference."

"Thanks, Sensei."

I picked up my heavy bag that had all the make up work I had to do and walked out the door but was surprised by who was waiting for me outside.

"What are you still doing here?"

Haru pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and smiled at me, "I thought we could go to work together." I quirked an eyebrow at him because I knew there was more to why he was still here. And he understood my gesture because he laughed nervously, "I'm trying to gain your trust again. Remember?"

I felt my face turn red so I looked at the wall next to me, "Uh...R-right."

"Come on," he gently took my hand in his and smiled down at me, "We'll be late for work, and I don't want you to get introuble with Kurosawa-san."

"S-sure."

~Fujisaki Mansion~ Nagihiko's POV

"Everyone-and I mean everyone-kept asking me about the uniform!" I laughed at Rima's annoyance which just made it worse. "It's not funny!"

"Alright, alright, don't worry. Mother and Mashiro-san must of already gone to your house to speak to your father. Your mother must have packed you your uniform while she was there."

"Hopefully." We made it to my house and we saw an extra car in the drive way but it wasn't from my family. "That's Papa's car."

"So he's here? O.o"

Rima didn't wait, she ran inside the house, quickly dropping her bag and taking of her shoes, and running down the hall. I followed her into the living room where my mother was sitting across from Rima's mother and father with tea served on the coffee table.

"Papa!"

"Rima."

She went around the couch and then dived into his arms. Her father kissed the top of her head and started rocking her. It was sweet. Completely different from rage-crazy man from yesterday and the arguing man I've heard scream at his wife.

While they had their moment, I took my seat next to Mother and served to extra cups of tea. While I was serving, I could feel Rima's father's eyes on me but it wasn't a glare (I know how those feel from experiance) but more like he was observing me.

"Well, now that my son and Rima-chan is here. We can run the idea pass them. After all, this is for your daughter's sake, Mashiro-san."

Rima's father gently placed her in-between him and his wife and then put on like a business face, "You're right. Rima," he turned his body to look at her as her mother started to run her hair down Rima's golden locks, "Papa needs help and I'm sure Fujisaki-san has already explained that to you. I'm sorry your mother and I have been fighting so much. It's my fault. I can't control my anger anymore. That's why we've been fighting so much. I'm sorry. So, while you were at school your mother and I went to get me help. I will be taking anger managment classes for some time until I'm better."

"T-that's good. That means you'll get better," Rima smiled shyly at him.

"Yes, I will. But while I'm taking the sessions, you and your mother will be staying with the Fujisakis."

I looked at Mother as if to say _Is this true?_ and she nodded.

"You'll be able to visit Papa whenever you want but just to be safe, incase he suddenly snaps, we want to make sure you're safe. I'll visit him everyday to make sure he's okay. Does that sound good, Rima?"

"Yes."

"And you." Mashiro-san turned his gaze from Rima to me. I felt myself shrinking under his gaze. Hey, any boyfriend would be afraid of his girlfriends father. "I want to apologize for yesterday." _Eh?_ "Rima was trying to explain that you weren't like other boys but I wasn't listening. It's just, after the kidnapping, I'm afraid for my daughter. I don't want some _boy_ to hurt her. I know how they are now-a-days. I'm sorry I attacked you."

"_I _should apologize. I hurt you and knocked you out. That's not the impression I wanted to leave when meeting you," I laughed nervously.

"It's alright. It was actaully a good impression you left."

"Huh?"

"That fact you defied me to protect Rima from my temper. Not only that, you protect both her and my wife by taking them here. You really aren't like most boys."

"Tell me about it," I hear Rima mumble to herself.

"I give you my blessing to date my daughter."

"Arigatou, Mashiro-san," I bowed my head.

"Now, I suggest that you both head upstairs to change out of your uniforms. Rima-chan, your mother packed your things. They're upstairs. Oh, and now that you'll be staying here longer, Nagihiko, show her to her room."

"Yes, Mother." I got up and waited for Rima. She kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom before getting up and taking me hand.

As we walked up the stairs, I could hear our parents talking downstairs (thanks to my stage hearing).

"You have a fine son, Fujisaki-san."

"Thank you, your daughter as well. First time Rima-chan came here I knew there was something between those too," I heard my Mother giggle.

"By the way, you mentioned the name 'Nadeshiko' yesterday. Who is she?"

"Nagihiko's twin sister. But she's not in Japan, she's in Europe studying dance."

"You must be very proud of her."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

I felt myself smile because I knew that my mom wasn't really talking about Nadeshiko. But me.

* * *

**So my first exam is in ten minutes. I have English. I managed to finish this chapter before homeroom ended (Thank god I have a computer class for homeroom X3) **

**Hope you enjoyed it =D**

**Click the button if you love Rima and her dad! XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	26. Ameriwhat?

****

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Utau's POV

I was sitting on the swing at the park in my disguise (my hair tucked in a hat, shades, sleeveless purple hoody, black skirt, and heels), looking through my phone. I was waiting for Kukai to get here but he's taking a long time.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Please? It's just to grab a coffee at the cafe after work. That's all. C'mon, Aka."

I looked up the hill of the park and saw Haru walking backwards with his hands in his pockets, smiling at Akane. She, on the other hand, had her face turned my way but she didn't see me. The swings were at the very bottom of the hill and there were bushes up there.

"I-I'm going to say no."

"Aww. Why not?" Akane looked at him and even from here I can see how she just stared at him blankly. I watched at Haru stopped walking and his smile fell from his face, "You know, I can't gain your trust again if you won't let me try. You gave me another chance and I'm going to make it right this time."

"I didn't give you another chance."

He chuckled, "No matter how you word it, you gave me another chance."

Akane pushed pass him and walked on with him following. Suddenly, I was being turned away from the scene. I had to quickly grab onto the chains of the swings before I fell. The swing now turned, someone pressed their lips to mine and that was when I knew it was Kukai. Although his sudden appearance pissed me off because it almost caused me to fall off the swing, I kissed back.

He pulled away and gave me that famous grin of his, "Sorry I'm late. Kaidou was being a bastard 'bout the magazine I bought him. Apparently I bought him the wrong one." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

I stabbed his forehead and laughed, "Why do you purposely cause trouble between you in your brother?"

"It's fun as hell!"

"Of course. Anyways, come on. I want my ramen!"

He laughed as I pulled him along by the arm, "Alright, alright."

~Ramen Shop~

"Ha! I beat you again!" Kukai cheered as I clutched my chopsticks in my hand. A little more and I'll bre-Oops.

Kukai settled down and we both ended up laughing at the broken chopsticks in my hands. We went on with our date, laughing and talking when a group of really loud guys walked in. They passed by Kukai and me while 'accidently' bumping into me. Kukai got up, ready to knock some sense into the asshole's head but I got up too and stood in front of him, holding him back, "Calm down, they're not worth it."

He continued to stare at the group but he sat back down. I held his hand trying to calm him down. I tried his head towards me, "Look at _me, _okay? They're idiots who don't know manners."

"I can teach them some," he growled.

"No, you will not."

"Hey, look over there. That chick's still wearing her shades."

"Still? After you knocked into her? Jesus."

They started laughing and that's when _I _got pissed. I shot up from my seat, ready to rip some heads, but Kukai grabbed me from behind, "Ooooh, no you don't. If I can't kill them, neither can you!"

"Fine, I get the asshole who knocked into me, you get the others."

"Deal."

~Kick, Punch, Ect. Ect.~

"Well, that was satisfying," I said brushing my hands.

"Yeah, it was. Hey, old man. Here's extra for the damages."

"No problem, Kukai. Come back you two."

"Like always."

We walked out as the old man counted the extra yen Kukai gave him for the broken table and light. I looked over my shoulder, admiring our work. All the guys, well-let's just say, they won't be moving for about a week. I pulled my shades down a little and winked at them before leaving with Kukai. We were just walking down the street when my phone rang.

"Mushi, mushi?"

_"Utau! I have wonderful news!"_

"Sanjou-san? What's the big news?" I asked and then smiled at Kukai.

"_Wait for it. Wait for it...You're going to America!"_

I stopped abruntly and just froze...Kukai had to take the phone from me, "Sanjou? Hey. Yeeeeah, I don't know. What you tell her? She just suddenly froze up." He nodded listening to Sanjou-san, "Uh-huh...Uh-huuuh. Okay. She'll call you later. Bye."

He ended the call and then looked at me blankly, "So...You're going to America...For a concert...For two months."

"Kukai..."

"Don't worry. I know you have your singing and such."

He turned around and started walking but I grabbed his arm, "Please don't be like this, maybe we can figure something out with Sanjou-san. Maybe you can come with me. I promised I wouldn't let my job interefer and I'm not letting that happen now. So, move your butt, we're going to her office."

~Time skip~

"So...you want me to call up the recording studio in America to ask if they'll let you bring Kukai?"

"Hmmm...yeah, pretty much," I smiled at her innocently.

She stared at us intesely with that professional look of hers then smiling, "Alright." She picked up the phone and started dialing.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Awww, that means Kukai and Utau-chan will have to leave us," Yaya pouted.

Yeah, she and Kairi were here too. Kairi works here as Sanjou-san's assissant and apparently, Yaya was here to be with him. Kairi was looking through some papers. I was talking with Yaya and Kukai was looking through a rack of new outfits for me.

"Really? Thank you so much." Sanjou-san got off the phone and clapped her hands together, "Kukai can go."

"Great. Now I just gotta run it by my brothers."

"But wait," Yaya cut in, "If Utau-chan and Kukai leave, wouldn't that leave us two people less if we go against Kasumi again?"

"Yaya has a point," Kairi agreed with her.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Hey!"

"Guess Sanjou is rubbing off on her," Kukai smirked.

"U-urasai!"

"M-moving on. If you do leave, we won't have you to help us."

"You have Amu to purify the eggs, you and Nagi can figure out plans, Ikuto can get you places, don't really see why you need us for," I shrugged.

"Still, now that we have Raiden sort of on Kasumi's side, we need all the help we can get." There was this pop-up sound that came from Kairi's laptop on the other side of the room. He got up to check it. We crowded around him since we know that the sound was to alert Kairi of Kasumi and Raiden's move in The Stone's. "Well, turns out that Kasumi and Raiden are going to America too."

"What! Why!"

"Kasumi's recording her first American Album. Raiden's going with her for the experience."

"As long as they don't know that we're going. They can't attack us and now you guys don't have to worry about them while we're gone," Kukai said.

"Right. We should tell the others tomorrow at the meeting."

~The Stone's~ Haru's POV

"We're going where!" 'Kasumi' slammed her fists on the confrence table.

"You both are going to America," the Director smiled at her.

_Does he not see that she wants to rip him to shreds?_ I thought.

"I've miss too many days of school as it is. I don't trust that _witch_ to take care of my brother and sister," she pointed at Kurosawa sitting with her legs crossed, glaring at Akane, "And I'm not going to let you do what you did last time."

The Director continued to smile at her as he fixed his tie, "You _will_ be going to America, Kasumi. As for your siblings, they'll have to stay with someone since Kurosawa-san is going with you. And as for what happened before, well, that was your own fault for not listening."

She slammed her fist down on the table again, causing a glass to knock over and spill onto one of the many bastards in the room, "Uresai!" By now, Akane was shaking from anger as she glared strongly at the Director. I'm still surprised the guy hasn't been shot yet by Akane in a character change with Yuka.

The room was quiet until the Director continued, "You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I suggest you start packing, you two."

Akane didnt wait to be dismissed. She just pushed her chair back and stomped out of the room. I ran after her and found her in her dressing room. She was sitting at her make-up table with her head in her hands.

"Akane..." She looked up, surprised, and looked at me through the mirror. Her eyes were red and tearful that even her gray contacts couldn't hide. She turned her gaze down to the counter then she started to pull off her silver wig and unwrapped her green hair. She looked strange sitting there in her lolita dress but I ignored that sat down in next to her. "You don't have to listen to them. You don't have to go."

She shook her head, "No, I _have _to go. If I don't...I can't let that happen."

"What will happen?" She didn't answer me. Her eyes were shut, trying to hold back tears. I held her hands and she opened them to look at me, "Why are you working for The Stone's if they cause you this much pain."

"They have something precious to me. To Aoi and Daigo. I need to get it back. I need to bring down this company by catching the Embryo. It's the only way."

"It can't be the only way."

"It's the only way _I_ have." She squeezed my hands then slipped her hands out of mine and started taking off the lace gloves she was wearing. "I'll see you outside."

~Outside the building~ Normal POV

Haru waited outside leaning against The Stone's building. He was waiting for Akane to come down so that he can walk her home and comfort her. He heard the automatic doors open and saw Akane talking to Daiki but this was the first Haru's seen him.

"Thank you so much, Daiki. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome. Bring them whenever. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks again," she bowed.

Daiki ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. Akane blushed at the small gesture as Haru stood there watching with this sick feeling in his chest. _I use to do that_, he thought. Daiki turned and walked back into the building and Akane turned around and looked around for Haru. He took a second to breath in and try to get rid of the feeling in his chest but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, took you long enough."

"Sorry."

"So uh...Who was that?"

"Who?...Oh, Daiki? He's the security guard here. I can trust him. I'm going to leave Aoi and Daigo with him."

"Oh."

~The Next Day~

"Eh!"

"Yes!"

"What!"

Everyone had gathered in the Garden and Utau, Akane, and Haru just told the news of America. Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko shouted in surprise. Utau and Kukai cheered about the fact that Akane and Haru were going so they wouldn't be alone in America. While Akane and Haru shouted in protest.

"Why are you going to America?" Akane asked.

"To record my first American CD. I was suppose to loooong ago but something came up so Sanjou-san finally got me a spot tomorrow. Why are _you_ going to America?"

"Kasumi's making her first American CD too. Raiden's going too so Haru has to come with."

"What are you, their lacky?" Rima raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"So we'll be able to hang out in America when your off," Kukai grinned.

"Sorry, but Kasumi and Raiden have things to do everyday. We have to stick with them the entire time. We won't be able to get away," Haru shook his head.

"That sucks."

"Well, now that we know that Kasumi and Raiden are going to be out of Japan for...how long?" Ikuto asked leaning back in his chair.

"Two months," Akane and Haru answered.

"For two months, we can take the time they're gone and try to get back all those eggs we lost."

"That's a good idea," Tadase nodded. He looked at Akane and Haru, "Do you know where they keep all the eggs?"

Akane shook her head, "Kasumi and Raiden only pull them out. My stepmom and Haru's stepdad collect them and store them somewhere."

"Man...Hey, Akane, you know Kasumi pretty well. Is she like crazy?" Amu asked.

"Crazy?"

"Well, she has a chara that gives her guns, knives, ect. Does she want to be a murderer or something?"

"Its not that...Yuka is just her over protective side."

"Over protective side?" Nagihiko asked.

"She's very protective of herself. Yuka gives her a boost in being confident. Alittle too much. But it's enough for her to stand up against The Stones."

"Why would she need to stand up against them?" Kairi asked.

Haru looked at Akane with wide-eyes but she was too busy fiddling with the handle of her teacup.

She sighed, "It's complicated. I'll explain it better when we come back."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter sucked. I'm trying to finish this before I have to go to my Bio exam in a few. Wish me like.**

**Anyways, please R&R. I promise to make the next chapter better.**


	27. Visiting Cousins

******I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. School ended on the 24th and I've been out with friends. I'm sorry. But here's the chapter, finally.**

**Enjoy.**

******I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Utau, Kukai, Haru, and Akane were all ready and packed to leave Japan...Well, not completely ready. Utau and Kukai were waiting for Yukairi to finish packing because she was so busy the other day planning everything they were going to do in America.

"You should've packed first," Utau sighed.

"Okay! I get it! But I thought Kairi had already packed for me."

"You can't rely on Sanjou all the time. One day, he's going to propose to Yaya and get married and he'll leave you and you'll be alone."

"Kukai."

"In this apartment."

"Kuuukai."

"No one to cook for you."

"_Kukai_."

"What?"

Utau pointed to Yukairi standing in the door way ready to kill. Kukai quickly jumped off the couch when she leaped at him and ran for the bathroom. She ran after him but had the door slammed before she could reach him. She heard the lock click and then she started pounding on the door, "Open this door! You maggot!"

"Hell no!"

"Sanjou, you should continue packing and not trying to kill my boyfriend."

"Fine," she hissed.

On the other side of town in a limo, Raiden and Kasumi were inside with two other silver heads. Both had the same silver hair but one had gray eyes and the other had sky blue eyes as Kasumi and wore the same Lolita clothes as her.

"Be good?"

"We will, Onee-chan."

Like Raiden and Kasumi, the two children were in their alter egos. Behind the names of Amaterasu and Sora were Aoi and Daigo. They were upset that Akane was going away to America for two months. But Akane wasn't to thrilled about it either. She was clutching the car seat so tightly that her knuckled were white as snow. She didn't want to go but she knew if she didn't _They'll do what they did last time._ Haru was sitting next to Akane, afraid to try and comfort her. Instead, he watched as Akane tried to hold her anger in.

Soon, they arrived at a large apartment building. Pedestrians stopped to stare at the long limo that had parked in front of the building. The automatic doors sliding open, Daiki walked out of the building to open the limo door and help Amaterasu and Sora out of the car and helped with the luggage.

"Take care of them, Daiki. Don't let The Stones get to them," Kasumi bowed her head.

"I won't, don't worry. You try and enjoy your trip in America."

"I'll be working."

"I said try." Kasumi giggled and then turned to her siblings. They each hugged good-bye then soon, the limo was off to the airport. "So...Did you two eat breakfast yet?"

"Not really. We had to rush out of the house," Amaterasu shook her head, her silver curls swaying.

"Then, lets go upstairs get you something to eat."

Over at the Seiyou Academy, the rest of the Guardians were getting to school. They were on Ikuto's phone calling Utau.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri_-"Hello?"

"Utau!" the girls screamed into the phone.

"Hey, guys :D"

"We wanted to call before you and Kukai left. We tried calling Akane and Haru but their phones are off," Amu said.

"Awww. Thanks you guys. Now, Ikuto, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"The hell does that mean!"

"Stupid cat -_-."

"Have fun in America. Don't talk to strangers. Believe me, you don't want too," Nagihiko laughed nervously.

"What were _you_ doing?" Rima crossed her arms and smirked.

"Anyways, good luck with your CD. We gotta go. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks guys. And Nagihiko, we'll keep that in mind."

"Bye Utau!"

~Time Skip to after planes land~

"Utau, Kukai, welcome to Palm Springs," Yukairi spread her arms out towards outside the glass doors.

"Wow! It's so bright out there," Utau said pushing her sunglasses back up to her eyes.

"Come on, our ride should be here by now."

On the other side of the airport while they walked towards the luggage pick-up, was Kasumi, Raiden, and their managers.

"Let's go. We can't waste time. We need to get to the hotel then head for the photoshoot," Kurosawa looked at her watch.

"A photo shoot! We just landed dammit!" Kasumi hissed through her teeth.

"We have a lot planned out. We need you to be famous here real quick. You too, Raiden. Now, stop talking and let's get going."

At the luggage claimage, Kukai spotted Kasumi and Raiden on the other side, waiting for their luggage. Raiden was wearing a red t-shirt that had a vest imprint and buttons and black skinny jeans and a beige hat. Kasumi wore another lolita dress. A black one with a sort of scarf. People were staring at her because of her unusual hair color and because of the crazy idea of wearing black in a hot place like Cali. Utau was standing next to Kukai in demi shorts, black flip-flops, and a red-brown squared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Kukai wore a green t-shirt with japanese writing, blue jeans, and a green beanie.

"Utau, look over there," he whispered in her ear.

She looked in the direction he was secretly pointing at and say Kasumi and Raiden, "Oh, shit!." She grabbed Kukai's arm and dragged him into the crowd, "You don't think they saw us do you?"

"I don't think so."

While on the other side...

"I can't believe she set up a photo shoot."

"Hey, it can't be that bad."

Kasumi looked at Raiden from the corner of her eyes but then quickly looked away. He was smiling at her, trying to get her to cheer up but she was still focused on her siblings back in Japan and trying to ignore the fact that Utau and Kukai were on the other side of them-they agreed to avoid eye contact and acting like they don't know they're there to save them and themselves the trouble.

"Come on, Aka, cheer up. We're in America, there's lots to do. Once the photo shoot is done, she'll probably let you go because its already late. We'll probably head over to the hotel. AND! Since Kurosawa hates you, she most likely got a separate room just like my manager."

"You're right," Kasumi let a smile spread on her lips. She blushed and nervously brushed a strand of her silver wig hair behind her ear, "Thanks...Haru."

"Anytime," he smiled sincerely at her.

There was a loud buz signaling that they were dropping the luggages now. Grabbing their bags, both couples made it to their waiting limos outside where their managers were waiting. Utau and Kukai's limo drove towards the hotel while Kasumi's and Raiden drove towards the studio for Kasumi's photo shoot.

Utau's POV

We made it to the hotel and what a hotel! XD **(A/N: I'm not gonna bother descibing it. If you wanna see the hotel, go to my profile) **

"We're staying here? OoO" Kukai asked with his face pressed to the window. "This place is incredible."

The limo parked at the front and the three of us stepped out of the car. The bellboy took our luggage out of the trunk and then walked us in. The lobby was enormous and beautiful. It was just breathtaking.

"Ah, Miss Hoshina. You made it," the man behind the desk held his hand out to me.

I took his hand, "_Hello. Sorry we're a little late. The flight was slightly delayed back in Japan." _**(A/N: when the characters are talking in italics, it means they're speaking english not japanese.)**

"That's not a problem. We'll have your luggage brought up. Here are your keys."

"_Thank you_."

We took the keys and headed towards the elevator.

"I did _not _understand a single word you said," Kukai chuckled.

"Well, I have to know how to speak english. I was suppose to use it years ago but the others stopped the Black Diamond program so I never used it."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. Good thing they caught the helicopter before it crashed with Sanjou inside."

"All thanks to Amu."

~PhotoShoot~ Kasumi (Akane)'s POV

I let the make-up artist remove the last of the make-up off my face. As I sat there having cream rubbed on my face, I listened to Takahashi-san talk to 'Raiden'.

"Keep up the good work and you'll be coming back here for your own photoshoot."

"I'm not sure I'll make it that far."

"Non-sense. Keep that attitude and you really won't get far."

I suddenly felt this sick feeling in my chest. Takahashi-san is kind and caring but a little crazy considering the fact that he works for The Stones. I've never heard anything ill said of him and he treats Raiden with care and kindness. I let my eyes find Kurosawa talking to the photographer. As I watched her, I felt anger build up in me. _She's a witch that took everything from me, pushes me pass my limit, treats me like crap, and takes advantage of anything._ I honestly wish that I could hurt her as Crystal White one day. Oh, I would be so happy...I shook my head at the thought of hurting her. _I'm not stooping that low. I'm not going to let this company get the better of me. _

"There, you're done."

"_Thank you_."

The make-up artist nodded with a smile then walked away and Haru walked up to me and held out his hand, "So, you're done today. Let's get back to the limo to get to the hotel. You look exhausted."

I stared at his hand and then hesitantly placed my hand in his and then he helped me up from the chair and led me out of the building. As Haru let me into the limo I thought, _I wonder how Aoi and Daigo are doing?_

~Back in Japan~ Normal POV

Aoi and Daigo walked out of Daiki's apartment building in their uniforms but wearing their silver wigs and grey contact. 'Sora' held 'Amaterasu's hand as she led him to the school but before they got closer to town, they walked into the park and pulled their wigs and contacts out while on the play-set and then hi their wigs in a bag. They continued their way to school then hid their bag in Aoi's shoe locker.

"Remember, Daigo, don't let anyone know about Sora. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Aoi-chan! Daigo-kun!"

Aoi and Daigo looked up to see Amu and the other Guardians. They walked up to them smiling and Aoi and Daigo couldn't help but smile at the comfortable atmosphere around the older students.

"How's everything? Are you staying with anyone while Akane's gone?" Amu asked.

Aoi nodded, "She's having us stay with Daiki-kun. She told us you've met him already."

"You're staying with him?" Nagihiko cut in. "Do you mind if I come over one day to talk to him?"

"Uh...I'll tell him to meet you somewhere. He's usually just working the entire day until late at night so yeah."

"Oh, alright then."

"Well, I gotta take Daigo to his room. Ja ne."

Aoi took Daigo's hand then they walked away from the Guardians and walked down the hall towards the elemantry building. The Guardians stood there watching the two siblings when Yaya spoke.

"I feel a little sorry for them."

"Because Akane is forced to work for The Stones she has to always leave Aoi-chan and Daigo-kun," Amu shook her head.

"But why won't she just quiet?" Tadase asked.

"We don't know but she must have a pretty good reason," Ikuto sighed.

They finished changing their shoes and were all walking to homeroom when Kairi next, "You know, we haven't seen that mysterious girl in a long time."

"You mean that girl that returned Iru and Rhythm?" Rima asked.

"Yeah."

"She looked a lot like Kasumi."

"Does Mirua-san have siblings, Sanjou-kun?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check afterschool."

~Let's skip to afterschool~ Yaya's POV

Kairi, Nagi, Rima-tan, and I were already in the Royal Garden. Amu-chi, Tadase and Ikuto-kun are still in the building. We got a text from Amu-chi and Tadase earlier.

_From: Amu_

_Ikuto and I are going to be late. I have to finish an art project and Ikuto has to stop by the band room.  
We'll be there when we're done._

_From: Tadase_

_I'm going to be late. I have to help Tsukasa-oji with some papers._

So, Nagi went to make tea and brought out the cheesecake he made and refrigerated yesterday. Yaya's already on her second slice X3.

"How can you eat so much cheese, Yaya? I can barely eat one," Rima-tan said, pushing her plate away from her.

"Because cheese cake is so yummy. And Nagi makes the best cakes. Just like Nade!"

I saw Rima-tan look at Nagi with a smirk but I don't know why, so I went back to eating my cake. I looked over at Kairi was typing away on his laptop, looking up more on Kasumi and Raiden.

"So..." I stopped eating cake and Nagi stopped pouring Rima-tan another cup of tea for her headache and we gave Kairi our attention, "There was a recent update that yesterday morning, a limo arrived at an apartment building in up-town Osaka. Two children that resembled Kasumi got out of the car. It's possible they're siblings."

"How are you sure?" Nagi asked.

"Well," Kairi turned laptop towards us, "You tell me."

We got up to get a better look. On the screen were links to a few photos. Rima-tan clicked the first photo and it showed two kids stepping out of the limo.

"Hey, that's Daiki."

Looking closer, we saw Nagi's cousin in the picture. He was helping with the luggage. The next picture was a closer look on the kids. The girl looked exactly like Kasumi but with longer hair and a little shorter but they could still pass as twins. Next to her was a small boy with the same silver hair but with these sky blue eyes that didn't match his (possible) sisters at all.

"Well, besides the boy's eye color, I say they're siblings," Rima-tan shrugged.

"But there's something bothering me."

"What is it, Nagi?"

"Remember this morning, Aoi and Daigo said they were staying with Daiki."

"Right."

"And in the picture, it looks like Daiki's taking Kasumi's siblings in."

"And..."

"I see what you mean," Kairi cut in, "But you don't think."

"I don't know. It's a possiblity."

"What are you two talking about!" I cried.

"What smartass and brainiac over here is trying to say, Yaya, is that maybe Aoi and Daigo are with Kasumi's siblings...or _are_ Kasumi's siblings...or Akane's...or I DON'T KNOW! What are you two talking about!"

Nagi patted Rima-tan's head as he chuckled and she glared at him, "Oh, Rima, you were _sooo_ close."

"Nagi's a meanie," I stuck up for Rima-tan.

"Finally, someone who agrees."

~End of 2 weeks~ Normal POV

For the past 2 weeks, Utau and Kasumi have going to different appointments. Photoshoots, recordings, meeting producers, and such. But as Utau was enjoying all of it along with spending time with her boyfriend, Kasumi was having a horrible time, wishing that someone-anyone-would say 'no' to her manager and give her a break. Kukai was enjoying America with Utau as well. He got to meet some real famous people in America and learned some english along the way. Of course by now, the fact that Utau was dating Kukai was now being published in many of the magazines back in Japan. Raiden on the other hand, was _trying _to enjoy America but a lot of his time was spent watching Kasumi sing into a mic or pose for a picture. In the past 2 weeks, he's only had one photoshoot and two recordings. He didn't mind that a lot of the time was spent on Kasumi. What he _did_ mind was how Kasumi was taking all of it. Kurosawa has stoop to setting two or three appointments in one day forcing Kasumi to stay out long hours while Takahashi took Raiden back to the hotel to sleep. Raiden's noticed how Kasumi now does her own make-up (even for photoshoots) to cover up the dark bags under her eyes and to give her face a little more color since she's lost a lot of it. And, Utau and Kukai have been wondering about Akane and Haru since they haven't seen them since they've arrived in California. They haven't seen them at breakfast, in the lounge, in halls, nowhere.

As for the Guardians in Japan, they were going through their normal routines. Rima has been visting her father everyday with Nagihiko after school. She's glad to see that her father is doing better and is even happier that her parents are getting along. Nagihiko sticks by her during the visits because he doesn't want to miss the smile Rima gives when she's around her parents. But he also goes with her just in case her father snaps at some point. Since his sister is in America, Kairi has a lot of spare time and decides to spend it with Yaya. He's usually over 'til late since Yaya's parents understand that his sister's away and there's no one home. Sometimes he even stays over. With all the time that he's spent over at the Yuiki's, he's learned to care for a child like Tsubasa and Yaya has been getting better grades. Now that Ikuto has met Amu's father, he now shows up to Amu's house via front door, but a few times he'd take the balcony just for fun. He continues to tease Amu to make her blush but now, Amu has become more confident and tries similar moves on Ikuto himself. There were a number of times that she's gotten him to blush and she's never let him forget about it.

In Daiki's apartment, Aoi and Daigo have gotten use to waking up in the average size condo and getting ready for their day. Since Daiki only knows about Kasumi and not Akane, Aoi and Daigo wear their silver wigs all the time in the building and when around Daiki. When they go to school, they make sure to hide the wigs from everyone and Aoi makes sure she takes out her contacts. With the pictures up from the day Aoi and Daigo arrived at Daiki's apartment, news has spread about 'Amaterasu' or 'Ama' and 'Sora' being Kasumi's siblings. The news has spread as much as the news about Utau and Kukai but since Ama and Sora are constantly by Daiki's side, reporters haven't been able to get any clearification. Daiki has come to like the kids and tries to occupy them as much as he can when he's not working. Ama has told him about how Nagihiko wants to see him again one day and has agreed to see him whenever he can.

Everything was okay. Nothing has gone out of hand..._yet_.

~Week 5~ Kukai's POV

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked Utau, laying on the bed.

She was flipping through the channels, looking absolutely bored, "I don't know. I wish we knew where Akane and Haru were. We have about a week before we go back to Japan and we haven't spent any time with them."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey, lets go to the pool. How bout that?"

I smiled up at her, "Sure."

She turned off the tv then rushed to her drawers to find her swimsuit. I walked out of her room and into mine to get changed too. When we were finished changing, I was wearing orange trunks with white hawaiian flowers and Utau was wearing a blue bikini with black outlining. She used a towel to cover up as we made our way down to the pool. There, we put our stuff on a chair. Surprising her, I picked her up and then jumped into the pool, of course she screamed and hit me when we came up but we laughed in the end. Soon, we were racing across the pool. I was ahead of her when suddenly, I bumped into someone and we were both underwater. We untangled ourselves from each other and came up for air.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I'm sor-Kasumi? O.o"

"Kukai, you alrigh-Oh shit."

"Kasumi, are you alright? Oh...Well...This isn't good."

The four of us, Raiden, Kasumi, Utau, and I were staring at each other very surprised. For a long time we've been trying to avoid these two but here we are. Just _great_.

"We're...uh...Sorry, Kasumi about bumping into you," Utau apologized as she slowly pulled me away.

"It's alright." Utau and I stopped backing away and stared mouth open at Kasumi. "What?"

"Did you apologize?"

"Uh...Yes?"

"You're not gonna, you know, attack us?"

Kasumi sighed, sat in the water, and closed her eyes while Raiden stepped in and smiled at us sadly, "Kasumi's been working a lot this past month. She's not going to attack you."

"Just be happy that my manager doesn't know you're here or else I really would have to attack you."

"You _have _to?"

"It's _really_ complicated."

"This is so awkward," Utau shook her head. "You're our enemy. You tried to _kill _us. You tried to _kill_ him! How can you be so calm about all of this?"

Kasumi sighed again and then opened her eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am because that's not me. I could never kill someone."

"Then what up with the crazy chara with the guns and stuff?" I asked crossing my arms.

For the third time, she sighed, "I'm tired. I came down to the pool to relax at least a little since this is the first break I've had since we've gotten here. I'd apreciate it if you didn't ask me questions."

"Well, I see no better time than now since when we get back to Japan, you'll be trying to kill us again," Utau glared at her.

"I have no time for this. Raiden, I'm heading back to the room."

"Wait, Kasumi-"

Kasumi stood up from the water but we saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as her body swayed from unbalance. Raiden quickly caught her as Utau and I surrounded her.

"What happened?"

"Like I said, Kasumi's very tired from work."

"She's so pale and look at the bags under her eyes. She's so thin too! How can she do this to herself?" Utau asked angry, "She needs to take better care of herself."

Now this time, Raiden sighed, "Do you mind helping me get her up to our chairs?"

I helped Raiden carry Kasumi out of the pool while Utau went ahead to clear the chair and get Kasumi something to eat and drink when she wakes up.

Utau's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe I'm helping the girl that beat the crap out of me and my friends, that took my chara and Nagihiko's, that tried to kill us, and wounded Ikuto. What the hell is wrong with me! Oh, right, cause unlike Kasumi, I _have_ a consious! I ran up to the bar and called for someone, "I need a bowl of fruit, a gatorade, and a bottle of water. Now!"

Intimidated by me, the guy quickly got what I ordered and then I ran sped walked back over to the guys. By now, Kasumi was coming to.

"Kasumi, how are feeling?" Raiden asked.

"Like crap."

"Here, drink this," I said handing her the gatorade.

She took the bottle and drank it but then she choked on it, "This just tastes like salt water!"

"That's cause your dehydrated. Keep drinking. You can alternate between that and the water. And here's fruit for you to eat."

She eyed me weakly then said, "Why? Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy. I did horrible things to you and your friends."

"Because...I get the feeling that you're not a bad person."

Normal POV

Kasumi smiled at Utau and nodded at her in thanks. After that, Utau sat next to her and they just talked about whatever came up while Raiden and Kukai swam around in the pool.

"So...You and Raiden a thing?" Utau smirked at Kasumi.

At the comment, Kasumi choked on the juice of a pineapple and Utau noticed how she was blushing, "Me and R-raiden? No way. We're just friends."

Utau watched her poke at the fruit with her fork and let her smirk grow wider, "You like him."

"Shut up!"

"Ha! So you do!"

"Utau!" she whined but she started laughing along with Utau.

On the other side of the pool, Kukai and Raiden were on line for the waterslide.

"So, where's Haru and Akane?"

Raiden became stif but Kukai was too excited about the slide to notice, "Oh, them? They're working. They're setting things up for us over at the studio for when we go later."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah."

"So how do you like being a singer? Since you're new and all."

"It's cool I guess. I like writing songs and singing."

"I can't sing," Kukai chuckled.

"That's not true. Anyone can sing."

"No. My brother, Rento, was singing kareoke one day and he broke all the windows in the house."

Raiden stared at Kukai and then busted out laughing, "Alright, so maybe some people have problems with pitch. Doesn't mean they can't sing."

"Eh, I guess your right."

"Hey, wanna help me with a song I'm working on?"

"Really? Sure, I'll help."

"Cool, come on."

Raiden grabbed the bar above the slide and slid into the tube. After Kukai saw him get out and splashed into the water at the end, he did the same.

~Japan~

Aoi was in class writing down the english notes on the board when a note landed on her desk. She picked up the folded paper and looked behind her to see her friend, Kamiko, pointing at the paper and mouthing _Open it_. Aoi turned back around in her chair and unfolded the paper, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. Written in pink ink, Aoi read the note:

**_My parents said I can have a sleepover. Can you make it? I asked Junko already._**

Aoi's blue-green eyes dulled as she read the note. She took her pencil and wrote in it:

Sorry, Kami :( But I can't leave my brother. Daiki (the guy taking care of us) can't handle him alone.

She sent the note back to Kamiko and went back to taking notes. Soon, the note appeared again on her desk.

**_Bring him :D He can play with Jiro and stay the night too in Jiro's room. Please!_**

Aoi smiled at the idea and turned around in her chair and nodded at Kamiko who gave a silent 'Yay'.

~Time Skip~ Nagihiko's POV

Rima and I were walking out of school, heading to her house, when Aoi came running up to us with Daigo.

"Nagihiko!" She stopped in front of us and handed me a small piece of paper, "This is Daiki's apartment number. Daigo and I are going to a sleepover tonight so you can talk to Daiki. He gets off at 8 but gets home around 9."

"Oh. Thanks, Aoi-chan."

"No problem. Ja."

She waved bye and walked away with Daigo.

"Well that was out of the blue," Rima said.

"Yeah, but hey, I can finally talk to my cousin."

"So what _is _the story with your cousin?"

"Simple. He had to crossdress but hated it, so he ran away when he was around twelve. We never heard from him since."

"Wow."

"Yup. Come on, we don't want to keep your dad waiting."

Rima's POV

Visiting my dad today, we took almost the whole day :D. Dad wanted to make it up to Nagihiko for taking in me and mom for the time being by taking us to dinner. We were very undress for the restaurant my dad took us too but we ignored the stares. My dad and Nagihiko talked business with words that just wizzed by my head and they laughed every now and then. I enjoyed watching them like that. After diner, Nagihiko noticed the time.

"I'm sorry Mashiro-san but I have to go meet someone,' he bowed in apology.

"Meeting someone? Who?"

"He's going to see his cousin, dad. Relax," I laughed to lessen the tension so my dad wouldn't snap.

"Oh. Your cousin. Alright. I'll take you there if you'd like. Then I'll take Rima back to your house."

"No, I wanna go with him, Dad."

"You do?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah. Your cousin seems pretty cool. I wanna get to meet him."

"Okay. Sure."

"Alright then. Where does he live?" Naghiko gave my dad the paper Aoi gave him this afternoon with the address and soon, we were in uptown Osaka, in front of a large apartment building. "Here we are. Becareful now, you two."

"We will, Dad."

"Thank you, Mashiro-san, for the diner and the ride."

"Your welcome. Good night."

"Night," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then he drove away.

We turned towards the building and pressed the bell for Daiki's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daiki. It's me, Nagihiko."

"Nagi? Come on, up." The doors opened and we walked in and up to his floor via elevator. Standing at the door was Nagihiko's cousin wearing shorts and an undershirt and his hair in a low ponytail. I felt my cheeks to red at the sight of his cousin in an undershirt since you can see right through those. Nagi quickly shielded my eyes (probably jealous hehe) and I heard Daiki chuckled nervously. "Sorry bout that. I didn't know you brought someone with you. I'll go put on a shirt." I heard his footsteps walk away and that's when Nagi unshield my eyes and we walked in. The condo was pretty big but it had a bit of clutter but it was home-y. Nagi and I sat down on the couch and Daiki walked in now wearing a polo. "Well, Nagi, who's the little lady you brought a long with you? She was at Kasumi's concert right?"

"Yeah. This is my girlfriend, Rima."

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan," he smiled at me and it was slightly similar to Nagi's.

"You too, Daiki-san."

"I'll go make tea."

"He's defiantly your cousin."

"Shut up," Nagi chuckled.

"So how's the family doing, Nagi?"

"They're good. How have you been? We haven't heard from you since you ran away."

"I'm okay. I've made it through, you know?"

"Yeah."

"And Nadeshiko? How is she?"

"You don't have to hide it, Daiki. Rima knows."

"She does?"

"Y-yeah. He told me years ago."

"Wow. Nagi, you have a keeper."

"Daiki!"

"Um...Daiki-san, I have a question that I've been wondering about."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What was your name as a girl!"

A preganant silence filled the room as both Fujisakis stared at me but it was Nagi who broke it but laughing. Daiki seemed in too much shock to lift his hand up from pouring the tea which was now spilling over the rim of the cup.

"Oh, oh, I can't believe you asked that," Nagi said still laughing, "His name was Danika."

"Nagi!"

"What? She asked, didn't she?"

Nagi couldn't stop laughing. I watched as Dani-I mean Daiki put down the pot and went into an emo corner in the kitchen. I was trying _so_ hard not to laugh but now, it was too much.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~After that~

"Well, we had a good time, Daiki."

"Thats good. Come visit whenever you want. You too Rima-chan."

"Thanks, Daiki."

"Take care of Aoi and Daigo when they get back."

"Who?"

Nagi and I stopped at the door and stared at Daiki like he was crazy, "You know. Aoi and Daigo? Akane's siblings? The kids you're taking care of?"

"Who's Aoiand Daigo? I'm taking care of Amaterasu and Sora for Kasumi. Her assissant asked me about taking care of them."

"Akane?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, so you're _not_ taking care of Akane's siblings?"

"I barely know Akane."

Nagi and I looked at each other and knew something was up. He took out his cell phone and speed dailed someone, "Hotori-kun, call an emergency meeting...Then my house...Yes, it's very important." He hung up and then turned to Daiki, "Keep your phone on if anything. Thanks for having us, Daiki.

"Uh, sure...No problem," he said unsure of what's going on.

Tonight just went from fun to way too serious.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up cause I have summer reading too do with projects and I'll be out with friends and family. So be patient.**

**R&R plz**


	28. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Sorry it took so long update, I was in Pennsylvania with my family for a few days and then I was having a problem with the internet. But here's the chapter ^^**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

~Amercia in Kukai's room~

"Lucky I have my own room. Yukairi doesn't check up on me a lot since she's still pissed about a comment I made before we got here. And now, we don't have to worry about your managers figuring out you're with me and Utau."

"Yeah, 'cause that would be chaotic," Raiden chuckled. Kukai and him sat down on the bed and Raiden carefully took out his guitar from the case along with music sheets. "Okay, so right now I only have the first set of lyrics and the chorus. Tell me what you think.

_Day-eh-ay_  
_You and me, all alone girl_  
_What's going on, would you tell me what's wrong_  
_It's like you're locked up in your own world_  
_Oh-oh with nothing to say_

_You keep me guessing but I see in your eyes_  
_He made you promises but gave you lies_  
_You're shutting down cuz you're so sure_  
_That I'll be another mistake_

_I know that he left you in pieces_  
_You know that I won't be that way_  
_I'm not gonna treat you like he did_  
_Oh-oh whatever it takes_  
_You think history is repeating_  
_You keep on pushing me away_  
_Oh but nothing gonna change_  
_Waiting for Yesterday-eh-eh_  
_Day-eh-eh, Day-eh-eh_

So...What do you think?"

"It's great."

"Thanks. I just can't think the next set of lyrics," he said biting the eraser end of his pencil.

"Well it sounds like the girls afraid of falling again. Write about that."

"Good idea!" Kukai grinned.

Raiden picked up the music sheets and placed his pencil on the sheets and started humming to himself and then writing notes and lyrics down until his brows knitted together and he groaned, "I lost it."

Kukai laughed at him, "You're like Utau."

"Hey! Don't compare me to your girlfriend."

They both laughed and continued to work on the song.

~To the Girls~

Utau and Kasumi had on sundresses over their swimsuits as they were walking back to Utau's room when Kasumi's phone rang. Utau watched as she pulled out her cell phone out of the pocket of her dress and answer it.

"What?" She was taken back by Kasumi's sudden attitude change. "You can't be serious...But I wasn't told...But-...Fine! Do you have the song arrangements?...Fine. I'll get him and head down there...What?" Kasumi's eyes widen and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Kasumi?"

"R-right. Bye."

"Is everything okay?" Kasumi hide her eyes behind her bangs as she put away her phone and continued walking. "Kasumi?"

"Stay away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from me!"

Utau stood in the middle of the hall, shocked about Kasumi's sudden change, hurt from the demand, and angry about all of it.

~Time skip~

"Kasumi."

"I knew they were going to do it."

"Kasumi, will you listen to me."

"I can't believe I was so _stupid_!"

"Kasumi!"

"I shouldn't have spent my day with her."

"Akane!"

"What!"

The dressing room became eerly silent after Kasumi's sudden outburst. Just a few hours ago, she had pulled Raiden away from Kukai because of a sudden concert rehearsal for their concert tonight, which they had no idea about. They were currently on break and Kasumi was still going on about her problem. Raiden couldn't take much of it and was trying to get her attention. _Well, I have it now_. "Will try and calm down?"

"Calm down? Calm down! You don't get it do you." Kasumi stood up and walked up to Raiden, causing him to step back. "They saw us with Utau and Kukai. With the Guardians. The enemy. Being with them, I wasn't following the rules and now-now." Tears started to well up in Kasumi's eyes. Raiden reached out and took her in his arms as she started to cry.

"It's going to be alright."

~Back where we left off in Japan~

Nagihiko and Rima walked out of Daiki's apartment building and quickly stopped a cab. They both got in and gave the address to Nagihiko's mansion. By the time they got there, everyone was already walking into the house with persmission from Baaya. Nagihiko paided the cab and then walked inside.

"So what was the emergency call for, Nagi?" Amu asked, sitting down on the couch.

"It's about Kasumi and Akane," he said. He grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled him to the computer in the other room with everyone following, "Go to the site where you found the picture of Kasumi's siblings."

"O-kay?" Kairi quickly typed in the site and then opened up the pictures, "Alright, so what's this all about?"

"We were over Daiki's apartment, Nagi's cousin."

"And?" Ikuto motioned to continue.

Nagihiko pointed at the building in the picture, "This is where he lives. Now, remember that Aoi and Daigo said they were staying with him?"

"Yeah."

"Look at the kids getting out of the limo," Rima pointed at the screen. Everyone besides Yaya and Kairi leaned in to look at the kids. "They're Kasumi's siblings."

"Daiki says that he's taking care of an Amaterasu and Sora. Not Aoi and Daigo. He's never even heard of them before."

"But how can that be?" Tadase asked.

Nagihiko shook his head, "I dont know."

"But he _does_ know Aka-chan, right?"

"Barely. Apparently, Akane asked Daiki to take care of _Kasumi_'s siblings. Not hers."

"Alright, this is making _no_ sense!" Amu messed up her hair in frustration. "Do Aoi-chan and Daigo-kun exist or not!"

"Well, there's one way to find out. Nerd-boy, can't you hack into birth files or something like that?"

Kairi glared at Ikuto for the 'nickname', "Yes, if I wanted to get arrested."

"Your point?"

"Ikuto!"

"How 'bout we just go see Aoi-chi and Daigo-kun and see if they'll tell us anything?"

Everyone stared at Yaya then turned to Kairi, "You are such a good influence on her, its amazing."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

~Kamiko's House~

The Guardians were now standing outside the house of Aoi's friend. They looked up both friend's house since they didn't know which one she'd be at. The first one, the parents said that their daughter was already at the sleepover and gave them directions to the house in front of them. The lights of the house were out except for one which they think to be where the girls were.

Tadase took the liberty of walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. They waited patiently for the door to open but instead, the window upstaid opened and Kamiko's head popped out.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. We're looking Hanaki Aoi. We're friends of her older sister."

"Akane?" She gasped and smiled, "You're the Guardians!"

"Yeah, now, tell Aoi and Daigo we need to talk to them," Rima cut in.

"Sorry, Daigo is already asleep and Aoi went out to get something from her house. She should be back soon."

"That's great."

Kamiko went back into her room and the Guardians made themselves comfortable on the steps.

"So we wait?"

"Unfortuantly."

"Wait, guys, we sense x-eggs!" the charas (I feel so bad not mentionin them in like ever T^T) floated up.

"But, Raiden and Kasumi are in America," Amu said.

They all shared a look of confusion but then ran off with their charas at front. As they got closer what they noticed was the park, they could hear Kasumi singing which confused them a lot more. When they reached the park, they found people unconcious on the ground. They ran pass them to the sorce and found a familiar friend of theirs from the beginning. The cloaked person.

"This is so confusing," Yaya whined.

"Who are you!" Amu shouted across the field.

The person stood their letting x-eggs circle around her hand.

"That can't be Kasumi," Kairi pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"Kasumi can pull out x-eggs and heart eggs. There are none around."

Before they could figure anything else out, the cloaked person raised her other hand and then controlled the eggs to form the same worm-like forms from their previous battles. They all quickly character transformed and dodged the first attack and tried dodging the others.

"Slash Claw!"

"Holy Saber!"

"Blaze Shoot!"

"Lightening Blade!"

Black Lynx, Platinum Royale, Beat Jumper, and Samuari Soul tried to cut up the eggs from each other but it only caused more 'worms' to form.

"We're getting nowhere! Ah!" Rima shouted, quickly dodging another 'worm' but to be hit with another from the back. She screamed as it's long body wrapped around Rima's petite body and squeezed tightly.

"Rima!" Nagihiko quickly dodged all the attacks coming at him and reached Rima. He tried using Blaze Shoot as a saw to cut the worm but he was thrown off when Yaya crashed against him, sending both of them flying into a near by tree.

Kairi tried to get pass the 'worms' circling around him, trying to get to Yaya, but he was trapped. He tried using Lightening Blade again but it didn't give him much time to get to the other side. Amu was flying in the air using Starlight Navigation on the worms following her but as she was attacking the one in front of her, she didn't see the ones coming from her other sides.

"Amu, look out!" Ikuto shouted up to her but he was too late.

The worms caught her and held her in the same hold like Rima who was now losing air from having the constrictor squeeze the air out of her lungs. Seeing this, Tadase ran to Rima's aid since Nagihiko was still trying to get Yaya and himself out of the tangles of the trees. He used Holy Saber and tried cutting through like Nagihiko tried but the same worm knocked him down and held him down on the ground with his staff far from arms reach from him. Ikuto was dodging the worms, running up the one that held Amu when the 'skin' reached out and took in his leg. He fell over but was able to break the hold with his metal claw but as he was free falling, a worm caught him and held him in a constriction like Amu and Rima. Nagihiko and Yaya were almost out of the tree when two worms reached into the tree and pulled them out harshly and held them upside down by the legs.

They were all struggling in the worms hold as the cloak person continued to play around with the x-eggs floating in their hand. Amu and Ikuto were quickly looking air while as Rima was ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Kairi was struggling with the worms still surrounding him. Tadase couldn't push the worm's 'tail' off with the massive weight it was. Yaya was trying to slip out of her bunny feet but it wasn't working. It was Nagihiko who thought of the next move. Since he was the only one besides Yaya and Kairi, he started another Blaze Shoot but threw it that it went around everyone and the person. Like he hoped the attack didn't reappear until it was behind the cloaked person, knocking them over with a powerful shove. Just as the person was knocked over, all the eggs collapsed from their form, all the eggs falling to the ground and releasing all the Guardians.

"Good job, Girly-Boy."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment."

The person started to get up and the eggs were starting to get up too. Thinking fast, Rima and Yaya used Tightrope Dancer and Yaya's ducks to tie them up and Amu switched into Amulet Heart to use her Heart Rods to keep the person from running off. The person in the cloak was struggling against their hold but they couldn't get out.

"We should purify these eggs first," Kairi suggested.

Amu and Tadase used Platinum Heart, Nagihiko resisted from switching into Yamato Maihime and use the Queen's Waltz with Rima. It took awhile since there were many eggs but eventually, they were all purified and they flew off to their bearers. Then they turned to cloaked person that was still struggling against the ropes.

"Okay. Let's pull off this cloak and find out who this is because I'm soo confused," Amu shook her head.

"Agreed."

Ikuto reached out and grabbed the hood of the cloak but accidently grabbed some of the hair but he didn't notice that. As he pulled off the hood, the person cried out in protest but he pulled the hood off and as well as "A wig?"

They all stared wide eyed at the unvailed person.

"Aoi-chan?"

Everyone just stared at Aoi on the ground as Rima's ropes undid themselves except for Ikuto, who kept looking from Aoi to the silver wig in his hands. "What the hell is this!"

"Aoi...What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Rima asked.

"Please...I'll explain everything just...Hide me. They can't know that you found out."

They shared a look with each other before Kairi spoke up, "We can go to my sister's apartment."

Ikuto handed Aoi the cloak and let her hide in it as they made their way to Kairi's apartment. It was quiet; no one spoke because of all the confusing facts floating in their minds and Aoi didn't make an effort of speaking. She instead was constantly looking around in fear, hoping no one was watching them. They finally reached the appartment and then made themselves comfortable on the couches. Rima helped Nagihiko to sit down and Kairi helped Yaya since they both weren't in the best condition since they were thrown into a tree.

"Alright, now explain," Tadase said.

Aoi shook her head, "Close the windows and lock the doors."

"Wh-"

"Just do it."

Not wanted to argue with the middle schooler, they went to go lock the windows and doors.

"There."

"Now, tell us. What are you doing? How can control x-eggs?" Kairi asked.

Aoi sighed and pushed up the sleeves of her cloak and showed the bracelets she was wearing. They were strapped to her wrists and they linked up to her fingers, almost like a glove but what caught their eyes were how the bracelets were swirling with negative glowing purple color to a lavender color.

"What are those?" Yaya asked.

"There created by The Stones scienctists to give me control over x-eggs. Its filled with energy from all the eggs The Stones has collected. With this, I can control hundred, thousand of x-eggs with just a wave of my hand. Heart eggs too but that takes more power."

"But wait. This doesn't make sense. We found out that Kasumi was under this cloak a long time ago. When did you come in?" Nagihiko asked.

"This is actually my second fight with you guys," Aoi said nervously.

"Second?"

"Yeah. Remember that day that you say my sister's transformation for the first time?" They all thought back to the battle and nodded. "That was our first fight."

"Okay, that out of the way, why are you working for The Stones?" Rima glared at her.

Aoi shrunk down in the couch from Rima's intense glare but found the courage to speak, "I'm not working for them. I was ordered to do this."

"Why?"

"First, I wanna know why you have this wig," Ikuto held up the silver wig.

"Uh, yeah," she reached out and took the wig from Ikuto and everyone watched as she did her hair up and fixed the wig over her blue-green hair. She stood up and took off the cloak and stood their shyly.

"You're Kasumi's sister..." Amu gasped.

"Like this, wearing these clothes, this wig, and these contacts," it was now did they notice the gray contacts Aoi was wearing, "is when I'm Mirua Amaterasu, Mirua Kasumi's younger sister. But when I'm not dressed up like this, I'm Hanaki Aoi, Hanaki Akane's younger sister."

"But how are you Kasumi's sister _and_ Akane's sister at the same time?" Ikuto asked but everyone's faces started to change into complete shock, "Unless-"

"They're the same person..." Aoi finished his sentence and nodded, "Hanaki Akane is my sister, Mirua Kasumi in disguise."

********

* * *

**Cliff hanger! XD**

**So they finally found out about Kasumi and Akane, all thanks to Aoi.**

**Wonder what's gonna happen...You'll find out right now. **

**I was jkin about ending it here XP.**

* * *

"But if Akane and Kasumi are the same person then that means-"

"She's been fighting us the whole time," Tadase finished Amu's sentence.

"Woah...De ja vu," Ikuto added.

"She knew all our moves, all our abilities, everything," Kairi said.

"But she did help us get into the concert before, remember?" Nagihiko added.

"But she took Rhythm and Iru and has been trying to kill us, remember?" Rima hissed.

"But that's not Akane! I swear, she would never have thoughts like that," Aoi protested.

"Well, she has an easy time holding us at gun point."

"Look, I know that Akane has attacked you and that she's working The Stones but I don't know why she would stoop down to killing unless it was ordered by The Director."

"Aoi-chan, I know you're trying to protect your sister but she's one of the bad guys. If she wasn't someone who would kill, then why wouldn't she just said 'no'?" Amu asked.

"I asked her the same thing and she says she can't, that there's no way she _can_ say no. She's forced."

"Forced how?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Alright...So Akane's _not_ the enemy. It's The Stones who are. But why is she working for them?"

They noticed how Aoi's expression fell as she sat back down, "Our parents."

"You're parents?"

~Back in America~

There was about an hour before the concert. After Kasumi cried on Raiden's shirt, she asked to be alone. Raiden left her in the dressing room, not wanting to upset her anymore. She sat in front of the mirror and then rested her head on her arms. She was thinking about Aoi and Daigo back at home and why she was in this mess in the first place and was soon asleep.

_Akane's Dream/Memories_

_A small four year old girl with brillient green hair burst through the door of a hospital room with a tall man with blue hair that the girl resembled following her with a smile. The girl ran up to the woman laying in the bed and climbed up onto the bed._

_"Akane, you know better than to run in here," said the woman with shoulder length think green hair._

_"Sorry, mama, but I wanna see my baby sister," four year old Akane, said in her tiny voice._

_Like on que, a nurse walked in, pushing a tiny bed with a baby in it. Akane gave an exciting sqeal as the nurse carefully handed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby squirmed in the blanket as she got settled in her mother's arms._

_"You must be the big sister," the nurse smiled at Akane._

_"Yesh!"_

_"Well, congratulation, little lady."_

_The nurse stepped aside as the man walked up to look down at the baby. _

_"Papa, mama, what's her name?"_

_"Well, her name is Aoi."_

_"Just like her hair!" Akane giggled, gently brushing the tiny blue hairs growing on her sister's head._

_"Yes."_

_"But why did you call me Akane when I have green hair?" she pouted._

_Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair, "That's because Mama was so tired after having you that she thought your hair was red, and telling the doctors to call you Akane."_

_"Oh."_

_They three of them touched and cooed at their new family member._

_"Now, Akane, you have a little sister. You have to protect her as an big sister and help her when she get bigger."_

_"Okay, mama," she smiled and then looked at Aoi. She touched her tiny hands and then Aoi wrapped her hands around her finger and opened her eyes to show for the first time blue-green eyes. Akane smiled at Aoi, "Hi, Aoi. I'm your big sister and I' promise to protect you!"_

_~Five years later~_

_A nine year old Akane and five year old Aoi walked hand-in-hand into the hospital room with their father. Akane's green hair now reached passed her shoulders and her eyes shined brightly of young innocence. Aoi had long blue-green hair thaat reached her shoulder and was still growing. Her parents were surprised when her hair turned out to be a mix of their but it didn't bother them. They walked up to the hospital bed that had their mother resting in it, just like firve years ago when Akane was meeting for the first time the little girl that she was now helping up into the bed._

_A nurse walked in with a tiny bed like last time and handed the baby wrapped in a blue blanket to the father this time. She smiled at the family then stepped out. Mr. Hanaki held the baby boy in his arms and sat down next to the bed to show his two daughters._

_"Akane, Aoi, meet your little brother, Daigo."_

_"He's so cute. But I wanted a little sister," Aoi pouted._

_"Aoi, you have a little baby brother and you should be happy about that."_

_"Okay, Papa."_

_It was Akane's turn to pout, "He has blue hair like Aoi-chan."_

_"But that makes you Mama's special little girl," she smiled at her eldest daughter that shared the same color features._

_Akane smiled at her mother and then turned to her new brother, "I'm gonna protect Daigo just like Aoi!"_

_"Oh! Me too! Me too!"_

_~Seven years later~_

_Akane walked downstairs carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a tea cup. It was late and she was up working on homework and trying to calm Haru's chills. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents in their robes and with their arms crossed._

_"Uh, hi, Mama, Papa."_

_"Sit," her father said, pointing to the table. Listening, Akane placed the tray down and sat down and her parents too. "Akane, I don't think it's a good idea that you hang out with Haru anymore."_

_"Papa-"_

_"Papa's right, Akane. We know about Haru, don't think we've been turning a blind eye."_

_"Mama, Papa, I can't just abdon him. He's my best friend. We've been together since middle school. He's going through...a tough time right now and I'm helping him."_

_"Akane, we still don't think-"_

_"Papa, I know you don't want me involved with any of that stuff but I'm not. I'm only helping Haru quite."_

_Her parents shared a look before sighing, "Alright, sweety. But be careful, okay?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

_They got up and kissed Akane good night, leaving her alone in the kitchen._

_~Six months later~_

_"And the winner of this year's talent show is...Hanaki Akane!"_

_Akane, who was standing on stage with all the other students in the talent show, was in complete shock that she actually won. She recieved the trophy from the principal and finally let it sink in. _I won...I won!_ Floating next to her, Lila was cheering and laughing unseen to everyone. After all the prays and congratulations, she walked out of the school with her family laughing and talking about the event, enjoying herself after so long. She was still heartbroken about what happened between her and Haru but she wasn't going let that ruin this night. Nope, something else was going to do that._

_"Excuse me, Hanaki Akane?" __They stopped and turned around to the voice. Standing there with two other man in sunglass gray suits was who Akane now knows as The Director._

_"Yes, I'm Akane."_

_"Well, young lady, you have some impressive vocal cords there. How would you like to be a new artist on the charts?"_

_"Who are you?" Akane's father cut in._

_"I am the Director of the new recording company, The Stones., and I'm looking for singers and your daughter has caught my attention. How about I treat you all to diner to celebrate your daughter's win and we discuse this further."_

_~One month later~_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dream-_**

_"No, no, no." The music stopped and Kasumi opened her eyes and looked through the gray contacts that she was conviced to wear to hide her identy from the public along with the wig and clothes (a suggestion made by her parents to protect her) to see the Director standing by the sound board, "We need you to put more feeling into your song, Kasumi. These are your songs, your words, put more feeling into it."_

_"Alright."_

_The music started again and 'Kasumi started singing again until they reached the same part and the music stopped again. The Director sighed and spoke again into the mic, "Take the rest of the day off. Come back tomorrow when you can put more into your songs." Everyone walked out of the room after the Director and 'Kasumi' slide down against the wall onto the floor and tried to keep her eyes open. When she looked up again behind the window, she saw her manager, Kurosawa. She walked and in front of Kasumi with her arms crossed._

_"Go home. Maybe you'll get a wake up call there."_

_~next day~_

_The Director was looking through papers in his office when the doors to his office burst open. He looked up calmly as Kasumi walked in, her heels clicking against the floor and her hands curled up in fists in the lace gloves that matched her lolita dress._

_"Where is she! What have you done with my mother!"_

_"Ah, so you found out about your mother leaving you. It's a shame really."_

_"You did something," she hissed, "She would never leave us! You did something! What did you do!" The guards that were in the other room, rushed in and held Kasumi back. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

_"Now, Kasumi, you need to calm down and go down to the recording room to finish your song."_

_"How can you keep that face on when you obviously kidnapped my mother!"_

_He nodded at the guards, annoyed by Kasumi's anger. They dragged her out of the room as she struggled against their hold. They dragged her down to the recording room and pushed her in. She pounded on the door and shouting as they locked the door. The mic turned on and she was then hearing Kurosawa's voice, "Get to the mic and sing. We don't have all day."_

_~A month later~_

_Kasumi stopped down the hall her eyes glowing with hatred and anger. She threw open the doors to the Directors office but her anger only grew when she saw him sitting at his desk, waiting for her._

_"So, first you, you take my mother and now, you take my father as while and make false documents about that witch, Kurosawa, being my stepmother? Are you satisfied! Because I am offically pissed off!"_

_"You don't seem to understand, your parents were getting in the way. They were coming in complaining about your health and such. Pity things like that."_

_"You bastard! They're my parents! You've been working me like crazy! Of course they were going to complain!" Kasumi sucked air through her teeth as she tried to calm down at least a little. As she was trying to simmer down, she didn't notice the newly born egg from a few days ago wiggle in her dress pocket. "Why are you doing this exactly? What are you planning to do?_

_The Director chuckled and stood up from his chair, "I know that you possess there things called shugo charas. And I know about Lila."_

_"H-how do you know about Lila?" Kasumi asked, placing her hand protectivly over Lila who had poked her head out of her dress pocket._

_"Because I use to have one, maaany years ago. But mine broke before it could hatch. And now...I will use your voice to pull out the heart egg of every child in the world and crush them just like mine was."_

_"Are you insane! You can't destroy their dreams! Just because your's were crushed doesn't mean you have the right to crush everyone else's."_

_"That's what you think," he smirked and then his guards walked in. "Now, it's time for you to go on and get to work."_

_One of the guards placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and something snapped in her, causing the new born egg to hatch._

_"To a girl that can't fight, to one that can. Charachange!"_

_A silver belt appeared around Kasumi's waist and she was suddenly, pulled the guard over her shoulder and doing a spin kick, kicking the other ones away. A knife appeared out of nowhere into her hand and she was holding it against the neck of one the guards. That was her first character change with Yuka._

_End of Dream/Memories_

"Akane, wake up."

"Mhm..Huh?" she opened her eyes and saw Haru changed out of the shirt she cried into.

"Morning, sleepy head," he smiled at her.

"Guess it's time."

"Yup."

She sighed, "Let's get this over with."

~Back in Japan~

All the Guardians were shocked by everything Aoi explained to them.

"He wants to destroy dreams?" Tadase said.

Aoi nodded, "He's been using old Easter files. Apparently, when he learned about Utau and how she pulled x-eggs out of her fan. So he started looking for a singer with the potentional of pulling out x-eggs. Then he found my sister. She was able to pull out both x-eggs and heart eggs with her songs. I have my fake excuse for a stepmother to thanks for this information."

"So why are they using you?"

"Because, if my sister doesn't listen, they know that she'll get upset and listen if I'm involved and my sister has been trying to keep both me and Daigo out of this whole thing."

"Aoi-chan, I'm so sorry," Amu said, sitting next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, but there's something I want to ask you all something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help my sister. Get her out of The Stones. hold. Stop them. Please."

"We'll try, Aoi, we'll try."

* * *

**Finally! Done with this chapter! XD**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R plz!**


	29. Farewell America

**I'm finally updating XD Although I was alittle sad about not getting a lot of reviews :( Oh well. The story must go on!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs here.**

**Enjoy**

After Aoi explained everything and apologized for the fight, they let her change out of her disguise and had Tadase walk her back to her sleepover to get some rest. While he was gone, the rest of them were trying to let everything sink into their minds.

"We should call Hoshina-san and Souma-san," Kairi broke the silence, "And tell them everything that happened."

"Good idea." Ikuto pulled his cell phone out and speed dialed Utau's cell phone but frowned when he was sent to voicemail. "Her phone's off."

"I'll try Kukai's," Nagihiko said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Kukai's number and listened to the rings until he was sent to voicemail as well. "He didn't pick up."

"Well, they're coming home in a few days right? We'll just have to wait then," Yaya sighed.

"Who would've thought we'd be going through this all over again," Rima shook her head, "It's Easter all over again."

"But we beat Easter and we have Aoi-chan to help and Haru too. We'll get Akane back and shut down The Stones," Amu tried to cheer everyone up.

"Speaking of Haru...I'm starting to have doubts about him," Ikuto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we just found out that Akane and Kasumi are the same person. What if Raiden and Haru are the same person too? Because think about it, Raiden and Haru both came from Nagoya, they appeared at the same time, when Haru's not around, Raiden is. It's just like Akane."

"Tsukyiomi-san has a point."

"We could ask Aoi-chan but she's already answered so much and we don't want her to get in trouble."

"Right."

~In America/ the hotel~

"Ah! It just pisses me off!"

Kukai got up and grabbed Utau's shoulder's before she stares pacing more, "Calm down. Kasumi must've had a good reason to do that."

"Maybe but that doesnt give her the right to yell 'Stay away from' at my face!"

"Stop shouting and calm down. Here, let's watch some tv."

"Fine."

Utau plopped down on the bed, crossing her arms and still fuming, while Kukai took the remote and turned on the tv. The channel was on the news channel and the reporter was standing in front of a huge stadium with a crowd of people trying to pack in through the doors.

"As you can see behind me, a crowd as formed in the pass hour when news got out that Japan's newest artists, Kasumi and Raiden, were having a farewell concert. Papers have been filled with articles about these new artists along with Japan's Princess Idol, Hoshina Utau, for the pass two months and now that the Japanese trio have finished their recordings here in America, they will be heading back to Japan."

"Utau, what's going on? I keep hearing your name with Kasumi and Raiden." Kukai asked, still not able to fully understand English.

"Shhhh!"

"Right now, Jerry is inside, looking for Kasumi and Raiden to get a few words before the concert."

The picture changed to a man back stage and standing in front of a dressing room, "Thank you, Bob. Now, I'm outside what seems to be Kasumi's dressing room. Let's see if they'll talk to us." He knocked on the door and Kukai was happy to hear at least a piece of Japanese when Kasumi's voice came through the door. "I'm going to take that as a 'Come in'." He opened the door and the camera zoomed in on Kasumi sitting at the mirror with her back turned but everyone was able to see her face from the mirror and Raiden standing next to her. They were surprised by the reporter and camera man now in the room. "Evening, Kasumi, Raiden. I'm Jerry from KFMB Channel 8 news **(They're a real news channel in Cali)** and I was hoping to get a few words from you two. How about it?"

"_We're sorry but we have a concert in just a few mintues_," Raiden shook his head.

"Oh, it's just a few mintues."

"_Fine. Make it quick_." Kasumi said putting on an emotionless face.

"Excellent. Now, the two of you are from the same record label, The Stones., does competion ever get between you two?"

Kukai and Utau watched as Kasumi and Raiden looked at each other then back at the reporter.

Kasumi: "_Yes._"

Raiden: "_No._"

"Oooh, that seems to be a low blow to Raiden," 'Jerry' said to the camera as Kasumi glared at Raiden and he frowned at her. "Anyways, the two of you came here at the same time Hoshina Utau came her along with her beau. How do you feel about her?"

"_Hoshina-san is a very beautiful girl and has a great voice. Her music is very insperational and she has many fans that has helped her get herself back up after she cut herself off from Easter production."_

"What about you, Kasumi?"

"Yeah, Kasumi, what do you think?" Utau hissed at the Tv.

"_Hoshina-san, like Raiden mentioned, is very beatiful and so is her voice. I have much respect for her since I was a big fan of her before I was contracted with The Stones, still am though. She's strong and determined to do her best with her music."_

The door opened behind them and everyone saw both Kasumi's and Raiden's manager from the mirror as they came in. "What are you doing in here?" Kurosawa glowered. "Get out of here. Kasumi, Raiden, you're on in three."

"Enjoy the concert, sir," Takahashi said to Jerry but it wasn't so nice.

Utau took the remote from Kukai and turned the tv off and went to her drawer and started looking for clothes.

"What just happened? What did they say? Dammit, I wish they could translate this stuff to japanese. But noooo, they have freaking spanish!"

"Shut up, Kukai, and get changed."

"Why?"

"We're going to that concert."

~The concert~

The lights in the stadium started to flash, spin, and such signalling that the concert was about to start. The audience went into an uproar of cheers and screams. Utau and Kukai stood at the end ofa row wearing disguises so they wouldn't be recognized at the doors. They stood watching as the lights went out and a guitar started to play in the dark. The audience got louder.

A spot light turned on showing Raiden standing at a mic with the guitar.

**( **_Italics_ will be Kasumi through the concert, Underline will be Raiden, and **Bold **will be both. The name of the song is Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee.**)**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

Another spotlight turned on to show Kasumi standing at a mic causing the audience to cheer again but not loud enough so they can hear her sing.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain _**away**_  
There's so much left to learn, and _**no one left to fight**_  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

All the lights turned on on stage showing the whole band.

******Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broke when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broke when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're **_gone away_

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

The song ended and everyone was cheering. Raiden and Kasumi smiled and chuckled into the mics.

"How's everyone doing!" The crowd roared. "That's awsome. Well, we hope you liked our first song."

"Throughout the concert, Raiden and I will be taking turns and sometimes singing together. So let's get started!"

The lights turned out on Kasumi's side, just leaving Raiden and the band on stage.

"Alright everyone! This song was first in Japanese but I managed to translate it for you all," he winked.

Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothing'  
To see you I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is lover ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Cause I know there's no life after you.

The crowd cheered and Raiden then started the next song.

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon  
Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way, get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
Cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you.

As the crowd cheered, Kasumi stood in the darkness of her side, understanding the words of Raiden's songs. She felt like crying but she push the tears far back and held her head up high as the lights on Raiden's side turned black and it was her turn to sing.

_Memories fadae into the silence,  
Haunting me tonight  
With hope's last breath I take this moment in  
It will be the last  
The morning breaks  
And Sunlight takes the pain away_

_Ever after never came  
And I'm still waiting for a life that never was  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become  
I am only one.  
I am only one._

_I close my eyes and plead this empty heart  
Of all that longs to die  
When faces lie and love with falter  
I'm left with only time  
And time will break  
The dreams that take the pain away_

_Ever after never came  
And I'm still waiting for a life that never was  
And all the dreams I lay to rest  
The ghost that keeps me, after all that I've become  
I am only one  
I am only one._

_I'm on my own here,  
and no one's left to be the hero of  
__This fairy tale gone wrong  
As night will fall, my heart will die alone_

_Ever after never came  
And I'm still waiting for my heart to beat again  
And all the dreams I've laid to rest  
Are ghosts that keep me  
After all that I've become  
I am only one  
I am only one_

_I am only one._

Kasumi finished and listened to the cheering of the crowd. Over in Japan, the Guardians were watching the concert in Kairi's apartment. He received a text from his sister about watching it and that Utau and Kukai went to go see it. They started watching it and now that they know that Akane was Kasumi, they were even more amazed by her voice.

"Well, she does have Lila for a reason," Miki nodded her head.

"But Haru-kun said Akane-chan is more of a writter," KusuKusu shook her head.

"I always thought song writing and story writting was the same," Rhythm said.

"It's different!"

"Okay!" **(It really isn't -_- lol)**

The next song started playing.

_There's no use in crying  
All my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow  
I can't grieve you again_

_I watched you let yourself die  
Now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_All I did was love you  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become  
I can't let you fool me  
I won't need you again_

_I watched you let yourself die  
Now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alove  
And everybody's gotta breath somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breath somehow  
Dont' leave me to die  
Too consumed by your emptiness and lies_

_Make me feel this love we used to hold  
All I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you down to the ground, the ground!_

_Everybody's gotta breath somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by all your emptines inside_

_You bury me alive,_  
_And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,_  
_Don't leave me to die,_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies._

_You bury me alive,_  
_And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,_  
_Don't leave me to die,_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies. _

Utau and Kukai looked up at the ceiling to see all the eggs floating there, watching the concert while new ones floated up there with the rest. But their attention was brought back to the stage when the lights turned back on and an electric guitar started playing.

Raiden cleared his throat and started

Burning here in the room  
Feeling that the walls are moving closer  
Silent scene, the dark takes me  
Leads me to the edning of another day  
I'm haunted

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

Velvet drapes, glowing candles  
Silent whispers of words inside of my hand  
The night that comes, it waits for me  
Lifts me to the ending of another day  
I'm haunted

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me  
(Me...Me...Break the spell)_

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me!_

Everywhere I go

_I am spelllbound_

Everywhere I go

_I am spellbound_

Everywhere I go

_I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

~Time skip~

"Alright! Thanks everybody!"

"Have a good night!"

Kasumi and Raiden bye to their fans and then walked backstage as the lights turned off on stage then turned back on to show an empty stage. Utau grabbed Kukai's hand so they wouldn't get separated. They pushed through the leaving audience and as they passed some, they saw the dead look on most of their faces. Kukai would constantly look up at the ceiling to see how many eggs are left until they finally reached the exist at the side. They ran towards the back and found the eggs gathering into crates at Kasumi's control.

"Let those eggs go!"

Surprised, Kasumi and Raiden looked up in shock at the couple, "Utau...Kukai."

"Why are you doing this?" Kukai asked.

"Is this really what you want to do? Take away the dreams of your fans?"

"You two shouldn't be back here," Kasumi said, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, as she gripped the edge of one of the crates.

"We're here to stop you."

"No, you should've never come to the concert."

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

Raiden reached out to Kasumi but she slapped his hand away and when she looked up, her face was emotionless except for the sudden anger in her eyes that scared Kukai and Utau. There was a flash of light and Kasumi stood there in her white trench coat, "Charanari: Crystal White!"

"What are you doing!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack! Lunatic Charm!"

"Kasumi, we don't want to do this!" Utau protested.

"Ne-neither do I."

Kukai and Utau were shocked by what she said but they quickly snapped out of it when she summoned her gun. She aimed and fired. Kukai quickly grabbed Utau and they flew up on his board, avoiding the bullets.

"Kasumi! Let them go! Why are you trying to kill them?" Raiden tried to shake her but she kept shooting.

Since he was so close to her, he was able to hear her whisper, "_Help me_."

"Kukai! Utau! Get the hell out of here! Now!" he shouted up at the air.

"But the eggs!"

"Forget it for now! Get out of here!" He grabbed Kasumi and fought with her to get the gun out of her hands but he didn't character change or anything. Kukai and Utau watched from the air for a while but Raiden saw them still there, "What are you waiting for! Go!"

And they did.

Haru's (Raiden) POV

I watched and made sure Kukai and Utau flew off safely before going back to trying to get the gun out of Kasumi's hands. "Are you insane! Let go of the gun, Akane." It was like she was fighting to give it to me. I took the gun and waited for her to break the character tranformation. When she did, Yuka tumbled out of her and into her egg and bounced on the ground while Akane fell to her knees. She sat there, staring at the ground until she wrapped her arms around herself and started sobbing. I sat next her and pulled her into a hug but she only started crying harder. I pulled her wig off and stroked her real green hair as she continued to cry into my shirt.

"H-haru..."

"Yeah?"

"You'd believe me if I told you, that wasn't me...right?"

I looked down at Akane who looked at me with those gray contacted eyes and hugged her again, "Yeah...I would."

~3 days later~ Utau's POV

Sanjou-san, Kukai, and I stepped out of the limo and pack into the airport that we arrived in from Japan. We checked in our luggage and made it pass security and we're now waiting at the gates to be called. I was going to reach into my pocket for my cell phone and remembered that Sanjou-san lost it during one of our recording days -_-. Oh, well, I'm just glad that we're finally going back home. Even Kukai's fed up with America...Well that's basically because he can't understand what's said to him XD. Speaking of Kukai, he was currently trying to do a wordsearch Sanjou-san dared him to do. It's so funny how serious he is trying to put the letters together.

"How's the word search going, Kukai?" I giggled.

"Almost done," he said showing me what he's done so far and he's only got two words to go. "Although I have no idea what most of these words mean." I looked at the title of the puzzle and started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Those words are in Japanese!"

His eyes widen and he shoved the paper in his face as his eyes quickly scanned the words and when he realized that I was right, he tore the paper into shreds. I was still laughing by the time he was done shredding. "How the hell do you do that? Knowing one language and then knowing another! Don't you get confused?"

"Not really," I laughed. While I was laughing, my eyes caught sight of two familiar people. "Hey, that's Raiden and Kasumi, right?"

Kukai looked in the direction of looking and nodded.

Raiden and Kasumi were sitting farther down but I think they're getting on the same plane. Kasumi was asleep with her head resting on Raiden's shoulder and she looked sickly pale. For the pass 3 days, I couldn't get out the image of Kasumi holding that gun but looking so scared. I wish I only knew why she was doing all this.

My eyes meet Raiden's and I looked at Kasumi and back at him. He shook his head then took out his phone from his pocket. When he shut it, Kukai was then pulling his cell phone of out of his shirt pocket.

"It's from Raiden," he said.

To: Kukai  
From: Raiden  
_Kasumi's not doing well. Not since the concert. :(  
-p.s: try not to look over here so much. Pretend you don't see us._

Kukai asked me what to say and I took the phone.

To: Raiden  
From: Kukai  
_She looks really pale. Has she been sleepin well? Eating 2?  
&&y not?_

_._

_._

_._

To:Kukai  
From: Raiden  
_She's eating but she can't sleep. Her manager had her up  
finishing up her CD for the pass two days :( plus, she's been having nightmares :/  
And it's cause our managers are close by. If they see that we're talking, we'll BOTH be in trouble_

_._

_._

_._

To: Raiden  
From: Kukai  
_That really sux...  
&&alrite.  
btw, wheres Akane and Haru? we havent seen them since we got here :'(_

_._

_._

_._

To: Kukai  
From: Raiden  
_Akane and Haru are already on their way to Japan. They took an early plane._

_._

_._

_._

To: Raiden  
From: Kukai  
_o...alrite._

I shut Kukai's phone and handed it back to him then went back to waiting for our gate to be called. When it was, it was a long plane ride back home.

Ikuto's POV

Utau and Soccer Boy should've gotten on the plane home around 6 and should be just an hour away. My parents want me to pick her up since today they're going on their 'date'. Since this afternoon, I've been over at Amu's just hanging out in her room _with_ permisson from her parents which is surprising to me because her dad actually agreed with her mom. Although, he did glare at me as well. He probably thinks I want to steal Amu's virginity considering the fact that I'm like three years older than her. But he doesn't have to worry, I may be a pervert but I wouldn't do anything Amu doesn't like.

"Ikuto~!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just surprised at your father for let me hang out with you _in your room_."

She giggled, "You're not the only one surprised. For a minute I thought he was sick or something, but then I saw him glare at you so I knew he was okay."

We had a good laugh about that and then I pulled her down on the bed. Now matter how many times I do that, she always gives a surprise 'eep'. I pressed my lips to her's and soon, she was kissing back. If there's one thing I love about Amu, its how good she tastes. Strawberries and chocolate (but I think that's from making-out with me so much because she only tasted like strawberries at first). I sucked on her bottom lip for entrenace and she let me in. My mouth touched every spot in her mouth and her tongue fought mine for domance. My hand was tangled in her pink locks while my other hand was on her waist, keeping her close to me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and our legs were tangled together. We were having our typical make-out when Amu's cell phone rang.

She pulled away but I pouted and gave her my 'I'm-a-lost-kitty' look but she only laughed and gave me a peck and untangled herself from me and answered her phone

"Mushi, mushi?...Ah, Tadase-kun." When I heard her say Kiddy King's name, I shot up in a sitting position and sat next to Amu. "I've been good. You?...Cool. Oh, how's your grandmother? You mentioned she wasn't feeling well before...That's great..." Getting bored of their conversation, I decided to play with Amu ;). I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest. She blushed her famous color but continued talking to Kiddy King. I held her chin and made her look at me, making her blush harder so she looked away. She was so cute. Amu started stuttering on the phone but not so much that Kiddy King would notice. So I went for a different approach. I started kissing her neck. Hell, my lips barely touched her skin. It was more like a brush of my lips and she shivered a little. _Then _I really kissed her neck. I went from the bottom of her face to her collarbone and she shuddered at the touch of my tongue on her skin. It was fun. "Y-yeah, i-i-it was funny...O-oh, not-nothing. Y-you know, kind of ch-chilly in my room."

"I can warm you up, Amu, you know that," I whispered in her ear.

"Uh, T-tadase-kun? I'm gonna h-have to c-call you back...Bye." She snapped her phone shut and threw it across the room (where I heard a cry of pain. probably Yoru) and then she pulled me into kiss.

I smirked into the kiss and she felt it because she pulled away and glared at me, "That was a dirty trick."

"Of course it was, Amu, my love," I laughed at her and then held her chin again, "So, where were we?"

This time, it was _my_ phone that went off. I groaned and pulled the freakin' cock-blocker out my pocket and realized its the alarm I set so I didn't forget to pick up Utau and Kukai.

"Ha! Karma, Ikuto. Gotta love her," she teased, sticking her tongue out playfully at me.

"Now, Amu, what are you gonna do with that tongue? ;)"

"S-Shut up!"

I chuckled, "Come with me to pick up Utau and Soccer Boy. Besides, we have to fill them in on about Akane."

"Oh yeah...I still can't believe that our enemy was there with us the entire time."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do now."

She sighed and got her jacket and phone while I got my keys out. As we walked down the stairs, Amu called out to her parents, "Mama, Papa! I'm going out with Ikuto, I'll be back later."

"Okay."

"Wait! Where are you two going?"

_Ah, there's the weird protective father from before_. "We're going to go pick up my sister and Kukai from the airport."

"Oh, alright. Drive carefully."

"Yes, sir."

~Time skip~

Amu and I waited in the car until we see Utau and Kukai walk out of the airport. It was after about twenty minutes that we saw them with Sanjou-san and their luggage. We got out of the car and Amu ran over and tackled Utau in a hug. They were jumping and laughing like little girls while Kukai and I were breaking our backs throwing the luggage in the back of the car.

"I've missed you so much! America was so tiring," Utau sighed.

"We missed you too, right Ikuto?"

"Actually, the house was a lot quieter without y-y-OW!" I glared down at Amu who just stomped on my foot with her boots. "Yeah, we missed you." She smiled innocently at me as she went to sit in the front. Girls and their mood swings -_-. I shut the trunk and got behind the wheel while Utau, Kukai, and Sanjou got in the back. "So, who's first?"

"Me! I want to get home ASAP!" Sanjou said.

"Missed your apartment?" Utau giggled.

"Very much."

"Alright then."

I started the car and pulled out onto the road and drove to Sanjou's appartment. It was quiet in the car since the guys in the back were ready to just fall asleep. I would be too after an 11 hour flight.

After about half an hour, I pulled up in front of Sanjou's apartment and parked. She and I got out and got her luggage out the back. I shut the trunk and then she waved good night and wheeled her bag inside. Her gone, I got back in the car and turned around.

"So, you guys wanna go eat somewhere?"

"I wanna get home," Kukai groaned. I apparently woke him.

"But the thing is, we need to talk to you guys. Really important," Amu came in.

Utau's eyes widen and she was wide awake, "Oh, my god. I know what it is."

"You do?"

"Of course. You got Amu pregnant! Oh, Ikuto! How could you!"

"What! No!" Amu and I started shouting at the same time. Amu was blushing like mad and I was kind of embarrased that my own sister didn't have faith in me. Shows how much she trusts me.

"No, Utau, that's _not_ what we have to talk to you about," I said.

"Good, cause I would've kicked your ass to the moon, " Kukai growled.

Confused about his sudden atitude, I looked at Amu.

"Brother figure, you know?" she shrugged.

_Oh!_ "Okay, anyways, lets get you guys some food and then we'll talk."

"Alright."

~At the resturant~

We were seated and they took our orders and brought our drinks.

"Alright, we're here. So what's so important we can't go home?" Utau asked.

Amu and I looked at each and I nodded at her for her to tell them.

"Nagi and Rima..they found out why it was so hard to fight Kasumi."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

~Time skip~

Utau and Kukai sat in front of us very shocked and disappointed.

"Akane...is Kasumi?"

"That's why we never saw her in America because she was always Kasumi," Kukai said.

"But we didn't see Haru either."

"Yeah, I have a hunch that like Akane, he's Raiden."

"It's all starting to make sense. Kasumi wasn't feeling well before we left. Remember Akane would always come to school tired as hell?"

"Yeah! And Raiden was always with her..just like Haru..How the hell did we miss this?"

"They were pretty good at hiding this from us, telling us they have work and they're off somewhere else...Wait, How did they get away with this?"

"We were pretty oblvious."

The rest of the night, we ate our food and talked about Akane and Haru and their time in America. Then, I paid for the meal (since Kukai still has to turn his money back into Yen so he couldn't help me) and then I drove Amu and Kukai home and went home with Utau and went to bed.

~Next Day~ Normal POV

Mostly all of the Guardians were already at the Royal Garden and were welcoming Utau and Kukai back from their two months in America.

"I can't believe your relationship got out in America!" Yaya laughed

"Hey! Not our fault!" Utau fumed

"It kind of is," Ikuto said bored.

Rima and Nagihiko walked out of the kitchen. Rima was carrying the cake and Nagihiko was carrying the tea pot and cups. They put down the food and served everyone.

"Yay! Nagi's cake!"

"Actually Yaya, Rima made today's cake," he smiled while Rima blushed in embarrasment. Everyone looked at the cake scared while Yaya froze with her fork inches away from her open mouth. "Come on, try it. I helped her, so don't worry. Come on, she wants feedback."

Everyone shared looks, wondering who was gonna try it first.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Amu gave up feeling that she should since she was suppose to be Rima's best friend. She cut herself a slice and then took a bite. Her eyes were closed as she kept her fork in her mouth. Everyone watched her making sure she didn't die but when she melted in her seat everyone got scared and Rima was about ready to cry but they were all surprised when she jumped up from the floor smiling like crazy. "Oh, my god! Best cake ever! It's like it was baked by the mother of all angels," she squealed taking another bite.

Seeing Amu's reaction to the cake, they all cut themselves a slice and took a bite.

"Oh, my god."

"This is amazing!"

"I don't say much about these things but, Damn!"

"Yaya wants more!"

"This is better than Fujisaki's cakes."

At that comment from Kukai, Nagihiko's mouth hung open and Rima started laughing like a maniac at her boyfriend, "Guess I'm finally better at something than you."

"How the hell-But how? I only helped you make a basic cake. How is it better than mine?"

"Try it for yourself," Amu giggled, shoving her fork into Nagihiko's mouth.

Once the cake touched his tongue he felt like he was a little kid again learning how to bake and he had the first taste of his mother's cake. "Oh my."

"But Nagi's right, how is that good?"

"Because it tastes like a cake baked by my mom," Amu cut herself another slice.

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Rima-tan's gonna make a great Mama!"

Rima blushed at Yaya's statement but their attention was turned elsewhere when the doors of the garden opened and closed and in walked Haru with a depressed expression. He walked up to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the Guardians while they either glared or stared blankly at him. That is, until Yaya shouted, "Get him!"

The girls jumped from their seats and tackled Haru to the ground and Rima transformed to use Tightrope Dancer to tie him to a chair.

"What the hell was that for!"

"We know about Akane being Kasumi and it's obivous you know too. Now spill, are you Raiden!" Utau asked, getting straight to the point.

"You know? O.O"

"Yeah, now you can't lie to us."

He sighed and hid his eyes behind his bangs, "Yes, I'm Raiden but that's not important right now."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because, they have Akane."

* * *

**Yay! Cliff hanger X)**

**Here are the songs from the concert in order:**

**Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee (from Evanescence)**

**Life After You - Daughtry**

**Breath - Breaking Benjamin**

**I Am Only One - We Are The Fallen**

**Bury Me - We Are The Fallen**

**Spellbound - Lacuna Coil**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Click the green button if you liked it dammit! lmao**


	30. A Sister's Tears

****

**Let's skip right into the story! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"What do you mean they have Akane?" Amu asked.

"After we came back from America, we headed back to The Stones company but when we got to the Director's office, they jumped us and took Akane away and told me not to come back."

Rima let the ropes untie themselves letting Haru go but he didn't get up. He continue to sit there with his head in his hands.

"But why would they take her?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do when we were with Utau and Kukai." Then he raised his head and his eyes were wide. He stood up and grabbed Nagihiko's shoulders, "Did something happen here while we were gone? Akane was crying about something. That they were going to do something again."

Nagihiko looked at the other for help when Yaya gasped, "Aoi-chi...We fought Aoi-chi! She was controling x-eggs!"

"Aoi...chan?"

"Yes, she told us everything about Akane and the company...About why Akane is still working for them," Ikuto shook his head.

"She did? Then why...Why is she doing this!"

"When Hanaki-san was living in Nagoya, they took her parents away so she would work harder and stay with the company. She would've left if other wise," Tadase explained.

Suddenly, the doors of the Garden opened and Daigo and Aoi walked in.

"Hey, minna. Ah, Haru! You're back =D. Where's Akane-nee?" Aoi asked smiling and Daigo was jumping up and down. But when they saw the expression on Haru's face, Aoi's eyes widen and tears started to well up with tears. "No...No!" She turned to leave but Haru was faster. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She clung to his shirt as her knees gave out from underneath her and they were both on the floor, Aoi sobbing into Haru's shirt. "Not again! Not again!"

Amu being the emotional one, was starting to tear up. She covered her mouth to keep a sob from escaping as Ikuto pulled her into his arms. Yaya started crying in a character change with Pepe as Kairi tried to calm her down. Kukai was kneeling down by Daigo, telling him everything is going to be okay since the small boy didn't know what was going on, while Utau stood next to Tadase with her arms crossed, both averting their eyes from the sobbing middle schooler. Rima watched Aoi, with sad filled eyes, while Nagihiko placed his hands on her shoulders and she placed her hand over his.

~15 minutes later~

Aoi finally stopped crying but instead she was put into a numb state. She sat in her sister's seat with a tea cup filled with tea that Nagihiko served her so she could calm down but she hasn't touched it. The other's sat around her in their seats and Rima with Daigo sitting on her lap as he ate a slice of her cake. It had been an awkward silence after Aoi finally stopped crying (Amu and Yaya too). Tadase had called up Tsukasa-san to excuse them from classes today. But Kukai, not very good with Awkward silences, broke it.

"So, what now? We can't just sit here while they have Hanaki."

"But what _can_ we do?" Amu asked, "We've fought Akane so many times and not once have we won."

"But we have Haru now," Utau said, "He can help us get into The Stones and win Akane back."

"Then we better get started," Haru said, determination in his eyes. "Amu, do you have a large sheet of drawing paper?"

"Uhm...Yeah! Hold on." Amu picked up her bag and searched through the books and notebooks and then pulled out a sheet of paper but when she unfolded it, it took up a quarter of the table. She handed it to Haru who was ready with a pencil.

"Alright, The Stones has about fourteen floors. But there are two important floors." He started drawing on the paper, the layouts of the building. The fourteenth floor is where the Director is. The whole floor is his. The fifth floor is the recording studio. Its where we record our songs. They added the negative energy into my songs since my abilities are still weak, unlike Akane. She sings and the energy is already there...what else?"

"The basement..." Everyone looked at Aoi who spoke up. "There's a basement where the Director keeps his scientists."

"So, that's where they gave you those bracletes?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. They have everything down there. Its also where they hide the eggs thats been collected. They have all these weapons and stuff."

"Do you know the layout?" Haru asked, holding the pencil out for her.

But she shook her head, "No. They blindfold me when they're taking me there. I know its the basement cause I felt the elevator go down and they don't let me wander down there. So I don't. Sorry."

"It's better than nothing," Tadase nodded.

"So, only thing now is, how do we fight Akane when she's Crystal White? She's insane. And she has a gun!" Amu said.

"I don't know how but the Akane that tries to kill you isn't Akane. Don't ask me how but I just know it. There's something making her do that."

The rest of the day, Haru spent explaining everything he knows about The Stones and showed them a few tricks when fighting Crytsal White by using his own transformation Black Onyx to demonstrate. When the day ended, everyone was packing to leave when Rima asked Haru a question.

"Okay...So, we know why Akane is working for The Stones. Why are you? Are you really trying to get the Embryo like she said you were?"

Everyone waited for Haru to answer.

"When I signed up with The Stones...I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I knew it was the same company that Akane had signed up with but we didn't hear her name with the record, instead we all heard the name 'Kasumi'. I wanted to find out what happened...And I wanted to be with AKane again. I found out that the headquarters was here in Osaka where Akane had moved so I accepted the job hoping to find her. And I did. I was going to quit The Stones quickly but there was something about Kasumi that I didn't quit...Then I found out Kasumi was Akane and I decided to stay to protect her."

"Oh."

"Yeah...We'll meet tomorrow at the park to continue training. Then we're going to rescue Akane."

* * *

**Yeah I know -_- this chapter sucked and it was short. But I'll try and make the next chapter better.**

**If youhadn't read The Princess && The Pauper before this, read it =D its my new story.**

**R&R plz**


	31. Blood Shed

Akane's POV

I sat in my cell with my knees brought to my chest, my head in my knees. I'm still dressed as Kasumi and wearing the same clothes that I wore yesterday when I arrived in Japan. _When we arrived_...

I didn't feel anything. I was numb from crying all night. My eyes still burned and my face felt crusted from my dried tears. I looked over across the room where Lila and Yuka were. They were kept in separate tiny cells on a table with this glass cover. I couldn't hear them, but they can hear me, and they cant character change with me to help me get us out of here. Lila was sitting against the glass staring at her shoes with this blank look in her usually bright emerald eyes. Next to her, in the other cell, Yuka hasn't given up yet. She was pounding on the glass and I see clearly how pissed she was. She summoned up her tiny weapons and would attack the glass but it wouldnt give.

"It's no use."

I heard a door open and I imediantly got up. Lila and Yuka noticed my action and paid attention too. I was hoping for a scientist or someone. Anyone! Besides this witch.

"Welcome to your new home," she said with that evil smile of her's.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Why? Well...According to your contract, you have to follow what we say. You went off and spoke with Hoshina-san that boy; Guardians."

"But that doesn't mean you have to lock me up."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, we are very close to reaching the maximum amount of x-eggs that we need for our plan. All you have to do is collect the remaining x-eggs...and finally get rid of those Guardians."

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to go along with this," I hissed at her.

"I know you're not. That's why I brought this." She pulled out capped needle from her pocket and out of nowhere scientists appeared. I felt my knees ready to give out from under neath me. "Hold her down."

"Nooo!"

~Back with the Guardians~

After the meeting, everyone was heading home. Even Aoi and Daigo were heading back to Daiki's apartment. But they noticed Haru still sitting at the table. They all shared a look and then Ikuto sighed.

"Haru, come on. Go home get some rest. I bet you didn't sleep at all last night," he said walking up the stairs to the table.

"I don't wanna go home yet."

Ikuto looked back at the rest and nodded at them. Nagihiko and Rima were the first to leave. Then Tadase left with Kairi, Yaya, and the siblings.

"I'll see you at home, Ikuto," Utau said before walking out with Kukai.

Amu looked at Ikuto then Haru and back.

"Go on ahead, Amu. I'll see you tonight." She nodded and walked out of the greenhouse with the company of her charas. After she left, Ikuto sighed and the seat next to Haru. "Okay, dude. You need to stop being depressed."

Haru narrowed his eyes at Ikuto and said, "My best friend, the girl I love, is held captive somewhere in The Stones' building. She's overworked and can't sleep and no doubt her manager is going to make her do more. She can't see her siblings when that was the first thing she wanted to do. And I couldnt protect her and you want me to _not_ be depressed?"

"O-kay, I see your point but Haru, you're going to get nowhere if your just going to sit here. Your tired, I can tell. Go home. Sleep. Then you can train us without collapsing."

Haru placed his head in his hands and shook his head, "I'm afraid I'll do something stupid if I go home."

"Stupid, like?"

"Smoke...Drink..."

"Then theres only one solution. You're staying at my place. There, I know you wont do something stupid and you'll get sleep."

"What? I cant do that, Ikuto."

"Sure you can. I'm saying you can. Come on. I miss my strawberry already."

Haru gave his first chuckle as he collected his things and walked out of the Garden with Ikuto. They were walking through town, Ikuto trying to distracted Haru's unrested mind, when they saw people running and they heard cheering up ahead.

"Ikuto-nya/ Haru, we sense x-eggs," Yoru, Taku, and Takeo floated up to their owners.

"Oh no..."

Ikuto and Haru broke into a run in the direction where people were gathering. There they saw a traveling bus that was open to a stage with Akane dressed as Kasumi singing with the band behind her. They noticed the same amount of x-eggs and heart eggs already pulled out of the crowd.

_Do you see me, I stand before your eyes  
Here in pieces, let me in your mind  
When did love fade, why are we at war  
Where did fall, where did we go wrong  
Have we lost it all?_

_Oh I let you go to feel the light outside  
Oh I without without you I just feel  
I just feel so alive_

_I can define where the well ran dry  
I remember every tear I cried  
Memories of lies, wasted all this time  
Now we've lost it all_

Haru gripped his shirt where his heart was in pain. Listening to Akane's song, he felt his entire body shudder and felt as if his heart was on fire.

"Haru, are you okay?" Ikuto helped him stay standing.

He shook his head. Ikuto looked at Taku and Takeo who were also in pain.

_Oh I let you go to feel the light outside  
Oh I without you I just feel so alive  
There must be more to life  
Than I just left behind  
Oh I without you I just feel  
I just feel so alive_

_I step into sunlight  
Fueled by rage and delight  
There's no plave for weakness  
I'll forget your sweet kiss_

Ikuto noticed how at the bridge of the song, so many of the crowds heart eggs where pulled out but they were still cheering. But he turned his attention back to Haru who gave a short cry. Then, Taku's egg appeared and was starting to close.

"No! Haru, fight it! Don't let Akane's song get to you!"

_Oh I let you go to feel the light outside  
Oh I without you I just feel so alive  
There must be more to life  
Than I just left behind  
Oh I without you I just feel  
I just feel so alive._

The song ended but Haru was still trying to keep Taku's egg open. Yoru and Takeo were trying to keep the egg shells from closing by holding it open.

"Haru, if you let Taku back into his egg, you'll never get Akane back!"

Listening to Ikuto, Haru managed to fight back the negative energy that took over him during the song. It helped too that the song ended.

"Thanks, Ikuto."

"Come on, we need to follow that truck," he said, pointing to the truck that already packed and was started the engine. They ran to the truck but it was already driving off. But Haru found their ride.

"Ikuto!"

He turned soon enough before having a helmet meet his face. He stared at the helmet in his hands and noticed Haru was strapping a helmet on his head and was hotwiring "A motorcycle! Are you insane!" **(Can you really hotwire a motorcycle?)**

"Just maybe." Suddenly, the motorcycle started up. "Great. Come on, hop on."

"No way am I getting on a damn motorcycle with a guy," he crossed his arms.

"Oh? Then I'm sure you can drive a cycle on your own, right?" Haru motioned to the motorcycle parked next to the one he just hotwired.

"Uh...No?"

"Then swallow your pride and get on the damn bike. The trucks reaching a light!"

"Ugh! If people start thinking I'm gay, I'll kill you!" he said strapping on his helmet and getting on the bike but he quickly grabbed the back of the bike because Haru quickly went off before Ikuto was properly seated. "God damn man! I couldn have fallen off!"

"Sorry, Ikuto!"

Haru swirved the bike through traffic and managed to get through the light along with the truck they were after. They were now right behind it and was following it by keeping in its blind spots. **(I learned that in drivers ed! XD) **After many lights and turns, the truck drove into one of the garage doors behind The Stones building. Haru stopped the bike outside the building out of sight.

"What now, hot shot?" Ikuto asked, glaring at Haru's back.

"Come on." They both got off the bike and took off their helmets. Then snuck pass security at the front to the back of the building but once they got there, a bullet wizzed by between them and hit the wall of the building. Quickly, the two of them turned around and found Akane still dressed as Kasumi, holding her gun.

"Akane, you don't have to do this."

"Ikuto's right. Just put down the gun." But she didn't. She just stood their pointing the weapon at them with no emotion at all. "We want to help you, Aka, so put down the gun," he said taking a step towards her but jumped back when she shot at his feet.

"You want to help me? Then help me by dying!"

~Later that night, Amu's house~ Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto! What happened to you?" Amu asked as she helped me into her room. She sat me on her bed and then looked at my hand and my face. Her golden eyes were filled with concern and confusion.

I carrased her cheek and kissed her passiontly on her soft lips. Taking in the taste of them unlike I've ever done before. I pulled away but pressed my forehead to hers and just sat there like that.

"Ikuto, I'm worried. What happened?" she asked.

I sighed and sat up straight and explained to her what happened.

_Flashback_

_"You want to help me? Then help me by dying!"_

_Akane started shooting with an unlimited about of bullets. Haru and I dodged thanks to Yoru and Takeo._

_"Charanari: Black Onyx! Black Lynx! Cyrstal White!"_

_The three of us stood there in our character transformation but Crystal White started shooting again but with two guns now._

_"Slash Claw!" I managed to stop alot of the bullets with my attack giving Haru a chance to run up to her, knock out her guns, held down her arms, and held her in a kind of headlock. She struggled agaisnt him but she couldnt get out of his grasp._

_"Stop it Akane. We dont want to fight you."_

_"Don't touch me you pathetic liar! I hate you! Get away from me!"_

_You could easily see the life just drain from Haru's face. Then, Akane kicked up in the air, kicking me in the face and freeing herself from Haru's arms. She gave him a few jabs and when she stepped back, she stepped on my hand with her boots. Which, by the way, were freakin' spiked! So now my hand was bleeding from like seven different holes and my check felt like it was swelling. But I got up to help Haru who was caught of guard and was stumbling back to avoid Akane's knife. With my cat like abilities, I ran up to her and knocked the knife out of her hands but not before she cut Haru across the chest._

_The three of us stood there, Haru and I injured but not a scrath on Akane but she was panting and her eyes kept fluttering. Suddenly From around the corner, The Stones security came running and positioned themselves behind Akane with their guns. So we did the only thing we could do...we booked it._

_But as we were running away, we looked back and saw Akane cough up a large amount of blood and collapse. But we couldn't turn back. The security guards were already taking her away and I didnt like that glare her manager was giving us, showing up out of nowhere._

_End of Flashback_

"After that, we ran back to my house and fixed ourselve up before my parents saw. Utau already knows and is keeping Haru company."

"Oh my god." Amu had tears in her eyes and I thought she was going to hug me or something but instead she hit me on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For going into a fight like that without telling anyone else! We could've helped you two."

"Or you just mad that you almost could've lost your hot and sexy boyfriend?" I teased her to ease the tension.

"A-as if." She blushed and looked away but I guess she really was worried because she hid her eyes behind her bangs and said, "Alright maybe I am."

I was surprised that she actually admited that but Amu always knew how to surprise me. I gently turned her face up to look at me and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. At the beginning of the chapter from now on, I'm going to have a section for Akane's POV at the beginning so you guys know whats going on in The Stones. Cuz we're getting closer to the end! XD **

**Oh and the song Akane sang was Without You by We Are The Fallen**

**Hope you liked it**

**R&R plz**


	32. The Bet between a Queen and a Cat

It was very late at night and about everyone was asleep. Even Akane but not in a safe warm bed. No. Down in the basement level of The Stones, Akane was strapped down to a bed, unconcious, hooked to many machines. Medical scientists circled her taking notes of her health while her manager and te director watched from the window. In one arm, a needle injected the ivy drippng from the bag to keep her hydrated. In the other arm, a needle injected O+ blood from the blood bag since Akane has lost about a pint of blood even in her unconcious state. Strapped around her head was the oxygen mask, helping her breath. The scienstis wanted to tap a tube to her mouth for easier passage of oxygen but since she kept coughing up blood, they couldn't. Clamped to her finger was the heart monitor that tracked Akane's unsteady heart beat.

"Takahashi hasn't shown up to work lately...Raiden too," Kurosawa glanced at the director from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, well, they're not needed anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"Unlike Kasumi who only listens to us because she wanted to find her parents, Raiden only stayed for Kasumi."

"Why don't we take his parents as well?"

The director shook his head, "His father left him as a young boy then his mother married Takahashi-san."

"What! So he really is his stepfather!"

"Yes. But his mother died in an accident after Kasumi moved to Osaka and then Takahashi had me look at Raiden to join The Stones as well."

"But if he only stayed because of Kasumi, why didnt you keep him?"

"Because," the dirctor smirked, "I think its only fair that Raiden gives a good idea to the Guardians just who they're up against." Kurosawa shared the smirk until the door opend and the head scientist walked out holding a clipboard. "So?"

"Its not looking good. Kasumi can barely breath and her heart rate is only 3 beats a minute. She _needs_ rest," the scientist said seriously.

"Will she be ready for tomorrow?"

"Did you not hear me? The girl needs to rest or she won't even be able to walk, let alone sit up."

"Then let her rest but once she rests, inject her again and send her out to finish the job."

The director turned to leave but stopped when the scientist spoke again, "That's another thing. There's a chance that she could die if we inject her with the sirum again."

"What?" he glared at his worker.

"We've injected to much. She wasnt given enough time to run it off before we gave her the next shot. Its build up in her blood stream. We can't inject her again."

"When can we inject her again?"

"In a week."

"A week! I wont wait that long. What are her chances?"

"There's a 70% chance she'll die and a 20% she'll only return to this state."

"And the other 10%?"

"She'll go blind since we've been injecting it to the back of her neck. **(Something like this is possible if you hit it but I just can't find the name of the spot of the neck where it could happen)**."

"What are you going to do Director?" Kurosawa asked.

The director narrowed his eyes in thought then turned to the scientist. "Once she wakes up, inject her," and then he turned and walked down the hall.

"But she'll die!" the scientist shouted down after him.

"I'm willing to risk her chances."

~Fujisaki Mansion~ **(Haven't been here in awhile :] ) **Nagihiko's POV

I was lying on my bed, with my arm behind my head and a book resting against my legs. I was still awake since I normally go to bed really late. After Rima and I left the Garden, we went to see Mr. Mashiro like we normally did. Slowly but surely, Rima's father was starting to really trust me. Before, he just dealt with the fact that I'm dating his daughter. After spending the afternoon with him, we walked back to my place and had dinner with my mom. Then, we watched a movie together (Well, parts of the movie) then got ready for bed. Unfortuantly, I was bored, even with a book.

That's why I perked up when I heard a knock at my door. I jumped off my bed and walked over to the door to open it to someone I expected to be asleep.

"Rima? You're still awake?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. And I knew you'd be awake."

I let her in and then closed the door behind her. "Is it because your mom went back home?"

She sat against the post of my bed, cuddling with my pillow, and nodded. Just yesterday, Mrs. Mashiro said that she was going to go back home, to help her husband and to repair their relationship. She packed up and trusted Mother and I to take care of Rima until she could come back home.

I walked over to my bed and sat next to Rima. She kept cuddling with my pillow but now she was looking up at me with those warm honey eyes. I pouted and pointed at the pillow, "I'm starting to get very jealous of my own pillow."

She laughed quietly at me then put down the pillow and opened her arms for me to crawl into. I sit in between her legs and lied down so that my head was resting on her stomache and I was looking up at her. She smiled down at me as she started to play with my hair. It felt nice as she smoothed my hair down and twirled strands of it around her delicate fingers. It was so soothing.

"You know something," I opened my eyes to look at Rima as she stopped to listen to what I was about to say, "Yaya's right. You'll make a great mother to our children."

"Pervert!"

It was my turn to laugh. Her reaction was so cute. I turned over and got on all four and got real close to her face, "Don't deny it, Rima. You'd love to bare my children."

"One, you sound like Miroku from Inyuasha. Two, I thought I told you to stop hanging out with Ikuto so much! and Three, no I would not!"

"I can tell you're lying, Rima," I smirked.

Her face got really red and she looked nervous in a guilty way but I only chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Her eye lids slowly closed and so did mine and then our lips met. I'll never get tired of kissing her. It was like our first kiss all over again! Her lips were in sync with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed arm around her waist. I pulled her down so that she was underneath me and thats when we parted for air. We didn't realize where this was going. We just crashed our lips together again, me on top of her. It wasn't until her pajama shirt was off and mine was around my neck did we realize, we were going way to far.

I literally, jumped up and off the bed, my face redder than Amu's tomatoe face, and an uncomfortable throbbing in my pants. _Ah, shit!_. I wasn't the only one embarrased. Rima was holding her shirt up to hide her torso and was curled in her ball.

"Rima, I'm sorry," I said from my emo corner. Seriously, I was in the corner of the room where it turned dark from my aura. But then I heard giggling. I looked up and saw Rima with her shirt back on and laughing.

"It's okay. We both got carried away."

"Yeah..."

"I'm just glad that you stopped before we got to far. Most guys would've just kept going."

"I would ever hurt you like that, Rima."

"I know," she smiled, "That's why I wasn't worried."

Getting out of my corner, I walked to the bed and kissed Rima on the forehead, "We should get to bed."

"Alright. As long you don't let your little friend take over your brain," she smirked.

"Dammit Rima!" I shouted, running into my bathroom and all I heard was laughing on the other side.

**(I felt like writing a Rimahiko :D Since last chapter it was kind Amuto. I know it had nothing to do with the story lol)**

~Next Day~ Normal POv

At the park, Haru, Utau, and Ikuto were waiting for the others to meet them there for training. Ikuto's hand was still wrapped in bandages and the swelling in his cheek had already gone down from the ice yesterday but it did leave an ugly green bruise against his tan skin. As for Haru, he didn't look injured but underneath his shirt, his chest was completely wrapped in gauze that he had to chance about every two hours yesterday but now that the skin was starting to heal, he didn't have to change so often. Utau was swinging on one of swings as she and the two guys waited.

Ikuto saw from up the hill, Purple and yellow hair. "Girly-boy and Shrimp is here," he announced.

"Do you have a nickname for everyone?" Haru sweatdropped.

"Hmm...I dont have one for you and Utau."

"Dont have what for him and Utau?" Rima asked.

"It's nothing important," Utau shook her head. Then she looked up and saw pink, blond, brown, and green hair, "The rest are here."

"Alright, now that we're all here, lets get started," Haru clapped his hands together.

"Question. What happened to you Ikuto-nii?"

Ikuto and Haru took a few minutes to explain what happened yesterday.

"That's why we need to get through training and then go save Akane."

"Yosh! Then lets get started!" Kukai pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright," Haru crossed his arms and then was consumed by a light and once it was gone he was Black Onyx, "Show me what you got."

"Charanari: Amulet Clover! Clown Drop! Platnium Royale! Black Lynx! Dear Baby! Samurai Soul! Beat Jumper! Lunatic Charm! Sky Jack!"

The Guardians surrounded Haru and then went in for the attack.

~Time skip~ **(I'm not going to describe what happened -_-)**

Everyone was breathing heavily. Amu and Rima fell to their knees then onto their backs as their charanari broke. Yaya let herslef fall to be caught on the swings as her transformation broke too. Nagihiko and Tadase were on their knees catching their breath. Kukai was currently spread out on the ground. Utau was bent over with her hands on her knees breathing. Ikuto was basically in a near by tree just laying their like a lazy lion would in a tree. Kairi was leaning against that tree for support. While Haru sat in the middle of his exhausted friends, also caughting his breath.

"I can't believe...we spent...the entire! day...training!" Rima cried out, still on the ground next to Amu.

"But it was worth it. At the beginning...none of you were able to even touch me," Haru said.

"And now, we can beat the crap out of you! Wo-hoo!" Utau cheered.

"But is it enough to beat Hanaki-san?" Kairi asked.

"Hopefully. We'll just have to wait and see for tomorrow."

"So we're just going to barge into the the building?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, theres no way around it."

"What time is it?" Nagihiko asked looking around.

"Damn! It's 5!" Kukai said, shocked.

"Again. We spent the entire day training," Rima said sitting up, "Nagi, we're heading home. I'm tired."

"Someone's in a rush to get some privacy with her boyfriend," Ikuto smirked, his cat ears and tail out.

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi. I bet you've already tried something on Amu."

"Oh? I bet Girly-boy tried something on you too."

"There's no way Nagi would do that," Yaya laughed.

"Put twenty bucks on it and you have a bet," Rima smirked

"Rima!"

"And a bag of catnip."

"Ikuto!"

"Deal."

"So did he?" Ikuto asked.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"You're lying."

She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, "Nagihiko Fujisaki hasn't tried anything on me. Now did you, Ikuto?"

"Dammit. Yeah, I have."

"Ha! Pay up!" Rima laughed, holding her hand out.

Ikuto pulled out his wallet and handed her twenty dollars and a small bag of catnip.

"Do you always carry around a bag of catnip?" Kukai raised his eyebrow at Ikuto.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

Everyone got up to leave, even Haru went back home. But as Nagihiko and Rima walked back to the estate, Nagihiko stopped and asked Rima, "Why did you lie?"

"I lied?"

"The bet with Ikuto. You said I haven't tried anything on you. But what about last night?"

"Oh, sweet, sweet, innocent, Nagi," she said, patting his shoulder. "You under estimate me. You see, what happened last night happened between us. You didn't seduce me and I didn't seduce you. Meaning, you didn't try anything on so I did not lie."

Nagihiko stared at his girlfriend and then got on his knees and bowed down, "I will never underestimate you ever again."

"That's right. Now get up, your embarrassing yourself," she laughed.

* * *

**Alright! XD Next chapter is the big fight! Well...it'll probably be for like a few chapters. -_- you'll find out when I put up the chapter.**

**Sorry that this chapter was a little off but I like Rimahiko :) so yeah.**

**R&R plz**


	33. Seven Deaths

It was late in the morning and the scientists were starting to become skeptical about whether Kasumi was actually going to wake up. They were waiting for any minute that the heart monitor will just drop, signalling her death, with how faint her pulse was. But they knew that even if her heart was to fail, they'd have to work hard to start it up again. Her breathing was still shallow but they were able to take her off the blood bag because she stopped coughing up blood around mid-night.

She showed no signs of waking up. Her body lied motionless and her skin was the color of death. Not that far from the bed, her charas were still in their glass cages. Lila just sat there with glass eyes, a sign of Akane's unconsiousness but Yuka was still fighting against the glass meaning Akane hasn't given up yet.

The chief scientist that had been going over Akane's chances of death if injected with the sirum they've been injecting into her neck to cause her hormones for anger to peek up high when she comes across the Guardians. He was angry himself at the Director for putting a girl's life on the line that way. It questioned his motives for working for a horrible company like this one. He stayed up all night trying to find another way or hoping that Kasumi would just not wake up for a week. But he knew she wasn't in a coma so his hopes weren't too high.

He turned in his seat, away from the computer, and stared at the girl on the hospital bed. Then he looked at the chara's cages but didn't see anything but knew they were there. There was no way they can get out. He was turning back to his computer when the heart monitor only gave one long tone that didn't spike up or anything.

"Oh, my god," he gasped and ran over to the bed where all the scientists were trying to revive the failing girl.

* * *

The Guardians woke up, anxious and nervous for the fight they were about to walk into soon. They got dressed and pepped talked themselves that everything was going to be okay.

It was already two in the afternoon and they were all meeting at the park again to head over to the Stone's headquarters.

"Well, let's hope for the best, minna," Amu said and they all nodded.

They turned to walk to the dreaded building but stopped when they heard a voice, calling Haru. They looked around for the sourse of the voice and then saw Aoi running towards them, panic in her eyes, and tears running down her face. She ran into Haru, surprising him. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears.

"Aoi, whats wrong?"

"It's Akane," she sobbed. "You have to help her! Somethings wrong!" she shook him.

"Aoi-chan, calm down. What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know! I just know something's wrong. Daigo's getting the same feeling. It's like...Its like we can't feel Akane anymore."

They all shared a look of shock and fear before they broke into a run towards The Stones.

Haru led them to the building and they all just barged in through the front doors. The secritary was surprised by their presences. They aimed to run pass the desk but by now, the secritary had already called security up to the lobby to stop them. They all crowded in the lobby, blocking the Guardians from getting any further. They positioned themselves like a wall with their guns out but only one security guard stood up.

"Nagihiko?" he gasped.

"Daiki, please. Tell them to stand down!" Nagihiko begged.

Daiki looked at his young cousin and then back at the other guards, who were getting impatient with their co-worker. "What are you doing, Nagihiko?" he asked, confused.

"You need to let us pass, Daiki," Rima cut in.

"We don't have time for this! Arrest him and fire!" shouted one of the guards in the back.

A group of men jumped Daiki onto the ground, hand-cuffing him, while the rest fired at the Guardians. They all managed a quick transformation. Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau used their attacks to block the many bullets that could've killed them all. All the guards quickly ran out of bullets, allowing Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and Haru to attack them. Soon enough, all the guards were knocked out except for Daiki who was held down to the ground by the pile of unconsious men on him.

Nagihiko ran over to him and helped him out of the heavy pile but Daiki was too shocked at his cousin's magical wardrobe change. "How did you-"

"It's a long story but I can't explain right now. Do you know where Akane is?"

"Who?"

"Kasumi, dammit!" Rima shouted.

"I heard that she's in the basement. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you everything later," Nagihiko said then ran off with the others towards the elevator.

The bell went off and the doors opened to the elevator. As they were piling in, Yaya pointed something out. "Kya! Look at Haru!"

Everyone turned their attention to him and noticed he's not Black Onyx but in his transformation with Taku. His black hair now had red highlights and he wore a black t-shirt splattered with paint, fingerless gloves, ripped jeans, boots, and a white backpack that had random drawings on it with different markers.

"Yo," he ask casually.

"Wow. This is our first time seeing you in this transformation," Ikuto chuckled.

"Yup."

"Uh, minna..."they all turned their attention away from Haru, to Tadase, "What do you think the wieght limit on this elevator is?"

It was like a little bell went off in their heads as the doors started to close with the basement level already pressed after Kairi found it. The guys jumped for the doors before they were fully closed but it was too late. The doors were close and the elevator was going down but what they feared happened. Their weight was too much for the elevator. They heard the wire snap and then they were screaming their heads off as the elevator fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

It felt like forever for them when the elevator crash landed on the basement floor. It was like an earthquake when it hit the last floor. The entire building shook. Employees on different floors fell over, held onto something, or hid under something. The Director caught himself on his desk and wondered what caused the building to shake. As for the Guardians, they were all over the place in the elevator.

"Ow."

"I can't believe that happened."

"Kairi, can you please take your sword out of my ribs?"

"Oh, sorry, Haru."

"My head hurts!"

"Someone open that damn door."

"Ugh, hold on. Fujisaki, help me."

Kukai and Nagihiko managed to stand up in the mess of Guardians and somehow use Blaze Shoot and Golden Victory Kick to get the steel doors open. Once the doors were open, all they heard was an alarm that kept going and a long hallway that lead to a door. There were windows that showed scientists running around in a frenzy.

"What the hell?" Amu gasped at the sight. They were all staring through the window at the panic on the other side. That is until they saw just why they were running around.

"Akane!"

They saw her in the center of the crowd of scientits in a hospital bed as they tried to get her heart to start up again. They ran down the hall and burst into the room and rushed over to the bed.

"What are you doing here!" shouted one of the scientists.

"What wrong with her! What did you do to her!" Haru grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

Ikuto and Kukai were trying to pry Haru's hands off the man but he wasn't letting go.

"Please! Let me go!"

"Haru! He's trying to save Akane!" Utau shouted over all the noise.

Slowly, Haru let his grip on the man become loose and then his hands were at his sides, letting the man join the crowd of scientists. They all watched as they shocked Akane but there wasn't any responce from the girl and quickly, there hope was fading. That is, until the heart monitor picked up beat and then another, and more. Everyone cheered at the success in reviving Akane and some of the Guardians were on the verge of tears.

But the moment was ruined when they felt glares directed at them. They noticed how all of the scientists were giving them unwelcomes looks. Except for one. The chief.

"You're Kasumi's friends, aren't you?" he asked and waved the other scientists to go away.

"Who are you?" Tadase held his staff out.

"I'm Ito Fumio, chief of The Stone's science and experiment department."

"What's wrong with Ak-I mean Kasumi?" Amu asked, slowly putting down her brush.

"Since she's moved here to Osaka, The Director had us make a sirum that'll cause her hormons that create angry, to rise whenever her mind registered that she was with you. He manager would inject her everytime at a concert where they knew you'd show up. The sirum takes time to wear off but she wasn't give that much time lately, causing the sirum to build up in her blood stream."

"So...Thats why she was always trying to kill us," Yaya said quietly while everyone turned their gaze to the floor.

"We've had her on life support since yesterday afternoon. It was this morning did her heart start failing. This is the seventh time we've managed to get her heart beating again."

_She's died seven times?_ was the thought going through everyone's mind.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Kairi asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

Fumio looked around , making sure no one was looking then turned to the Guardians, "I'm resigning my work here. I'm going to help kasumi get better then you can leave with her and bring down this company. I never realized how horrible this company was until this happened. I'm not going to be reponsible for the death of a teenage girl."

"Thank you," Haru bowed and the rest followed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nagihiko asked.

"Just pray that Kasumi's heart doesnt fail again."

* * *

"What the hell happened!...They what!...You idiots! You couldn't hold back a couple of teenagers!...Shut up, before I fire all of you like that Fujisaki man." The director slammed the phone on its hook and stood in his office, fuming. _I'm not letting them ruin my plans_. He opened the top drawer in his desk and pulled out a capped needle and placed it in his pocket.

Then, he walked over to the emergency shaft that can take him down to the basement. He got in and waited for it to reach the bottom floor. The doors opened quietly, allowing him to hide without being seen by the Guardians who were talking to Fumio.

_Him too? You can't trust anyone anymore!_

Director looked at Akane in her bed, still unconcious. He glanced at the Guardians and then crept over to the bed but as he got closer, Ikuto's cat ears twitched. He turned and saw the Director.

"Guys!" he shouted and then ran towards the Director.

"Too late!" He pulled out the needle and stabbed it into Akane's neck. He injected sirum and once he pulled out the needle, Akane's eyes flash open and she started gasping for air.

"What have you done!" Fumio shouted, running to Akane's aid but she kicked him away.

She sat up and pulled off the oxygen mask and ivy. She sat in the bed glaring at the Guardians but she was breathing heavily and the heart monitor was picking up Akane's rapid heart beat.

"Akane, calm down. Where here to save you," Amu said, walking closer to her but backed away when she pulled the needle out of the ivy tube and threw it at Amu, only missing her by an inch.

Akane swung her legs out of the bed and stood up but stumbled on the first step but caughter herself.

"You need to put her down. She's risking her life moving," Fumio said, getting up.

"Right."

Ikuto being the closest for now, grabbed Akane by the shoulders but she quickly spun and broke his grip off her and then kneed him in the stomach. After that, Ikuto was on the ground coughing up blood and Akane was swaying as she went back to walking. She was walking to her charas to get Yuka and the Director noticed that. So he ran to the charas and let Yuka out.

"If you think I'm going to character change with her! You got another thing coming!" Yuka shouted in the director's face.

"Yu-Yuka," Akane called to her, weak.

"Yuka-chan, don't listen to her!" Yaya cried out.

"Yuka..."

The small chara looked back and forth from her owner to the Guardians, biting her lip. She pulled at her hair in frustration but then she saw how Akane's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was falling. "Kasumi!" Yuka floated over to her and character transformed with her.

"No!"

The light disappeared and Akane stood there as Crystal White, still panting for air and her eyes flickering from concious to unconcious and back.

"Dont just stand there! Finish them!" ordered the Director.

* * *

**Yeah! First chapter of the fight! XD well, honestly, I dont think this fight's going to take more than 2 chapters =l**

**Well anyways, hope you liked =D**

**R&R plz**


	34. Misfire

**So today's my brother's birthday XD he's turning 8 today. So say happy birthday to Daigo everyone! lol**

**I managed to get this chapter up and, no, this chapter isnt a tribute to my brother sadly. Its the fight chapter XDDDD cha!**

**So lets go! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews for High School Problems and The Princess & The Pauper!.**

Akane's POV

The transformation light disappeared and I felt just a _little_ bit stronger but I still felt like crap. I still couldn't breath right, especially after taking down Ikuto and my chest was on fire. I just wanted to claw out my heart to stop the burning. It was terrible. I just wanted to die...Although I'm pretty sure I did die a couple of times. Its hard to tell when you've been unconcious the entire time.

Felt my eyes flicker, everything just disappearing and then reappearing.

"Don't just stand there! Finish them!"

_Stupid, Director_.

Normal POV

The Guardians waited for Akane's next move after the Director shouted an order at her. They watched her try and breath and the summoned her gun. She pointed at them but lost concious for a few seconds. By then, Haru and Yaya had caught her. She came to and was surprised when she saw the two of them holding her. She hit Haru with the end of her gun in the eye and pulled Yaya into a headlock after he pulled away from her.

"Yaya!" Kairi paniced as Yaya struggled against Akane's hold and her gun pointed to her head.

"Aka-chi...please don't do this," Yaya cried trying to pull Akane's arm off.

"I-I'm sorry Yaya," she choked out.

"Kairi!"

Everyone heard the gun click as Akane pulled off the safety. Yaya started to struggle more, trying to break free, not wanting to be shot. Kairi had broke away from the others to save Yaya. Akane pulled the gun away from Yaya's head and shot at Kairi. He dodged all the bullets with swift movements and blocked some with his swords. Once close he was close enough, Akane pushed Yaya away and replaced her gun with a katana like Kairi's and dueled with him.

When Akane pushed Yaya away, she hit a wall incredibly hard and in the wrong position that Nagihiko and Ikuto heard a snap. Rima and Amu ran over to her aid and tried to help her up to the other side of the room. But when Amu grabbed Yaya's arm to lift her, Yaya screamed in pain.

"Oh, my god. Her arm's broken," Rima gasped. "Can you fix it, Amu?"

Amu strocked Yaya's hair trying to calm her down but she looked at Su for an answer but she shook her head, "This is different from healing a cut. This is a broken bone. If we don't get her to a doctor to set it straight, I could heal it wrong-desu."

Yaya started crying harder when she heard Su explain that she couldn't fix her arm. Carefully, steering away from the fight between Akane and Kairi, Rima and Amu carried Yaya to a safer spot. Seeing the condition Yaya was put in, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, and Kukai got angry and jumped into the fight to help Kairi. Ikuto and Haru stayed back with Amu and Rima to try and help Yaya with her arm. They even called Fumio over too help and too take a look at Haru's now forming black eye.

Back in the fight, Akane was standing in the middle with Nagihiko and Kukai standing ready, Tadase with his saber, and Utau with her trident. They were waiting to attack but Akane was still dizzy from fighting Kairi. She was starting to see double and the buring in her chest was growing the more she tried to breath. She was desperatly trying to fight the anger that was rising in her because of the sirum injected by the Director. Again, her eyes flickered and she swayed but a second later she was concious again.

"Will you stop delaying! Kill them all!" The director ordered from the other end of the room.

"Ahhh!" Akane ran at Nagihiko with her katana and swag at him but he jumped up and dodged.

Quickly, she turned around and crossed swords with Tadase. Kairi came from behind but his swords met the steel of the newly summoned sword. Both boys pushed against Akane's swords but she was able to hold them back. But she didn't see the next attack. Kairi and Tadase jumped back just in time when Utau used Nightmare Loreli, Kukai use Golden Victory Kick, and Nagihiko used Blaze Shoot. The three attacks were aimed at Akane who stood there in shock but found no strength to move. The attacks hit her together causing a cloud of smoke to fill the floor. Everyone was coughing to keep the smoke out of their lungs and waited for it to clear.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, the smoke finally cleared through the vents and the scene was now easy to see. Kairi and Tadase were in a ready stance with their swords. Kukai, Utau, and Nagihiko were close together just incase. On the other side, Amu and Rima were protecting Yaya. Ikuto and Haru were standing but Haru had his left eye close. In the far corner of the room the Director stood waiting. And finally, collapsed against the wall is Akane, no longer in her transformation.

Ikuto pushed Haru towards Akane's unmoving body. Everyone watched, even the Director, as he kneeled down besides her and felt for a pulse. When he felt a faint pulse come from her wrist, he gave only a small sigh of relief before snapping his head at the Director, glaring at him with his good eye.

"This is all your fault. You are _soooo_ lucky her heart's still beating. But that's not going to keep me from beating the living crap out of you!"

Haru lunged to attack the Director but Kukai and Nagihiko quickly grabbed him, even if they did want to watch the man pay for what he's done to their friend.

"Calm down, Haru. Revenge isn't the answer," Nagihiko spoke to him.

"But it'll make me feel alot better," Haru hissed.

"Nows not the time. Some one call the police and an ambuelnce for Akane," Utau said, pointing her trident at the Director.

He stood there with his hands up, frightened by the dangerous look in Utau's eyes and the sharp trident.

"On it," Amu said her cellphone already pressed to her ear.

"Oh no you dont."

Since Utau was distracted by Amu, The Director pulled out a gun he had hidden in his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out and just as Utau was turning to look at him, he cocked the gun and shot at her. It was like time just completely slowed down. Iru tumbled out of Utau as she gripped her shoulder in pain, blood seeping out from between her fingers. Like the blood, all Kukai saw was red. He was inranged by the Director. He pushed Haru out of the way and jumped the Director to the ground. He was now on top of him, throwing one punch after the other.

Fed up with being beat by an adolescent, the Director hit Kukai in the face with the gun, knocking him off. The Director stood up and pointed to the gun at Kukai was pulled the trigger but his aim was moved when Ikuto grabbed him from behind. Instead of shooting him through the head, the bullet only managed to scrap his arm.

Ikuto was trying to pull the gun out of the man's hands but as he was trying to do so, the Director started to randomly shoot. A few of the first bullets lodged into the walls or the floor. But the others...one other bullets was shot into Tadase's foot. The other was luckly a flesh wood pass Rima's face. But the last bullet, was what set Ikuto off. The bullet hit Amu to the left of her chest, into her lungs.

"Amu!"

* * *

**Dun dun Duuuuuun!**

**Well, that went well :)...okay not really. Amu and Utau got shot! Tadase too but no ones cares about someone who got shot in the foot XP.**

**What will happen next? Will Amu die? Will Akane's heart fail again? What's going to happen to The Director? How is Utau holding up with the bullet in her shoulder? Is Yaya okay? Will Haru's black eye be darker than his black eyes? Will I ever talk about the charas again! DX Why dont penguins fly! Why am I ask so many questions!**

**R&R plz ^^**


	35. Hospital Rush

****

**Okay, so here's the next chapter.**

**Loved the reviews from the last chapter, thanks everyone. Especially you, RomanticaKH1. Loved the threat! XD**

**I don't own Shugo-Chara, peach-pit does.**

* * *

"Amu!"

Amu stood there, no longer in her transformation, with everyone staring at her as blood spilled out from the bullet wound in her chest. Her knees evenutally gave in under her. Rima being the one next to her, caught her bleeding friend and started crying as she shouted her name. Rima cried Amu's name over and over just for a responce, any responce. Everyone was starting to cry. Nagihiko, kairo, and Tadase, as Nagihiko and Kair helped Tadase. Kukai and Utau as he held her, getting blood on his shirt. Haru and Yaya; haru only able to cry out of one eye and yaya who was crying from both the pain in her arm and because of Amu. But it was Ikuto who took it even harder.

He stood there motionless against the Director, staring at Amu's bleeding body in Rima's arms. Like Rima, he was just crying her name out in his mind, willing her to get up and saw she's fine. But it wasn't happening.

The Director took this as his chance. He got away from Ikuto but he made no attempt to stop him. Instead he looked at the Director, waiting for the bullet to come. He didn't care anymore. But the Director did. He wanted them all dead. He pointed the gun at Ikuto's head but as he pulled the trigger, the gun only clicked empty. But there was another click. The sound of mulipule gun safeties being pulled.

"Put the gun down. Now!" Standing with guns ready, was the police. All of their guns were aimed at the director as he slowly put the gun down, kneeled down and put his hands behind his head. A few of the officers walked up to arrest him as the rest signalled the perimedics to come in.

Stretchers came rolling in. One of them went to Akane who was still unconcious and some of the Guardians questioned if she was still alive since they couldn't find her charas anywhere but Haru went with her. The next one came for Amu. Rima was pulled away from her by Nagihiko.

"She still has a pulse but we have to hurry," said one of the peramedics.

When Ikuto heard this, he ran after the stretcher with Amu. The third stretcher came for Utau although she kept saying she didnt need a stretcher, that she could walk but Kukai, getting annoyed by her stubborn attitude, picked her up and placed her on the strecher and they were off. The next stretcher came in and Nagihiko helped Tadase up into it. The other stretcher that came in, was for Yaya as Kairi helped her up.

With mostly everyone of the Guardians in a stretcher they all were drove to the hospital with police following, except for the car that held the Director.

~Hospital~ Kairi's POV

It's six o'clock and we're all still at the hospital. At first, the doctors pulled Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, Souma-smepai, Tsukiyomi-san, Motou-san, and I into rooms to get checked for any injuries. Fujisaki and I were unharmed. Mashiro had a small flesh wound on her cheek from the bullet that missed her so they put a bandaid on. Souma also had a flesh wound, so they bandaged his arm. Motou took some time because he had a black eye, they had to disinfect it and then they gave him ice. As for Tsukiyomi, the minute we stepped foot in the hospital, he's been arguing with the doctors about being with Hinamori-san. He kept telling them he wasn't hurt but when they finally got him sit down to get checked, they found out that his abdomen was bruised and then immediantly sent him in for x-rays.

We were all very worried about everyone. It felt like forever when Tsukiyomi walked into the waiting room with Yaya and King. Tsukiyomi was mumbling about something. King was walking on crutches now and Yaya was in a sling. When I saw her, I stood up quickly and she smiled at me. I walked over to her and hugged her but when I did she gave a small cry of pain.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She giggled a little and hugged me with one arm, "I'm okay, Kairi."

I smiled at her and then kissed her, happy that she was still alive. The image of Akane holding Yaya in a headlock with her gun pressed her head made me shudder. I kissed her again, just to reassure myself that she's still here.

I helped her and King sit down so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

"So, what's happened so far, Sanjou-kun?"

"We were all checked for injuries when we got here. After Fujisaki and I got out, the police pulled us aside and asked us questions."

"Guys, look."

Fujisaki was pointing at the tv. It was on the news channel and the reporter was standing outside The Stone's building with caution tape surrounding it and police walking around with ambulences at the side.

"_Just a few hours ago, an emergency call was made from this very building behind me. When police arrived, they found unconcious guards in the lobby and a recked elevator that had snapped from the wire, falling many floors into a secret basement. Authority found another way into the basement and arrested the Director of The Stones. Peramedics were sent rushing in to help five injuried teenagers. There were two were fataly injured while others came out parcaly unharmed. Souma Kukai, Mashiro Rima, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sanjou Kairi and Fujisaki Nagihiko were unharmed. Yuiki Yaya was sent in with a dislocated and broken arm, Hotori Tadase had a bullet in his foot, Motou Haru now has a black eye, and Famous Pop Sensation, Hoshina Utau was sent in with a bullet in her shoulder. The two that were rushed quickly to the hospital for emergency surgery was a Hinamori Amu, that took a bullet to the chest. The other was The Stone's princess, Miura Kasumi. We don't know Kasumi's condition or if the Hinamori girl made it. _

_Police are still investigating the scene and questioning the young adolescents that were here..."_

"I can't believe Amu-chi was hurt," Yaya said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's all my fault." We looked down the row where Tsukiyomi-san was sitting with his head in his hands, "If I had gotten the gun out of his hands sooner...None of this would've happen. Utau wouldn't be in surgery to get the bullet out of her shoulder, Tadase wouldn't be on crutches right now, and Amu wouldn't be dying!"

It was surprising but obvious that he was now crying. Tsukiyomi-san has always been an aloof person who'd always harrasse Hinamori-san. He doesn't say much or do much of anything. So to see tears coming from him, it was depressing. Motou placed a hand on his shoulder as the only way to comfort him since none of use knew how Hinamori was doing. Not to mention, Motou's going through the same. Hanaki-san had already died seven times and could've lost her life in the explosion that knocked her out completely.

"Ikuto, stop crying!" We were all shocked when Mashiro-san stood up and shook Tsukiyomi by his shoulders, tears also in her eyes but anger too. "None of this is your fault. It's all the Director's fault. He was shooting randomly. And you can't just give up on Amu! She's never given up before and she's not going to start now. If you really love her, you'll stop crying and hope she's strong enough to go against a bullet."

Tsukiyomi-san stared up at her with shock on his face before his lips turned up into a sad smile as he chuckled, "You're right. Amu is strong. I was being stupid."

"Got that right," she lightly tapped him on the top of his head and giggled.

Their moment gave all of us hope that Hinamori-san and Hanaki-san would be okay.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked into the waiting room, "You're here with Hoshina Utau, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay?" Souma asked.

"She's doing fine. The bullet missed anything vital. She's resting now since we had to give her an anistisa to numb the pain."

"Can I see her?"

"Are you family?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then I'm sorry. Only family can go in."

"Well, I'm her brother. And I give him permission to see my sister," Tsukiyomi cut in.

"I don't see a resemblence or anything. How do I know you're Utau-san's brother?"

After a long explaintion that he was Hoshina-san's brother, the doctor let Souma go see her. He thanked Tsukiyomi and waved bye to use as he followed the doctor down the hall to Hoshina's room.

Just as he left, the doors to the hosptial opened and there, panting and some with tears in there eyes, was everyone's family.

Normal POV

Yaya's parents ran up to Yaya and hugged her tightly, even if it did cause her pain.

"ow!"

"oh! We're sorry, yaya. We were just so worried."

"it's okay, Mama. I'm fine."

Rima run up to her parents and started crying in her father's chest. Watching her best friend be shot was so traumitizing for her, especially since she held her. Nagihiko, his mother, and Rima's mother watched as Rima cried, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart," her mother cooed, stroking Rima's long hair.

Tadase's parents walked towards him and hugged him, glad that he was fine.

"When we heard your name on the news, we rushed right over here," his mother teared up.

"Don't cry, Mother. I'm alright."

Kairi's sister, hugged the poor green haired boy to tightly that he was turning as blue as Ikuto's hair.

"Oh! Kairi! i was so worried! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going into a fight like that."

"Nee...san! Can't...breath!"

"Oh...Sorry."

As for Ikuto, he was explaining what happened to his parents as his father held his tearing mother.

"Utau got out of surgery just a while ago. I let Kukai go in with her."

"That was very kind of you, Ikuto," his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ikuto-kun," the Tsukiyomi family turned to face the Hinamori's who had worry and sadness just radianting off them, "How's Amu? No one's telling us anything."

"I don't know either," he shook his head, "My guess is that she's still in surgery."

"Where's Kukai?" asked Kukai's older brother Kaido.

"He's in with Utau."

"So he's okay?"

"Yeah."

Kukai's brothers gave a sigh of relief. Once everyone had calmed down they turned to Haru and were shocked to see his manager comforting him.

"What are you doing here!" Rima pointed at the man.

"Relax Rima," Haru said, "Guys, this is my stepfather. He was working for The Stones but he's not as crazy as Akane's manager."

"Haru."

"Sorry, dad, but it's true."

The Guardians were surprised at how close the two were for a stepfather and son.

"Where are Kasumi's parents?"

The Guardians heard Ikuto's mother asked this and they could only look around, hoping for Akane's siblings to suddenly appear. But in doing so, they saw another doctor walk out.

"Hinamori Amu?" he asked the group.

"Yes!"

"Is she okay?"

"She's alive right!"

"Quit stalling man!"

"Children!" Nagihiko's mother shouted, quieting them all. Some them glanced over at Nagihiko who was nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Continue, Doctor."

"Yes well, the bullet was recovered from her lung." Everyone cheered and Amu's parents hugged each other in joy that their daughter is okay. "But.." everyone became silent, "The bullet did cause damage. She'll be hospital for a few weeks and will be kept on an oxygen tank until further notice to help her breath."

"Thank you doctor," Amu's father nodded.

"She is awake though. And she's requested to see an Ikuto and Rima."

Both Ikuto and Rima perked up when they heard this. They looked at the Hinamori family and they nodded in approval. The doctor turned to leave with them when Haru spoke up.

"Wait, doctor. What about Kasumi? How is she?"

The doctor stopped and looked around the room and then sighed, "I'm assuming you know her secret. Correct?"

"Yes. We know."

"Well, Hanaki-san was in very cretical conditon. On the way here in the ambulence, her heart failed on us but they were able to revive it. During tests, her heart continued to fail but she's very strong. We're giving her a blood transfusion as she bleeds out all the bad blood."

"Bleeds?"

"Yes. We're bleeding her every hour for the blood to flow. We're also keeping her on life support...I'm sorry to say but, your friend is in a coma."

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**R&R plz**


	36. One Week Later

"She's in a what?" Haru asked in shocked.

"She's in a coma. Her body was pushed far beyond her limits and her heart is incredibly weak at the moment. I'm honestly not surprised that she's in this state."

"But when will she wake up?"

"Well, that's up to her." The doctor patted Haru's shoulder before turning to Ikuto and Rima and walked them down the hall to Amu's room.

While they were gone, Haru walked backwards into his seat looked up at everyone watching him.

"Haru-kun, we're sorry," Yaya said.

"No. There's no reason for you to apologize. Thanks to all of you, Akane doesn't have to deal with The Stones anymore. She may be in a coma but she'll wake up." He smiled at them, "Thanks you guys. I know Akane apperciates it too."

Ikuto's POV

Rima and I followed the doctor down a few halls until we got to a room with Amu's name on wall. He nodded for us to walk in and then walked out. I looked down at Rima for a second and then took the door knob and turned it. Inside, I felt my heart sink.

Amu laid in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask around her head. As she exhaled, the masked fogged up with her breath. The sound of her breathing was loud and it matched the beeping tone of the heart monitor. I swear, I think I needed that oxygen mask more than Amu did.

Closing the door behind us, the door clicked and Amu's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes met us and she smiled, "Hey, Rima. Ikuto."

Rima and I walked over to her bed and stood there. I held Amu's hand as she intertwined her fingers with mine and Rima played with her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, now that you're both here. Rima." She stopped playing with Amu's hair and looked at her. Amu pulled her hand out of mine and held Rima's, "I'm sorry I scared you. I was scared myself. I thought I was going to die."

"Dont..." Rima cleared her throat, clearly on the verge of tears, "Don't say that. I'm just glad your okay. We all are."

"Yeah."

Rima smiled at Amu and squeezed her hand then looked at me. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll tell your parents your okay."

"Okay. Thanks Rima." I watched as Rima walked out of the room and left me and Amu alone. "You're extremely quiet. It's a little frightening."

"Its just...I was afraid I lost you." I leaned over her and kissed her forehead as I squeezed her hand.

"Were you...crying?"

I looked down at her and felt myself flush (this has been happening alot around her now), "W-what? O-of course not. Wha-What makes you think _I_ was crying?"

She started laughing, a musical sound compared to the sound of the oxygen tank and heart monitor, "You _were_ crying. I can't believe I missed that"

"Hey, it wasn't funny!"

"I know," she stopped laughing and looked at me with those golden eyes of hers. "I'm sorry."

She started to pull the oxygen mask off. "What are you doing?

She took the mask off and then pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough.

~One week later~

"Minna, hurry up!"

"Yaya, be careful with your arm!" The Guardians watched as Kairi ran after his girlfriend to make sure she doesnt hurt herself since she was still recovering from the fight.

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Haru laughed, walking behind the young couple.

It's the end of the day and they were all heading to visit the hospital. The pass week had many changes for all of them. Rima finally moved back in with her parents now that her father has better control over his temper. Tadase didn't have to use crutches anymore but had to wear a foot brace for a few days. Utau's arm was still in a sling to help heal her shoulder from the bullet. Ikuto's wound healed, the bruise gone. Haru's black eye was starting to fade.

News got out that The Stones was completely shut down. With the information that the Guardians gave the police, they arrested Akane's manager and ripped up the false documents that she was their stepmother. They haven't heard what happened to the Director, only that he was put away for good. A few of the officers that once had charas before helped the Guardians gain access to the x-eggs that The Stones were hiding and purify them. Daiki was given a new job as security for Easter with the help of Ikuto talking to his father as a favor to Nagihiko. Not only that, eventually, Nagihiko's secert about being Nadeshiko was revealed during the purifying of eggs since there was so many and Utau couldn't do it all on her own.

It was pretty shocking, especially when Ikuto explained the story to Amu in one of his visits. She freaked but she accepted Nagihiko's secert.

Akane's siblings appeared at the hospital the day of the fight after Daiki got through with the police. They told him the truth about Akane and themselves and he accept their apology and is currently housing them at his place until Akane wakes up. It's been a week and she's still in a coma. The doctors stopped bleeding her two days ago now that all the built up sirum from all of the injects were gone and her blood was flowing fine. Slowly, as she slept, her strength was coming back. She was having less heart failures than from the first three nights.

With the news still going on about The Stones, the whole school has been talking about the Guardians and what happened. its been a bit chaotic around the school for the Guardians but they get through the day somehow.

Now, they were walking into the hospital where the nurses and doctors were already use to seeing them and they already knew their way to Amu's room. Ikuto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ikuto opened the door and Amu was there sitting up in bed without her oxygen mask and her charas passing her cards from the many flowers and presents sent to her from school. "Hey, minna."

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto kissed her and she smiled at him, blushing.

"So, any news today?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah =D They're finally discharging me!"

"Really?"

"Yay! Amu-chi gets to go home!"

"That's great, Amu-chan but isn't a bit early for you with your condition?"

Amu winked and placed her finger infront of her mouth as if saying 'shh', "The doctors said I had a meracilous recovery, that they were surprised I healed so quickly. Truth is, Su kept feeding me some healing food that helped alot."

All the charas surrounded Su and congratulated her on helping Amu recover. She blushed and giggled, "Oh, minna. Arigatou-desu."

"When are they letting you out?" Rima asked.

"My parents are filling out the paperwork right now. I should be out in about an hour."

The door opened and Amu's doctor walked in with a clipboard, "Hello everyone. I'm guessing you heard the news already."

"Yeah, Amu-chan finally gets to come home," Nagihiko smiled at the doctor.

"Yes," he nodded, "Now, I'm going to need all of you to leave for a moment. I just need to run a few tests on Amu before she's discharged."

"Hai!"

"See you later, Amu."

Everyone walked out of the room to leave the man to work. Then they decided to see if Akane's had any change. They always checked on Akane for Haru's sake.

Her room wasn't that far away from Amu's. They opened the door and found Akane's sibling sitting in the room with Aoi peeling an apple. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as Daigo ran over and started messing with Kukai.

"Hey, minna."

"Aoi-chan, how do you get here so quickly?" Haru asked.

"Daiki makes sure to pick us up right after school."

"That's good. So, how is she?" he nodded at Akane's sleeping form on the bed.

Aoi shook her head and sighed, "Doctors said she had another heart failure last night but it was easy to revive her."

"Another one?"

"Yeah." Haru's eyes fell to the floor. Aoi placed the apples on the nightstand and stood up. She looked at the other Guardians and mouthed _Let's leave them alone._ They nodded and started filing out. "We'll be right back, Haru-kun. Watch Akane for me."

"Sure."

They all walked out and Haru pulled Aoi's chair closer to Akane's bed. He sat down and took Akane's hand in his. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand, staring at the ivy needle in her vain. Her hand was cold causing Haru to remember all the times she's hugged him and felt so warm. Something he didn't take note of when they happened. He shook his head and resting his head on his hand and just sat there staring at Akane.

Outside, Aoi was peeking though the door and then closed it.

"He okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah...Minna." They all gave Aoi their attention. "The Doctors...they ran some tests on Akane to make sure she's still doing okay...They say that if she wakes up soon, she'll wake up blind."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun!**

**.**

**...**

**Jk I'm not leaving you there ;P**

**

* * *

**

"Blind?" they asked shocked.

Aoi nodded, "Since all the injections were injected through the back of the neck and since the Director injected her without knowing where to, it's caused the sirum to kill her vision."

"So when her eyes were flickering in the fight..."

"Its because she was loosing her vision," Aoi finished Utau's sentence. "But they say its temporary, though."

"Well, thats a good thing. She doesnt have to stay blind for long," Tadase smiled.

"Yeah. But Akane will freak if she wakes up blind. And they don't know how long she'll be blind."

Rima walked up to Aoi and smiled at her, "Don't think about that, Aoi-chan. Your sister is alive. She might wake up blind but she'll understand and she'll get better. Don't worry."

"Okay. Thanks Rima."

"No problem."

"So...how are you going to tell Motou?" Kairi asked.

"...I dont know."

Suddenly the door flew open behind Aoi and there stood a panicing Haru, "Someone call a doctor! She's having another heart failure!"

* * *

**Okay. I'm leaving you there ^^**

**R&R plz**


	37. Karaoke part 2!

Doctors and nurses rushed down the halls and pushed passed the Guardians and into Akane's room. They were all talking at once and moving everywhere.

The Guardians were told to leave but they couldn't find the strength to move their legs. Kukai kept in the back with Daigo to keep him from watching the scene forming in front of him. Aoi stood in shock next to Haru as she watched her sister die for the nth time.

The doctors called clear and shocked Akane's heart, causing her entire body to just jump from the bed but the heart monitor continued in a straight line. They called for higher volts and then tried again. This continued for a few more times until the doctors notice no change.

"Dammit," cursed one of the doctors.

Conclusions started to form in everyone's mind.

_She's gone._

_She's dead._

_Her heart failed._

_No! Wake up...Wake up! You can't leave me!_

_Aka...Akane!_

The Doctor took out a needle from his pocket and injected it in her chest, right into her heart. Everything was quiet now as they waited. They waited for what was a minute until the heart monitor picked up a continuous heart beat. The doctor sighed in relif while the others cheered. The Guardians sighed as well, while Aoi fell to her knees in relief. But everyone got quiet when they heard a groan.

Everyone crowded around the bed as Akane woke up from her coma.

She looked stressed as she was waking up. Her heart rate picked up a little too. But eventually, her eyes opened but they weren't their natural green color.

"You didn't take out her contacts?" Haru hissed at the doctors.

"We did."

"What?"

Haru turned back to Akane who's eyes were searching the room but it was obvious she was starting to panic with her heart rate racing. "Where...Am I? Its so dark."

"Hanaki Akane." She gasped at the unfamiliar voice and tried to push the person away. He grabbed her wrists and held her down but her eyes moved everywhere trying to find the person in the black abssy she now sees. "Hanaki Akane, you're in the hospital. Calm down. Its bad for your health. We're not going to hurt you." Slowly, she started to relax against the doctor's grip. "Now, how do you feel?"

"How am I suppose to feel when I wake up not being able to see anything?" she barked. Then she gasped, "Wait! How did I get here! Is the fight over? I didn't kill them did I? Please tell me the others are okay? And what about my little sister and brother?"

"Akane."

"Aoi?" Akane's gray eyes searched everywhere trying to find the source of the voice but in the end, settled for looking up at the ceiling. "Are you there, Aoi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Everyone's here with me. You've been out for a week."

"A week! But...how? I only remember being knocked out during the fight. I've only been asleep for a few hours...I think."

"You weren't, Akane."

"Nagi-hiko?"

"Yeah. After you were knocked out, the police came. The Stones was finally shut down. The Director and your manager were put away."

"R-really?"

"Really."

The doctors asked for them to leave for awhile, to fill Akane in on her condition. They waited outside her room for the doctors to come out. When they did, they walked back inside where Akane was sitting up in her bed, staring blankly at the sheets.

"They say that my blindness is only temporary."

"That's good news...I guess," Haru said. Everyone saw how her body perked up at Haru's voice. Unlike before, her eyes didn't search the room, she was waiting to hear him speak again. "We're all really glad your awake."

"Thanks. But whats happened while I was out?"

They all took their turn explaining to her what happened in the pass week. It even gave her the chance to start recognizing their voices now that she's blind. With everything explained the room got quiet.

"I can't believe it's finally over. I'm finally free from those people," she smiled.

"But...weren't you looking for the embryo to get your parents back?" Yaya asked.

"Yes...but with all the eggs I pulled out, there was no sign of the embryo. I dont think it exsits."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ikuto asked.

"I...dont know...I guess I'm going to wait until I'm not blind anymore and then go looking for them."

"What?"

"Your just going to leave?"

Akane nodded, "I can ask the police if they found any files on where my parents are when closing down the building. Then I can go look."

"But what about school? Aoi and Daigo?The Guardians?...Me?"

With her ears now becoming scensitive, she was able to pin-point where Haru was standing. She settled her hazed eyes on him, "School's almost over. Once it is, I'll go. If Aoi and Daigo want to come with me they can. I won't object to it. But I'd rather have them stay here in Osaka. As for the rest of you...I dont know. You've all done so much for me by bringing down The Stones. But I need to find my parents."

"But Aka-"

"Haru...I _need_ to find my parents."

Haru stayed quiet as Akane continued to frown at him. He turned to the others and said, "Can you guys leave us alone? You should go check if Amu's been discharged yet."

"Alright."

They each said good bye to Akane except for Aoi and Daigo that said they'll go to the cafetira. Akane listened to all the footsteps walk out of the room and heard the door click shut behind one of them. Their steps were quiet so she couldn't tell who closed the door. _Ikuto? Nagihiko?_ But the new set of footsteps she knew belonged to Haru who was still in the room. She felt the bed sink in alittle as he sat down in front of her. When she felt his hand on hers she couldn't help but feel all of the lines of his palm on the back of her hand.

"I understand you want to find your parents...But I want you here with me. Please."

"Haru, I-"

"I love you, Akane." Her heart skipped a beat at his confession, it was even picked up on the heart monitor. She felt so happy. "I've made so many mistakes with you. I've always loved you but I didn't realize it until the night that you told me that you loved me...unfortuanly the night you were drunk. Everything became so clear to me. I wanted you and only you. I'm not going to make the same mistake by letting you leave. Let the police look for your parents. Please. Just...don't leave me."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She turned her hand up and held Haru's, giving it a small squeeze. "And I don't want to leave you either...But Aoi and Daigo have gone through so much already. I have too. We want our parents back. I didn't go through all of this just so that I couldn't get my parents back on my own. I'm sorry, Haru. But I've made up my mind. I'm going to look for them."

"Fine...But promise that you'll come to me."

"I promise."

Haru leaned in and pressed his lips against Akane's. She didn't see it coming (Literally). Her hazed eyes were wide in shock but eventually, she closed them and kissed back.

Things were going to be different from now on.

* * *

Its been a month now and The Guardians and Haru were sitting in the Royal Garden eating another one of Rima's cakes. Since the day she made her first cake, she's been looking up other cake recipes to make for everyone. Nagihiko would watch her bake and then would start fantasising Rima as his wife. Utau's shoulder finally healed and she's returned to writing more songs and now that everyone knows that she's dating Kukai, she's free to go out with him without hiding it. Yaya's arm healed as well and now Kairi doesnt have to worry _as_ much but she admits that she liked the attention he gave her. Tadase finally didn't have to use the brace anymore so he didnt have to walk with a limp anymore. Haru's black eye was gone although he never told Akane that he had one so it wouldn't upset her. Amu was fully recovered thanks to Su and her medicine. Ikuto always walks her home and then stays for a few hours just to be with her since he almost lost her. As for Akane, she's gotten use to not seeing anything and relying on her other senses. The Doctors said it was temporary but that didn't mean she was going to get her vision back in a week. She's been staying with Daiki who's really proven to be a great friend.

Everyone is helping her getting around places since she's still going through therapy to learn how to be blind. Although she can't see, she still goes to school and is still getting good grades. She would take her tests seperatly from everyone else since she would have her test read outloud. Plus, Haru and Akane were finally a couple and so were Kasumi and Raiden. When Ikuto's father found out that Akane and Haru were Kasumi and Raiden, he quickly signed them onto Easter as new artists. But right now, Kasumi and Raiden are on break to let Kasumi recover from The Stones.

Tomorrow was the last day of school and the Guardians were planning Ikuto a graduation party. Of course, the graduating senior already knew about the party planning since he could see right through his girlfriend's lies. But he was still going to act surprise just to please them.

"Hey, minna, we should go to the amusement park!" Kukai cheered.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Tadase asked.

"Why would it be dangerous?"

"Hellllooo?" Akane said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah -_-''

"We should go somewhere where we all can have fun," Yaya smiled.

"But where?"

Everyone put on their thinking caps when both Utau's and Akane's face lit up. "Karaoke!"

"Oh no O.o"

~To Karaoke! XD~

Everyone walked inside the karaoke club and that was bouncing with music and a girl singing on stage. Lights were flashing and moving along with the sound of the beat. Just what they needed. Utau jumped up in excitment and then grabbed Akane's hand and ran off with her to sign all of them up to sing except for Kairi, Ikuto, and Tadase who refused to sing. They were complaining about it the entire way to the club.

While Utau and Akane were signing them up, the rest found a large table to sit and then ordered drinks, Kukai and Haru ordering for the girls.

Ikuto sat close to Amu with his arm over her shoulder talking to Haru about how things were going recording with his dad. Amu held onto Ikuto's arm as she talked to Rima sitting next to her as she played with Nagihiko's fingers as they held hands. Yaya was sucking on a lolipop as she listened to Kairi and Nagihiko talk. Kukai was talking to Tadase pointing out girls in the club that Tadase might have an interest with but he blushed embarrased and shook his head but that didn't stop Kukai. Nope, Utau did.

"And why exactly are you looking at other girls?" she crossed her arms, a flaming aura around her.

"Wait, Utau, its not what you think. I'm just trying to hook up Tadase with someone," Kukai tried to save himself.

"Oh? Then let him do that!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" he shrunk in his seat.

"Oh, relax, Utau. Everyone knows Kukai's crazy for you," Akane laughed shaking Utau's hand that she was holding so she wouldn't get lost.

"Hmm, fine," Utau said stubbornly but her blush gave it away.

Kukai chuckled and pulled Utau in for a kiss. It got really intense between the two of them that Ikuto pulled Kukai by the collar, "Yo. Just cause your a friend of mine doesnt mean I wanna watch you make-out like that with my sister"

"S-sorry."

For the time being, as they waited for their names to be called, the were all enjoying being together and just having fun. Utau and Akane were going crazy with the music. With Utau's help, she and Akane were in the crowd by the stage bouncing with everyone. Their love for music was crazy. Seeing how much fun those two were having by the stage, the rest of the girls went to join them.

The guys were just talking and laughing at the table. When...

"Alright! Wasn't she great! Now, our next singer is a Souma Kukai."

Kukai, who was drinking from his soda at the moment, spit out his drink, "Huh!"

"Get up there Soccer Boy!"

"Ugh! Fine."

~Time Skip **(I'm saving the songs ;) )**~

Everyone cheered as Amu stood their shyly on stage. She waved bye to everyone then ran off stage and into Ikuto's lap.

"Ah, that was amazing! XD" she said, hugging Ikuto causing him to smirk but she was having too much fun to notice.

"You were great, Amu," Rima smiled.

"You were too Rima."

"I found it really funny that none of them realized that Utau was the one singing her own song," Akane laughed.

"It's not my fault that everyone in this freaking room is drunk as hell!" Utau fumed.

"No, what was funny was when Akane was up there singing. She looked so professional walking across the stage, singing, but at the end of the song everyone was just waiting for her to get off XD."

"And then it got really quiet and then she got on the mic and said, "Nagihiko cleared his voice and then used is Nadeshiko voice, "_Uh..Minna, I'm still blind you know_. People started to rush to help her off stage!"

Kukai, Nagihiko, Haru, and Utau started laughing their asses off as Akane crossed her arms and pouted, "Hey! Don't pick on the blind kid."

Everyone was enjoying themselves as everyone else in the club had a chance to go.

It was getting late and people were already leaving, also counting the Guardians. They all waved good-night and then headed their separate ways.

~Kukai and Utau~

"That was so much fun, "Utau smiled as she stretched up.

"You mean funny ;)."

She giggled, "That too."

"So we got everything for Ikuto's graduation party tomorrow?"

"Everything's all set."

"Sweet." Kukai placed his arm over Utau's shoulder, turning her in into a kiss. They were outside her house, on the steps now. He pressed her against the stoop railing and deepened the kiss. He licked at her lip, begging for entrance and she gave in. They didn't part for air until they heard the front door opened and someone clearing their throat. They quickly pulled away and stared down at their shoes instead of the man in front of them.

"H-Hey, dad. I thought you and mom weren't going to be home til late," Utau said shyly.

"We just got home."

"O-oh."

"Evening, Tsukiyomi-san. Tell the Mrs I said hi. Night Utau," Kukai said quickly, pecking Utau on the cheek and running off, afraid of the violinist.

Utau looked at her father and placed her hands of her hips, "You scared him."

"Good. If I wasn't here who knows what you two what of done," he shook his head.

"Dad!"

~Tadase~

It was quiet as Tadase clicked the end button on his phone and sighed. He just got off the phone with one of his fan-girls that had gotten his number and asked me out again. Of course he apologized and rejected the confession since he didn't even know how the girl looked like. He thought to all of the others and how they had someone special to them.

_Wonder when I'll find someone_, he thought looking up at the night sky as he sat down on the swing. He laughed as he remembered Kukai trying to help him pick out a girl at the club but it only caused Utau to be jealous.

"You know, laughing out of nowhere, people will think you're crazy."

Tadase stopped laughing and turned around in the swing, his pink eyes widening at the person standing behind him.

~Yaya and Kairi~

"It's too bad that you didn't sing, Kairi."

"I don't have much of a voice, Yaya. Gomen."

"Hmm...It's okay," she smiled and then kissed his cheek. She pulled out her house keys and opened the door. Inside, the living room, the lights were turned out. "Mama and Papa must asleep already."

"Well, it is pretty late."

"Want something to eat?" she asked, turning the lights on and taking her shoes off.

"Waters fine."

He sat down on the couch laying back, and closing his eyes. He's been over so much that its like a second home to him. He's very comfortable around the Yuiki's. He was starting to drift off when something-or someone-started poking his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Yaya kneeling by him with a glass of water, smiling happily. He smiled back and propped hisself up on his elbow and gladly took the glass from Yaya. He drank the water quickly as Yaya sat against the couch and turned on the tv.

This was their relationship. It was calm. No drama. No fights. Just the pleasure of being with each other. Just how they liked it.

**(sorry. I know that was really corny -_- but i dont write alot of yairi so I dont know wat i'm doin T^T)**

~Rima and Nagihiko~

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

"Ha! Paper beats Rock!"

Nagihiko stared at his fist, still not able to believe that he just played that childish game with his girlfriend to pick who was cooking. He looked over at Rima who was sticking her tongue playfully at him. He smirked at her but she didn't notice since she was too busy jumping over her couch and turning on the tv. She sat there giggling as she watched comedians tell jokes. Nagihiko walked around the couch and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing? You have to be cooking," she stuck her tongue out at him again but this time, Nagihiko caught it.

He easily slipped his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan accidently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently laid her down on the couch. His violet hair tickled Rima's face but she didn't mind. Nagihiko pulled away for air as they were both panting and he smirked, "Do I still have to cook?"

Rima blushed and pushed him off, "Shut the hell up! You're still cooking."

"God dammit! I can't win!"

~Akane and Haru~

Haru held Akane's hand as he led her to Daiki's apartment. He's gotten use to being her eyes when it was just the two of them. When they were with the others, they'd led her by holding her hand or turning her by the shoulders in the right direction. Haru on the other hand would tap her hand a number of times depending on whats up ahead. 1 tap for a turn. 2 if someone's up ahead. 3 to stop and so on. Although this was helpful, Akane tried her best to use her senses. They were much more sensitive now than ever and she was starting to fear when she would get her sight back.

She rubbed her eyes for the hundredth time that night and Haru looked at her, "Something wrong with your eyes?"

"They've been hurting lately. Before it just burned just _a little_. Now it hurts like crazy," she continued to rub her eyes.

"You want to go to the hospital?"

"N-no. I'm fi-AH!" She sucked air through her teeth and covered her eyes with her hands. "They burn! Haru!"

She squeezed Haru's hand as she covered her eyes. Haru pulled Akane up and stood by the street and quickly stopped a cab. He helped her in and told the man to drive to the hospital.

"Haru..." AKane reached out for him since she was no longer holding his hand.

"I'm here...I'm here."

~Amu and Ikuto~

Amu walked out of her bathroom, dressed for bed and drying her pink hair with her towel. She looked over at her bed and giggled when she say Ikuto's motionless body laying there with one of her mangas resting open on his face. His chest raised and fell steadily, _He must of fallen asleep while I was taking a shower_.

Just turned to where her charas slept and found them all in their eggs, even Yoru's egg was with them. She quietly walked over to her bed and tried not to move the bed as she sat down. Gently, she pulled the manga off her boyfriend's face. She wanted to squeal like a fan-girl at the sight of Ikuto sleeping soundly like a cat. His eyelids hid his amazing blue eyes and his mid-night blue hair was soft to the touch, like a cat's coat. Amu brushed his hair away from his face but accidently brushed his ears, causing him to stir and wake up.

His eyes almost glowed the light hit them and he smirked up at her, "What exactly were you doing, Amu dear?"

"N-nothing," she blushed as she watched him stretch out like a cat. She was holding back the erge to tackle him in a hug and treat him like a cat. But the erge was strong and it didn't help that he popped out his cat ears and tail for no apparent reason. "Kya!"

"Whoa!"

Amu tackled Ikuto down on the bed and started playing with his ears and petting his hair. While Amu was enjoying herself, Ikuto questioned her sanity although he was actually enjoying this. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep like that. Ikuto resting his head on Amu's stomach while she left her hand resting on his head.

* * *

**So, I've declared there is only 2 or 3 more chapters left. And I'm thinking about writing a sequel. I already have ideas for it. Review and tell me if I should write a sequel or not.**

**R&R**


	38. Surprise! Surprise!

****

**Sorry it took so long. My parents kept taking me off the computer -_-.**

Moving on!

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It was the last day of school and the freshmen, sophmores, and juniors were enjoying the last day by messing around in their classrooms and saying bye to their favorite teachers and friends they probably wont see til the next year. But two freshmens, five sophmores, and two juniors were at the seniors graduation ceremony as Guardians and as friends for one of the seniors.

Familys sat in the many seats of the auditorm to watch the seniors get their diploma. Sitting in the front row by the podium were the Tsukiyomi's, the Hotori's, and the Hinamori's. Up at the podium was Tsukasa-san announcing the ceremony and then our Guardains walked out. Tadase and Nagihiko walked to the podium with a list of the graduates. Kairi and Rima were on the other side of the stage behind the curtain to signal when they can start walking on stage and when to wait. Yaya and Amu stood by the podium with a large box next to them holding the diplomas, the students name imprinted on the ribbon keeping it closed. Kukai was behind the camera recording the whole ceremony and Utau was next to him with a headset to talk to A/V students for lighting and audio. Haru sat in the front next to the Tsukiyomi's since he wasnt a Guardians but he was given permission to be at the asembly.

In the back, with all the other students with the last names starting with 'T', Ikuto was impatiently waiting for his name to be called since the ceremony was now beginning as Tadase and Nagihiko took turns to call out names. He was excited to finally be done with highschool but he tried not to show it. He had already said good bye to his senior friends because he was pretty sure he wasnt going to be seeing them any time soon.

He listened as Tadase called the names and Nagihiko would occasionly add that the person won a scholarship to this and that.

Soon, Ikuto found himself standing next to Rima and Kairi. They were smiling at him, silently congratulating him before he walked out on the stage wearing his graduating cap and gown.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he heard Tadase call his name.

"He was given a full music scholarship at ****** university here in Japan," Nagihiko read.

The audience clapped loudly as Ikuto walked across the stage. He saw his parents sitting in the front smiling proudly at their graduating son. Haru was sitting next to them cheering loudly. The Hotori's-a second family to him-were clapping for him too and so were the Hinamori's. Amu's father was even taking pictures of Ikuto.

He made it up to Amu who was holding out his diploma smiling brightly at him.

"Congratulations, Ikuto," she said.

Ikuto smiled-not a smirk, a smile-at Amu causing her to blush. He took the diploma and leaned in and kissed Amu in front of everyone. The audience were shocked but found it very sweet afterwords when Amu kissed back.

* * *

Over in the Tsukiyomi mansion, Utau, Kukai, and Amu were getting the place ready for the party. They got Utau and Ikuto's parents to take Ikuto out until they're done. They obviously knew that Ikuto knew about the party but they were still going with the plan.

"So, what happened to everyone else?" Amu asked since she was quickly taken away by Ikuto after the ceremony to...well...make out.

"Lets see," Utau put down the juice powder she was pouring into the punch bowl filled with water and counted on her fingers, "Rima's parents and Nagihiko's mom were taking them out to dinner before the party, Tadase said something about bringing a surprise guest. My guess is he finally found himself a girlfriend. Yaya had to babysit her brother for a little bit. Kairi had to go help Sanjou-san with last minute paperwork. And Haru went back to the hospital. Apparently Akane's eyes started to burn on their way home yesterday. He took her to the hospital and they took her to surgery. They say her blindness might not be temporary anymore."

"Oh my god. Poor Akane."

"Yeah but there's still a chance she'll get it back. She has beaten chance before, remember?"

"True." Utau went back to making the punch and Amu went back to cooking. Kukai was out getting the rest of the snacks for the party.

With everything done, Amu and Utau fell back on the couch to relax while Kukai finished setting up the speakers and the dj. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Kukai! Get the door!" Utau shouted from the couch and Amu started laughing.

"Woman! I'm trying to find my way out of these wires!" Kukai stood up from behind the table, wires tangling all around him. A little more and he'd be a wire mummy.

"So?"

"Utau!"

She laughed, "Okay! I'm just kidding. Amu get the door."

"Hey!"

"Somone just open the damn door!" shouted the peron on the other side of the door and they already knew who it was.

Amu jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. Rima stood there with her arms crossed not looking happy while Nagihiko was standing next to her laughing. Rima wore a white vest with a green spaghetti strapped shirt, blue skinny jeans, white heels, silver dangling earrings and matching necklace, and her trademark headband. Naghiko was wearing a purple button up that was a shade lighter than his hair, black jeans, and sneakers. _Cute~_ Amu thought about the couple then remembered she had to change herself. "Come in. I'm gonna go change."

The couple walked into the large house while Amu ran upstairs to Utau's room to change in the party clothes Utau forced her into wearing. Rima went to sit down by Utau who was playing with her legs up in the air as she laid back on the couch. She was wearing her hair out, musical note earrings and bangles, a silver party dress with black leggings underneath and silver heels. Rima starting playing Utau's hair but Utau didn't mind. Nagihiko walked over to the stereos to check it out but also found Kukai on the floor, sitting crossed legs with a tick mark on his head, covering in wires. Nagihiko laughed at the sight and then started working on getting Kukai out of the wires. Kukai was wearing a green button up that was unbutton to show the black shirt underneath and blue jeans.

After getting Kukai out of the wires, Nagihiko took over being DJ. He started going through the computer and picking songs and quickly downloading some. There was a knock on the door and Kukai went to go get it. There stood Yaya wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt, blue skinny jeans, hoop earrings, and flats and Kairi wearing a black t-shirt with a green sleeved shirt underneath and jeans. And behind them were some of the other invited guests. The graduating seniors.

Now that more people were there, Nagihiko started playing music to start the party. Utau got on her phone and texted her parents.

To: Mom  
From: Utau  
U can bring Ikuto bak now XD

.

.

To: Utau  
From: Mom  
Okay sweety. We'll be there in three minutes. By the way  
what does XD mean?

"Oh mom," Utau shook her head, reading the text. She looked up and saw Amu walking down the stairs. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that tied under her bust and the dress ended midthighs. She had on studded earrings and the silver locket Ikuto got her, and heels. _Very sexy. I knew it would look perfect on her. Now, just to keep Ikuto from rapping her ;D_ Utau thought as Amu walked over to her.

"Utau don't you think it's a little much?" Amu asked, blushing and trying to pull the dress down and trying to keep it up at the same time.

"Of course not, Amu," Utau smiled at her innocently. "Now come on, help me dive through this crowd. Ikuto's on his way."

"O-okay."

The two of them pushed through the dancing teenagers until they were at the door and by then Ikuto was at the door already. He was really surprised by the party. He wasn't expecting the rest of the seniors being there. But what _really_ suprising was what Amu was wearing. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I knew you'd like it, Ikuto," Utau patted his back while Amu blushed madly.

"Utau!"

"Oh, calm down, Amu. Let's go back inside and dance away! Whoo!" Utau laughing and dancing back inside, joining the crowd, leaving the couple outside.

"S-so...We should be getting back inside."

"Amu." Ikuto gently took her chin and made her look up at him. He leaned in close and smiled, "You look beautiful tonight."

They're eyelids closed as their lips met. Their lips moved in sync as Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and Ikuto pulled her close by the waist.

"Kya! They're together!" the two of them pulled away and turned to the fan-girl squeal.

_Tonight's just filled with suprises_, Ikuto thought. Standing next to a nicely dressed, Tadase who was wearing a yellow button down and jeans, was a girl the gang hasn't seen since their elemantry years. Their Easter years.

"Lulu!" Amu attacked the french girl with a hug as she laughed at how Amu hasn't changed much in personality. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too," Lulu smiled.

"How did you find her?" Ikuto asked Tadase.

"When I was walking home yesterday. We met at the park."

"When you were laughing at yourself on the swings," Lulu smirked at her escort.

"I was not laughing at myself!" Tadase said, flustered and a pnk hue on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say," she winked at him.

Ikuto and Amu watched the two and instantly had one thought..._Couple._

"Let's not stay out here. I was invited to a party and that's what I'm hear for."

The four of them walked into the party and many asked about the long blond haired girl with shining blue eyes. But the Guardians knew who she was. They gave her a warm welcome and introduced her to Kairi who wasn't around when she was with Easter.

The party went on with Nagihiko playing the best music. Eventually, Kukai and Rima suspected that the punch was now spiked when they went to go get drinks.

"We should tell the others," Kukai said, turning to tell Utau but stopped when Rima pulled him back.

"No. They'll find out eventually," she said with a smirk.

"Oh! This is going to be fun," Kukai shared her smirk and they started filling up cups.

There was a tap on Kukai's shoulder and when he looked over it, grinned. "Haru! Akane! You made it!"

Haru and Akane stood there smiling, holding hands and looking ready to party. Haru was wearing baggy jeans and a white collar shirt with a black sleeved shirt underneath pushed up to his elbows. Akane wore a gray casual dress that tied in the back of the neck and had a green sash. But unfortuantly, Kukai noticed how Akane's eyes stared straight ahead and how they were still a hazy color.

"Sorry I missed helping out at the ceremony," Akane rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright. You were in the hospital."

"Haru, Akane, you're here," Rima turned and finally noticed them.

"You look so cute, Rima."

"Thanks, you too, Akane. So...How'd the surgery go?"

"Well! =D I can see again."

"Eh!"

"But you're eyes!"

"Yeah I know. I won't be getting my normal eye color back, sadly, but it's a price to pay," she shrugged.

"That's good, I guess."

Haru and Akane helped take over the drinks to the others, Rima and Kukai explaining to them about how Akane's surgery went and introduced them to Lulu.

Amu raised her glass and smiled, "I say we toast. For Ikuto's graduation. Lulu coming back. Akane's sight. And the end of The Stones!"

"Cheers!"

They all drank the punch and then went straight into dancing the night away. Nagihiko managed to set up songs so he could go dance with Rima with everyone else. Everyone was having a lot of funny dancing and the punch helped. They didn't know it but about half of them were already drunk. Meaning Amu, Tadase, Lulu, Yaya, and Ikuto. They were the drunk ones. Utau, Nagihiko, and Akane were just _very_ tipsy. After taking the first sip of the drink, both Haru and Kairi knew something was up with the punch but by the time they figured it out, they were too late. Rima and Kukai only drank tiny sips to walk how theyre friends react under the infulence of alcohol.

Amu and Ikuto were dirty dancing, surprising everyone with Amu's boldness. Tadase and Lulu...hell, Rima and Kukai just watched those two take a wall in the far off corner and start making out. Yaya, well, Kairi was being responcable over his girlfriend so he said his goodbyes, threw Yaya over his shoulder and left with Yaya laughing like crazy. Utau was giggling non-stop as she danced with Kukai. Akane was dancing with Haru as he hoped nothing bad would happen like last time she was drunk. But Nagihiko pulled Rima to the side (stumbling) and laughed.

"There's something in the punch," his words were slurred but Rima heard him.

"Maaaaybeee," Rima pulled out the bambi eyes, knowing he can't resist them.

"Did you do it?"

"Nope. Someone else did. I just went along," she shrugged.

"Ah. Well, since I'm 'drunk'," he smirked and pulled Rima real close to him, "I have an excuse to do this." He smashed his lips against hers and tickled her alittle to open her mouth for him. Rima was extremely surprised by his actions but decided to enjoy it for awhile before pushing him off.

"Pervert," she said, blushing and fixing her outfit but was pulled back into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spin.

"Away from you," she ran away from him but he laughed and ran after her.

~Time skip~

Everyone was leaving, it being late at night and rumors heard that the neighbors called the police and they didn't want to get caught. Ikuto stood at the door-also using it for support-letting everyone out and once they were, he shut the door behind the last person and looked at his drunk friends that were basically piled up on the couch.

"I'm sleepy~" Amu giggled.

"Akane! Get your foot out of my face!"

"That's not my foot, Utau."

"Will you stop yelling!"

"Shut up, Nagi!"

"No you shut up, Rima!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"No! You!"

"No! Y-!"

"Will y'all just shut the fuck up? Don't make m' beat all y'all asses!"

Tadase started laughing at Lulu in his drunk state and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Get a room, you horny idiots!" Haru shouted.

"I think we should all do that," Ikuto laughed, "We have a ton of guest rooms."

"If I walk out of this house pregant, I'm suing you Ikuto!"

"Oh, shut up, Amu. You'll enjoy it," Rima laughed.

"Then it's settle." Nagihiko pulled himself out of the pile, making everyone fall off the couch. He stumbled to get up and then pulled Rima up. "I call dibs on a room with Rima," he said pulling her towards the stairs.

"No! Help me! I'm gonna get raped!"

"Hey! If anyone's getting pulled to a room alone with their perverted boyfriend to get raped, it's me! Ikuto, come on!" Amu got up and pulled the drunk cat man up off the floor and upstairs after the purple and blond couple.

"Ikuto's probably gonna have fun tonight," Kukai laughed.

"Amu's so easy," Utau shook her head.

"Haru~!"

"What, Akane?"

"Haru!"

"What is it?"

"Haru!"

"What!"

Akane smiled at her annoyed boyfriend and pecked him on the lips, "Hi."

"Akane's plain stupid when drunk!" Utau laughed, rolling on the floor.

They turned to look at Tadase and Lulu but found them gone so they looked around and eventually found them walking upstairs together.

"Whoo! Yeah, Tadase!" Kukai cheered but recieved a hit on the head by Utau.

"This is going to be a looooong night," Haru shook his head as Akane hugged him.

~To the adults ;)~ **(A/N: I'm makin up their names for this part)**

Everyone watched as Annaki Fujisaki chugged down a tall glass of beer and then sighed in relief. Her new friends cheered for her and her new bestfriend patted her on the back.

"Excellent job, Annaki," Aruto nodded.

"Shut up, woman!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the man.

He looked very confused at the woman in front of him as she continued to glare at him. That is until his wife started laughing like a maniac. Soon, Hama Mashiro and Mizue Hotori joined in laughing with Souko as their husbands shared worried glances with one another.

After Utau texted her mother to bring Ikuto back home, Aruto and Souko got together with the other parents to celebrate. The Hinamori's couldn't come because they had to take care of Amu. Kukai's brothers weren't up for drinking since most of them had to wake up the next day for school. The Yuiki's couldnt go either because of Tsubasa. So that left the Tsukiyomi's with the Mashiro's, the Hotori's, Fujisaki-san, and Takahashi-san.

They were all having a good time, talking about adult stuff, about their children and such.

"Ikuto's going to propose first," Aruto nodded, drinking from his beer.

"No, dear. Kukai's going to propose to Utau first," Souko wagged her finger.

"What are you two talking about?" Hama and Annaki said at the same time.

"My son is going to propose to her daughter before either one of your children."

"Wanna bet?" Aruto smirked, looking much like Ikuto.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter 38 =). Next chapter will be the last one and chapter 40 will be an epilouge into the sequel i WILL write ;D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I liked writing it.**

**R&R plz**


	39. This is it

********

**It's the last chapter! Whoo! XD Next chapter will be an epilouge into the sequel so I'll try updating soon.**

**Thanks for all the reiews and the support for this story =) I will continue to write The Princess and The Pauper and iShugo Chara Shuffle, as well.**

**So let's get crackin'. I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi walked (stumbled) into their house and turned on the lights. The stereo was still plugged in, crumbs and empty (some spilled) cups on the floor and the snack table empty. Aruto was about to blow but his wife put a hand on his shoulder and just pushed him to their bedroom. As they undressed and got into bed, Souko spoke up.

"Do you think they're in the guest rooms?"

"Most likely."

"Okay," she shrugged.

~In the morning~

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both Aruto and Souko jumped out of bed at the high pitched scream that came from down the hall. They quickly grabbed their robes and dashed out of the room to the source of the scream. Ikuto's room.

"What's going on here!" they burst into his room.

Inside Ikuto was sitting up in bed, shirtless, laughing his ass off as Amu coward in a corner, red as ever, only in her underwear. Aruto had to turn away quickly when he saw Amu. Souko giggled behind her hand and said, "Amu, dear, people are sleeping. Please keep it down."

"H-how can y-y-you be so calm! I-I just woke up n-next to your son in bed! Like this!" Amu shouted, covering herself with her slender arms.

"One, my strawberry, you were the one that dragged me up here. Two, we didn't go all the way so I don't see why you're freaking out."

"You! Shut up!"

"Hmm...Nah."

Amu continued to studder as she argued with Ikuto. Souko only laughed and closed the door.

"I'm telling you, Ikuto's proposing first," Aruto smirked.

"Let's go look at Utau and see."

He shrugged and they walked to Utau's room. They carefully opened the door a little and saw Utau and Kukai sleeping in each other's arms, with the same amount of clothing as Ikuto and Amu on.

"My little girl!" Aruto spazed but Souko quickly shut his mouth but he tried to fight her off.

"Now, who's going to propose first?" Souko returned his smirk.

Aruto glared at his wife and then pulled her hand off his mouth and then, "But there's still Annaki's and Hama's bet that Annaki's son will propose first."

"Then let's go see."

They went through all the rooms, looking for Rima and Nagihiko. Souko was the one who looked in to save Aruto the embarrasment of being called a pervert by the girls if they found out. The first room they found Haru and Akane spooning with the covers only covering their lower half. In the next room, was Tadase and Lulu. Souko was extremely surprised to see Tadase with a girl especially one they didnt know. But she admits that Lulu is very pretty and she gets the feeling that she'll be good for Tadase.

"How can you be sure?" Aruto asked.

"Mother's intuition."

They found Rima and Nagihiko in the last room. Nagihiko was sleeping on his back with his arm around Rima as she rest her head on his chest.

"Okay...So its a tie between Kukai and Nagihiko. Ikuto's gotta step up his game," Souko said, closing the door.

"Ikuto! Get your ass out here!" Aruto marched over to Ikuto's room.

~A week and a half later~

The gang were out messing around at the park together. Lulu was on the swing with Tadase pushing her, the two of them a couple, especially after waking up to each other in bed at Ikuto's house. But they were happy with each other. Amu and Ikuto were up in a tree near the playset, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~. Kairi and Yaya were having a soccer match with Kukai and Utau on the field not that far from the playset. Rima watched Nagihiko climb the set and then fall upside in front of her. He smile at her and she giggled at how funny he looked with his hair falling down like a violet waterfall. They've been their for about an hour now. They invited Haru and Akane too but they had to go to a quick meeting with Aruto.

"Minna!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Akane and Haru walking down the hill, towards them.

"How did the meeting go!" Yaya shouted from the field.

"You know we can just walk over there, right?" Utau glared at the young girl for screaming in her ears.

"Oh, right."

"It went well. We're having our first concert with Easter tonight," Haru said, taking the other swing.

"Tonight? Shouldn't there have been at least time for people to buy tickets?" Kairi asked.

"Course. We annoucned this concert like what? Five days ago?" Akane thought.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Amu asked.

"Cause you don't have to worry. We have your tickets right here" Haru held up the tickets.

He passed them out to everyone and Lulu read it outloud: "Raiden and Kasumi's welcome concert to Easter Production. And Kasumi's opening tour concert?...Tour?"

Everyone turned to Akane. They didn't see how Haru's eye fell to the ground as he pushed himself on the swing with the tip of his shoe.

"Yeah...I'm going on a tour around the world. Its an excuse so I can go find my parents. I talked it through with Tsukiyomi-san and he planned everything out. Aoi and Daigo will stay with Daiki and go to school like normal. It took a lot of arguing, but they agreed to stay."

"How long is the tour?" Amu asked.

Akane glanced at Haru who still hasn't looked at her all day. She sighed, "A possible five years."

~The concert~

The gang were taking their seats, the concert about to start.

"I can't believe Akane's leaving for five years," Amu sighed, sitting in her seat.

"Well, there's alot of world out there. Five years a good amount of time to search everywhere for her parents," Nagihiko said.

"But she doesnt have a place to start," Kairi started, "The police didn't find any files on the location of her parents."

"She knows that. But her mind seems to be made up," Tadase shook her head.

"I feel bad for Haru," Lulu said.

"We all do," Utau sighed.

"Shh! They're starting."

The crowd cheered as the lights went out and the spot lights spun around the place until landing on the stage. There stood Raiden and Kasumi. Still sticking to their usual clothing they used working for The Stones.

"Hey everybody!" Kasumi started off. "Thanks everyone for coming to our concert, welcoming us to Easter productions."

"Not only that, Kasumi's opening concert for the start of her grand tour around the world! Whoo!"

Everyone applaude loudly as Kasumi bowed but the gang sat and watched as Haru put on a happy-go-lucky facade.

"Alright, so enough of that. Let's get started!"

**( Bold** - Raiden. _Italics_ - Kasumi.**)**

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorwar  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _(flowers)  
_I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _(flowers)

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant choas - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to ecape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _(flowers)  
_I lie inside myself for hous  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _(flowers)

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

___In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _(flowers)_  
__I lie inside myself for hous  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _(flowers)

(Paper flowers)

As the crowd cheered, Yaya leaned over to Kairi.

"That's my new favorite song."

"How come?"

"She talks about candy clouds! X3"

"Oh, Yaya," he chuckled.

"This next song, I wanna thanks a good friend of mine for helping me. Souma Kukai, as everyone knows as Utau's beau," Haru winked in their direction.

"Raiden!" they shouted.

**Day-eh-ay  
You and me, all alone girl  
What's going on, would you tell me what's wrong  
It's like you're locked up in your own world  
Oh-oh with nothing to say**

**You keep me guessing but I see in your eyes  
He made you promises but gave you lies  
You're shutting down cause you're so sure  
That I'll be another mistake**

**I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Oh-oh whatever it takes  
You think history is repeating  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh but nothing gonna change  
Waiting for Yesterday-eh-eh  
Day-eh-eh, Day-eh-eh**

Is it worth it any longer?  
You're so scared to fall in again  
Yesterday can make you stronger  
So why do you feel alone?  
You know I love you better than he ever did  
This could be all you ever needed  
Hold on to me and just remember  
Oh no, never let go

******I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Oh-oh whatever it takes  
You think history is repeating  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh but nothing gonna change  
Waiting for Yesterday-eh-eh  
**Day-eh-eh

**I'm the on for you tonight  
I'm the one for forever  
If it takes a little time **(Whatever it takes, whatever it takes)**  
I'm the on for you tonight  
I'm the one for forever  
If it takes a little time **(Whatever it takes, whatever it takes)

******I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Oh-oh whatever it takes  
You think history is repeating  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh but nothing gonna change  
Waiting for Yesterday-eh-eh  
Day!**

******I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Oh-oh whatever it takes!  
You think history is repeating  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh but nothing gonna change **(Noooo!)******  
Waiting for Yesterday-eh-eh  
Day-eh-eh, Day-eh-eh**

**Day-eh-eh, Day-eh-eh**

When Haru finished the song, Akane smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, causing everyone in the audience to cheer.

Two people from backstage, brought out two stools and Haru's guitar. They both sat down with Akane holding the mic. The spot light was only on them, shadowing out the band.

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms...I'm home._

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even is I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms...I'm home!_

_I'm home! _(Oh-oh! Oh-oh!)

_I'm wrapped in your arms!_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms  
I'm home..._

_I'm home_

People put away their lighters and cheered. They moved the stools away and Kasumi sat down as Raiden took his turn

**Well, it's on my mind  
I'm heading back in time,  
And when I think of all the songs we used to play  
And then I think of you and it's all right...**

**Well, it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind  
And its the flash-flashy eyes that make it worth while  
And every time when we'd, we'd get together,  
We'd just fall in love again**

**All in all, it's the perfect scene  
A****nd it's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh, we're getting close now-  
Don't turn away**

**It's on my mind- I've got, I've got it all  
A****nd i wanted you to come inside.  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time**

**All in all, it's the perfect scene  
And it's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh, we're getting close now-  
Don't turn away**

**We're getting close now- don't turn away!  
All in all, it's the perfect scene  
And it's not anywhere that i would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh, we're getting close now-  
Don't turn away**

**All in all, it's the perfect scene  
And it's not anywhere that i would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh, we're getting close now-  
Don't turn away**

**All in all, it's the perfect scene  
And it's not anywhere that i would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh, we're getting close now-  
Don't turn away**

**Don't turn away!  
Don't turn away.**

I think of you and it's all right

~Time Skip~

The concert went great. Everyone enjoyed the new songs and wished Kasumi luck on her tour. Now...its the day of Akane's leave. The gang were at the airport long with Daiki, Aoi, and Daigo.

"You better find Mama and Papa," Aoi said stubbornly, still annoyed that Akane is making her stay in Japan.

"I will," Akane stuck her tongue out playfully at her as she hugged Daigo who was clinging to her leg. "Take care of them, Daiki."

"Of course."

Daigo let go and Akane turned to her friends. She hugged Utau first, being real close to her now because of the music.

"Good luck on the tour. Maybe I'll meet you out there one day."

"Can't wait ^^."

She hugged Kukai quick, knowing how jealous Utau can be. Going down the line, she hugged everyone good-bye, getting comforting words from them all. At the end of the line, she stood in front of Haru who was staring at the floor.

"I still say you should leave it to the police," he sighed.

"Haru, we went over this. Please don't do this."

"Fine." He looked up at her and a flash of her crossed his eyes when he met Akane's gray eyes. He still hasn't gotten use to seeing them. Sometimes he would look at her and see her emerald eyes again. "Remember your promise."

"I won't forget."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him goodbye. He held her hand that was on his cheek and kissed her back, savioring until she gets back. They pulled away and she smiled at everyone, "Take care. I'll write whenever I can."

She picked up her bags and headed towards security. She didn't turn back until she was already pass secuirty, afraid she would've gone back. She put her hands in her pockets and pulled out two eggs.

"This is it..." She stared at the eggs of her would-beselfs and then put them back in her pocket and talking towards the gates of the airplanes, that will take her to her parents one day.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter wasn't the best ending but whatever. ;D Next is the epilouge**

**Here were the songs from the concert:**

**Imaginary - Evanescences**

**Waiting for Yesterday - David Archuleta**

**Wrapped in Your Arms - Fireflight**

**Perfect Scene - Mercy Mercedes**

**R&R plz**


	40. Epilouge

****

**This being the last chapter and epilouge to High School Problems I want to thank all of you who reviewed and favorited:**

**Rima of Konoha, Saturn-Guardian, MoonlightWriter791, Prettyblue, Kawaiibookworm, Rina S. Lily, Kichi-Baka, ferretomo, BlindingDarkness1, FallingKaede, Snow Aquamarine, Little Miss Lolly x, kmilitta, amutolover1, SWEETVANILLAFAN, Soccer-Idol-Star, xX Naru Fantasy Xx, XxKukiMonsterxX, MadHatterBreak, Whiteyuki, usuilove21, SparklingDiamondz, mewmaddi, VocaloidAngel, xwxkimmiexwx, sushigirl98, Goose-chan **(The first person to review on High School Problems), **Half Angel Half Evil, Music's Life, p0p-ViRg097, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, lulu can, Aquatwin **(who entertained me with her reviews ^^)**, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi **(funny person who I can relate in the pervertness XD)**, -PiercingMelody-, RyuzZzSoul, anime artist, JenniAnimeHotStuff, birdy1564, anime adik, Jenjenjay, Jenster, BellaGrimm, Hanashi-chan, Manga -luvr-geek, MegumiiChannn, blackinu12 **(my sister or other wise known as Hanaki Aoi)**, RomanticaKH1 **(who reviewed on ALL the chapters as she caught up)**, Star-chan, AnimeMangaLover1995, Lol, riri-chi, BlueAiko, YouAreTheBestWriterEver112 **(who made my day when she commented XD), and Demyxfan001**.**

So, let's give you guys all a sneak peak into the sequel like I promised ;D.

I don't own Shugo-Chara.

* * *

A girl with long blue hair ran towards town with a chara that looked like her but with bright yellow eyes and wore a white sports t-shirt, a plaid blue skirt, black mary-janes, and had her hair clipped back with a swirl-y clip. She dodged people easily and managed to get to every crosswalk on time to go through. She was being held back by her bag, filled with books from class today.

"You should've dropped off your bag before you ran off," the chara said, keeping in float pace with her bearer.

"I know. But this is important!"

Her chara rolled her yellow eyes.

Soon, the teenage girl laid her blue-green eyes on her destination. Where she knew the people she was looking for were at. She burst through the door and the bell above the door chimes, signaling her presences. She stood at the door panting and holding up a letter.

Everyone in the place looked at her confused but a few pair of eyes stared at her curiously. A woman with long butterscotch locks standing to a man twice her height with violet hair tied back walked out from behind the counter. Putting down their forks and teacups was a woman with pink hair that reached the middle of her back who sat with a man with midnight blue hair, a woman with blond pigtails, and man with rust color hair. Standing by the counter was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair with a man with forest green hair. And couple sitting close to the two couples was a man with blond hair and pink eyes sitting with a woman with long blond curled hair and blue eyes.

"Aoi-chan...Are you okay?" The girl looked up over her shoulder to meet deep black eyes.

"It's a letter...It's a letter from Akane-nee," she panted, waving the letter in her hand.

* * *

**Well, that's all I'm giving you all. You'll just have to wait for the sequel ;).**

**R&R plz**


End file.
